


Darker World

by Chameleon777



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 101,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chameleon777/pseuds/Chameleon777
Summary: Voldemort is dead, but what if all was NOT well? What if former Death Eaters who survived the Battle of Hogwarts went on to re-introduce the wizarding world into turmoil? Many are affected, some die, and some are left scarred...I don't own Harry Potter and I DO NOT support the transphobic views promoted by J.K. Rowling. I fully support the diversity that the Harry Potter world promotes, however.





	1. Broken Comfort - Summer - 19 Years Later

Malfoy Manor had fallen into severe disrepair and neglect over the last 19 years, as had the massive yard surrounding it. No house elf would work for the Malfoys anymore and Lucius had never been one for cleaning and yard maintenance. He did, however, fancy walking around his yard every few days in an attempt to try and sort out the many thoughts trapped in his tired mind.

It was on this particular morning that Lucius found himself lingering by the gate and wondering how on earth things in his life could be so messed up. Him, Narcissa, and Draco had been put through trials for their activities 19 years ago and had been given a year of house arrest, but Draco had been allowed to serve his house arrest at Hogwarts so he could finish his education.

After Draco had completed his seventh year, he had done the unexpected and gone to the Ministry for help in doing something meaningful with his life. The Minister, to Lucius's disgust, had referred Draco to Percy Weasley for help in finding work and a way to get along in life.

Of course, Lucius remembered, he had appealed to the Minister to assign someone other than a Weasley to help Draco, only to be told by Draco to back off. Narcissa had come to Lucius's defense at first, reminding Draco to respect his elders, but then she and Draco had started having lunch together and along with it, discussions about how their past actions had been disgraceful.

Over the course of the next year after Draco's graduation, Lucius had found himself subject to numerous discussions with Narcissa about how they could redeem the name of Malfoy and how they could do it lawfully. Lucius had, of course, not wanted any more than to live his life in quiet solitude with his family and had not hesitated to tell both Narcissa and Draco his thoughts.

A shouting match had broken out with Draco finally leaving in anger, declaring never to return to Malfoy Manor. Draco had then done his best over the last 17 years to make the Malfoy name publicly respectable, including marrying Astoria Greengrass and having a son named Scorpius.

Draco willingly choosing to fall in love with and marry someone who was the granddaughter of Muggles had been the final straw for Lucius and he had blamed Percy Weasley with setting the two of them up; apparently, Astoria had worked with Audrey Perimoor at some point and Percy had thought that Astoria would be as good for Draco as Audrey had been for him.

Narcissa had been the complete opposite; she had thrown herself into helping Draco and Astoria make simple, yet very elegant wedding plans. To her surprise, Percy and Audrey had offered to help with the plans, as Audrey and Astoria were good friends. All the unity disgusted Lucius even more and he had attended the wedding, but had only spoken to his family and no one else.

After the wedding, Draco and Astoria had elected to live in a small house in the English countryside and Draco had managed to get a job, after many attempts to find work in the magical world, as a Muggle banker. Astoria had elected to volunteer her time helping war recovery efforts while trying to get pregnant, a goal that had ended up eluding her for nearly six years.

"I thought I'd find you out here," a gentle voice cooed into his ear. "Are you all right?

Immediately recognizing Alecto's voice, Lucius smiled; he had been served with divorce papers from Narcissa after Astoria had miraculously gotten pregnant as Narcissa had wanted to move closer to Draco and Astoria and Lucius had not. Shortly after the divorce, Alecto Carrow had turned up on the doorstep of Malfoy Manor one dark and stormy evening and asked for his help.

Not long after that evening, Adrian had suddenly entered their lives and Lucius had slowly found happiness being a common-law husband to Alecto and a father to Adrian. It was a better fate…

"Lucius, it's freezing out here!" Alecto's voice filtered into his ear. "Brooding again, dear?"

Lucius turned to Alecto, "I feel very powerless," he replied softly. "Overtaken by blood traitors."

"Ah," Alecto replied knowingly. "I thought those letters you had written were helping."

Lucius sighed wearily, "I know I said that the letter writing would help, but I still so very angry at those blood traitors who took Narcissa and Draco away," he replied bitterly. "I enjoy my life with you and Adrian, but I need to express anger in a greater way than just simple letter writing."

"Well, we could always go and pay a visit to the blood traitors if it would make you feel better," Alecto replied softly as she caressed his cheek. "I believe Weasley's oldest is going to be starting Hogwarts this year with Adrian and perhaps they will be going to Diagon Alley very soon…"

Lucius smirked, "Oh, it is certainly tempting," he replied in an amused voice. "What of Adrian?"

"The boy is old enough to be left on his own for a few hours with the wards up," Alecto replied in a cunning voice, seeing that Lucius was tempted. "It was bad enough that Weasley disgraced Thicknesse's Ministry and then he made it worse by helping Draco become respectable!"

For a moment, Lucius was silent and then nodded, "Amycus has an idea where Weasley and his family live," he replied in a smooth voice. "Contact Amycus and tell him we're going hunting."

Alecto grinned maliciously, kissed Lucius on the cheek, and ran back inside the warm manor.

Lucius turned back to the rising sun and sighed; he just wanted to make a point to Weasley that his transgressions would never be forgotten. Hopefully, it wouldn't come to anything worse.

* * *

"Oh goodness, it's getting late," Audrey Weasley said in a cheerful voice as she gazed at the large grandfather clock that stood in the corner of the Leaky Cauldron. "Molly, Lucy, come away from the fire and let's be off. I want to be back in the house before the sun goes down."

A chuckle rang out from the fireplace area, "Mummy, this book you and Daddy gave me for my birthday is so funny," a sweet little voice replied happily. "Lucy's poking at all the pictures."

"Now girls, listen to your mother," Percy Weasley, who had been finishing up a second helping of the dinner that they had gotten as a sort of treat for Molly's eleventh birthday, said in a cheerful voice as he dabbed at his face with a napkin, set it on the table, and stood up.

Audrey chuckled, smiling at him as she moved over to the fireplace area to collect their daughters and their things. Percy, however, remained where he was and silently gazed at the hooded figures who had been seated in the corner of the dining area since early that afternoon.

A feeling of uneasiness washed over him; those were the same figures that had been walking two blocks behind them when they had come to Diagon Alley that morning. Were they being followed? The notes did warn him that they should watch their back, but now _this?_

Swallowing hard, Percy moved into the sitting area and smiled as he watched Audrey gather up the birthday presents and put them in a small bag while their daughters watched. Molly, who had just received her letter before dawn that morning, had black hair with red streaks and was wearing a simple violet dress, white shoes, and a purple jumper. Lucy, who was only six years old, had red hair with black streaks, and was wearing a blue dress, white shoes, and a red vest.

Audrey, his beautiful wife of many years, smiled as she walked over to him, "Audrey, maybe as an additional birthday present, we should let the girls go to the Burrow for a sleepover," Percy whispered anxiously as he watched Molly grab her trunk and wand from the floor. "Those cloaked people are still in the bar and I'm feeling very uneasy about taking the girls home."

For a moment, Audrey was silent as she looked over at the figures in the dining room and then looked back at the girls, "We can call the Knight Bus if you'd like," she said in a low voice.

"Yes, all right," Percy replied softly before turning to the girls. "Molly, Lucy, let's go."

Ever obedient to their parents, Molly came bounding over to them with her filled trunk and wand in her hands and Lucy at her side, "Right then, let's go," Percy said in a gentle voice.

Dark clouds had gathered in the sky, effectively covering the sun, but it was still surprisingly warm. Percy smiled, drew his wand, and flicked it at the lamp-post nearest to the pub.

Almost immediately, the Knight Bus pulled up next to the curb and opened its door, "Molly, you and Lucy are going on a little trip to see your grandparents," Percy said, trying to keep his voice steady as the pub door opened and the cloaked figures came out and lingered silently behind him.

"Aren't you and Mummy coming, Daddy?" Lucy asked in a scared voice. "We want you to."

Audrey quickly kissed both Molly and Lucy's foreheads, "Now Lucy, this is a little present for you and Molly to enjoy," she replied, smiling at Stan Shunpike. "Stan, keep them safe."

"Of course I will," Stan replied, holding his hand out for Molly's trunk and catching sight of the cloaked figures lingering near The Leaky Cauldron. "Do you know those people over there?"

Percy quickly shook his head and grabbed Molly's trunk, "Get on the bus right now and when you get to the Burrow, go straight to the house," he whispered anxiously. "Please be safe."

Even though they were beginning to become frightened by their father's obvious anxiety, Molly nodded and helped Lucy get on to the bus, "Stan, make absolutely NO stops between here and the Burrow," Percy hissed as he reached into his pocket, took out a small bag of money, and handed it to Stan. "Go there as quickly as you possibly can and keep our girls safe."

The doors quickly closed and the bus took off, "Percy, what on earth is wrong?" Audrey asked as Percy grabbed her hand and began quickly walking her down the street. "Are you ill, dear?"

Percy didn't reply and instead forced her into a side alleyway, "I have this terrible feeling that we've been watched all day," he whispered in an anxious voice as he looked into Audrey's eyes with fear in his own. "Those notes that I've been getting at work…I think they were real."

"Do you think that people remembered what you did for me?" Audrey whispered, her tone very serious as she realized that her husband's actions 19 years ago were coming back to haunt him.

Percy swallowed hard and promptly kissed Audrey on the lips, "I don't doubt it," he replied softly as he gently caressed her cheek. "I don't want my parents thinking anything is wrong…"

"Percy, let's get home and then we can take the Floo Network there," Audrey whispered as she gazed at him fearfully. "I didn't want to send the girls through the Floo since they don't…"

Thunder suddenly rumbled overhead and rain began to fall, "Let's just pretend that we're walking home in the rain like a normal happy couple," Percy said softly. "It's me they'll be looking for, so if it gets rough, I want you to run. I know you didn't get your license…"

Silence filled the air as Percy and Audrey stepped out of the alleyway and began to slowly walk back towards the quiet neighborhood where they lived. Percy glanced over his shoulder and, to his horror, saw that the cloaked figures were following him and Audrey down the street.

"RUN!" Percy shouted anxiously as he saw the cloaked figures getting closer to them.

* * *

The countryside was completely dark and fraught with torrential rain by the time the Knight Bus pulled up in front of the Burrow. Stan smiled at both Molly and Lucy as the doors opened.

"If Ernie will wait just a moment, I'll walk you ladies both to the door," Stan, who still had Percy's words of warning in his mind and the sack of money in his pocket, said in a calming voice as he grabbed Molly's trunk and hauled it down the steps. "Come on now, hurry."

Even though they were both tired and frightened, Molly and Lucy got off the four poster bed they had sat on during the ride and hurried down the steps. Stan smiled at the girls and walked behind them as they opened the gate and walked towards the front door of the rickety house.

"Is anyone home here?" Stan called out as he rapped on the door. "I've got a delivery!"

There was silence and then a light went on, "Who on earth is calling at this time of night?" a tired voice spoke up as footsteps moved towards the door. "Arthur, see who it is…"

The door opened and Arthur Weasley looked surprised to see Stan, Molly, and Lucy there, "I have express orders to leave these two lovely ladies and this trunk here, Arthur," Stan explained as he handed the trunk to Arthur and gently shunted the girls forward. "Their dad told me…"

"My dad was scared, Grandpa Weasley," Lucy piped up anxiously. "He and my Mum were…"

Frowning, as something had obviously prompted Percy and Audrey to send the girls to safety, Arthur nodded and set the trunk inside the kitchen. Stan nodded and hurried off into the rain.

"Let's get you girls in here where it's warm," Arthur said as he gently pulled Molly and Lucy inside the house and shut the door. "Now Lucy, what do you mean your dad was scared?"

Lucy trembled and immediately started crying softly, "Arthur, what's all the racket down here?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she hurried down the stairs and saw Molly and Lucy there. "Oh my…"

Arthur said nothing and walked over to the wall where the family clocks all hung, each clock holding hands that represented each member of their families. On Percy's clock, Molly and Lucy's hands pointed at 'The Burrow', but Percy and Audrey's hands pointed at 'In Peril.'

"Dear, keep an eye on Molly and Lucy for me," Arthur said in an anxious voice as he returned to the kitchen and faced the three ladies. "I've got to go take care of something very important."

Fully intending on contacting the Ministry and reporting this problem, Arthur hurried into the living room and knelt in front of the fireplace to contact the Ministry through the Floo Network.

Silently hoping that Percy and Audrey were all right, Mrs. Weasley hurried the girls upstairs so that they wouldn't hear Arthur talking with the Ministry about the sudden trouble.

* * *

The streets were nearly flooded with rain as Percy and Audrey approached the crosswalk that separated them from the start of their neighborhood. Both were exhausted from running.

"I think we lost them," Percy whispered, shivering anxiously from the sudden cold as they waited for the WALK signal to appear. "Audrey, dear, when we get back home…"

A deep cackle filled the air and Percy froze as he suddenly felt a wand being jabbed into his back hard, "Turn around slowly, Weasley," a deep, very amused voice spoke. "You too, Perimoor."

"Lucius Malfoy?" Audrey asked anxiously, immediately recognizing one of the voices.

Percy quickly turned and was shocked to see, along with Lucius, Alecto Carrow, and Amycus Carrow standing there with their wands all drawn, "Did you really think you were through suffering for your mistake, Weasley?" Amycus hissed vengefully. "See, Lucius still hates Muggle-borns and being divorced has made him think that darkness is where it's at…"

"Shut up, Amycus," Lucius hissed angrily. "Now Percy, shall we all take a bit of a stroll?"

Percy continued to hold Audrey's hand and made no sign to move, "What do you want, Lucius?" he asked in a steady voice even though he was terrified out of his wits. "Still holding a grudge?"

"Tut, tut, Weasley," Lucius replied smoothly. "Was time with the Dementors really not…"

Percy's eyes narrowed and he spat at Lucius, "Don't you EVER bring that up again!" he snapped as rain continued to soak him and Audrey. "What I did was for the greater good and you…"

"Foolish boy," Lucius replied as he wiped Percy's spit off his cheek and flung it at Audrey.

Swallowing hard, Percy released Audrey's hand and quickly drew his wand, "I think you and your Mudblood wife need to be taught some respect," Lucius hissed as Percy raised his wand.

"STUPEFY!" Percy yelled anxiously as he flicked his wand at the three Death Eaters.

Without waiting to see if the spell had been effective, Percy and Audrey fled down the sidewalk towards a park where they used to take Molly when she was younger. As they reached the entrance to the park, a jet of red light suddenly hit Percy in the back and he began to twitch.

"I was prepared to just take your wife and leave, but I think you need to be taught a lesson," Lucius said, lazily flicking his wand as he, Alecto, and Amycus came into the park.

Percy paled, but the pain inflicted from the Cruciatus Curse made it too difficult for him to move, let alone defend himself and Audrey, "Audrey, is it?" Lucius said in a smooth, yet mocking voice as he watched Audrey be restrained by Amycus and Alecto. "Hmm."

Terrified, Audrey pulled away from Amycus and Alecto and pulled out her wand, "Oh no, you don't!" Lucius snapped as he pointed his wand at her. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

A jet of green light shot from his wand and, as it hit Audrey, Percy felt his heart break in two.

Audrey immediately fell to the ground with her wand still in hand, "Do you actually think I wanted to do that?" Lucius asked, glaring at Percy. "I don't enjoy killing people…"

"You're nothing more than a cold blooded killer," Percy replied tonelessly, his eyes still focused on Audrey's lifeless body even though his own body was racked with intense pain.

For a moment, Lucius looked slightly hurt and then he sighed, "You really are a stubborn prat, aren't you?" he asked in a voice of mock amusement. "Amycus, Alecto, help him up."

Percy gritted his teeth in pain as Amycus and Alecto forced him to his feet, "I think you'll prove rather useful to my desire to avenge the Dark Lord," Lucius said in a dark voice. "I was rather content to live my life, but since all that I actually cared about is gone, I have no feelings left."

Before Percy could reply, Lucius waved his wand, "Incarcerous," he hissed in a smooth voice.

"I'm not going to do anything you say," Percy replied anxiously as thick ropes streamed out of Lucius's wand and wrapped themselves around Percy's form tightly. "Even if you tie me up."

Lucius's eyes narrowed, "Crucio," he said in a smooth voice, flicking his wand at Percy.

A scream escaped Percy's mouth as he writhed violently and eventually fell back to the soaked grass. He watched as Lucius whispered something to Alecto and Amycus, who both vanished.

Sniggering quietly to himself, Lucius stared down at Percy and muttered an incantation.

Before he knew what was happening, Percy felt every bit of strength leave his already tortured body. He gazed over at Audrey's corpse one last time as if to say goodbye and then passed out.

* * *

It was nearly dawn when Arthur returned to the Burrow with Harry and Ron in tow and, having been unable to sleep all night, Mrs. Weasley greeted them at the door, "Arthur, did the Ministry find them?" she asked in an anxious voice as they entered the kitchen. "Where are they?"

Arthur said nothing and merely went over to the clock wall, "Audrey's hand has already disappeared," he said in a somber voice as he removed his hat. "That didn't take long…"

"Arthur, what are you talking about?" Mrs. Weasley asked worriedly. "Is Audrey…?"

Ron swallowed hard, "We've been working all night and we found Audrey's body in a Muggle park not far from Diagon Alley this morning," he spoke in an unusually somber voice.

Tears filled Mrs. Weasley's eyes, but she didn't openly cry, "What about Percy?" she asked fearfully, fearing the worst as she thought of Molly and Lucy, who were asleep upstairs. "His hand is…"

Suddenly, Percy's clock hand jerked and slowly ticked to 'lost', where it stopped and shuddered.


	2. Darkened Horizons

" _Healer, shouldn't he be in a different ward?"_

" _There's also a considerable amount of spell damage, so we'll keep him up here for the time being. Personally, I am surprised there wasn't more damage done considering everything that happened to him."_

" _When will Percy wake up, do you think?_

" _I am not too sure, actually. Patients with severe injuries sometimes don't wake up for weeks; it's different with every patient. Some take a few hours to wake, some a few weeks."_

" _Well, thanks anyway."_

" _I'll be back to check on him in a little bit. Talk to him, your brother may be able to hear you."_

Even though he wasn't able to open his eyes, Percy felt a large hand take hold of his. The touch of another person made Percy moan. For some reason, the pain of being touched by another made his skin crawl.

" _He moaned! C'mon Percy, wake up; you can do it."_

Using every bit of strength he had, Percy forced himself to open his heavy eyelids.

Everything was blurry. Percy couldn't see much except for two blurry shapes at his side that had bright red hair. One of the shapes reached over and picked a small object off of a table. A moment later, Percy felt his glasses being gently put on his face.

Right away, he saw that he was in a hospital room and that, shockingly, his brothers Bill and Ron were at his bedside and Bill, who looked extremely tired, was gently holding his hand, which was completely wrapped in thick bandages.

"Hey, Percy, how are you feeling?" Bill asked, gently massaging the bandages on Percy's hand. Ron quietly sat in a nearby chair, gazing down at his lap.

"Where am I, Bill?" Percy asked, shocked at how weak his voice sounded.

Shocked that Percy remembered him after all that he went through, Bill was speechless. Fortunately, Ron, who had been sitting with Percy since he was found, spoke up, "Percy, you're on the Fourth Floor at St. Mungo's. You've been here for about two weeks."

As Percy processed this, he suddenly realized that while he was here, recovering in a safe hospital, Audrey was dead and never coming back. Her body was probably still lying in that alleyway where Lucius Malfoy had attacked them.

_Audrey was dead._ Percy broke out in an anxious sweat and tears began to fall from his cheeks. He could feel himself trembling anxiously, as if he were going to be sick. _Not only was Audrey dead_ , Percy thought; _he had seen her die_. Percy's whole body began to shake violently, causing him to moan, as this caused him extreme pain

Seeing that Percy was in some sort of severe shock, Bill swore, stood up, and left the room to find a Healer. He was worried that Percy might make himself sicker if this continued.

"Percy, are you all right?" Ron asked, alarmed at the sudden change in Percy's physical appearance.

"Audrey's dead," Percy whispered.

Ron's eyes widened in shock. He had known that Percy had been attacked in a Muggle alleyway, but he didn't know that Audrey had been with him when it happened. In an attempt to try and calm his brother, Ron took hold of Percy's bandaged hand and began to gently massage the bandages.

Thankfully, not long after, Bill returned with a female, middle-aged Healer, who was carrying a large bottle full of potion. The Healer hurried over to Percy's side and uncorked the bottle. She kneeled down and, quickly conjuring up a small goblet, she poured some of the potion into the cup.

"You need to drink this, Mr. Weasley," The Healer calmly explained. "It's a potion for dreamless, uninterrupted sleep that will help with your recovery."

Continuing to tremble and shake, Percy managed to nod in agreement, he needed the sleep, badly.

Not wanting Percy to have to sit up, the Healer carefully put the goblet up to Percy's mouth. Percy silently opened his mouth and, as the liquid was poured down his throat, he felt his entire body slowly relaxing.

Before Percy knew it, the goblet had been taken away and set back on the small table. The Healer was now checking over the bandages and occasionally whispering to Ron or Bill, who were listening and nodding intently. Letting out a deep, tired sigh, Percy allowed his eyes close.

* * *

Meanwhile, thousands of miles away, figures wearing Muggle suits were walking down a long driveway, carrying a large, black casket towards a black car. At the top of the driveway, recently widowed LeighAnn Jenner-Corvallis stood there dressed in black and wrought with tears.

At still a fairly young age, here she was: a witch in hiding, and a _widow_. The last fact hurt her most of all, as her husband, famed American Auror, Garrett Corvallis, was killed by evil wizards and she was unable to help, as they had stunned her before doing their unforgivable deed. It had only happened last night and she was a wreck.

The Muggle police had ruled it a random murder, but LeighAnn knew better. Garrett's death was preconceived and his killers knew exactly where and how to find and kill him. Because Garrett was such a famed Auror, he did have enemies who constantly tracked his whereabouts and actions.

As LeighAnn turned away from the departing hearse and went inside, she thought, Voldemort was dead, yes, but that didn't mean that all of Garrett's enemies died with him. Voldemort's death had only made his remaining followers more bloodthirsty.

As she walked through her large Muggle house, LeighAnn noticed a small, tennis-ball sized owl sitting on her coffee table, hooting softly, with a rolled parchment tied to its left leg.

Curious as to who would be writing her, LeighAnn walked over, untied the scroll, and opened the paper. She was surprised to see that it was from her sister, Amythest, who lived in England with her husband, Kaysar, and their daughter, Adeleina. Excited about hearing from her dear sister, LeighAnn skimmed the letter:

_LeighAnn,_

_I just found out about Garrett this morning through the Daily Prophet, I am so sorry. Anyway, I was wondering, in light of this happening, whether or not you would like to come and live with us in England, since it's not fair that you should be all alone. Kaysar says that you would be welcome, as you would be a good role-model for Adeleina, who is going to start at Hogwarts this fall._

_Oh, speaking of Hogwarts, sis, I was talking with Minerva McGonagall, the new Headmistress, the other day and she was wondering if you would want to teach Charms and Muggle Studies at Hogwarts. She remembers you and how you were a skilled student during our school days. Minerva would be thrilled if you decided to accept._

_You wouldn't be alone at the school if you chose to accept the teaching positions, as Kaysar is going to be the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and I am going to take on the Transfiguration class. I know that you are missing Garrett right now, but he would want you to keep going forward in life, not remain in hiding._

_I hope you come to England and stay with us. Send your reply with Dawn._

_Love you sis,_

_Amythest_

LeighAnn sighed and placed the letter on the table and gazed at the little owl, remembering how that when she went to Hogwarts many years ago, she had an owl called Dewey. Sadly, in her seventh year, Dewey was killed by a Bludger which had escaped a Quidditch match and flew loose in the grounds. It had hit Dewey, who had been out hunting for food, and instantly killed him. With the help of Hagrid, she was able to bury Dewey in the Forest.

She picked up her wand, which was also on the small table, and stared at it lovingly. She missed the wizarding world dearly, and it was only because the American Ministry needed Garrett's skills that they had moved so far from everyone. Now that Garrett was dead, she realized, there was no reason to stay among the Muggle population in her poverty.

Sighing, LeighAnn grabbed a piece of paper from the message pad on the table, as well as a pen, and began to compose a letter.


	3. All Love Not Lost

"Molly, slow down," Arthur Weasley told his elder granddaughter, Percy's oldest daughter, as he watched her running down the Muggle street towards the Purge and Dowse Ltd. Building that housed St. Mungo's.

It was early enough in the morning, so there weren't many people around, but Mr. Weasley didn't want his grandchildren to get lost anyway, especially due to current circumstances. Ever obedient to authority figures, little Molly Weasley stopped and waited for her grandparents and her little sister, Lucy, who was holding tight to Mr. Weasley's hand.

Both girls, who were dressed in Muggle jumpers, looked like Weasleys with one exception: Molly had black hair with red streaks and Lucy had red hair with black streaks. Molly was eleven and starting Hogwarts this year while Lucy was only six, but just as smart as any eleven year old in the wizarding world.

Neither of the girls had any idea that their mother was dead, they were just told by their grandparents that their parents had been injured and that they should go to St. Mungo's as soon as possible. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, however, were told of Audrey's death by Ron, and they, in turn, were saddened to have lost a member of their extended family.

However, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley knew that, even though Voldemort was long gone, trouble was brewing all over the wizarding world once again, as there was at least one random witch or wizard being murdered on a daily basis without any reason or knowledge of the killers. It was most likely some of Voldemort's followers who survived.

It wasn't long before the four Weasleys were stopped in front of the front store window, looking at the ugly dummy with the eyelashes that were falling off. Mr. Weasley leaned in, not even bothering to check for passing Muggles.

"Wotcher," he quietly said to the dummy. "We're here to see Percy Weasley."

Smiling as the dummy granted them access, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley grabbed hold of Molly and Lucy's hands and stepped through the glass into the reception area. Surprisingly, there were a few people in the waiting area who were looking as if their entire world had crashed. Before the four could go to the reception area, Bill, who had been home to his family already and come back, saw them and hurried over from the desk.

"Uncle Bill, what are you doing here?" Lucy asked, unaware of what he was about to tell her.

Grimacing, Bill placed one hand on Lucy's shoulder and one hand on Molly's. He exchanged a look with his parents which said _I'm going to tell them of their mother's death so that Percy won't have to._ Mr. and Mrs. Weasley nodded in agreement: Percy didn't need to go through the stress of talking about Audrey's death right now.

"Molly, Lucy, I have some bad news, I'm afraid," Bill gently explained. "It's about your parents."

Afraid of the worst, Lucy looked down at the floor and began to tremble. However, trying to be brave, Molly looked Bill right in the eyes and already knew what he was going to tell her and Lucy.

"Our parents are dead, aren't they, Uncle Bill?" Molly asked, trying with all her might not to cry.

Bill sighed, "Your mother is dead, yes," he explained to Molly. "However, your father is in serious condition, but he is still alive. Your Uncle Ron is with him right now."

"Am I allowed to see my Dad?" Molly asked Bill, eyeing Lucy, who was crying into their grandmother's shoulder, as she was devastated about their mother's death.

Bill thought for a moment, "Well," he said, gazing at her, "I suppose a few moments wouldn't hurt."

"Bill-" Mrs. Weasley, afraid that Molly wouldn't be able to handle it, began.

"Grandmother Molly, I would like to see my father," Molly firmly stated, giving her grandmother a determined look.

Shocked that little Molly was as stubborn as Percy, Mrs. Weasley nodded with tears glistening down her face, "Of course you can see your father, Molly," she agreed. "Bill, take Molly up to Percy and you or Ron stay with her. We'll stay here with Lucy and when you two come back, your father and I will go up and visit Percy."

Bill nodded and looked at Molly, "Follow me," he instructed.

Molly nodded and followed Bill off past the reception desk and into the hospital. Lucy sniffled and both Weasley grandparents enveloped her in a tight embrace, reminding her that she was not alone.

* * *

"Percy, you don't have to sit up," Ron explained. "The Healer said that you'll be in lots of pain if you do that."

"My daughters are not going to see me lying in bed, looking near death," Percy insisted, as he forced himself into a upright position. "They lost their mother and, even if I am severely injured, I have to look well for their sakes."

Shaking his head, Ron swore under his breath at Percy's stubbornness and, flicking his wand, conjured up extra pillows so that Percy would have something to support him however long he sat up.

Breathing heavily, Percy fell back on to the extra pillows. Sitting up in bed caused him extreme pain, so it was good that Ron thought of doing that.

Ron surveyed his brother carefully, trying not to notice the shabbiness of his plain white hospital pajamas. "You look a little better today," he admitted. "However, you probably still have a ways to go."

"Ron, I've wondered something," Percy asked, gazing tiredly at him. "What would you do if you ever lost Hermione?"

Gazing at Percy, Ron looked thoughtful, "Well," he said, carefully choosing his words, "I would probably mourn, but I would also remember that I have enough family that I would probably be okay eventually. Why do you ask?"

Rather quietly, Percy whispered, "Audrey was murdered right before my eyes, Ron," he admitted. "She was killed in front of my eyes and I was physically unable to help her."

Before Ron, who was shocked at this confession could reply, Bill and a solemn-looking Molly entered the room. Ron stepped back and sat in a chair. Bill remained by the door and didn't say a word, as he was perfectly content to let Molly speak to her father without interruption.

Percy sighed, he should have realized that Lucy wouldn't be able to face him right now, she was probably torn up over her mother's death, as Lucy was closer to Audrey that she was to him.

Shocked by her father's severe injuries and sickly physical appearance, Molly silently walked over to his bedside. Shaking, Percy lifted his other hand, which only had a few bandaged fingers, and placed his hand on Molly's freckled face. Touched by her father's gesture, Molly gently placed her hand over his and smiled, which comforted Percy.

"Molly," Percy said, feeling great exhaustion and pain with every word he spoke, "You look and act so much like your mother," he confessed. "I want you to do well at Hogwarts and not worry about me here."

"You're not going to be in the hospital forever, Percy," Bill spoke up. "You look a bit peaked right now, though, so why don't you lie down for a while?"

Percy nodded, he WAS feeling not only weak, but his entire body was very, very stiff and sore. Bill walked over and, using his wand, made the extra pillows disappear. With the help of her uncles, Molly managed to help her father lay flat.

Shaking, Percy lifted his right arm and showed Molly his right hand, which was still completely covered in bandages. Molly peered at it carefully.

"The Healer who's looking after me isn't yet sure if I'll ever have full use of this hand again," Percy explained to her, noticing she was looking at it curiously. "I may have to learn how to do everything, including using my wand, with my left hand. It's not the worst injury I have, but it may be permanent."

Molly nodded and gently hugged Percy as a sign that she wasn't afraid of him, despite his weak state. Taken aback, but rather relieved that she wasn't afraid to touch him, Percy lifted his good hand and patted her on the back. They pulled apart and Percy yawned, he was getting very tired and the pain was starting to worsen. Luckily, Bill noticed this and quickly walked over to Molly.

"Molly, it's time to leave," Bill gently explained. "Your Dad needs to rest now."

Nodding, Molly quickly spoke, "Love you, Dad, feel better," she told Percy.

Percy smiled tiredly, "Love you, Molly," he said.

Molly quietly turned and left the room with Bill following after her. Ron looked at Percy and saw that Percy was crying uncontrollably.

"What's the matter, Percy?" Ron asked. "Are you in a lot of pain? Do you need a Healer?"

Percy shook his head, but before he had a chance to reply, Mr. Weasley walked into the room. Although he was shocked and saddened at Percy's condition, he walked silently over to Percy's bedside and, reaching into his robes, he pulled out Percy's wand.

"My wand?" Percy asked, shocked that his father had his wand, as he thought that Lucius would have taken it after he knocked him out in the alley. "How did you get my wand, Dad?"

"Percy, your wand was found in an alley in Muggle London by Harry and I, who were on duty," Ron explained, much to Mr. Weasley's shock. "The Ministry used it to track your whereabouts and Kingsley gave me permission to return it to you once you were found."

"Found?" Percy asked, feeling rather confused. "What are you talking about, Ron? I was found in a Muggle alleyway."

Alarmed, Ron exchanged a concerned look with Mr. Weasley, who hesitated for a moment, then nodded. Very concerned about what was going on, Percy gazed over at his father, who looked as if he had something important to tell Percy.

"Dad?" asked Percy, feeling very uneasy. "What is Ron talking about?"

Mr. Weasley swallowed hard, then spoke, "Percy, you were missing for two weeks before Harry and Ron finally found you unconscious in Knockturn Alley, near Borgin and Burkes."

"What?!" Percy replied in shocked voice, staring at his father, stunned at his revelation.


	4. Unconscious Agony

Silence filled the room. Percy was absolutely stunned at this revelation; he was missing for two weeks after Audrey's death and he couldn't remember what had happened?

Still seated in the chair, Ron was anxiously gazing at Percy, worried that his brother was going to pass out from an overload of information. Mr. Weasley, however, was sitting on Percy's hospital bed, gazing intently at him and prepared to answer any questions that Percy had about the two weeks he had in captivity.

"All right, Percy," Mr. Weasley calmly said. "What would you like to know?"

"Dad, I can't remember anything," Percy shakily admitted. "All I remember is Audrey being killed and being knocked out."

"Well," Mr. Weasley said, "From what Ron and Harry told the Ministry, you were secretly transported to several different locations and severely tortured before being eventually tracked to Knockturn Alley. Whoever was responsible inflicted severe injuries to your body, especially your chest, legs, and right hand, using very, very complex dark magic that has killed people in the past."

"Percy, are you sure you can't remember anything about what happened?" Ron suddenly asked. "If we had someone to go after, it might help the Ministry get to the bottom of all this recent trouble."

Percy shook his head, "I'm sorry, Ron, I don't remember anything else," he suddenly paused, "What recent trouble?" he asked. "Were more people victims of random attacks?"

Sighing, Ron reached into his robes and pulled out a copy of The Daily Prophet. He unrolled it and gently tossed it on Percy's bed.

From his resting position, Percy could see a large picture of a rather well-known Auror from America holding a wand in one hand and holding a pretty blonde witch with the other. Another photo showed the young witch dressed in black and crying.

Percy was pleased to see that the article itself was written by Ginny Potter, his youngest and only sister who was married to Harry Potter, Ron's best mate. Even though it was a little strange, as Ginny usually wrote Quidditch articles, it was pleasant to read some of his sister's work. Adjusting his glasses with his good hand, Percy began to silently read.

About halfway through the first paragraph, Percy stopped in shock.

"Garrett Corvallis, the famous Auror from the western United States, was murdered a few days ago?!" Percy asked, gazing at his father in pure shock. "I thought that random attacks had stopped since Voldemort was killed at the Battle of Hogwarts?"

Realizing, with the look in his father's eyes, that there was more trouble in the wizarding world, Percy trembled, as he feared for the safety of his motherless children and for the rest of his family.

Seeing that Percy was becoming distressed, Ron snatched the newspaper off of his bed and tucked it back inside his robes. Suddenly feeling extremely anxious, Percy closed his eyes and began to breathe heavily.

"Ron, go and get the on-duty Healer," Mr. Weasley said rather urgently. "Also, let your mother know that she, Molly, and Lucy should go back to the Burrow and stay there. Percy's not up to any more visitors today."

Worried that Percy would relapse, Ron quickly jumped up and bolted from the room. As Percy struggled to get control of his emotions, the curse wounds on his right hand and chest began to burn and swell, causing him to howl in pain.

Seeing what was happening, Mr. Weasley quickly unbuttoned his son's pajama shirt and saw that there were deep green scratches slowly breaking open all across his pale chest.

Before Mr. Weasley could do anything, the on-duty Healer ran into the room carrying several different colored vials of various sized potions in a robes-belt. He began to pull different vials off the belt, open them, and mix them together.

"Arthur," the Healer spoke as he anxiously mixed different potions together. "Get those bandages off of his hand."

Swearing under his breath, Mr. Weasley quickly unravelled the bandages, revealing Percy's badly swollen right hand which was covered in dark burns and scratch marks. Swearing loudly at the condition of Percy's hand, the Healer was about to apply the mixed potions to the injuries when he noticed that Percy had passed out from the pain.

"Arthur, keep an eye on your son while I work," the Healer ordered as he began to apply the potion to the injuries on Percy's chest "It'll be easier to treat him if he stays passed out. I need to treat and redress the wounds and it's going to be painful, so it's better if he stays unconscious."

Even though he didn't fully agree with the Healer's logic, Mr. Weasley nodded and gently began stroking Percy's damp, sweaty hair as the Healer silently continued his work.

* * *

"I feel so incredibly awful for showing him the Daily Prophet," Ron moaned, giving a guilty look to Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and his friend, Amythest Linnis, who were all seated around the kitchen table at The Burrow, sharing some sandwiches and tea.

After Ron had escorted them from St. Mungo's with the promise that they could visit Percy when he was feeling better, everyone but Bill, who had gone back to Shell Cottage to be with Fleur, Victoire, Dominique, and Louis, had come back to the Burrow to calm themselves.

Not long after they had gotten home, Ron's old school friend, Amythest Linnis, had come with her daughter, Adeleina, for a visit. Now, while the adults lingered in the kitchen, Molly, Lucy, and Adeleina were upstairs playing in Fred and George's old room.

"What did Hermione and Harry say, Ron, when you told them about Percy's reaction to the Daily Prophet?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she gingerly sipped a cup of tea.

Grinning sheepishly, Ron replied, "Hermione called me a great prat with the sensitivity of a teaspoon, but Harry was a little more understanding and offered to talk with Percy privately after he's released from St. Mungo's."

Ginny nodded, "Yeah, Harry mentioned that to me as well," she explained. "Harry's been through a fair bit of stuff in life, so maybe he could help Percy move on."

"Well, anyway," Ron said, trying not to get upset, "I'm hoping that I can have a place to sleep tonight. Hermione says that until I can stop being a prat, I can spend the night elsewhere."

Before Mrs. Weasley, who had already prepared a room for Ron, could invite him to stay, there was a loud CRACK outside and a great deal of loud cursing and squeals of gnomes.

A few moments later, LeighAnn, who had dropped her things off at her sister's and came looking for Amythest, staggered into the kitchen with dirt on her robes and a gnome hanging from one finger by its teeth. Trying not to laugh at her misforture, LeighAnn grabbed the gnome and yanked it from her finger, revealing a bite mark.

"Nasty little bugger," LeighAnn muttered, as she tossed the gnome in the rubbish bin. "It latched on to me as I was crossing the garden."

Surprised, but happy, to see LeighAnn after such a long time, Ginny swept over and gave her a hug. LeighAnn gently returned the hug and stepped back, as she was not ready for much close human contact yet, it was too soon for that.

Seeing that LeighAnn was uncomfortable, Ginny stepped back and, grabbing a small chocolate bar off the plate that was sitting on the kitchen table, she handed it to LeighAnn.

"Thank you, Ginny," LeighAnn said, unwrapping the bar and taking a small bite. "Ahh, I remember when we got chocolate at Hogwarts. Oh, did I tell you that I'm going to be co-teaching Charms and teaching Muggle Studies at Hogwarts this year?"

Ron looked rather pleased at this news, "Good, somebody will be able to put a curb on James' mischief this year," he said, gazing at Ginny. "I remember last year, when he melted all of the cauldrons in Potions class during his mid-term exam as a way to loosen people up a bit. Harry was absolutely furious and practically ordered Slughorn to give James a detention."

Ginny cleared her throat, "Ahem, Ron, if you remember, my reaction to James' behavior," she said, remembering her own reaction. "He was scared straight for the remainder of the year, if I recall, once I sent him that particularly terrible Howler."

Mrs. Weasley softly chuckled for a moment, but her smile quickly vanished as she remembered that all was not well. Seeing that their mother was thinking about Percy, who was still in St. Mungo's going through a horrible and painful recovery, Ron and Ginny quickly edged towards the door, as they knew that she would want to be alone with two of her grandchildren, Percy's children.

"Mum, I'm going to escort Ginny home," Ron said, as he opened the door. "I'll check back later on."

Mrs. Weasley nodded and began quietly sipping at her tea. As Ron and Ginny Apprated, Amythest motioned for LeighAnn to take a seat.

"Mrs. Weasley, LeighAnn and I are going to stay for a bit and visit with you while Adeleina plays with Molly and Lucy," Amythest told her, seeing that Mrs. Weasley appreciated the company. "Kaysar is running errands and I would rather wait until he's home to head home with LeighAnn and Adeleina, as I feel safer with him there."

Mrs. Weasley nodded and, taking another sip of tea, the three women began to talk quietly about their lives, their families, and the recent problems in the wizarding world.

* * *

Over at St. Mungo's, Kaysar Linnis, a half-Israeli, half-English wizard, walked up the stairs towards the fourth floor for his weekly visit to the long-term care ward.

He was once a resident of that ward in his younger days and eventually was released, so Kaysar thought it important to visit and remember how lucky he was compared to others who were still there. As he reached the fourth floor, Kaysar took a deep breath, those stairs were a pain and he certainly was not getting any younger.

"Goodness, if it isn't Kaysar Linnis!'" he heard behind him, Kaysar turned and saw a silver haired female Healer strolling towards him looking rather excited to see him.

"Healer Dominica, how are you?" Kaysar asked politely, having always been rather fond of the Healer who had helped him recover during his own stay in the hospital.

Healer Dominica, a medium-sized, yet determined Healer with spiky gray hair and spectacles, smiled and gestured to Kaysar to follow her inside the ward. Nodding, Kaysar watched as she opened the doors and quickly hurried inside the ward, which was, of course, full of people who had been injured during the first and second wizarding wars. Once the doors were closed and securely locked, Healer Dominica turned her attention to Kaysar.

"So, Kaysar, how have you been doing?" Healer Dominica asked, rather relieved that he looked healthy and strong.

Before Kaysar could reply, the double doors were suddenly blasted open, sending them into the far wall at the other end of the room. When the dust cleared, a small group of wizards and witches dressed in black robes with hoods were gathered in the door with their wands raised.

At the head of the group were a vengeful looking Lucius Malfoy and Alecto Carrow. Lucius stepped forward until he was face-to-face with Healer Dominica and Kaysar. He pointed his wand straight at Healer Dominica while Kaysar, who saw that the others were ready to start casting spells, had his wand pointed at the entire group.

"VOLDEMORT MAY BE GONE," Lucius roared, "BUT THE WAR HAS JUST BEGUN!"


	5. Cracked Foundations of Safety

One by one, the robed figures swept into the ward and scattered themselves throughout the room. Lucius, still having his wand pointed at Healer Dominica, shouted, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

A jet of green light came out of his wand and hit the Healer square on the chest before her or Kaysar could react. With a look of horror on her face, Healer Dominica fell to the ground with her eyes still open.

Kaysar swore and silently shot a curse at Lucius, which missed him by inches and hit the door, obliterating it. While Kaysar and Lucius began duelling, the robed figures began to shout curses at various residents of the ward, knowing full well that they could not defend themselves from death. Screams and explosions filled the ward as everyone realized that this was an attack.

"Ron, of course I forgive you," Hermione said, as she stroked his red hair. "You are just a prat sometimes and I need to teach you a lesson occasionally."

Ron nodded as he ate another mouthful of soup and quickly kissed Hermione on the cheek, causing her to blush and Rose and Hugo to giggle mischievously.

There was quite a crowd over at the Burrow for dinner that evening, as Mrs. Weasley had invited as much of the family as possible over, as she had a feeling that the family needed to stay close. While most were talking George, Angelina, and their children were sitting at a separate corner table, eating quietly, as they often thought of Fred's death and how he died.

Since Mr. Weasley wasn't home yet, Bill was at the head of the table, quietly chatting with Harry, who sat to his right, about Percy. Sensing the importance of the conversation, Harry had put a charm on them both so that their conversation could not be overheard.

At the other end of the table, Mrs. Weasley was talking with Ginny, who was rather exhausted from chasing after James and Albus Severus all day, about how she was feeling to see her two sons off to Hogwarts that fall.

"It's a little emotional, thinking of James and Albus both being at Hogwarts," Ginny explained to her mother. "I'm worried that the poor teachers will be run ragged dealing with those two. They remind me so much of Fred and George in their school days."

At the mention of Fred, Mrs. Weasley's eyes misted over for a moment, but, composing herself, she replied, "Yes, they do remind everyone of Fred and George. Remember, though, James and Albus, even Lily, can make themselves into something great. Even though they were brats in their youth, they grew remarkably as adults. Fred ended up dying honourably."

Ginny nodded solemnly, silently remembering Fred and his life as she saw it. However, before she could continue the discussion, there was a flash and a transparent weasel appeared on the table. The room immediately fell silent, as everyone recognized the weasel to be Mr. Weasley's Patronus and they were curious as to what was wrong.

" _St. Mungo's is under attack,"_ Mr. Weasley's voice spoke rather urgently _, "The Ministry needs all able-bodied Aurors to report to the hospital now."_

The weasel fell silent and vanished in a sudden flash. Realizing that several people, including one of their own family members were in danger, there was a loud clatter and much talking as the family cleared away dinner and the Aurors of the family began to Apprate away.

* * *

CRACK!

Another of the cloaked figures Apprated, leaving Alecto Carrow and Percy, who had heard the commotion and, despite his weak state, grabbed his wand and quickly joined the battle while his father had snuck off to call for help.

Neither Percy nor Alecto was hitting each other, as Alecto was blinded by rage and it affected her accuracy and Percy was using his much better left hand to duel, as his right one was still very heavily bandaged, so his spells were off-aim and kept hitting furniture and walls.

However, the battle, either way, would soon be over, as Percy was wearing down and hoping that help was coming and Alecto was fearful of help coming and being outnumbered, as everyone, including Lucius had Apprated to safety. However, Amycus Carrow had been killed by Kaysar and his body was on the floor, among all those of the innocent.

Realizing that Lucius would kill her if she didn't get her opponent, Alecto concentrated and pointed her wand at Percy, "CRUCIO!" she yelled.

Before he could react, the already weak Percy was knocked off his feet and began to twitch uncontrollably, causing him to cry in agony. As the pain intensified, Percy began to have strange flashbacks….Several blurry faces appeared before him.

"… _Infect him, tie this Weasley up, and throw him in Malfoy dungeon…"_

" _His Muggle wife got killed; we'll go after his Mudblood brats and dirty blood family…"_

"… _.I hope this blood traitor dies and makes an example of our power…"_

" _HOW DOES WITTLE WEASLEY LIKE TO BE THROWN AROUND?! DOES HE LIKE IT?!"_

" _Usless idiot…even if we tortured him for more than an hour at a time, Weasley would never join us…"_

" _Ministry scum. He was dirty blood, so they threw him away and he landed right in our trap…"_

" _Too bad that he won't die, Lucius, Weasley would have made a good Inferi to infiltrate the Ministry with…"_

" _Trust me, when we're done our work, Weasley, as well as all of his allies, will wish they were dead…"_

"Percy?!"

Percy opened his eyes and saw his father standing over him, looking very concerned. Almost immediately, pain shot through his body and Percy groaned, "Dad?" he asked, "What happened?"

Not wanting Percy to stand before someone took a look at him, Mr. Weasley knelt down and saw right away that, by getting involved in the battle, he had over-exerted himself, but other than that, he looked no worse, "You had just passed out on the floor when the Ministry arrived," he explained. "By then, there was nothing that could be done except damage control. The attackers had Apprated just before the Ministry arrived."

"I'm sorry that I couldn't be of more help, Dad," Percy tiredly admitted. "I was duelling with Alecto Carrow and I couldn't fight very well with my left hand."

Before Mr. Weasley, who was in shock that Alecto Carrow was involved, could reply, Kinglsey Shacklebolt, the current Minister, Apprated into the ward and looked deeply shocked and troubled about what had happened. Right away, he saw Mr. Weasley kneeling next to Percy, who looked rather exhausted. He was a bit shocked at this, especially seeing as Percy was holding a wand in his left hand, yet he was wearing pajamas and a blue mackintosh.

"Arthur, why is Percy laying on the floor with a wand in his hand?" Kinglsey asked, as he fixed his gaze on Percy.

Luckily for Percy and Mr. Weasley, Harry and Ron, who had done a tally of all who died, came over to the Minister.

"Minister Shacklebolt," Harry spoke up, trying not to focus on Percy, as he was on business. "Ten patients, including the Longbottoms, dead, five injured, and three Healers were also killed."

Shacklebolt nodded, "Contact all of the relatives of those who were killed and move the bodies to a more secure location," he ordered. "We don't know if the attackers will resurface, and we don't want them to have a free supply of Inferi at their fingertips."

Harry and Ron moved off back towards the other Aurors, who were beginning to move the bodies into one pile. Shacklebolt looked down at Mr. Weasley and Percy. He had heard about the attack on Percy and the murder of his wife, and he didn't think that Percy needed to be here while the tragedy was being dealt with, as he had just barely survived a personal tragedy.

"Arthur," Kingsley spoke, looking up at Mr. Weasley, "Perhaps it's best, in light of present circumstances-"

Kingsley fell silent as Kaysar, who had seen Percy fighting Alecto Carrow and taken a beating for his trouble, came over from the far side of the room with his wand in his right hand. Kaysar stopped at Percy's feet, bowed to Shacklebolt and Mr. Weasley, and straightened up. He saw that Percy was ready to drop off because of the energy lost to fighting and being subjected to the Cruciatus Curse.

"Mr. Weasley," Kaysar asked, gazing at Mr. Weasley solemnly while keeping an eye on Percy. "Do you remember me at all?"

Mr. Weasley smiled, "Yes, I do remember you, Kaysar Linnis," smiling as he studied Kaysar briefly, paying particular attention to his torn robes and the wand in his hand. "You look like you've been through the mill."

Kaysar nodded, "I had just barely arrived when the attackers showed up," he said, gazing at Percy, who had pulled himself into a sitting position and was now leaning against the wall. "You all right down there, Percy?"

Nodding, Percy replied, "I'm just tired, Kaysar," he replied, tucking his wand back inside his robes. "I think I need to go back to bed and sleep for a very long time."

"That's a sweet sentiment, Percy," Kingsley spoke up, rather rattled by all of the chaos at the hospital. "However, you aren't going to be getting anymore rest at St. Mungo's. It's too unsafe at this time."

"Minister, with all due respect," Percy protested tiredly, "I'm still in pretty bad shape and I-"

Before Percy could finish his sentence, Minister Shacklebolt and Kaysar reached down and gently pulled him to his feet. Since he was exhausted, sore, and feeling a little shaky, Percy carefully leaned on his father. Mr. Weasley put a protective arm around Percy's shoulders to hold him up in case he got too tired to stand on his own.

"If you'd like, Minister Shacklebolt and Mr. Weasley," Kaysar suddenly spoke up. "I can check over Percy before you release him just as a precaution. All the other Healers are preoccupied and, since I know Percy, he might be comfortable with me."

Too exhausted to speak, Percy nodded in agreement, it made sense and he wanted to get it over with, and Kaysar made sense, the Healers were busy. Having been alerted about the crisis, they were now streaming into the room and either talking with Aurors or treating the wounded.. Minister Shacklebolt nodded, as far as he knew, Kaysar could be trusted.

"Right then," Kaysar spoke. "Let's move into a quieter room."

Percy nodded and allowed his father to lead him from the chaotic room. Just as Kaysar was leaving the room, he nearly crashed into reporters from the daily Prophet who had heard about the attack and came to St. Mungo's for a story. They saw the Minister and, shuffling into the ward, they began to pepper him with questions.

Minister Shacklebolt nodded to Mr. Weasley and Kaysar to take Percy away while he dealt with the media. As he began to address the reporters and make his way around the damaged ward, Mr. Weasley quickly ushered Percy off with Kaysar following close behind.


	6. Revenge and Reconciliation

CRASH! SMASH! SWOOSH!

Alecto Carrow threw another empty bottle of Firewhisky into the fireplace, where a fire was blazing. The fire grew and the broken bottle melted in the deep yellow flames. She was an absolute wreck right now.

Even though he was severely injured, Percy Weasley and some dark-skinned wizard she didn't know, had managed to kill her brother, Amycus, and now his body was back at St. Mungo's, most likely in the hands of the Ministry.

In response, Alecto had drank a full bottle of Firewhisky and was now seething with rage. Their attack had been successful, but much had been lost and she, along with a few other surviving Death Eaters, were now cowering in hiding at the very large Malfoy Manor.

"Weasley and that dark-skinned bloke will pay," Alecto slurred, raising her voice and staring at the fire. "THEY KILLED AMYCUS! I'LL KILL THEM AND ALL THEIR DIRTY BLOOD FAMILIES TOO!"

* * *

In the other room, Lucius Malfoy, who could hear Alecto's drunken rage, was studying a book of near-fatal curses that he used to commit random murders all over the world. Ever since Narcissa, who had no more desire to cling to evil, had left him and moved away to be near Draco and his family, Lucius, who was still full of hate, anger, and evil, had begun committing random murders of wizards who did not measure up to the old standards of his now-deceased master.

The Death Eaters were officially dead, yes, but the few who survived the historic Battle of Hogwarts had secretly kept in touch with one another and had only united when the dust from the battle had settled.. However, the random killings all over the world had started long before the Battle of Hogwarts, they had just remained unnoticed.

Across the room from where Lucius was sitting, a werewolf named Mantassa Richmond, who had received injuries under his cloak during the fight at St. Mungo's, was crouched forward on the floor, trying not to make any noise as Yaxley, who was sporting a deep cut under one eye, was putting some sort of medicinal paste all over curse wounds that were across his back.

Others who survived were elsewhere in the manor, privately nursing their wounds or coming up with ideas of who to attack next and when. There had been the occasional rumour about Severus Snape being sighted in Britain, but Lucius had dismissed the rumours as ridiculous, as there was no way that anyone could survive a snakebite without immediate treatment. Others, however, were not so sure that Snape had not survived.

"Lucius," Alecto slurred, as she stumbled into the other room. "I want to go after that dirty blooded Weasley for killing Amycus. I don't care if somebody else helped, I WANT WEASLEY DEAD!"

"I know, Alecto," Lucius reassured her, not bothering to look up from his curse book. "I think all of us want Percy Weasley dead, but, when the time is right and we carry out our plans, _he'll wish he was dead_."

Alecto cackled drunkenly and, with the Firewhisky taking effect, she passed out cold in her chair. In the other room, Lucius Malfoy chuckled evilly as he continued to go through the book of near-deadly curses.

* * *

"Charlie, George, stop play fighting, your father and Percy will be home soon," Mrs. Weasley ordered, glaring at Charlie and George, who were fighting with rubber chickens in the living room. "We need to make part of the living room into a bedroom so that Percy doesn't have to climb the stairs."

At the mention of Percy, who was being sent home from St. Mungo's that day, Charlie and George dropped the rubber chickens and, using their wands, they began to help their mother put furniture into a shoe room-sized room that was just off the living room.

Normally it would have been expensive and near-impossible to add a room on to the Burrow because of Ministry regulations. However, in light of recent events, Minister Shacklebolt had personally given the Weasleys special permission to add a room on to their house so that Percy could recover peacefully and safely, without chaos.

Now, not too long before Percy was scheduled to be brought home by Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Charlie, George, and Ron had come to the Burrow and was helping their mother make up Percy's temporary room.

Thankfully, Molly and Lucy were not there, nor was the rest of the family. Molly and Lucy were at Harry and Ginnys, where they would be safer. Not surprisingly, the rest of the family, except for Lucy, who was visibly scared of Percy, had wanted to be at the Burrow to welcome Percy home, but both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, as well as Minister Shacklebolt, had decided against it.

Despite the protests, Mr. Weasley's final word was that Percy needed quiet when he first came home, and, when he was feeling up to it, the rest of the family, and friends, would be free to visit him.

Oy, Mum!" Ron piped up, gazing towards the kitchen window. Percy and Dad are coming!

Mrs. Weasley turned and, sure enough, in the distance, two red-headed figures could be seen walking towards the Burrow. Swearing under her breath, Mrs. Weasley ran into the kitchen and quickly began preparing some special soup for Percy while, in the living room, the boys continued to finish up Percys temporary room.

Just as Mrs. Weasley was putting the soup into a bowl, the door opened and in walked Mr. Weasley, who helped Percy into the house and shut the door. Wearing pajamas, a Muggle housecoat, slip-on-shoes, and dark red robes, Percy, who was deathly pale, was holding a large cane in his left hand and looked almost lifeless as he used the cane to stagger towards the table.

After Kaysar had examined him and said he was fit to leave, Minister Shacklebolt had found a Muggle cane and bewitched it to support Percy's full body weight, if necessary.

As Mr. Weasley was preparing to take him home, Minister Shacklebolt had banned him from working, but would continue to pay him, until such time as he was physically, emotionally, and psychologically ready to come back to work. Even when Percy was able to come back to work, Kingsley had decided that his work would be much lighter than before.

Until then, it had been decided that Percy and his daughters would stay at the Burrow, due to safety concerns. Once Percy was feeling better, he would need to clean out and sell his house in Muggle London. He hated to think of that, but it reminded him too much of Audrey, and, after this, he needed a fresh start for himself, Molly, and Lucy.

With a great tired sigh, Percy sank into a chair at the table and placed his right hand, which was still heavily bandaged and slightly swollen, on the table. Alarmed at Percy's appearance, Mrs. Weasley quickly retrieved the bowl of soup and placed it, and a spoon, on the table before him. Even though he loved his mother's cooking, Percy shook his head at the soup.

"Mum, I love your cooking," Percy admitted tiredly. "However, I just don't have the strength to eat anything right now. I would honestly rather rest for a while."

Mr. Weasley nodded and motioned to Mrs. Weasley not to protest. Wanting nothing more than to rest in a comfortable, familiar bed, Percy struggled to his feet and, leaning on his cane for support, he slowly staggered into the living room.

Concerned, Mr. Weasley whispered something to Mrs. Weasley and quickly followed after Percy, while Mrs. Weasley quickly cleaned up the soup with her wand.

In the living room, Percy was at the foot of the stairs, preparing to use every bit of strength to climb the stairs to his childhood bedroom.

The spare room, which was hidden by Ron, George, and Charlie, who were waiting inside, was out of view, so Percy didnt know about it. However, before he could take the first step up the stairs, Mr. Weasley saw him and, rushing over, gently steered him away from the stairs.

"You don't have to climb the stairs up to your room, son," Mr. Weasley gently explained, as he guided Percy towards the spare room. "We've been able to arrange something more convenient for you."

As if on cue, the door to the spare room opened and Charlie, George, and Ron all came into the living room. All three were immediately shocked by Percy's appearance, but nobody commented on it. Charlie, Ron, and George moved aside so that Percy could enter his new room.

Confused, Percy leaned on his cane and slowly entered the spare room. He was shocked: the room was medium-sized and it contained a comfortable looking bed made-up with dark red sheets and pillows, a few soft armchairs that were against one wall, yet close to the bed, a small dresser and armoire, and a small bookshelf, which was stocked with books, close enough to the bed so that he could read when he felt like it. Seeing that Percy was in safe hands, Mr. Weasley, Charlie, and Ron went off into the kitchen to talk with Mrs. Weasley.

Shaking, Percy staggered over to the bed; sleep sounded so good right about now. Luckily, George, who was closest to the bed, helped Percy take his cloak off and climb into bed.

Once Percy was in bed and covered with the blankets to keep him warm, George set the cane right next to Percy's bed so he could reach it when he felt like getting up. He then sat down on the edge Percy's bed.

"Thanks, George," Percy said, trying desperately to fight sleep. "I do appreciate all of your help."

At this George managed a smile, but Percy, in a softer voice that was only heard by the two of them, continued, "George, I know it's too late to say this with it meaning much, but I am sorry about being such a prat to all of you, including Fred," he said. "I now regret not saying so sooner, especially considering what happened at the Battle of Hogwarts."

George was shocked at this, "Percy, do you still feel guilty about Fred being killed in that explosion because you were there with him and lived?" he asked, wondering if Percy's only problems rested with the death of Audrey or if he had more issues.

Not wanting to reply, Percy instead gave a deep, tired sigh and placed his bandaged, slightly swollen right hand above the covers, while his left, more useable hand, remained underneath.

Realizing that Fred, even nineteen years after his death, was still a sensitive subject for Percy, George sat in one of the chairs. Just then, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came into the room.

Mr. Weasley was holding a small bottle of potion in his left hand. He walked over to the bedside and, uncorking the potion, he handed it to Percy, who, pulling his left hand up, took it and stared at it: is this what his life had become? Lying in bed helplessly and being ordered to drink healing potions?

"You need to drink that, Percy," Mr. Weasley kindly insisted. "It's a dreamless sleep potion that one of the Healers gave me just before you were released from St. Mungo's. Minister Shacklebolt ordered me to make you drink one for your first few days at home, so that you can physically recover without problems."

Suddenly feeling sick, Percy accidentally dropped the bottle, causing it to shatter all over the floor and the potion to ooze everywhere. Turning his head, he promptly vomited on the floor, leaving a green puddle on the recently polished wood. Hiccoughing anxiously, he lay back down and closed his eyes, too weak to stay awake. George was alarmed; he had NEVER seen Percy like this. Since he was told to expect Percy to be severely sick and not to over-react, Mr. Weasley calmly walked over to the mess and raised his wand.

"Scourgify," Mr. Weasley said, pointing his wand at the mess, which vanished immediately. "George-"

Mr. Weasley suddenly fell silent when he saw that Percy had woken and was now gazing around the room, rather disoriented about where he was. When he saw his father and George in the room, Percy relaxed and blinked: he was safe. Alarmed, Mr. Weasley quickly produced another tiny bottle from inside his robes and opened it.

"Thank goodness the Healer gave me a spare potion," Mr. Weasley said. "Just open your mouth, Percy."

Percy nodded and obediently opened his mouth; he did not want to end up breaking another bottle. Mr. Weasley gently poured the entire potion into Percy's mouth and watched as Percy swallowed it and closed his mouth again.

Satisfied, Mr. Weasley put the bottle back in his pocket. Suddenly, as the potion took effect, Percy became very drowsy and was becoming less aware of his surroundings.

"George is going to sit with you while you sleep," Mr. Weasley told Percy, seeing that he was just about asleep.

Beyond that, Percy knew that his father was still talking, but drowsiness overpowered him and he fell into a deep sleep.


	7. Suspicions and Innocent Danger

It had been a few days since the attack on St. Mungo's and the long-held peace in the wizarding world was slowly unraveling.

In light of the attack, the Order of the Phoenix had arranged to have one meeting and all of its members were gathering at the Burrow that afternoon. There had also been talk of Daily Prophet reporters swarming around to find and get a story out of those who had been involved in the fight or from those who had lost loved ones in the attack.

At that moment, though, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were sitting at the kitchen table with Percy, who had decided to try eating and gotten up just long enough to share a light meal with his parents before going back to bed, Molly, who had wanted to join her father for a meal after being away from him for so long, Amythest, Adeleina, Neville, and Charlie, who were all there, as the adults were going to meet later and Adeleina and Molly could play upstairs.

Neville, who had been absolutely devastated upon learning about the murder of his insane parents, had been invited by Harry and Ron, who were well aware of the Daily Prophet's search for people involved in the attack, for lunch and a place to hide from overzealous reporters.

Strangely, though, Harry and Ron were not there, as they had been suddenly called away to address some urgent Ministry business.

Lucy, who was still very afraid of Percy, was over at Ron and Hermione's, playing with some of her cousins. Amythest had been invited, as she had expressed an interest in joining the Order and Kaysar, who had forbidden her to be home without him there because of potential danger, was off in London, attending secret meetings with various Ministry members which he refused to talk about.

LeighAnn was back in the States selling off the house that she and Garret once owned to other magic folk in hiding, with the promise that she would be back later that evening. Other members of the Order were supposed to arrive in a couple of hours, as they were involved in tying up loose ends concerning the attack.

Percy, who was seated at the end of the table, managed to eat half of his soup before stopping and pushing the bowl away.

"Are you sure you've eaten enough, Percy, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked, concerned about his health.

"Molly, he's fine," Mr. Weasley interjected before Percy, who was tired, could reply. "Lunch is delicious, by the way."

Mrs. Weasley blushed at the compliment but, just the same, she placed a hand on Percy's forehead and, as it was cool, she removed it. Before Percy could open his mouth and ask to be excused, there was a rather loud knock at the door.

Thinking it was another Order member arriving incognito, Mr. Weasley got up and walked over to the door. He quickly opened it and saw a male Daily Prophet reporter standing at the door with a camera around his neck and a notepad in his hand.

"Hello there, Mr. Weasley," the reporter spoke up, feeling rather cheerful. "I'm Drake Denton, senior reporter from the Daily Prophet. I'm here to interview your son, Percy, who, I understand, was involved in the attack on St. Mungo's a few days ago."

At the mention of the attack, Percy turned green and, struggling to his feet, he grabbed his cane and limped towards the door. Spotting Percy's heavily bandaged right hand, Drake Denton stood there excitedly: maybe he would have more than one story on his hands this week.. Everyone at the table went silent and watched to see what would happen.

"Ah, Percy," Drake began. "I wanted to ask you some questions about what happened at St. Mungo's a few days ago, as I understand you were involved."

"Look, Mr. Denton," Percy spoke, rather tired and slightly annoyed. "I am not sure what happened before I arrived. I was resting in my room."

Drake sighed, jotting a few notes, "What do you have to say about the Ministry conducting a formal inquiry into your disappearance a few weeks ago?" he asked.

Percy was confused, but, before he could think of a reply, Mr. Weasley put his hand, which held his wand, in front of Drake and put one arm in front of Percy, as if to shield him. He looked angry.

"That is enough," he said, giving Drake a look of pure venom.

Scoffing, Drake continued, "Now, now, Percy, the Ministry doesn't believe that you were abducted by dark wizards and neither does the Daily Prophet," he admitted. "You'll have plenty of time to think up a defense, though, when Aurors come to arrest you."

Percy turned pale, "Arrest me?" he asked. "Why would the Ministry want to arrest me?"

Before Drake could reply, a reluctant Harry and Ron, who had been given orders to come and bring Percy in for questioning, appeared at the door. Shaking his head, Ron shoved aside Drake and came into the house.

Harry quickly followed, ignoring Drake's squeaks of protest that he needed to finish his interview. Both looked rather solemn, yet they also looked ashamed to be there. Realizing that they were there to take him away, Percy began to shake, as if he would never be happy again.

"Look, Percy," Harry began, "Ron and I have orders to take you into the Ministry for questioning. Thanks to some protests from the Daily Prophet, the Ministry doubts your story of being captured by dark wizards and tortured to the point where you can't remember anything about it."

Feeling deeply disturbed, Percy shakily replied, "They can't think that I was lying and actually in secret league with dark wizards!" he exclaimed. "That is the most preposterous accusation I have ever heard!"

Harry and Ron exchanged looks, which Percy took as a sign that the Ministry was accusing him of being in league with the mystery killers who had surfaced earlier in the year. Behind him, Molly, who realized that her father was being taken away, whimpered in fear. She was standing, ready to run and hug her father.

"Mother, could you please take Molly upstairs?" Percy asked, not wanting Molly to see him being arrested.

Even though she was shaken up, Mrs. Weasley nodded and, standing, she gently escorted Molly out of the kitchen. Percy cringed, as Molly's loud sobs could be heard as she went upstairs with Mrs. Weasley. Drake stood there, quickly jotting notes about all that was happening.

"I don't want Molly or Lucy to visit me if I end up in Azkaban," Percy said. "I want them to stay at the Burrow and I want Molly to concentrate on preparing to go off to Hogwarts."

Mr. Weasley nodded, his hand on Percy's shoulder, "Don't worry, Percy," he replied. "Your mother and I will look after them should you have more trouble with the Ministry than expected."

Shaking, Percy gripped his cane, "All right, I'll come with you quietly," he told Harry and Ron. " I don't have the strength to Apprate, though."

Ron shrugged, "I brought my car to the Burrow," he said. "We'll drive over to the Ministry."

Mr. Weasley nodded in agreement and began to gently lead Percy to the door, "We had better get going," he said. "Minister Kingsley shouldn't be kept waiting. He wanted to speak with you as soon as possible."

Ron quickly opened the door. Percy gripped his cane even tighter and slowly shuffled outside, past Drake, who quickly Apprated off with all of his notes before anyone could stop him. Mr. Weasley closely followed behind Percy and Harry, who was last in line, closed the door.

Inside, as they watched the four men get into Ron's car and drive off, everyone still remaining at the table had a different reaction. Amythest, who knew Percy was innocent, scoffed angrily and continued eating.

Neville, who knew that Percy was at least innocent of some of the charges against him, got up and hurried outside to send owls to others about what had happened.

Angry that this had happened, Charlie slammed his fist down on the table and, then, to the shock of Amythest, remained silent and stared at the table, not intending to leave until he could bring some of the Order with him.


	8. Clouded Revelations

"Ah, Percy, Arthur; you made it here quickly!" Minister Shacklebolt said as he strode over to Mr. Weasley and Percy, who was leaning on his cane, who were standing in the doorway of the Minister of Magic office. Kingsley immediately saw that Percy was very exhausted.

"Greetings, Minister Shacklebolt," Percy said, using his left hand to grip his cane, as his right one was still very heavily bandaged. "I understand that there are some accusations against me."

Shacklebolt sighed, "Yes, Percy," he said, rather grave. "I'm afraid that the Aurors need to formally interrogate you about recent events that you were involved in."

Placing a protective hand on Percy's shoulder, Mr. Weasley spoke up," What kind of formal interrogation, Minister?" he asked.

"You'll be taken to the Auror Office, given Veritaserum, and your memories of the last several weeks will be extracted and placed in a Pensieve for careful investigation," Kingsley explained. "Following that, you'll be taken to the Magical Law Enforcement Office and detained while Aurors review the contents of the Pensieve."

Mr. Weasley looked both shocked and angry, "Kingsley, don't you think that's a little much?" he protested. "Percy has been through a terrible ordeal and my son is NOT a criminal!"

Shuddering, Percy spoke up, "It's all right, Dad." he said. "Let the Ministry interrogate me how they wish. I am being treated how I expect to be treated."

Kingsley nodded and strode from the room, motioning for Percy and Mr. Weasley to follow. Giving Percy a reassuring smile, Mr. Weasley, who still had his hand on Percy's shoulder, led his third oldest son from the office.

* * *

In no time at all, Percy, Mr. Weasley, and Minister Shacklebolt had arrived in the Auror Office, where 12 Aurors, including Harry, Ron, and Kaysar, were gathered around a large chair with their wands drawn. A Pensieve was nearby, ready to be filled with thoughts. A tanned wizard with ear-length curly black hair and emerald robes stepped forward.

"Welcome, Percy, I am known as Dermott Rock," the wizard spoke. "I am one of the Senior Aurors in the department under Harry Potter. Let's proceed with the interrogation, shall we? If you'll just take a seat, we can begin."

Percy handed the cane to Mr. Weasley and, trying not to collapse, staggered over to the chair and sat. One by one, each wizard pointed their wand at Percy's temple. Harry, Ron, and Kaysar did so with great reluctance, as they knew that Percy had already been through a lot and that this kind of interrogation might do him great harm.

There was some muttering, and slowly, little ribbon-like streams of silver came sliding out of Percy's ears and flew over into the Pensieve. As thoughts and memories left his mind, Percy began to reflect as small flashbacks came to him.

" _Oh, Percy, of course I'll marry you. You don't have to ask twice."_

" _Audrey, I love you."_

" _I love you too, Percy."_

" _Percy, I'm pregnant with a little girl."_

" _Audrey, that's marvelous news! I thought we couldn't have any more children after Molly."_

" _I know. Being able to have another is truly a miracle."_

" _What's this?"_

" _Oh, Audrey, that's nothing. I received that at the Ministry today. Someone's idea of a practical joke."_

" _Well, you know young kids; they'll do anything for a laugh."_

As the memories continued to fill the Pensieve, Mr. Weasley watched anxiously as Percy was shaking and sweating profusely. His glasses were halfway off his face. It was having a strange effect on him, indeed.

" _Well, well, well, Percy and Audrey Weasley; alone without any protection…"_

" _AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

" _NO! Audrey!"_

" _Now, now, Percy, just keep quiet and do as you're told…."_

" _KILL HIM! YOU IDIOT WEASLEY! HE IS A MUGGLE!"_

" _Keep that fool under the Imperius Curse until he starts to fight it and then kill him."_

Suddenly, as horrific memories from the missing two weeks began to emerge from his mind, Percy screamed, as though he was being severely tortured, and he began to drift between unconsciousness and consciousness. Dermott smiled craftily; it was working.

"STOP! IT'S HURTING HIM!" yelled Mr. Weasley, horrified that Percy was reacting so severely to the interrogation. Percy gazed over at his father. To his horror, Mr. Weasley saw that Percy's eyes were glazed over and his face was expressionless. As if he were a puppet, Percy rose and threw his wand at Harry, who caught it instinctively. Suddenly, Percy was jerked into the air by one leg and, because of his trance, closed his eyes and began to speak in a dull tone.

Percy was unaware that all of the Aurors, except for Dermott Rock, who was muttering something under his breath, had withdrawn their wands from Percy's temple. Dermott looked as if he wanted to cause serious harm and was concentrating very hard on Percy while continuing to mutter.

" _During this incarceration, death seems so welcoming,_ " he muttered, much to the shock of Mr. Weasley, Kingsley, and all the Aurors. " _I would rather die than suffer more pain. Let me die, this is too much. The agony I have felt. I would rather they killed me…"_

Mr. Weasley gasped in horror, as he watched Percy hang there, muttering quietly, "Percy's memories!" he said. "His missing memories are starting to come back!"

"DERMOTT, STOP AT ONCE!" hollered Harry angrily, who saw that Percy was on the verge of passing out whilst hanging in the air. "I ORDER YOU TO STOP AND SURRENDER YOUR WAND!"

Through blurry vision that was slowly fading, Percy could see Dermott run from the office and several of the Aurors, including Harry and Kaysar, chase after him.

The pain from the missing memories that were suddenly revealed was too intense for Percy to bear. The darkness seemed so welcoming; falling into blackness was a tempting escape from the pain. Suddenly, he felt himself fall and hit the floor.

"Percy, hang on." Ron was saying, watching Percy as he lay there semiconsciously. "Dad and Kingsley went to fetch some Healers from St. Mungo's. Just hang on, they'll be back soon."

Despite Ron's presence, Percy could fight no longer, "My suffering is nearly over." he quietly murmured.

"PERCY!" Ron screamed, as Percy slipped into unconsciousness and went limp.

* * *

Hundreds of miles away, LeighAnn was on her Nimbus Two-Thousand and One, high above the clouds, flying over the Atlantic Ocean on her way back to England.

Yes, she could have Apprated or taken Muggle transportation, but flying was so much easier and it gave her time to think. The house had been sold to a older magic couple who wanted a quiet place to retire and her things, as well as possessions of Garrett's, had been sent off to England. Now, LeighAnn was heading back east, ready to start a brand new life alone.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a barrage of dark clouds appeared, along with flashes of lightning. Without warning, a large bolt of lightning struck the Nimbus and Leigh-Ann screamed as the broom plummeted downward below the clouds.

As she gripped the broom, LeighAnn could see that she was in the middle of the Atlantic ocean, with no land around her. Because of the difficult weather, the waves were high and powerful. With a jerk, she suddenly felt herself being thrown from the broom and into the ocean.

"HELP!" LeighAnn screamed to nobody in particular, as she watched her Nimbus take off without her.

After a moment of floating, LeighAnn sighed, she was going to have to use her Muggle skills to save herself.

Taking a deep breath, she took her robes off, tied her robes tightly around her waist like a waist scarf, and, securing her wand in her zip-up pocket, she began to swim in the direction that she hoped led to England and to safety. As she swam, she hoped that no harm would come to her.


	9. Explosions

"You mean he was under the Imperius Curse the whole time he was missing?"

It had been twenty-four hours since the attack at the Ministry and everything was in an uproar. Every single Auror was still on the hunt for Dermott, who had made a clean, untraceable escape.

The worst thing was that another disappearance had been reported to the Ministry, causing a public uproar. Kaysar's sister-in-law, LeighAnn Jenner-Corvallis, a recent widow, had gone missing while flying over the Atlantic Ocean back to England after visiting the U.S.

After making sure that she had not just stopped somewhere to rest, Kaysar had reported her missing to the Aurors and had gone out with everyone else to search for Dermott, as he was classified a Death Eater now. LeighAnn's sister had taken over the search for her and would inform the Ministry of any developments.

Because of all the uproar, the Penseive had been moved to Kinglsey's Minister of Magic office, which, for the time being, was the only secure place in the entire Ministry of Magic. Since the Aurors were all busy, only Kingsley and Mr. Weasley were present, reviewing the thoughts pulled during the interrogation.

There had been few memories that were interpretable, but Percy's glassy-eyed expression was the constant factor in each one, which led Kingsley to the conclusion that Percy was not only kidnapped and tortured, but also controlled by the Imperius Curse.

Shacklebolt looked up from the swirling Pensieve at Mr. Weasley, who looked rather dumbfounded, "Yes, Arthur, it would explain why these memories following the death of his wife are confusing to follow," he explained, feeling rather unsettled. "It would also explain the glassy look that he had in his eyes in these memories."

Mr. Weasley looked uncomfortable, "Who knows what Percy was forced to do," he said, rather upset. "If anyone was attacked or killed in those two weeks, Percy might be in some serious trouble."

Before Shacklebolt, who agreed with Mr. Weasley's reasoning, could reply, a large owl flew in carrying a rolled up copy of the Daily Prophet. Kingsley quickly took the paper and paid the owl. As the owl took off once more, he unrolled the newspaper.

"Oh, for heaven's sake," Mr. Weasley said, gazing at the front page, looking rather aggravated. "That reporter that was around at the Burrow got his story in. This could cause some serious trouble."

_MINISTRY WORKER IN LEAGUE WITH DARK WIZARDS YEARS AFTER YOU-KNOW-WHO'S DEATH: a collaboration by Drake Denton and Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet reporters._

Under the headline, there was a rather ugly, distorted caricature of Percy dressed in a Death Eater's robe and trying to keep his face hidden.

Kingsley scoffed at the photo and began to read. Mr. Weasley quietly read the article over his shoulder.

_Percy Weasley, a high-ranking Ministry official, is thought to be in league with surviving supporters of You-Know-Who, who was vanquished by Harry Potter nineteen years ago during the famous Battle of Hogwarts. This comes from suspicious activity that has been happening at random since February._

_Of course, many wonder, wasn't Percy Weasley suddenly missing for two weeks RIGHT AFTER his wife, Muggle-born Audrey Perimoor-Weasley was killed?_

_Yes, Percy Weasley WAS missing, but was he REALLY held and tortured as people think, or was he secretly meeting with surviving Death Eaters, helping them plan an attack on the Ministry?_

_It would not be surprising if Weasley was involved in both the death of his own wife and the random deaths that have been occurring across the world.._

" _I saw that red-headed fellow with a bunch of cloaked men," said Watson Meiritt, an English wizard who saw Weasley in the company of Death Eaters while he himself was shopping in Diagon Alley. "They were all headed towards Knockturn Alley, with the red-head in the middle staring blankly ahead, as if he didn't care."_

_So, there you have it. Percy Weasley, high-ranking Ministry official, top Hogwarts graduate, and relative of Ministry employees, caught in the company of surviving Death Eaters. Let's hope that the Ministry is quick to act and puts Percy Weasley in Azkaban where people like him belong!_

_Minister Shacklebolt, if you are reading this, remember that the Ministry of Magic prides itself on keeping law-abiding, honest citizens within its ranks. If the likes of Percy Weasley, who has been seen associating with Death Eaters, is kept on staff, the public may not continue to support you as Minister!_

Shaking his head, Shacklebolt folded the paper. He looked over at Mr. Weasley, who had an angry expression on his face.

"The Daily Prophet is practically threatening you and Percy, Kingsley!" Mr. Weasley said, his voice rising in anger. "They are telling you to either put Percy in Azkaban or risk losing your office!"

Shacklebolt sighed; Mr. Weasley had a perfectly good right to be angry, as did he. However, there was not much that could be done at the moment without causing more of a ruckus.

"Arthur, perhaps you and your family should lie low for a while, in light of everything that has happened," Shacklebolt said, with an edge in his voice that basically ordered him not to interrupt. "The Daily Prophet is just showing how naïve they actually are. Perhaps no response will prompt this article to be rescinded."

Mr. Weasley snorted indignantly, "Kingsley, you know as well as I do that reporters like Drake Denton and Rita Skeeter are always looking to dish up dirt on perfectly innocent people," he replied angrily. "I just worry about what effect all of this is going to have on Percy. He's already been through so much, things that very few of us have had to bear."

Shacklebolt nodded, "Yes, I agree that Percy needs a break," he replied. "I understand, from Ministry records, that Percy, Audrey, and their daughters were living in a small flat in London before all the trouble began. Maybe, once he has rested, you and your other family should help him move his things and sell that flat, as he and his daughters are better off living with his family now."

"Yes, I agree that Percy and his daughters are better off living with us," Mr. Weasley stated. "However, I'm sure that it will take some convincing before Percy will be willing to go back to the place that reminds him so much of Audrey."

"Well, at least go to St. Mungo's and visit with him for the moment, Arthur," Kingsley said, taking a seat behind his desk. "If any new developments arise, I will contact you. I have to get in touch with the Aurors right now and see if there are any updates. Good day, Arthur."

Understanding himself to be dismissed, Mr. Weasley nodded and in a flash of light, a CRACK filled the room and he was gone, leaving Kingsley alone at his desk.

* * *

"Oh, for heaven's sake, you can't all be in his room!" Healer Freya snapped as she stood in the doorway glaring at the gathered crowd.

Her patient, Percy Weasley, had been brought to the hospital after suffering a severe mental attack and currently, he was still unconscious. He still had injuries from his previous stay at St. Mungo's that would most likely remain forever, and they might impede recovery.

"We're not going anywhere," George said indignantly, returning the Healer's stern look as he protectively placed his hands on little Molly's shoulders. "Percy's family and we want to be here when he wakes up."

Healer Freya remained in the doorway, "They've probably all shown up." she muttered quietly to herself, taking in the Weasley crowd that had gathered.

Despite what the Healer had said, all of the Weasleys were not present in Percy's room. Ron and Harry were searching for Dermott with a pack of other Aurors, and Mr. Weasley was at the Ministry, meeting with Minister Shacklebolt.

Lucy was with Neville, who had offered to watch her while everyone was at St. Mungo's, as Lucy was still very afraid of Percy. Ginny and Hermione had taken their children to Diagon Alley under the protection of Bill and Fleur, who had brought their children along;

Molly, who was more courageous than anyone ever expected her to be at her young age, was sitting on the edge of Percy's bed, holding her father's left hand, which was free of bandages and only slightly scarred. His severely damaged right hand was still brutally wounded and covered with bandages.

Mrs. Weasley, who was horrified about what happened at the Ministry, sat in a chair next to Molly and was watching her granddaughter and how she acted towards Percy.

George was seated in a chair against the wall, along with Charlie, who had taken a sudden leave from work in light of what happened.

George had Angelina in his lap and was slightly comforted, as she was stroking his hair. Fred and Roxanne were seated on the floor sorting through a large box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans which they had bought before coming to the hospital.

"Angelina, why don't you take the kids up to the tea shop?" George suggested, seeing that Fred was about to dump the beans all over the floor. "It may be a while before Percy wakes."

Nodding, Angelina climbed off of his lap and looked down at her kids, "C'mon, Fred and Roxanne, we are going upstairs to the tea shop," she said. "Fred, don't you DARE scatter those all over the floor."

Quivering under his mother's stern gaze, Fred quickly closed to box and got to his feet. Roxanne quickly stood and followed her mother and brother out of the room, nearly crashing into a tired looking Mr. Weasley, who had just Apprated from the Ministry. Seeing how tired he looked, Angelina ushered her kids out of the room in silence.

Not saying a word, Mr. Weasley walked into the room and sat on the other side of Percy's bed. He gazed down at Percy briefly before looking up at Mrs. Weasley.

"Well, things are certainly a mess now," Mr. Weasley said, gazing at his wife solemnly. "The Daily Prophet is making Percy out to be in league with Death Eaters. Kingsley suggested that we all take a break and just lie low for a while in light of everything that's happened."

Mrs. Weasley gasped, "You don't mean that you've been sacked, Arthur?" she asked, worried.

"No, Molly, I have not " Mr. Weasley said. "Things are just very complicated right now and maybe Kingsley has the right idea."

Charlie, who had been listening quietly, spoke up suddenly, "Yeah, that is real simple," he snorted, very irritated at the way things were going. "Just sit around and do nothing while the wizarding world may be in danger AGAIN. Yeah, that's the right idea"

During the discussion, nobody had noticed that Percy had woken up and was quietly listening to the conversation, which made him feel like he was not worth all the trouble ahead. Having heard enough of the conversation, Percy, who was now feeling like he was going to explode, sat up.

"Percy!" Mrs. Weasley cried, shocked that he had woken so suddenly and was now trying to over-exert himself. "Be careful, you shouldn't be sitting up so soon after waking up!"

Ignoring his mother, Percy glared at his father and brother, "DO YOU THINK THAT I LIKE THE FACT THAT ALL OF YOU ARE BEING FORCEDTO LIE LOW BECAUSE OF ME?!" he roared angrily, ignoring the stabbing pain from all over his body. "I HATE THE FACT THAT ALL OF THIS HAS RUINED MY FAMILY AND RIGHT NOW I WISH THAT I WAS NOT A BURDEN!"

Molly, who realized that her father had been blaming himself for all of the trouble, kissed Percy on the cheek and quickly moved back so that he could get all of his feelings out without being crowded.

Smiling briefly at Molly's kiss, Percy quickly angered and again glared at his father and brother, who were goggling at Percy and too stunned to speak.

Percy suddenly sighed and, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, revealing baggy pajama pants and more bandages, he shakily stood up.

"All right, I am tired of all of this," Percy spoke, his voice shaking as he held on to the side table for dear life. "I don't want to burden this family any more. I'm sorry, Molly, but I am a failure to you and your sister. You both should stay with your grandparents and I will send you your possessions so that you can start fresh; without your bad memories and without the stress of me."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were speechless. Molly nodded and gave Percy a quick embrace. As Percy stroked his older daughter's hair for what he thought would be the last time, Charlie stood up.

"Percy, you are being stupid about this," Charlie said, slowly advancing towards Percy to stop him. "Just get back in bed and we can talk about this when you've had some rest."

Shaking his head, Percy, who thought that Charlie was treating him as if he were a joke, released Molly and, closing his eyes, he Disapprated with a CRACK.

Realizing that Percy had gone and that he was still far from recovered, Mrs. Weasley started to cry," Arthur, he's gone," she said, sobbing uncontrollably as Charlie held her up. "We may never see him again."

Without uttering a word, Mr. Wealey walked over to Molly and placed a hand on her shoulder as they stared at Percy's empty hospital bed.


	10. Discussions

"Molly, now I'm sure you know why I want to talk with you," Mr. Weasley gently spoke, gazing at his granddaughter, who was sitting on the other side of his Ministry desk. "I need your help to find your dad."

Molly sighed, gazing at her grandfather's desk intently. It had been a few hours since her dad had Disapprated from St. Mungo's and nobody knew where he was.

Everyone else had gone back to the Burrow, but her grandfather had brought her to his Ministry office for a private chat. She gazed briefly over at her dad's cane and wand, which had been brought from the hospital and then back at the desk.

Molly looked up at Mr. Weasley, "My dad was pretty angry when he left," she said. "He has been through a lot and he is blaming himself for my mom's death."

Mr. Weasley nodded, "I know Molly," he said. "I need to find your dad and have a chat with him about that. It is not right that he blames himself for your mother's death and he needs help to fix himself."

Sighing, Molly looked straight into Mr. Weasley's eyes, "I'm thinking that my dad went to our house in London," she said. "Before all of this bad stuff started happening, the four of us lived in a small house there. We all liked it and thought it was safe until the bad things happened."

When Mr. Weasley didn't reply, Molly continued, "Please, Grandfather Weasley, my dad needs some help," she said, giving him a desperate look. "Ever since my mom was killed, it's like my dad died too and we need him to look after us."

"Yes, Molly, I agree with you," Mr. Weasley replied, finally finding his voice. "I know that he loves you and Lucy very much, but that he also needs help and time to properly accept your mother's death. I want to drop you off at the Burrow and then I want to go and see if I can find your father and talk to him."

Molly nodded and got to her feet. Mr. Weasley rose from his chair and, grabbing Percy's cane and wand, he and his granddaughter left the office.

It didn't take long for Mr. Weasley and Molly to arrive back at the Burrow. As they walked into the house, Mrs. Weasley rose from the table, where it was obvious that she had been worrying about Percy.

"Molly, sweetie, why don't you go upstairs and rest?" Mrs. Weasley suggested, wanting to talk to her husband alone. "Grandpa Weasley and I have to talk."

Molly nodded and, giving each of her grandparents a hug, she quietly walked upstairs. Mrs. Weasley watched her go for a moment and then rose from her chair and walked over to the sink, where several chocolate-stained mugs were piled. She looked at her husband anxiously.

"Well, Molly and I have had a talk and I am going off to find Percy," Mr. Weasley said, gripping his son's wand and cane, "Where is everyone now?"

Mrs. Weasley sighed, "Only Charlie and Lucy, and now Molly, are here at the moment," she admitted. "After the outburst at St. Mungo's, everyone decided to go and spend some time with their families, as Percy's outburst made them think twice about taking their family closeness for granted. Charlie feels guilty for setting Percy off and is not speaking to anyone."

Mr. Weasley nodded, "Well, I had better be off," he said. "Don't let anyone go out of the house and if any of the children come, make them stay overnight. It's far too dangerous to be travelling at night."

Mrs. Weasley nodded, "Be careful, Arthur." she said, walking over and embracing her husband.

Mr. Weasley nodded and walked outside. A moment later he was gone.


	11. Muggle London

Mr. Weasley reappeared on a quiet suburban street in the heart of London.

The sky was gray, but it wasn't cold, nor was it raining.

Mr. Weasley saw that he was standing on the sidewalk in front of a modest row of identical looking two-story flats with small front yards, enclosed by steel fences and gates. All of the houses were brown and every single front yard, except for Percy's, had green grass and flowerbeds full of beautiful Muggle plants. Percy's yard had no flowers, just patches of dry dirt and a brown lawn.

Seeing that there was a silver number six on the bricks beside the door, Mr. Weasley opened the gate and strolled up the steps. He knocked on the door, silently hoping that Percy was not only at home, but he was going to accept visitors. A moment passed and there was nothing, which worried Mr. Weasley.

Suddenly, the door opened and Percy, who had been cleaning his house the Muggle way in an attempt to make himself tired enough to sleep, was standing there wearing worn grey robes over a Muggle button-up shirt and faded jeans. His bandaged hand was in a strange Muggle sling and he looked exhausted.

"Dad?" Percy asked, rather surprised to see him there. "What are you doing here?"

Percy stepped aside so that Mr. Weasley could enter the house, which he did. Quickly looking around for a moment, Percy then quickly closed the door. Immediately, Mr. Weasley returned the cane back to Percy.

As Percy led him into the sitting room, Mr. Weasley noticed that the walls were plastered with various group and individual family photos. Even going up the flights of stairs, photos covered the grey walls. It was interesting to see while that some photos were moving, others were completely still in their frames.

Mr. Weasley walked into the sitting room and was appalled to see that the room was in shambles. There was a box full of photos in the middle of the room. Papers and books were scattered across the floor and on the furniture.

Gripping the handle of his cane, Percy walked over to a desk in the corner of the room, kicking away any books that were in his path. He opened the desk and, pulling out a picture, he held it tenderly to his heart.

"How long has it been since you've eaten anything or had a proper rest, Percy?" Mr. Weasley asked, noticing his son's pale skin and the dark circles under his eyes.

Keeping the picture close to his heart, Percy looked up at his father, "Since before Audrey died," he admitted, a tone of exhaustion in his voice. "Since her death, I haven't had the desire to eat or sleep."

Fighting back the urge to break into tears, Percy put the picture face down on the desk. He took a deep breath and, stumbling to the couch, he collapsed down on to the plush cushions. Arthur sighed and walked over to where Percy was sitting. He picked a blanket off of the floor and gently placed it on Percy.

"Percy," Mr. Weasley spoke gently, gazing down at his third eldest son. "You are a mess right now and you cannot be a father to your motherless daughters without a clear mind and heart."

Tears sprang to Percy's eyes, "I'm tired, it's too hard to keep fighting," he spoke, exhaustion lining his every word. "I don't feel well and I don't know how to go on anymore. Not without Audrey."

Sighing, Arthur watched Percy fight off sleep as tears streamed down his pale face, "Percy, you won't be alone in this fight," he said, as he sat down on the couch and gently stroked Percy's hair. "All of us will be here for you and your daughters and willing to help you three get through this trial."

Failing in his battle to hold off sleep, Percy mumbled and allowed his eyes to fall shut. The combination of his extreme exhaustion, plus his father playing with his hair, put him in such a state that he couldn't hold off rest any longer, so he surrendered peacefully.

Mr. Weasley sighed and remained where he was, stroking Percy's hair. Perhaps now that Percy knew and was beginning to understand that he wasn't alone, he could truly begin the process of healing.

As Percy slept, Mr. Weasley gazed around the messy flat. He had to get Percy somewhere, away from all the memories of what had happened, to recover and start a new life with his daughters.

Arthur gazed down at his third eldest son. Percy could not continue living here, where he was trapped in pain and despair. He needed to be brought home to safety and to those who cared and could help him.

"He should wake up by this evening, there's nothing wrong with Percy, he's just very fatigued."

Percy could feel a large, very cool hand on his forehead. Suddenly, the hand lifted.

Scared that he was in another dangerous situation, Percy opened his eyes and immediately saw that he was in a familiar-looking bedroom. Even though he was out his glasses and everything was blurry, Percy saw the outlines of two men talking with another man in the corner of the room.

"W-Where am I?" Percy spoke, unaware if anyone was actually listening. "Why can't I see anything?"

There was silence. Percy's heart began to beat faster and faster until, suddenly, everything went black.


	12. The Night Before Hogwarts

Mr. Weasley sighed and held a warm cup of hot chocolate up to Percy's mouth for him to drink. He was still very weak and needed something to calm him.

After a slight panic attack that caused him to pass out, Percy had awoken and both Mr. Weasley and Healer Linnis, the doctor who had been summoned as soon as Percy was transported from in London while asleep, had both explained the situation to him and ordered him to keep calm.

As Percy slowly drank what was offered, he thought about his father moving him from that Muggle shack in London to his childhood home, in order to keep him safe. There was no anger about it, only a combination of shock and relief in being away from the place that held haunting memories of what had been lost.

"Do you feel a little better now, Percy?" Healer Linnis asked, as Mr. Weasley put the now-empty cup on the bedside table. "You scared quite a few people with your sudden escape."

Percy nodded and blinked tiredly, "M-Molly and Lucy, where are they?" he asked, worried.

Mr. Weasley smiled, of course Percy would be worried about his daughters, "Lucy is at Ginny's house, playing with Lily," he explained, not wishing to tell Percy that Lucy was still deathly afraid to even go near him, as it would only distress him further. "Molly is downstairs, arguing with Ron about being allowed to see you. He thought it might be better to wait until you were feeling stronger."

Before Percy could reply, the door burst open and Molly came into the room with an exasperated looking Ron at her heels. Molly immediately ran to Percy and wrapped her little arms around him.

For a moment, Percy was startled, but then he relaxed and carefully pulled Molly close to him.

Ron stayed back, near the door, looking very relived that Percy was awake and responding as well as he possibly could to the one daughter who would actually stand by him in his devastation and pain.

Kaysar observed the scene and quietly left the room, leaving Ron and Mr. Weasley to watch the unbreakable embrace between father and daughter. He had a lot to do to prepare for what was coming.

Time passed and before anyone knew it, the first day of school was precariously near.

Molly was excited, as it was going to be her first year at Hogwarts. It would also be the first year for Albus Potter, Hugo Weasley, and, Adeleina Linnis. All were definitely excited.

In light of it being the last night everyone would be together before the young ones went off to Hogwarts, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley hosted a buffet dinner in the Burrow garden and everyone in the family was present, all able to get out of work or personal duties for this occasion.

Since they had no other friends or family, Mrs. Weasley had invited Kaysar, Amythest, and Adeleina Linnis to the gathering so that Adeleina's upcoming departure could be properly celebrated along with the others.

Adeleina and Amythest had accepted because they wanted to mingle with friends, but Kaysar, as ever observant as he was, wanted the opportunity to check on Percy, to see how his recovery was progressing. He had not seen Percy since that day he was brought back home and was, as a doctor and friend, concerned.

Now, while dinner was being prepared by Mrs. Weasley, Victoire, and Fleur, all of the children were either on broomsticks, throwing apples at one another, or on the ground, cheering the flyers on.

Only James, Teddy, and Hugo were on brooms and the younger ones, who had not yet been to Hogwarts for flying lessons, remained on the ground, sitting comfortably on the grass watching them and wishing they could fly alongside the others. Almost immediately, Harry and Ron, both flying fanatics, grabbed their beloved brooms and joined in the fun.

Mr. Weasley, Bill, and Charlie were busy using their wands to set up and prepare tables for the evening's feast. Hermione was supervising them, as she didn't want to fly, nor did she want to sit in the grass and watch. Ginny had watched for a while, but had gone inside to see if she could be of any help.

Not long into the evening, the Linnis family had arrived and Amythest had gone indoors to assist in the kitchen and had sent Adeleina off to play with her friends, even allowing her to borrow her old school broom so that she could have more fun.

Kaysar immediately joined the Weasley men in setting up and was more than a little concerned to see that Percy was not outside at all.

"Arthur, where is Percy at this evening?" Kaysar asked, as he summoned various dishes from the nearby open house. "I hope everything is all right with him."

Mr. Weasley sighed, as he lowered a chair to be at the table, "For the last several weeks, Percy has been keeping to himself quite a bit," he admitted, looking at Kaysar. "He's coming to terms with what happened, but even though we are all here for him, it doesn't make the recovery process any easier."

Before Kaysar could reply, Arthur turned his head towards the house and suddenly smiled. Kaysar turned his head and saw that Percy, who was dressed in oversized robes and using his cane to walk, was being gently led across the lawn by Ginny.

Percy looked awful, even though he was in a safe place. His face was pale and there were dark circles under his eyes, which had taped up horn-rimmed glasses covering them. He shook with every step he made.

Thank goodness his sister was helping him walk, Kaysar thought, as he watched them cross the yard.

Ginny gently led Percy towards a chair that was as close to the house as possible.

With a wave of her wand, she transfigured the rickety wooden chair into a soft, blue, plush chair with soft arm rests. Percy released himself from Ginny's hold and carefully sat. He mouthed a thank you to Ginny, then, yawning, he laid his head back and closed his eyes.

Ginny gave Percy a sad look and moved further down the table to assist her father, brothers, and Kaysar in finishing the preparations for dinner.

"Dad, make sure Percy eats enough tonight," Ginny whispered to Mr. Weasley, not wanting Bill or Charlie to hear, but unaware that Kaysar was secretly eavesdropping. "He told me when I first went to wake him that he wanted to go to King's Cross and see Molly off tomorrow, but without rest and a good deal of food, I am not sure he will have the energy to do something like that."

Mr. Weasley nodded, "I'll keep an eye on that," he agreed, trying to not to look like he was continually hovering over Percy, even from a distance. "Would you please go and gather the children for dinner? It's getting close to being ready and all of the brooms need to be put back in the shed and hands need to be washed so that your mother doesn't get upset."

Ginny nodded and hurried over to where the children were flying. Kaysar briefly watched as Ginny began hollering for the children to get off both their brooms and the grass and gather to the table for dinner, and then, smiling, he turned to Arthur, who was leaning on a chair and staring at the grass, deep in thought.

Kaysar was sure that Mr. Weasley was thinking about Percy. However, before he could ask, the group of children, who were all chattering excitedly, came over to the table accompanied by Ginny.

"Get to your seats NOW," Ginny sternly ordered all of the excited children. "The food will be brought out any minute and I don't want a great deal of noise at the table, especially if you are sitting near Percy. That commotion will upset him and he needs to relax right now."

Almost instantly, all of the noise stopped and the children quietly scattered around the tables, looking for places to sit and enjoy the upcoming meal. Even though they were not that old, most of the children knew what Percy had been through and didn't want to cause him any more stress.

Lucy, however, lingered in the field, and couldn't bring herself to go and sit beside Molly, who was already sitting to the right of Percy and talking with him so that he would stay awake long enough to eat and get back to the safety of indoors.

Ginny walked up to her, "Lucy, you should sit down, it's almost time to eat," she said kindly.

Lucy said nothing and shaking her head, she ran off towards the safety of the house as the women were coming out to the field with dishes full of food accompanying them.

Ginny gazed over and saw that Percy was watching Lucy run away. He had a troubled expression on his face, like he wanted to run away and hide from everything. Ginny sighed, would Lucy ever accept that Percy survived and Audrey did not?

Remaining silent, Ginny focused on helping the others find seats and setting the large table. As soon as everything was placed and everyone seated, Ginny took a seat at the far end, next to Harry.

Mr. Weasley stood up, "Hello all, I would first like to say that it is an honor to have family and friends gathered at our home this evening for our last dinner together before the younger ones depart for Hogwarts School once again, a few for their very first year," he said, gazing around at the mass crowd. "A lot has happened in the last few months that will change this family forever. I don't necessarily know if it will be as wide-scale as the war many years ago that defeated You-Know-Who, but it is definitely serious….."

There was a silence as Mr. Weasley paused and gazed over at Percy, who was awake and staring at his empty plate with a grim expression on his face. Everyone was silent and could see that Mr. Weasley was suddenly uncomfortable with saying much more. It had been a hard year for the family indeed.

Mr. Weasley cleared his throat and looked away from Percy, "I don't wish to cause any discomfort for those affected by that which has happened," he said. "Let's enjoy the dinner and celebrate what we do have."

With a sigh, Mr. Weasley sat at the head of the table. To the right of him, Mrs. Weasley reached over and took her husband's hand. Together, they watched everyone go for the food.

They could see Molly helping Percy to not only select food that he could handle, but also to eat, as he was still pretty tired. Percy looked uncomfortable, but grateful for his daughter's help.

The feeling of putting a broken puzzle back together again settled on those that had gathered.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Meanwhile, hundreds of miles away, a plot was being unfolded.

Lucius and Alecto were standing in a bedroom, in fervent discussion about the days to come. Very few people, save the small circle of surviving Death Eaters, actually knew of their secret matrimonial alliance.

Even fewer people knew about the secret that came from this special alliance.

Between them stood a medium-sized boy with pale skin, dark hair, and dark eyes. Lucius was intent on speaking to the boy they called their son while Alecto fussed with a school uniform that was specially made.

"Now, Adrian, tomorrow is the first day of school and your mother and I want you to do what is required of you," Lucius said, as he watched Alecto fuss over the boy's school clothes.

It was certainly an odd thing to do, but easier than going out into the world and causing an uproar.

Adrian was dressed in his school uniform already, without the robes. The way Alecto was fussing with it didn't make him look like a wizarding student, just a very sophisticated Muggle pre-teen.

"Adrian, you will do well," Alecto cooed. "Just try and remember why exactly you are there."

Adrian nodded, "Yes, I will remember my mission at Hogwarts," he said, with an evil tone in his voice.


	13. First Journey for Many - September 2017

Morning came quickly and with the rise of the sun came absolute chaos.

All of those who were at the dinner last night elected upon staying the night at the Burrow, as it was closer than anywhere else to King's Cross. It was a tight squeeze, but everyone managed to find a place to sleep.

As soon as dawn broke, Hermione and Ron left with Hugo and Rose, as Ron had an early appointment with a Muggle driving tester, as he was going to attempt getting his Muggle driver's permit.

The togetherness was partly in celebration, but, it was also a way to protect that which mattered most.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!" Ginny hollered, as she hurried down the stairs holding Albus, who had warts on his hands as a result of a badly casted spell, by the collar. "GET YOUR SCHOOL THINGS TOGETHER AND GET DOWNSTAIRS NOW!"

Ginny hustled Albus, who by this time was crying about his hands, into the kitchen. She paused in the doorway and saw that Percy and Molly were seated at the table with Mrs. Weasley.

"Mom, I need your help with Albus," Ginny said, leading her crying son to the table. "James was trying his wand out this morning and he accidentally gave Albus some hand warts."

Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes and, standing up, she walked over to her kitchen cupboard. While she rummaged through the cupboard, Ginny took a seat at the table and pulled Albus on her lap.

"How are you doing this morning, Percy?" Ginny asked, as she gently bounced Albus on her knee to calm him.

Luckily, Percy, who obviously looked tired, didn't have to reply as Mrs. Weasley came hurrying over to the table with a bottle of "Magical Wart Remover" in her hand. She opened the bottle and began smearing it all over Albus's wart-covered hands. Albus whimpered, but didn't say a word.

Within minutes, Albus's hands were wart-free and he was smiling, "Thank you, Grandmother Weasley," he said.

Mrs. Weasley smiled, "You're welcome," she replied. "Now, go off and get your stuff ready. We'll be leaving in about half an hour."

Albus smiled and ran off out of the kitchen. Percy looked at Molly and managed a half-smile.

"Molly, you had better go and bring your stuff downstairs," Percy said kindly to Molly.

Molly nodded and, standing, she hurried out of the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley placed the bottle on the table and not bothering to sit, she pulled Percy close to her and stroked his hair.

"I can't believe it, it was just yesterday that I was seeing you and your siblings off to Hogwarts, and now I am seeing my grandchildren off to school," Mrs. Weasley said, gazing down at Percy. "Including a daughter of yours….Oh, Percy."

Percy sighed, "I wish Audrey could have seen Molly off to Hogwarts this morning," he said, allowing tears to suddenly fall from his eyes and down his face. "She would have loved it."

Mrs. Weasley gently pulled Percy to his feet, "Yes, she would have," she spoke, looking him in the eye. "However, even now, you are not alone in seeing your eldest daughter off to school."

For the first time since Audrey died, Percy allowed himself to cry. Mrs. Weasley just stood there and held him tenderly. The healing process had finally begun for Percy.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

In what seemed like no time at all, everyone had arrived at King's Cross and Platform 9 ¾ was in chaos.

Harry and Ginny had taken their children off to visit with Ron and Hermione and to all watch their children board the train together. Kaysar and Amythest had taken Adeleina off to the train to get her properly settled, but Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walked with Percy and Molly to the platform.

Lucy had not come to see Molly off, mostly because she was very afraid of Percy. She had stayed back with Fleur, Bill, and Charlie at the Burrow. Percy missed Lucy, but it was her decision, so he accepted it.

"Molly, enjoy Hogwarts, but do be careful," Percy spoke, his voice trembling. "Your mother would have been proud of you, but I want you to remember that I am here for you and love you very much."

Molly nodded and gave her father a gentle hug, "Love you too, Father," she said, walking over to the train and joining the masses of children getting ready to board the Hogwarts Express.

As the whistle began to blow, Molly stepped on board the train. She gazed back at her father, who was silently watching her with tears in his eyes and being held up by her grandparents.

Molly turned away and stepped into the train. It was time to start a new chapter of her life.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Half an hour later, Molly sighed in frustration as she trudged down the train corridor. She had dragged her trunk all the way through the train and was getting worn out.

All of the compartments were full and she was near the other end of the train by now. She hoped that the next compartment wouldn't be full, as she didn't want to spend the entire ride to Hogwarts in the corridor with nothing to do or nobody to talk to.

Luckily, she came upon another compartment right away.

Molly entered and saw a pale man, who was dressed in a dark green travelling cloak with the hood up, asleep on one of the seats. On the other side of the compartment, Molly saw Adeleina and smiled.

"Hey, Molly, how are you?" Adeleina asked, seeing that Molly had entered the compartment.

Molly walked over and sat next to Adeleina, placing her trunk on the floor, "I'm good," she replied. "Hey, who is that man and why is he sleeping in the compartment?"

Adeleina smiled, "That's my dad," she confessed. "He is wearing the cloak with his hood up because he doesn't want people to recognize him and think he's weird for riding on the train with students instead of already being there with the Headmistress and other Professors."

"Your dad is a new professor?" Molly asked, wide-eyed. "What does he teach?"

Before Adeleina could reply, the compartment door opened and two hassled-looking boys and a red-headed girl entered the compartment. Their clothes were scuffled and they looked like they had been in a fight.

"Some older kids were bullying Scorpius because his father is Draco Malfoy and we got crap for even coming to his rescue," Albus said, as he and Rose helped the shaken Scorpius sit down next to Molly.

Molly gazed at Scorpius, "That's not right for people to bully you just cause of who your dad is," she told him. "It's okay, you'll be safe with us."

"The young Miss Weasley is right, Mister Malfoy," a deep, yet very kind, voice suddenly spoke.

Startled by the voice, the three looked up from their conversation to see Adeleina helping the man, who was now awake and smiling, sit up. He had obviously been waking up and had heard their conversation.

"I firmly believe, young Mister Malfoy, that nobody has the right to judge you based on the actions of your father or grandfather," the man said, taking care to keep his hood up. "You are a new generation and it is up to you to choose and act according to what YOU wish to become and only learn from past mistakes."

Scorpius was baffled, "Who are you and how do you know me?" he asked, slightly nervous that the man seemed to know so much about him and his ancestry.

The man did not lower his hood, "I am someone who will have a great influence on what you learn and how you could possibly develop your potential during the next seven years of your life," he said in a grave tone. "You are only a small fraction of what you could be. You have seven years, make the most of your time."

Scorpius swallowed heavily, the man was right. He HAD to do better than his father and grandfather in life.

Without another word, the man rose and quietly strode out into the corridor.

Adeleina merely smiled and gazed out the window, she completely understood what was said.

"Who was that crazy bloke?" Hugo said, sitting on the vacant seat.

Adeleina ignored the comment and turned to face Scorpius, who had suddenly sat next to her, "You should listen to what the man told you," she insisted. "You do have a lot of good potential and you should live up to it without worrying about the past. Focus on YOUR future."

Shocked speechless by what Adeleina had said, Scorpius could only nod and immediately gazed at the compartment floor, deep in thought.

Even though they still had a ways to go, Molly decided to get into her uniform and robes so that she would be all ready to go when the train arrived. She opened her trunk and rummaged around for her clothes.

While Scorpius quietly meditated, Adeleina, Rose, Albus, and Molly went through their trunks and helped each other into their school uniforms, being careful not to catch each other unclothed, and also into their robes, which would soon have distinguished House emblems on them.

Scorpius wasn't sure that he wanted to be sorted into Slytherin, considering his father and grandfather had been there and also the fact that it had a reputation of being a breeding ground for Death Eaters. In recent years, that had slightly changed, but feelings of the past were still very rampant.

Rose wanted to be in Gryffindor, so that his father, an esteemed Gryffindor alumni, would not be disappointed. His mother would love him regardless, but his father preferred he be in Gryffindor.

Ever since he and his father had had that special conversation on the platform about how history's heroes even came from a House like Slytherin, Albus no longer had any preference to what House he desired.

Both Adeleina and Molly had no preference to where they wanted to be Sorted. Each wanted to do their best and live up to their potential, regardless of where they were.

There was a flurry of noise as the group finished dressing themselves in their Hogwarts attire and then re-arranged things in their trunks so they could be found easier once in their dorm rooms.

Hogwarts was the next step in their journeys of life and they were all excited to move forward.


	14. New Faces and an Eventful Sorting

Neville Longbottom gazed out at the lake and sighed; another year, another pack of new students.

Fighting off tears, Neville brushed his sleeve across his face; he couldn't afford to cry now, not with the students arriving any moment. It was easier said than done, however.

It had not been a long time since his parents were killed during the attack on St. Mungo's and it was still desperately hard to get over.

The night after it happened, Neville remembered, he had come back to the Leaky Cauldron and fell straight into Hannah's arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

After learning what had happened, Hannah immediately kicked all the customers out and had closed for the day. She had spent the evening, holding him in bed while he sobbed himself to sleep.

What made it worse was that not long after, Neville had gotten word that Percy Weasley had been dueling with some of the Death Eaters in the same room where his parents were killed.

From what he understood, Percy had lost his wife in a similar attack and was supposed to be recovering from injuries he received in the attack.

Now, he knew that Harry, who had given the information to him, wouldn't lie about that, but Ron, who was still no doubt mourning over Fred and possibly still addled in the mind about it after all these years, might have been warping the truth to make Percy look innocent.

Neville shook his head; even thinking that Percy could have had a hand in murdering people was ridiculous. Then, again, Percy DID go missing for two weeks after his wife was killed. Why?

Unfortunately, before Neville had a chance to properly sort his thoughts, he suddenly noticed a pack of boats, being led by Hagrid, coming across the lake.

Neville swore; he needed to go and prepare for the students' arrival. He couldn't be out here, daydreaming.

Turning on his heel, Neville hurried back inside the castle.

* * *

Headmistress McGonagall studied the crowd of first years chattering excitedly as they milled around the Entrance Hall, waiting to be granted access to the Great Hall for the sorting.

Right away, she saw a group of students had clumped together, as if they were either ostracized from or afraid of the other students. Not surprisingly, Albus Potter and Rose Weasley had struck up a friendship already, proving similar to that of their fathers.

Minerva also noticed that Molly Weasley, Percy Weasley's daughter, and a new girl seemed to be with them as well. Surprisingly, it seemed as if Draco Malfoy's son had forged a friendship with the group as well; he already seemed very different than Draco had been at school.

"First years, please form a line and follow me into the Great Hall for the Sorting Ceremony," Headmistress McGonagall said, suddenly aware that the rest of the school must be waiting for them.

There was silence as Professor McGonagall led the first-years into the Great Hall. Immediately, noise radiated from the tables all around. The teachers sitting up front merely smiled at the first-years.

Within no time at all, there was a line of first years standing next to the stool where the Sorting Hat sat.

The entire hall fell silent as a female Professor, whom nobody had seen at the school before, stepped forward and unrolled a scroll containing the names of those to be Sorted.

"I am Professor Amy Linnis, I will be conducting the Sorting this year," the woman said, giving stern looks to all of the students present. "When I call your name, step forward, sit on the stool, and I will place the hat on your head. Then, once you are Sorted, you will go and sit with your House."

Amy looked at the scroll, "Adrian Carrow," she said.

Adrian, who was now wearing his robes over his specially made uniform, stepped forward and silently took a seat on the stool. All fell silent.

"Hmm…your past a cloud of darkness and your future is unknown," The hat told Adrian. "Lots of brains, yet unsure of yourself; you ARE rather loyal. I see bravery in you, yet much cunning…SLYTHERIN!"

Adrian stood and, removing the hat, he moved over to the Slytherin table and quietly sat. His parents were Slytherin alumni, so he knew they would be impressed by where he was Sorted.

The Sortings for several others took a relatively short time and quickly, it was down to the L's.

"Adeleina Linnis," Amy spoke, still focusing on the scroll.

Up at the table, Kaysar, who sat to the left of Headmistress McGonagall, held his breath and waited. He was very anxious to see his daughter Sorted into a House where she would be happy.

"Aah, finally, another Linnis," the hat spoke, as Adeleina sat and had the hat placed on her head. "I can see right off the bat that you are very much like your father; stubborn, yet very noble and brave, but, like hi, you have a cunning that will get you into more trouble than you intend…."

Suddenly recalling his own school days, Kaysar blushed.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat suddenly shouted, suddenly causing Kaysar to break into a grin.

Adeleina took the hat off and ran off to the Slytherin table. Kaysar was relieved, he could keep a better eye on his only child now that she was in Slytherin.

Next, which was shocking, Alison Longbottom, the oldest of Neville and Hannah`s two children, was deemed loyal and rather brave beyond measure by the hat and Sorted into Gryffindor. From the table, Neville couldn't help but smile; he and his daughter now shared a House.

The Lovegood twins, Lorcan and Lysander, were next to be Sorted. Lorcan was Sorted into Ravenclaw and Lysander was Sorted into Gryffindor. Both quickly went off to their separate tables and the Sorting continued.

"Scorpius Malfoy," Amy read off the scroll.

As if someone cast a silencing spell, the entire Hall went completely silent.

Ignoring the looks that many older students were giving him, Scorpius took a seat on the stool and said nothing as Amy placed the hat on his head.

"Well, a Malfoy, it's about time," the hat commented sharply. "Let me see; you are aspiring to be very different from the Malfoys of the past, but you lack the confidence in yourself. You have good friends to help you, listen to them and your teachers. Don't let others judge you, I see a great deal of potential in you; your qualities will take you far if used wisely…..SLYTHERIN!"

Scorpius let out a sigh of relief and then, taking the hat off, he hurried over to the Slytherin table. He personally didn't care about which House he was in, but he knew his father especially would.

"Albus Severus Potter," Amy read off the list.

Nervously, Albus trudged up to the front and sat quietly on the stool. His father had clearly said that one of his namesakes had been a Slytherin hero, so it did not matter where he was Sorted. Albus swallowed hard.

"Hmmm…a namesake of Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore," the hat said in a cool tone. "I see much potential in you and many qualities that would suit you for all Houses and there is no fear about where to be put, I see, your father taught you the importance of unity; he is a good man…I say SLYTHERIN!"

James froze and swore out loud. Hearing his brother curse, Albus flinched, but said nothing.

Remaining silent, Albus took the hat off and silently walked over to the Slytherin table. He sat next to Scorpius, who smiled at him. From across the table, Adeleina gave him a reassuring smile.

Not surprisingly, Rose Weasley was subsequently made a Gryffindor and quickly joined her House table. Molly was next and most had every expectation that she would join the Gryffindor ranks.

"Oh, the eldest of Percy Weasley graces my presence at last," the Hat spoke frankly, as Amy placed it on Molly's head. "You are destined for a great path and your qualities will take you there…You are a motherless child now, but that hasn't stopped you from loving your father, especially in his need…you have many characteristics that will guide you to a great success, if you choose it…I put you in SLYTHERIN."

Rose gasped. Most of the hall was in shock, Percy Weasley's daughter was sorted into _Slytherin_?

Molly smiled, she had a feeling that things might go that way. As she took the hat off, got off the stool, and walked towards the Slytherin table, she knew both her and her father had Slytherin-like qualities within them, but were still decent people. Her father had been a Gryffindor, but he did have those qualities.

Both Adeleina and Scorpius smiled at Molly as she sat down.

The Sorting was over. Amy picked up the hat, rolled up the scroll, and walked to the staff table.

Headmistress McGonagall stood once more, "As I have said in past years, there is NO going into the Forbidden Forest, nor into any off-limits areas of the castle or the grounds," she said, giving James and Fred stern glances, as they were most famous for their rule-breaking the previous year. "Secondly, I would like to introduce three new professors to our ranks this year….."

The hall went silent and every student looked at the Headmistress in shock.

"First off, this is Professor Kaysar Linnis," McGonagall said, gesturing to the man who rose to his feet. "He will be teaching Defense the Dark Arts this year as well as assuming the role of Deputy Head. For the Slytherins, he will also be your Head of House, so if you require assistance, seek him out."

Kaysar gazed all around the Great Hall, then sat down in silence.

"Next, Professor Amy Linnis will be teaching Charms this year, as Professor Flitwick retired at the end of last year," Headmistress McGonagall said. "She will also be the new head of Gryffindor House. I, however, will still teach Transfiguration"

The students were shocked but accepted it. McGonagall was going to be busy being Headmistress and had to appear objective in her position, so it was natural that she resigned as Head of Gryffindor. The only one left unexplained was the woman sitting to Professor Longbottom's right.

"Finally, Professor Jenner will be teaching Muggle Studies," McGonagall said, gesturing to a strict looking, blond haired woman, dressed in outdoor robes, who had stood up. "That is all the announcements, so you may eat or you may go to your common rooms."

Instead of sitting back down, Professor Jenner turned and disappeared through the nearest door. Only Amy, who had seen her leave, was concerned. Everyone else was preoccupied with the feast.

* * *

A little while later, Kaysar was leading the new Slytherins down to their common room in the dungeons.

While they walked, Kaysar, who had once been a Slytherin himself, told them about what their potential was and how they could change the world for good, even as a Slytherin. Most didn't take him very seriously, but Adeleina, Adrian, Albus, Molly, and Scorpius, listened with every fibre of their being.

Several moments later, they were in the common room. Kaysar immediately separated the boys and girls and ordered them off to their dormitories, as it was late and classes began in the morning.

Albus sat on his bed, poking through his trunk, he would have to write and tell his family about the Sorting tomorrow. His parents might understand it, but would the rest of his family?

On the bed next to him, Scorpius was watching Adrian, who was huddled in the window seat, gazing outside. Adrian had a tougher mission than a normal student, but he had to make them all think otherwise.

Over in the girls dormitories, Adeleina and Molly lay in beds next to each other. Adeleina fell asleep quickly, as she was excited to be in Slytherin and was relieved to have her father as Head of House.

Molly, however, lay awake wondering about what would come in the days ahead.


	15. Fighting For Control

The next morning, Molly quickly arose, dressed, and entered the Slytherin common room, only to find Scorpius Malfoy, who had slicked his blonde hair back off of his forehead and was already in full uniform and robes, sitting in a chair by the fire, eating his way through a stack of toast from a napkin on his lap.

"Scorpius, why aren't you in the Great Hall, having breakfast at the Slytherin table?" Molly asked, as she walked over to the fire and sat down on the floor next to him.

Swallowing a mouthful of toast, Scorpius looked down at her, "In case you've forgotten, I am a Malfoy and even with Voldemort gone, there are many people who loathe the name Malfoy, so I'd rather be up here away from rude words and prying eyes."

Molly nodded, silently agreeing with the prying eyes part. Ever since last night, she had noticed that Professor Longbottom had been giving her the strangest looks, as if he didn't like her.

"Anyway, what classes have we got today?" Scorpius said, immediately changing to a more comfortable subject. "I think we were supposed to get our timetables this morning, but…."

Suddenly, there were footsteps and Albus Severus Potter, who was called Al by everyone who knew him, entered the common room with tears running down his face, soaking the timetables he held in his hand.

"James and Fred were bullying me outside the Great Hall because I'm a Potter and in Slytherin," Albus sniffled, as he wandered over to the fire. "I grabbed these off the table and ran off…"

Molly and Scorpius smiled as Albus handed them their timetables, "Ah, we've got Herbology this morning in about an hour," she groaned, as she studied her timetable. "I am really not looking forward to dealing with Professor Longbottom today. I think he hates me, but I don't know why."

Just then, Adeleina Linnis came into the common room, "Father says it's well time to be heading for class," she said importantly. "It's a long way to the greenhouse where Professor Longbottom will be waiting."

"James and Fred are nothing but great bullying gits," Scorpius hissed, as he got to his feet and started to the door. "When I see them next, we'll see who's the greater wizard."

As the entire group left the common rooms and walked through the dungeons to the stairs, Adeleina scoffed, "Scorpius, you may be a Malfoy, but even you don't know enough magic to beat James or Fred in a duel. They are second years and know a little bit more magic than we do. They'd cream you in a duel."

There was silence as the group hurried upstairs and pass the Great Hall. Suddenly, there was a loud shout.

"Oy, if it isn't little Scorpion-face Malfoy!" James Potter, who was dressed in his uniform and robes, shouted, as he hopped out from behind a suit of armor. "What should we do with this scorpion, Fred?"

Jumping out from behind another suit of armor, Fred Weasley Jr. grinned menacingly, "Well, James, we could cast some spells on the scorpion to make it cry," he hissed, pulling his wand from his pocket.

Swearing, Molly and Adeleina quickly whipped out their wands, "Don't EVEN try it, Fred," she hissed, pointing her wand at her cousin. "If you try anything, I'll write to Grandmother Weasley."

Gritting his teeth, Fred pointed his wand at Scorpius, "Petrificus Totalus!" he shouted.

Without warning, Scorpius became as stiff as a board and toppled over, hitting the floor hard.

"STUPEFY!" Molly screamed, as she could only think of the one spell out of the spell book of her father's that she had read earlier that summer, brandishing her wand at Fred.

Fred gave Molly a look of shock as the spell hit him and he fell on the floor, unconscious.

"RICTUSEMPRA!" James shouted, as he flicked his wand at both Adeleina and Molly, hoping to get sufficient revenge on his cousin and this stranger, even though he was not supposed to know the spell.

Molly doubled over in uncontrollable laughter and Adeleina glared at James venomously, "You really think you're something special, Potter?" she hissed, pointing her wand at him. "Levicorpus!"

Quickly pulled into the air by one leg, James swore as he watched his wand fall out of his hand and promptly fall in front of Headmistress McGonagall and Professor Kaysar, who had been walking, deep in conversation about the year, and had happened upon the chaotic scene.

Albus, who had been hiding behind a suit of armor, shuffled into view, "Hello, Headmistress McGonagall, Professor Linnis," he squeaked nervously.

Quickly taking in the situation, McGonagall's eyes widened in anger, "What in the WORLD has gone on here?" she snapped, anger evident in her voice. "You will all stop this and explain yourselves now!"

* * *

Almost an hour later, the group arrived at the greenhouse, horrified to see a very irate Professor Longbottom lingering outside, awaiting their arrival. A small girl stood next to him, smirking.

"You are all half an hour late for Herbology," Professor Longbottom snapped.

Still reeling from the very stern lectures they had received from both the Headmistress and Deputy Head, the group quickly launched into various explanations about what had happened.

Although they had not received detention for it, the lectures given would be truly unforgettable.

Right after the lecture, Fred and James had been sent off to scrub bedpans in the hospital wing, as, according to McGonagall, they needed a bit of humility instilled in them and the others, after promising to behave themselves in future, had been sent off to the greenhouse for their Herbology lesson.

Rolling his eyes, Professor Longbottom held up a hand to silence them, "Now would be a good time for ALL of you to be quiet," he snapped. "For this inexcusable tardiness, all of you will receive detention."

"Excuse me, sir," Molly spoke up. "Shouldn't you be a little nicer on the first day of school?"

Grating his teeth, Neville sighed, "Be quiet, Miss Weasley," he snapped. "Now, if you are all done talking, get into the greenhouse now and Allison will show you what work you have to make up!"

Not wanting to remain outside and face more anger from Professor Longbottom, the group silently trooped inside the greenhouse. Professor Longbottom sighed, followed them in, and shut the door.

* * *

Many miles away, unaware of the mischief already plaguing Hogwarts, Percy had arisen from a long rest and was now walking around the Burrow grounds in an effort to regain some lost strength and health.

His parents and Lucy, who was still too afraid to be anywhere near him, were off visiting various members of their families. He had been invited to come along, but politely declined, needing time to himself.

Despite the fact that he seemed to be getting stronger every day, Percy was still very troubled about the fact that not all of his memory from the past several months had returned, like they were being kept from him.

Ever since Molly had left for school, Percy had been feeling as if he had no control over his thoughts and for brief moments, he felt like he was being forced to wait for some sort of signal to direct him. It was like he was a puppet with an unknown force pulling the strings.

Suddenly, a jolt shot through Percy and he began to shudder and sweat violently in the middle of the yard.

Something was very, very wrong. He felt himself being forced to walk away from his safe zone, with his wand raised to fight.

Darkness suddenly surrounded him and in an instant, Percy knew no more.


	16. Midnight Lessons - October 2017

Days later, in the cool of the evening, Hagrid stood outside his hut, awaiting his companions for the night.

Since the Second War ended, detentions were usually served in the castle for safety reasons.

However, Professor Longbottom had asked Hagrid to take a pack of first-years outside for a little lesson in humility and, as Neville had asked rather politely, Hagrid had agreed to take them on evening rounds.

Now, as he saw Filch leading the group of student offenders towards his hut, Hagrid refrained from smiling.

Scorpius Malfoy no doubt deserved it, as he must take after his father, Hagrid figured. However, Adeleina Linnis, Albus Potter, and Molly Weasley were good students and didn't deserve detention.

"Evening Hagrid," Filch greeted Hagrid in a crusty tone. "I've brought the little miscreants for ya."

Seeing Hagrid's stern look, Scorpius shuddered, despite being shrouded in a large cloak, "Hello Professor Hagrid," he stuttered, his voice full of fear.

Filch cackled, delighted that his intimidation had already seemed to have broken the child of Draco Malfoy.

Unamused by Filch's bullying demeanor, Hagrid glared at him, "Tha's enough, Filch," he snapped gruffly. "C'mon ye lot, let's get going. The sooner we get in the Forest and out again, the better…"

Cackling, Filch turned and walked back towards the castle. Scorpius shuddered and looked at the ground.

Without speaking, Hagrid turned and headed towards the forest. The group quickly followed after him.

"Now, we'll all stay together, as we want to get these rounds done as quick as possible," Hagrid explained, as they entered the Forest. "If you see anything unusual, shout, and we'll deal with it if we can…"

There was silence as the group moved further into the Forest. Suddenly, there was a loud scream.

"CRUCIO!" a loud, but very deep voice suddenly shouted from afar.

Loud screams suddenly filled the air, quickly drowned out by malicious cackling.

"Molly, Adeleina, Albus, stay with Hagrid," Scorpius whispered, as he pulled out his wand and ran off towards the direction of the noise. "You'll be safe…"

Worried that Scorpius was going to end up killed, Molly pulled out her wand, "Hagrid, we have to go after Scorpius!" she shouted, her voice fully of worry. "He ran off towards the screaming!"

Wondering how a son of Draco Malfoy could be so foolish, Hagrid swore under his breath, "Stay here, you lot," he ordered sternly. "I'll go get him and then we're getting out of here…."

Shaking her head, Molly silently followed, determined to rescue the boy she considered a friend from harm.

"Adeleina, we need to help them," Albus said, as he quietly followed after Hagrid and Molly.

Even though he wasn't that well versed in magic spells yet, Albus nodded, pulled out his wand and followed. He had to be brave, as despite being in Slytherin, he wanted to be very much like his dad.

It wasn't long before Molly, Adeleina, and Albus arrived in a more open, yet very dark part of the forest and saw Hagrid already there, being restrained by a Shield Charm. The caster was a figure in a black cloak with the hood up. Several cloaked figures were nearby, surrounding something that was shuddering.

Mere yards away from Hagrid, Scorpius was on his knees, violently shaking, as a cloaked figure held him in the Cruciatus Curse. He had come trying to chase them off, but quickly ended up as a helpless victim.

"'LET'S GO!" a hoarse voice suddenly shouted anxiously. "Leave the little Malfoy brat to suffer, he's NOTHING like his father…Anyway, we have more important work to do….we'll kill him later…"

Suddenly, as if in agreement, the figures drifted backwards into the darkness and all was again silent.

"Is Scorpius all right, Hagrid?" Albus asked, as he moved towards them, wand still out.

Frowning, Hagrid bent over and scooped the trembling, semi-conscious Scorpius into his large arms and held him tight, "He needs to go to Madam Pomfrey, I think," he said, as he straightened up. "You three follow me closely and keep your wands out. You don't know what else we'll meet up with in here…"

As the group quickly left the forest, small whimpering noises could be heard coming from Scorpius, for it was if he had been deliberately targeted for his last name and forced to endure near-death suffering.

* * *

It didn't take long for the group to get back inside the castle and in the safe confines of the Hospital Wing.

Almost immediately upon seeing Scorpius in Hagrid's arms, Madam Pomfrey gasped, "Hagrid, lay him down on that bed over there," she ordered, gesturing to a bed at the far end of the wing.

Nodding, Hagrid carried Scorpius across the floor and laid him gently on the bed. Through choking sobs, Scorpius refused to let go of Hagrid's sleeve, as if he thought Hagrid would be unnecessarily killed.

"Shh, you'll be all right," Hagrid said in a soothing tone, as he gently eased his sleeve loose.

As Madam Pomfrey rushed over to Scorpius and began checking him over, Hagrid turned towards the door and beckoned the other three, who had been lingering in the doorway, into the hospital wing.

"Stay in here while I get Headmistress McGonagall," Hagrid ordered, his tone one not to argue with.

Adeleina, Albus, and Molly all looked at each other; all of them were unsure about what to do.

Suddenly, there was a BANG and Kaysar stepped out of the fireplace, "All right now, don't panic," he said in a soothing, yet no-nonsense tone. "Headmistress McGonagall is on her way already….Hagrid will probably run into her in the corridors. I was on evening patrol and heard a bit of a ruckus…"

"Daddy," Adeleina said in a soft voice as she ran over to Kaysar and hugged him. "It was horrible."

Kaysar nodded and held Adeleina close, "It's all right," he said in a calming tone. "Adeleina, when Hagrid comes back, I'm going to ask him to take you and the others back to your common rooms. Your mother will no doubt hear of this tonight and I doubt that it won't take long for the rest of the parents to hear of this."

"Professor Linnis, Scorpius saved us," Albus said, his voice full of awe. "They used Crucio on him…"

His skin turning chalk white, Kaysar crossed his arms, "I will return you all to your Common Room myself," he said in a tight tone. "I will then be speaking with the Headmistress about extra security measures for the castle, the grounds, the students, and the professors."

Figuring now was not the time to talk to each other or ask Professor Linnis questions, Albus, Adeleina, and Molly lined up behind Kaysar; they quickly and silently followed him from the Hospital Wing.

* * *

The trip through the corridors was quiet and in silence, Kaysar escorted Molly, Albus, and Adeleina into the Slytherin Common Room, "I want you all in your dormitories immediately," Kaysar said in a firm tone, a serious expression on his face. "After I return from meeting with the Headmistress, I will post information and possible new rules in the Common Room that I expect to be strictly followed."

Still deeply in shock about what had happened, Albus quickly and quietly retreated to his dormitory. Molly and Adeleina exchanged a look, but silently went to the girls dormitory in silence, both deep in thought.

While Adeleina got into bed and went straight to sleep, Molly sat by the window and gazed out at the brilliant night sky; she would write her father first thing in the morning about tonight's events.

* * *

The clock struck midnight and Filius Flitwick sat in an easy chair, holding a cup of tea as if it were the greatest treasure on Earth; retirement had given him opportunity to relax and enjoy the fruits of his labor.

Safely encased in a fireplace in front of his chair, a large fire crackled merrily with a kettle on the hearth.

Amythest Linnis had been one of his best students many years ago and he had been thrilled when she had come forward with an interest in the position of Charms Professor; she had brought along her husband to serve as Deputy Head and their daughter to be a student. Amythest's twin sister taught at Hogwarts as well.

As he sat there sipping his tea, Filius had to admit that he knew little of LeighAnn except that after she graduated Hogwarts, she had adopted an alias surname and quietly fled to the United States.

A sudden BANG brought Filius to his feet, causing his now shaking hands to drop the teacup

"Who's there?" Filius asked, his voice quivering with fear as the lights began to flicker uncontrollably.

The fire suddenly died and there was a cackling noise, followed by a whimpering, "P-Please, don't m-make me do this," a faint voice whimpered as several cloaked figures exited the fireplace and stood before Filius with their hoods raised; Filius immediately pulled his wand from his pocket and pointed it forward.

"Stupid fool," a dark voice hissed as one of the cloaked figures was knocked to the floor. "Let me."

Before Filius could react, the tallest cloaked figure raised his wand and in a low voice, mumbled something unintelligible; almost immediately, a jet of green light surged from the wand and hit Filius in the chest.

As Filius collapsed, the tall figure threw the wand on the ground next to the corpse and struck the cloaked figure on the floor violently. The smaller figure trembled and twitched, but no sound came from its lips.

"Leave the fool here to take the blame," the dark voice said as he kicked the trembling figure once more.

Loud cackling filled the air as the larger cloaked figures Disapprated from the house; the trembling figure on the ground pulled himself over to Flitwick's fallen body and with a shaking hand, felt for a pulse.

It was no use, however, as the shaking hand pulled away; Flitwick was dead and nothing could be done about it except give the body a proper funeral and burial…the trembling figure, however, was another matter and the way it appeared, it seemed too weak to do anything but shrink back to its former position.

The figure lay there for a few moments and suddenly became very quiet and still, as if it were dying or dead.

As the silence overtook the night once more, the news of Filius Flitwick's murder would not remain quiet for long.


	17. Resurrection of Darkness - November 2017

**FORMER MINISTRY OF MAGIC EMPLOYEE ARRESTED FOR MURDER!**

The headline was powerful enough, Kaysar thought as he began to skim the front page of the Daily Prophet; his heart suddenly stopped when he saw that Percy Weasley was currently in Azkaban.

… _.Weasley was found in the Flitwick residence lying beside the body with his wand nearby. Upon examining the wand, Ministry law enforcement officials discovered that the Killing Curse had been cast with it….Percy Weasley is currently in Azkaban awaiting trial…._

Kaysar thought it rubbish for the Prophet to run the story only now; it had been several days since the actual murder, yet the Prophet made it sound like the actual events had happened just last night.

A loud sob filled the Great Hall and Kaysar looked up from his paper just in time to see Molly throw a rolled up copy of the Prophet across the floor and bolt from the room, slamming the door behind her.

Silence filled the hall and everyone looked to Kaysar for direction; since Headmistress McGonagall had been unable to attend breakfast, Kaysar knew he was in charge for the moment and had to act quickly.

Neither Amythest nor LeighAnn were at breakfast, Kaysar mused regretfully as he rose from his chair and made his way to the other end of the Great Hall; they would have been better handling this.

Still at the table, Professor Longbottom smirked; that spoilt Weasley brat had finally discovered the truth about her Mudblood loving father and was now left with sorrow while Percy rotted in prison.

Kaysar knew nothing of Neville's smirks; he was in the corridor, watching as Molly sat on the Entrance Hall steps and sobbed into her knees. He didn't know what words of comfort to offer to the child who had to endure having her only parent in prison; he was no good at offering younger people comfort.

Fortunately, before he had to figure out something to say, the Entrance doors opened and Astoria Malfoy, who was dressed in a lilac purple gown with her hair up, entered the school with her arm around a recovered and properly dressed Scorpius; time at St. Mungo's had done the boy wonders.

Molly looked up at Scorpius and his mother, but said nothing, "Welcome back, Mr. Malfoy," Kaysar said in a gentle tone as he watched Astoria help Scorpius up the staircase. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Scorpius replied in a soft voice, frowning at Molly's red face. "Molly, what's wrong?"

Molly sniffled, "My father was accused of murdering a retired Hogwarts professor and is in Azkaban awaiting trial," she replied in a mournful voice as she stood up. "It's in the Daily Prophet…"

Scorpius immediately pulled Molly into a hug and as he held her, Astoria looked at Kaysar, "Draco heard about it last night and he's involved in the investigation," she explained. "It's horrifying."

The Great Hall doors suddenly burst open and Albus and James came out; both of them stopped in their tracks when they saw Scorpius hugging Molly while Kaysar and Astoria looked on calmly. As the doors closed again, a distinct shouting could be heard coming from the front of the hall.

"Adeleina's bawling Fred out in the Great Hall for showing Molly that article," James said in a solemn tone, frowning as Molly and Scorpius pulled apart. "Professor Longbottom's trying to break it up."

Kaysar couldn't help but smile, "Anyway, I should get going," Astoria said in a quiet tone, silently relieved that Scorpius seemed to have good friends even if they were Weasleys and Potters. "Scorpius, please take it easy for a while."

Scorpius nodded and watched as his mother left the castle, "Well, Scorpius, if you would like to attend classes today, you certainly can," Kaysar said in a kind tone. "However, do keep in mind since today is Halloween, classes will be dismissed early for the Halloween Feast. It all depends on how you feel."

"I'm not attending classes today and I don't care if I get detention," Molly said in a toneless voice as she swallowed hard. "I just want to hole up in the Slytherin Common Room and maybe write to Lucy…"

Before anyone could stop her, Molly ran off down the stairs and in the direction of the dungeons; she was so desperate to have some time to herself and didn't care if there were consequences.

"James, will you and Albus take Scorpius into the Great Hall and get him something to eat?" Kaysar asked, trying to keep things calm. "I will handle the situation with Molly in a little while. Off you go."

Nodding, Albus and James silently helped Scorpius up the rest of the steps and into the Great Hall.

Kaysar bit his lip for a moment and then with a sigh, he moved through the corridor and up the stairs as fast as his legs could carry him; their guests should arrive shortly, if they weren't already in the castle.

* * *

"LeighAnn, can I come in?" the soft voice of Hermione Weasley said as there was a soft tapping at the wooden door that separated the two; LeighAnn merely sighed and laid down in her four-poster bed.

There was more knocking and with a sigh, LeighAnn flicked her wand at the door and it opened, revealing a concerned looking Hermione on the other side; Hermione walked over to the bed.

"I shouldn't have hidden it this long," LeighAnn said in a soft voice as she pushed the blanket away to reveal a deep blue gown that had a baby bump protruding outward. "I thought it was safer here…"

Hermione sighed, "Harry and Ron will escort you to the Burrow so you can rest safely," she explained as she sat on the edge of the bed. "With the attack on Scorpius Malfoy, the Headmistress had to act…"

"Take care of my class for me," LeighAnn said softly as she pulled herself into a sitting position. "I know Ginny would have loved to teach it, but she can't leave Lily for so long. Lily's possessive of her mother."

Hermione carefully helped LeighAnn out of bed and to her feet, "You forget that Hugo is about Lily's age and can't stand the thought of me being away for so long," Hermione said, a smile on her face. "However, after a lot of quick talking, I managed to convince Hugo that he would have a lot of fun having a long, long sleepover at his cousin's house. Besides, the Burrow is close enough for them if they're wanting company."

"Any word on when the Auror escorts will arrive?" LeighAnn asked as she waved her wand around the room, watching as her most essential possessions flew into a trunk at the end of her bed.

Hermione sighed, "Most likely, they'll arrive this evening and you can slip out during the Halloween Feast and there will be less of a disturbance that way," she explained. "Are you okay with that?"

"I suppose I have to be," LeighAnn replied softly as she placed a hand on her belly. "Garrett and I never thought we'd be able to have children and he didn't know about me being pregnant; now I'm alone."

Hermione watched as LeighAnn began to cry; suddenly, there was a knock at the door and it opened to reveal Amythest standing on the other side. Amythest moved to the bed and sat down next to LeighAnn.

"Oh Leigh," Amythest said in a soothing tone as she pulled her sister into a hug. "I'm here for you."

LeighAnn was quiet for a moment, "Headmistress McGonagall said that after the baby is born, I can bring him or her back to Hogwarts and the house elves will babysit while I teach," she stated in a soft voice as she pulled out of the hug. "I haven't written to Father yet, though. Oh, he is going to be furious."

"Father won't be furious; he'll be very concerned," Amythest replied softly. "You need to tell him."

LeighAnn sighed and nodded as she walked over to her trunk, "I can't possibly take everything with me," she said as she reached into the trunk and pulled out an oversized cloak that was slightly ragged.

Before Amythest, who recognized the cloak as something that their father had given LeighAnn as a wedding present, could reply, there was a knock at the door. Hermione quickly went over to the door.

"Kaysar, what do you want?" LeighAnn asked in an exasperated voice as Hermione opened the door and revealed that Kaysar was on the other side of it. "I'm trying to pack so I can leave quietly tonight."

Kaysar sighed, "I understand," he replied softly. "I just wanted to tell you that Scorpius Malfoy returned to school this morning and that Harry and Ron were called out to Azkaban this morning, but will come to the school as soon as they possibly can. In the meantime, I just want you to take it very easy today."

"I'll just stick to teaching Muggle Studies today," LeighAnn said in a determined voice. "I need something to do until it's time to go since I don't have much to pack. I'll stay away from any magic classes, though."

Swallowing hard, Kaysar nodded, "As long as Hermione goes with you," he replied firmly. "All right?"

"All right," LeighAnn replied, smiling at Kaysar. "Hermione, let's go down to the classroom right now."

Understanding LeighAnn's need for as much privacy as possible, Hermione nodded and they quietly left the large bedroom together. Kaysar and Amythest remained in the room, silently staring at each other.

"Any word on Percy Weasley's case?" Amythest asked in a worried voice. "It's bad; isn't it?"

Kaysar nodded and sighed, "Percy can't remember where he was on the night of Flitwick's death and Minister Shacklebolt doesn't have any other recourse yet," he replied softly. "I went with Percy the day the Aurors took him to prison, as Arthur was dreading going with the Auror escorts by himself…"

"That's why Harry and Ron went out there, isn't it?" Amythest asked softly. "To try and help him?"

Kaysar nodded as they left the bedroom and began to walk down the long hallway towards the stairs that led up to the Entrance Hall. To their surprise, Neville was sitting on the steps in his teaching robes reading the Morning Prophet with an ashen look on his face. He quickly looked up at the two of them.

"This cannot be true," Neville whispered in a shocked voice. "Percy Weasley would never hurt a flea, let alone kill a Hogwarts professor. I don't know why the Prophet's stooped to publishing rumours…"

Kaysar sighed, "Percy's in Azkaban right now, Neville," he replied somberly. "It's a bad situation."

"Don't you think I know that?!" Neville snapped, quickly getting to his feet. "It's bad enough that I have to teach alongside that brainiac wife of Ron's for the rest of the semester because Professor Jenner was dumb enough to accept a teaching position while she was in the early stages of pregnancy, but now…"

Amythest's eyes widened and she quickly grabbed Neville by the collar of his robes, "Don't you DARE refer to my sister as stupid again or you will be very, very sorry!" she shouted in an uncharacteristically angry voice as her eyes blazed with fury. "And how did you find out about Hermione being here?"

"People talk," Neville replied icily as he pulled away from Amythest. "Don't ever touch me again."

Amythest gritted her teeth, "If I hear you're treating Molly Weasley and her friends badly just because Percy's in prison for something he didn't do, I will make your life miserable," she hissed angrily.

Neville's eyes flashed with anger, but he silently walked up the stairs and disappeared into the Entrance Hall to get some breakfast. Amythest sighed and immediately took a deep breath to calm herself.

"I promised that I'd never lose my temper at a fellow teacher," Amythest breathed anxiously as Kaysar quickly wrapped her into a warm embrace. "Kaysar, I don't know why I got so angry with Neville…"

As Kaysar held his wife, the two were unaware that Adrian Carrow, who had been coming to get a quick breakfast before class, had overheard them talking. After recognizing who had been talking, Adrian had hidden himself under the stairs and had heard Professor Jenner was pregnant and leaving that night.

Adrian quietly made his way back to the dungeons as Amythest and Kaysar pulled apart, "It'll be all right," Kaysar said in a reassuring voice. "Let's go get enjoy breakfast with our daughter, all right?"

* * *

The hollow wailing caused Percy to shudder as he lay on the shabby cot in the corner of the small cell that he now called home. His wand and cane had been confiscated upon arriving at the prison, so he was confined to his bed.

Harry and Ron had refused to be the ones to arrest him, Percy remembered as he thought back to the day after he had woken at Flitwick's residence to find his former professor murdered. Other Aurors had disarmed him, confiscated his wand, and had immediately escorted him to an isolated cell in Azkaban.

No word had come from his family or from the Ministry, so Percy figured that he was alone in his belief of innocence and would probably die in prison. The problem was, however, his memory was a blank.

He had no memory of the night before, but he was certain that he didn't murder Professor Flitwick with Avada Kedavra. The problem, however, that his wand showed the use of the killing curse.

Pain shot through Percy's already frail body and he sighed; even thinking was too much for him to bear in his sickly physical condition.

Audrey was dead, but Molly and Lucy were still alive and being free, they had a chance to flourish.

"If I had my wand, I'd probably kill myself," Percy whispered in a hollow voice. "I just want to die."

As tears began to cascade down Percy's tired face, he gazed at the ceiling and wished for solace.

A loud knock at the door caused Percy to shudder, "Weasley, you have visitors," a gruff voice said.

Percy said nothing, as he didn't want to be seen by anyone. The door suddenly opened and the guard came into the room; he gazed at Percy and then quickly hauled the frail prisoner to his feet.

"A couple of Aurors are here to see you, Weasley," the guard grunted as he escorted Percy out of the cell and down the hallway past cells that were filled with jeering prisoners. "Will you stop shaking?"

Percy swallowed hard and lowered his head as he was escorted into one of the many interview rooms that Minister Shacklebolt had installed in Azkaban after Voldemort's defeat. Harry and Ron's eyes widened at the sight of Percy; he was thin, in ragged robes, and all color was gone from his face.

"Percy, we need to talk to you," Harry said in a somber voice as the guard forced Percy to sit down in a chair and then swiftly moved to the door. "We need to know if you can remember anything at all."

Ignoring the fact that his body was trembling uncontrollably, Percy looked up at Harry and blatantly ignored Ron's shocked expression, "I was walking around the Burrow in the afternoon," he whispered in a barely audible voice as he struggled not to throw up. "I don't know what happened after that."

"Minister Shacklebolt has given us permission to use Legimency to try and see if your memories were blocked," Harry explained, taking the lead so that Ron wouldn't have to interrogate his own brother.

Percy nodded and clasped his shaking hands together, "Do what you must," he whispered softly.

"Just open your mind as much as you can," Harry said in a calm voice as he drew his wand and pointed it at Percy. "Ron will keep an eye on you to make sure you don't pass out. One, two, three; Legimens!"

Harry was suddenly hit with a flurry of memories from the past nineteen years including the one of Audrey's murder, but he kept focused. He was suddenly drawn into the image of a ghastly looking mansion in a haunted-looking forest. The image of Percy being chained to a brick wall and tortured with dark magic greeted him, although the hoods of the cloaked tormentors were raised to keep themselves hidden from view. As a loud cackle rang out one of the hoods suddenly fell, revealing Gregory Goyle.

The Percy chained to the wall suddenly screamed and the tallest of the cloaked figures stepped forward from the small huddle before him, "Imperio," a deep voice that Harry recognized as Lucius Malfoy's said as a wand was drawn. A jet of red light shot out of the wand, but Percy broke his right hand out of the shackle and raised it to guard his face. The red light hit Percy's hand, causing him to scream in agony.

Harry suddenly felt himself being pulled out of the memories and opened his eyes to see that Percy had passed out at the table. Ron and the guard were frantically trying to revive him and Harry sighed deeply.

After several moments, Percy slowly opened his eyes and shakily rose from the table. He gazed at the guard, indicating that he wanted to go back to his cell and rest. The guard nodded and put an arm around Percy's frail body to support the young prisoner. Ron quickly whispered something to the guard.

The guard nodded and quietly led Percy from the room, "Tomorrow morning, we're going to take what I've learned to Shacklebolt," Harry said as he pocketed the vial holding Percy's memories. "I'd suggest we do it immediately, but we're on guard duty tonight; best to wait until tomorrow morning."

"I only hope Percy's got until tomorrow morning," Ron whispered softly. "I told the guard to make sure Percy ate something; he looks like he's been starving himself. Mum and Dad would be appalled…"

Harry sighed, "We don't have enough evidence to prove that Percy's innocent of killing Professor Flitwick yet, Ron," he replied somberly. "Although Minister Shacklebolt will be very interested in what I've learned today, he'll want concrete evidence before he decides to release Percy from Azkaban."

"I know," Ron said in a somber voice as they left the interview room and walked towards the entrance to the prison. "Percy can't handle anymore Legimency, though; this time nearly killed him."

Harry bit his lip, "Maybe an idea will come to use while we're escorting Professor Jenner to the Burrow tonight," he said, reluctant to tell Ron that he saw Goyle and Lucius Malfoy torturing Percy during the two weeks after Audrey's murder that Percy was missing. "We need to do something to help Percy."

Even though he could sense that Harry was hiding something disturbing from him, Ron nodded and silently followed Harry the rest of the way to the Apparition point that was just outside the prison.

* * *

"Father, I have overheard rumors of Professor Jenner leaving before the end of term," Adrian said into the fire as he held a small basin of Floo Powder in his hands. "There are rumors that she is pregnant."

A large hand suddenly reached out and Adrian immediately found himself in the great room of his current family home, "I know this," Lucius replied in a cross voice as he came over to where his son was standing. "My spies report that Harry Potter and Ron Weasley will be escorting her by land travel."

"Are you going to attack them, Father?" Adrian asked in a curious voice. "You hate all of them."

Lucius sighed, "Harry and Ron are easily dealt with, but LeighAnn Corvallis is DANGEROUS," he hissed in a vengeful tone. "Since they will be travelling together, I can kill three magical beings with one curse."

"May I help you, Father?" Adrian asked in an eager voice. "I have been studying dark magic privately."

Chuckling, Lucius shook his head, "You must go to the Halloween Feast with the rest of the students and appear as if you are enjoying yourself," he replied coolly. "You will get your chance soon enough."

"Lucius, is someone here?" Alecto's voice suddenly filtered into the room. "Who are you talking to?"

Lucius silently swore, put his hand in his pocket, and hurled some Floo Powder into the fire, "Get out of here before your mother finds you skipping school," he hissed. "You'll be kept aware of things."

Not daring to disobey his father, Adrian stepped into the fire and sighed, "Slytherin Common Room, Hogwarts!" he said in a clear, but quiet voice. As he disappeared, Lucius let out a deep sigh.

"Alecto, stay here," Lucius said in a dark voice. "The others and I must go on a hunt for blood!"

* * *

_Dear Teddy, I miss you…_

"…Wow, that's a big place," Victoire suddenly heard a voice say from two shelves over. "It looks scary."

Raising an eyebrow, Victoire set her quill down on the table, stood up, and walked towards the voices two bookshelves away. She was surprised to see Molly, Scorpius, James, Adeleina, and Albus gathered at a table with a large, dust-covered book open in front of them set her quill down on the table, stood up, and walked towards the voices two bookshelves away. She was surprised to see Molly, Scorpius, James, Adeleina, and Albus gathered at a table with a large, dust-covered book open in front of them.

"I can't believe they used to have Dementors guarding this place," James said in an awed voice, unaware that Madam Pince was coming towards them and that Victoire was watching from the bookshelf.

Madam Pince cleared her throat, "Do you have permission to be using that book?" she asked sharply.

"Madam Pince, it's a book that I got out of the library for a report," Victoire said anxiously, her French and English accent mixing as she came out of her hiding place. "Zese kids were watching ze book for me while I went to the bathroom and I guess zey got curious enough to have a look inside of it."

Even though she didn't fully believe Victoire's story, Madam Pince pursed her lips and stalked off back into the many rows of bookshelves, "Why are you guys looking at a book about Azkaban?" she asked in a concerned voice. "Molly, I know your dad's in there right now, but…"

"We're gonna break into Azkaban and get Uncle Percy out," James spoke up enthusiastically.

Victoire's eyes widened in shock, "That eez dangerous," she replied in a shocked voice. "You are all first years and you don't know much about spells or flying yet; you certainly can't break into a prison."

"I'm a second year," James replied as he gave Victoire a pouty look. "I know a lot about magic."

Before Victoire could reply, Fred came running into the library, "Professor Jenner's looking for us because it's almost time for Muggle Studies," he said in a nervous voice. "We gotta get going."

"I don't want to hear you lot talking about this again," Victoire said in a sharp voice as she took the book off the table and closed it. "If you actually tried a stunt like this, you'd be lucky to survive the journey."

Before James, who was scowling at Victoire's words, could reply, Victoire walked off out of the library.

"Ooh, Vicky's got the hots for some guy," Scorpius, who had noticed the parchment that Victoire left behind, said as he looked at what was written on it. "Do you think we could ask Teddy for help too?"

Fred suddenly looked amused, "You'd be willing to ask Teddy Lupin for help when your dad hated Remus Lupin, Teddy's father?" he asked in an awed voice. "Won't your dad beat you up for that?"

"My father doesn't beat me, nor does my mother," Scorpius replied, his eyes suddenly downcast.

Molly glared at Fred, "Enough," she said in a sharp voice. "We need to get to Muggle Studies."

"I'm actually feeling a bit tired," Scorpius lied, wanting desperately to be left alone since he figured that he would always be judged on his father's actions and attitude. "I need to have a bit of a lie down."

James whispered to Fred and immediately Scorpius frowned, "You and James think you're better than me because you're Gryffindors," Scorpius said, tears forming in his eyes. "We're all equals here."

"Guys, we'd better get going to Muggle Studies," Adeleina, who made a mental note to pummel the stuffing out of Fred and James for their ignorance later, said in a worried voice. "Apologize now."

Fearing Adeleina's wrath, Fred murmured a quiet 'sorry' and hurried out of the library. Adeleina gently patted Scorpius on the shoulder, grabbed James by the neck of his robes, and dragged him out of the library. Albus smiled at Scorpius, but Scorpius sighed and made no move to leave the library.

"Molly, tell Professor Jenner sorry for me," Scorpius whispered as he ran out of the library in tears. Heartbroken, Molly nodded and then silently followed after Albus.

* * *

"…Since it's Halloween, I thought we'd go off the lesson plan today and discuss what Muggles do to celebrate this day," LeighAnn, who was tired and grateful that Hermione was there to serve as her assistant for the day, said in a gentle voice as she folded her hands and placed them on her desk.

Hermione, who was sitting in a chair beside the door, smiled as Rose raised her hand, "My parents carve pumpkins and put candles in them," she said in an excited voice. "When Hugo and I were younger, my mum and dad let us dress up in costumes and took us around to Muggle houses to collect candy."

"I believe that is called trick or treating," LeighAnn replied gently as she leaned back in the soft chair behind her wooden desk and carefully picked up the small pumpkin basket that she had bought in a Muggle store when she was a teenager. "This is a pumpkin basket; it is where the candy is stored."

Quiet murmuring filled the classroom as all of the students got a peek at the plastic item, "Professor Jenner?" Alison, who had been in the Great Hall that morning when Adeleina had been bawling out Fred and James over the article about Percy Weasley, asked as she raised her hand. "Do Muggles who are in prison get to celebrate Halloween at all? In Azkaban, I think the prisoners get pumpkin pencils."

At the mention of Azkaban, Molly looked down at her desk, "Miss Longbottom, prison is a very depressing place and it is rather inappropriate to be discussing it on such a joyous day as Halloween," LeighAnn said, unaware that Hermione had silently left the room to get Neville to come control Alison.

"Azkaban's no laughing matter," Adeleina said in a worried voice. "Molly's dad is probably hurting."

Molly lifted her head and smiled at Adeleina, "I don't know much about the prison, but my grandpa says that it used to be guarded by Dementors," she replied in a somber voice. "Regular wizards like my Uncle Ron and Uncle Harry take care of it now, but it's still a very sad place to be. My dad's innocent, though."

"Students, let's get back to talking about Halloween," LeighAnn said in a firm voice, unaware that Neville and Hermione were lingering outside listening in. "Tonight is the Halloween Feast and you will all get to stay up until midnight feasting in the Great Hall on any kind of sweets you can imagine…"

As LeighAnn continued explaining the Halloween Feast, Hermione quietly slipped back into the room and sat in her chair beside the door. Neville had been relieved to know that LeighAnn was able to control the class and that there wasn't an uproar because of Percy's imprisonment; he did, however, intend on talking to Alison later that day about what was and wasn't appropriate to say in classes.

Now, however, Neville intended to do what he could to prepare for the evening's special feast.

* * *

Evening came all too quickly and the sight of the sun going down behind Hogwarts nearly brought Harry and Ron to tears as they walked up the steps with their robes billowing behind them. Because of safety concerns, Headmistress McGonagall had recommended that they wear plan robes and travel light.

As they got closer to the door, Ron noticed a young blonde boy in robes walking up the back staircase alongside Hagrid, both of them carrying large pumpkins. Hagrid looked as cheerful as ever, but the boy looked very pale and almost as if he had been kissed by a Dementor; the boy almost looked like a…

"Draco's son," Harry whispered, having come to the conclusion based on the boy's obvious looks.

Ron nodded, "Well, hello there, Harry and Ron," Hagrid said, immediately recognizing them both.

Scorpius paled at the mention of their names and quickly looked at the ground, "You don't have to be afraid of these men, Scorpius," Hagrid said gently, giving Scorpius a concerned look. "They're Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, two of the most famous young men around and very skilled Aurors."

"Do you want some help with that pumpkin, Scorpius?" Harry, who quickly realized that Scorpius was very different from Draco just based on his behavior, asked in a gentle voice. "I can help if you'd like."

Scorpius looked up at Harry with nervousness and fear in his eyes, "Thank you, sir, but I promised Hagrid I'd help him," he replied in a nervous, but very polite voice. "It's not fair that Hagrid does a lot of work for Hogwarts and is too busy to have fun himself; I've been helping him all afternoon and I enjoy it."

"Young Scorpius here helped me take some supplies to Grawp and we also cleaned up the garden a little bit," Hagrid cheerfully explained, not wanting to reveal that Scorpius had come to him crying about his past and wanting to be very different than his father was at school. "He's a good helper to me, he is."

Before Harry or Ron could reply, the front doors to the castle opened and LeighAnn, who wore the ragged cloak over an oversized dark gown with her blonde hair in a tight bun on the top of her head, slowly came down the steps with her wand in one hand and a small carpetbag in the other hand.

"Scorpius, I missed you in my class this morning," LeighAnn said, quickly noticing that Scorpius was standing alongside Hagrid looking rather nervous. "I hope you have a good time at the Feast tonight."

Scorpius swallowed hard, "I'm not going to the Feast, Professor Jenner," he replied softly.

Hagrid suddenly looked concerned, but before he could speak, LeighAnn smiled at Scorpius, "Perhaps if Hagrid were to go with you, it might be easier for you," she said in a gentle voice. "If Hagrid agrees to take the evening off, will you please go to the Feast, Scorpius? There's going to be a lot of fun there."

"Okay," Scorpius replied in a quiet voice as he looked up at LeighAnn and was comforted by her smile.

LeighAnn gently patted his shoulder and smiled at Harry and Ron, "Well, I'm ready," she said in a gentle voice as she walked over to her former schoolmates who stood a distance from Hagrid and Scorpius.

Scorpius then looked up at Hagrid and whispered something. Hagrid nodded and led the boy inside.

"We'll be taking a carriage to Hogsmeade where my Muggle car is waiting," Ron explained in a gentle voice as he held his hand out to help her down the many steps. "I'll be driving us to the Burrow."

LeighAnn nodded, but just as they were about to start down the staircase, several cloaked figures suddenly came into view on brooms, "THREE FOR THE PRICE OF ONE!" a female voice cackled.

"Stay back!" Harry shouted anxiously as he pointed his wand at the nearest figure. "EXPELLIARMUS!"

A wand flew out of the sky and clattered to the ground as Scorpius suddenly came running out of the castle with Hagrid trying to drag him back inside by the hem of his robes, "HAGRID, GET SCORPIUS INSIDE AND THE COME BACK FOR PROFESSOR JENNER!" Harry shouted as he dodged a jet of light sent by another cloaked figure on their broomstick. "PROFESSOR JENNER, RUN FOR THE FRONT DOOR!"

The sky quickly darkened and the wind picked up, causing the hoods to fall from the cloaked figures who were now circling the sky above the staircase. Lucius, Gregory Goyle, and several other sons of former Death Eaters leered down at Harry, Ron, and LeighAnn as Hagrid dragged a loudly protesting Scorpius into the castle. Ron trembled anxiously as the flyers quickly dived at the three of them.

"YOU'RE MINE, POTTER!" Lucius yelled as he murmured a curse and a jet of blackish red light shot straight at Harry and hit him square in the chest. "THIS WON'T KILL YOU RIGHT AWAY, THOUGH!"

Harry suddenly turned pale, vomited, and immediately collapsed on the staircase in convulsions while Ron continued firing spells at the people on brooms. Black fog surrounded the three of them, making it impossible to see their own hands, let alone any part of the castle grounds. Laughter echoed through the fog and LeighAnn swiftly dropped her carpet bag and began to muster every bit of her courage.

Swallowing hard, LeighAnn raised her wand and began to speak in what sounded to Ron like Parseltongue, but with less hissing. Serpent-shaped fire streamed out of LeighAnn's wand and promptly began flashing different colors and swiftly dissipated the fog. Lucius swore at seeing the magic, but made no move to retreat or to grab Harry, who was slowly losing consciousness on the steps.

"What…what are you doing, LeighAnn?" Ron gasped anxiously as he suddenly began to feel tired.

Again, LeighAnn raised her wand and shouted a flurry of words that Ron had never heard before. Jets of silver and purple light streamed out of the wand and surrounded the three of them in a blinding glow.

"WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING?!" Lucius roared furiously, noticing that the others were staring in shock at the extraordinary magic instead of trying to finish Harry, Ron, and LeighAnn off before help arrived.

Ron whimpered as he knelt next to Harry and clung to his friend for dear life, "We've got to go, Ron!" LeighAnn said anxiously as she grabbed hold of Ron's free hand. "Hang on to Harry and close your eyes!"

"Where are we going?!" Ron whimpered, wondering what LeighAnn was up to. "The light's fading!"

Silently praying that her father's knowledge of magic and its many extensions would be able to save Harry's life, LeighAnn fired a few shots into the sky and then promptly muttered the name of her father's estate; the magic would take them within the wards of the estate and they would be safe.

"STOP THEM!" Lucius roared as Harry, Ron, and LeighAnn suddenly vanished into the dark of night.

Unfortunately, there was nothing that the group could do as the light vanished just as quickly as it had been conjured. Lucius stared up at the silent castle that was Hogwarts and realized that it would be pointless to attack the castle. The Elder Wand had been mysteriously incinerated 17 years ago, but Dumbledore's tomb had remained untouched; however, there wasn't enough power for an attack.

"Retreat back to headquarters for now!" Lucius hissed, infuriated that he had been outsmarted by a Weasley, an unconscious Harry Potter, and a woman who he never expected to survive Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange's wrath. Gritting his teeth, Lucius flew off into the night with his small group.

* * *

Please read and review!


	18. Taking Heavy Risks

Ginny sighed as she picked up the paper from the front stoop. Despite the early hour, Lily and Hugo were playing quietly in the small playroom to pass time until breakfast and study time was announced.

However, Ginny didn't feel like cooking that morning; it had been nearly a week since the unexpected attack on the Hogwarts grounds; a week since Harry, Ron, and Professor Jenner disappeared. There had been rumors that Professor Jenner had used some sort of special magic to help them escape, but…

"Mummy, there's a weird shadowy thing near the fireplace!" Ginny suddenly heard Lily shout.

Ginny frowned, turned, and hurried to the playroom. She was deeply shocked and concerned to see a shadowy dog-like wolf sitting on the ground across from where Lily and Hugo sat with their toys.

 _"Ginny, Harry and Ron are safe,"_ the wolf said in a calm voice. _"However, Harry is in very grave condition and he is wavering between life and death. If you want me to take you to him, meet me in an hour atop Stoateshead Hill and I will take you to him. This was the only way to communicate with you safely."_

Ginny was silent for a moment and was lost in her thoughts of worry over Harry so much that she didn't hear the kitchen door open and close, "Ginny, your mother sent me over with some things…"

"Dad, how long can you stay?" Ginny asked in a fearful voice as she continued to look at the wolf and knew that, in good conscience, she couldn't just sit by and wait for news of Harry's death. She had to go.

Mr. Weasley, who had set the bag of items he had brought on the kitchen table, frowned as he came into the playroom and saw the wolf Patronus sitting there, "Harry's in bad shape, Dad," Ginny whispered in an anxious voice, not caring that Hugo and Lily were listening. "I have…I have to go right now."

"Who's Patronus is this?" Mr. Weasley asked worriedly. "It's not that I don't trust what it's saying…"

Ginny sighed, "I have faith that I must go to Harry now," she replied in a determined voice. "The wolf told me to meet its sender at the top of Stoateshead Hill in an hour so I could be taken to Harry."

"Mummy, do you have to leave?" Lily whimpered anxiously as she stood and hurried over to Ginny.

Ginny nodded and gently stroked Lily's hair, "Yes Lilly, my darling, I need to go and visit your father and your Uncle Ron for a while," she replied in a soft voice. "Your grandfather is going to take you and Hugo to the Burrow for a few days until I return; I want you two to behave yourselves while you're there."

Fighting back tears, Lily nodded and quietly left the playroom to gather her things, "My mum told you to watch us while she went to teach for Auntie LeighAnn," Hugo commented. "Mum's not gonna be…"

"You let me worry about your mother, Hugo," Ginny replied firmly. "Now, go gather your things."

As Hugo hurried off, Mr. Weasley gave Ginny a look, "I hope that Harry, Ron, and LeighAnn are all right," he said in a worried voice. "Kingsley refuses to investigate their disappearance; says it's all right."

"That's exactly why I'm going, Dad," Ginny replied in a determined voice. "To find out for myself."

Mr. Weasley nodded, "I won't tell your mother or brothers about this," he promised. "They'll worry."

"I'll write when I know what's happened to Harry," Ginny replied softly as she turned to look out the window to give herself a moment of quiet before leaving. "I've just got to go and be with him now."

* * *

" _Ron? Ron, come on; open your eyes."_

A warm hand touching his face was the last thing Ron expected as he slowly began to become aware of the fact that he was lying down on something soft. He slowly opened his eyes and was confused to see LeighAnn standing at his bedside with one hand holding a small vial and the other hand on his forehead.

"Where am I?" Ron asked in a scared voice as he sat up and quickly realized that he was no longer in his dirty traveling robes, but in pajamas similar to what patients at St. Mungo's wore. "Where are we?"

LeighAnn sighed as she removed her hand from his forehead, "You're in a guest bedroom at my father's estate," she explained as she picked up his wand from the bedside table and handed it to him. "It's been about a week since Lucius Malfoy and those idiot friends of his tried to attack us, but you're fine."

"Harry!" Ron said anxiously, his eyes widening. "Lucius hit Harry with some sort of spell…"

Nodding, LeighAnn moved over to the window and promptly rested one hand on her back and one hand over her growing abdomen, "My father's got Harry in another wing of the house and is doing the best he can to make sure Harry survives," she explained in a somber voice. "Dark magic causes serious damage."

"My brother, George, had his ear cursed off by dark magic performed by Severus Snape," Ron replied, suddenly remembering that incident. "Harry says that Snape's a good man, though, so I forgave that."

LeighAnn suddenly looked intrigued, but remained silent as she eased herself on to the cushioned window seat and looked at him, "Now that you're awake, Ron, you're free to do whatever you want," she commented in a worried voice as she held out the vial. "My father found this in Harry's pocket."

"It didn't break!" Ron replied in an excited voice as he got out of bed and looked around for his clothes.

LeighAnn silently stood up, "I'll let my father know you're awake and that we'll be going out for a little while," she said, amused when Ron looked as if he'd been slapped. "What? Just because I'm pregnant, doesn't mean that I'm not entitled to a bit of a day trip to London with an old school chum, Ron."

Realizing that any attempt to talk LeighAnn out of going would be unsuccessful and would only invoke a dreaded female temper he did not wish to contend with, Ron nodded and let out a resigned sigh.

"I'll meet you in the foyer," LeighAnn said, pocketing the vial. "Come straight down when you're ready."

As LeighAnn left the room, Ron suddenly noticed his clothes hanging on the window behind where LeighAnn had been sitting; she obviously had intended to hide his clothes until after they'd talked.

"Harry, wherever you are, I hope you're okay," Ron whispered as he grabbed his clothes off the window.

* * *

"Wow," Teddy, who had worn an old suit that had belonged to his father for his and Victoire's annual Hogsmeade weekend meeting, said as he finished reading the letter that Albus and James had written out the plan to break into Azkaban on. "I can't believe that lot were actually planning to do this."

Victoire sniffed and sighed as she picked up her mug of steaming cocoa, "I was thinking of writing to their mothers about it, but it just feels so wrong to tell on any of zem when their intentions were good," she replied right before taking a long sip of cocoa. "My father and my Uncle Charlie have written dozens of letters to both ze Ministry and Azkaban demanding zat Uncle Percy be put on house arrest until he iz able to have a proper trial, but ze Ministry is being rather quiet about ze situation."

"Maybe we shouldn't let their mothers know what they're up to," Teddy, who was secretly intrigued by the idea because he had never known his parents and felt sympathy towards Molly's desperate plight to save her only living parent, said in a low voice as he gazed at Victoire. "Perhaps we should help them."

Victoire's eyes widened and she slammed her mug down abruptly, "Are you mad?" she whispered.

"Victoire, I understand that Molly's been through a hard year with losing her mother and possibly facing the loss of her father too if Uncle Percy dies in prison," Teddy, who had come to see Percy as more of an uncle figure than anything else, whispered as he gently took Victoire's hands. "I think the idea of trying to get him out has merit, but breaking in isn't the way to go about it. Perhaps visiting him will help…"

As Teddy's hair turned a color of red to match his warming up to the idea of rescuing Percy, Victoire pulled away and glared at him, "Breaking into Azkaban iz illegal," she hissed. "We could get arrested."

"I'll do some research and I'll talk to Headmistress McGonagall," Teddy explained in an anxious voice as his hair faded back to the same brown color hair his father had. "I know we can't break him out, but why can't we at least show Molly and some of the other students that Percy's hanging in there? Now, I have to go visit Hagrid this afternoon and talk to him, but you go to McGonagall…"

* * *

"Absolutely not," Headmistress McGonagall said as she sat behind the Headmaster's desk looking up at Victoire in shock for the suggestion that had just been given. "Azkaban is not a place where people take field trips, especially first year students who have no idea of the dangers involved in such a journey."

Victoire nodded and self-consciously smoothed down her Gryffindor robes, "I apologize for bothering you," she replied in a fake somber voice. "I just know zat Molly Weasley is very sad for her fazzer…"

"Yes, Miss Weasley, I understand your intentions," Headmistress McGonagall replied in a more sympathetic voice as she leaned back in her chair. "However, there are other ways to reassure Molly that her father is doing all right despite being in prison; perhaps you should tell her to write to him."

Victoire sighed, "Yes Headmistress," she said in a resigned tone as she stood up. "I must go now."

Letting out a deep sigh, Headmistress McGonagall silently watched as Victoire left the Headmaster's office in complete silence. Minerva couldn't help but feel pity for the girl and the rest of the Weasley-Potter clan as they struggled with Percy being in prison; however, arranging a field trip to Azkaban was not a solution as there was little doubt in her mind that visiting Percy would only lead to problems.

* * *

The sight of Teddy Lupin seated at Hagrid's table with a cup of tea in front of him shocked Scorpius as he peered through Hagrid's window and saw that Hagrid had just taken a seat across from Teddy. To Scorpius, Teddy looked very tired and anxious as he lifted the tea cup and sipped daintily at the liquid.

"…Honestly Hagrid, I got so lost in thinking of my own parents when Victoire showed me that letter," Scorpius heard Teddy say through the gaps in the hut's walls. "She's trying to convince McGonagall to take some students to Azkaban on a field trip to see how Percy's doing, but it's a really dumb idea…"

Swallowing hard, Scorpius stepped away from the window and walked up the hill back towards the castle to hide in the Slytherin Common Room until dinnertime; he had no desire to attend class because the majority of the class would whisper behind his back or treat him like he was bound to become evil.

"MISTER MALFOY!" Scorpius suddenly heard the very angry voice of Professor Longbottom shout.

Scorpius turned and was horrified to see an infuriated looking Professor Longbottom storming down the hill from the direction of the greenhouses. For a moment, Scorpius stood there and then the scene suddenly changed in his eyes; he was back in the Forest and being tortured by a figure in a large cloak.

"Mister Malfoy, I've heard from a very reliable source that you weren't in any of your classes today," Professor Longbottom, who was concerned by the sudden look of horror on Scorpius's face, said in a much calmer voice as he stopped several feet from Scorpius. "If you're not feeling well, I need to…"

Scorpius sighed, but suddenly looked happier as he saw Molly, Albus, Rose, and Adeleina coming down the hill in their uniforms with their schoolbags over their shoulders, "Excuse me, sir," Scorpius said in a calmer voice as he walked past Professor Longbottom. "I'm going to go visit with my friends now."

Realizing that further anger would only make Scorpius more afraid of him, Neville silently turned and watched Scorpius interact with Molly, Albus, Rose, and Adeleina; they all looked happy to see each other and all of them treated Scorpius like he was one of their own despite him being Malfoy's son.

Swallowing hard, Neville moved past them back towards the castle to have a chat with Kaysar about how he wanted to make amends to the children for treating them so badly, especially Molly Weasley.

* * *

"Mum's concerned about you, mate," Albus said in a concerned voice as he looked at Scorpius.

Molly sighed and put a reassuring arm around Scorpius, "James and Fred are sorry for their words this morning and want to apologize to you after they get out of class," she explained in a calming voice.

"Let's go to the lake while it's still nice outside," Adeleina, who had been told by both of her parents to keep a special eye on Scorpius ever since he returned from St. Mungo's, suggested in a gentle voice.

Albus smiled, "I saved some breakfast scraps for the squid," he replied. "They're in my bag."

Just then, the door to Hagrid's hut opened and the group was surprised to see Teddy come out of the hut with Hagrid. The two were facing the lake, so they didn't see the group sneaking up behind them to eavesdrop on the conversation, "…I'm deeply troubled, Hagrid," they heard Teddy suddenly whisper.

"Oops, Teddy must have told Hagrid about our plan," Albus whispered in a frightened voice. "Let's go."

As the group walked off towards the lake to discuss their day and make a new plan, Adrian rose from the freshly picked garden with a grin on his face; he had heard Hagrid and Teddy's entire conversation because the walls on Hagrid's hut were fraying and the window was also stuck a crack open.

Grinning madly, Adrian stepped out of the dirt and hurried back towards the castle to contact his father. No doubt his father would want to act.

* * *

"Wait here," Ron said in an anxious voice as he and LeighAnn entered the Ministry Atrium and stopped at the Fountain of Magical Brethren. "I've got to go see Kingsley alone and it will only take a moment."

LeighAnn frowned, "Fine, then give me the keys to your car," she said in an irritated voice. "I've got some business to do in Surrey that won't take very long. I've got to see someone about Harry."

"You don't know how to drive," Ron replied in a shocked voice, unaware that Kingsley had just come off the elevator with a very exasperated looking Bill and Charlie in tow. "Just wait five minutes, LeighAnn."

Kingsley suddenly cleared his throat as LeighAnn's facial expression changed to murderous, "I've known how to drive Muggle cars for many years, Ronald Weasley!" she snapped in an infuriated voice.

"Ron, what is it you need?" Kingsley, who suddenly noticed LeighAnn's baby bump and didn't want her to be under more stress than had already been given to her. "I've just been talking to your brothers."

Ron sighed, reached into the pocket of his robes, and pulled out the glass vial LeighAnn had retrieved from Harry, "Harry and I visited Azkaban as you ordered, sir," he replied as he handed the vial over.

"Excellent," Kingsley said, purposely ignoring the looks Bill and Charlie were giving him as he slipped the vial into his robes. "Mrs. Corvallis, I forgot to mention that your house in California was sold recently…"

Swallowing hard to fight back the sudden tears that threatened to fall, LeighAnn nodded and forced herself to smile, "Thank you," she replied in a toneless voice as she closed her robes over her belly self-consciously and moved over to another area of the fountain. "Ron, I'll wait over here for you."

"Charlie, go and comfort her," Bill, who had received an owl that morning from his mother that said that Charlie should try and court LeighAnn so that she wouldn't have to return to teaching after the baby was born and avoid possible danger from remaining at the school, whispered to Charlie. "Mum said that…"

Charlie scoffed quietly, "You and Mum have to stop setting me up with women," he whispered in an annoyed tone. "Besides, it would be so inappropriate for me to go up and start hitting on LeighAnn when her husband's not even been dead for very long. She might yell at me like she yelled at Ron."

"Mum would be rightly pleased if you got a wife, Charlie," Bill whispered back, unaware that Ron and Kingsley had walked over to LeighAnn. "With Percy in Azkaban, she's really having a hard time."

Deeply disturbed that his own mother and two of his elder brothers would stoop low enough to try and plan out LeighAnn's future without including LeighAnn, Ron coughed, "LeighAnn and I have to get going because she wants to go to Surrey before nightfall," he said in an anxious voice. "See you all later."

"Thank you," LeighAnn whispered as soon as she and Ron had left the Ministry and were back in the safety and comfort of Ron's Muggle car. "I know exactly what they were discussing and I know that your mother means well, but I honestly don't intend to ever remarry. I will balance raising my beautiful baby on my own and teach at Hogwarts; I don't wish to burden my father with caring for the baby and I."

Ron nodded, thoughts of Harry's health suddenly on his mind, "Where are we going?" he asked softly.

"Number Four, Privet Drive in Little Whinging," LeighAnn replied softly. "Some old friends live there."

* * *

"I can't believe Victoire ran to Teddy!" Albus said in a frustrated voice as he gazed at Adeleina, Rose, and Molly as they sat in a row on the grass right next to the lake. "James made the stupidest little plan…"

Scorpius sighed as he climbed down from the small branch where he had been sitting deep in thought for the last several minutes "Guys, I think Teddy told Hagrid about whatever plan James made to help Molly's dad," he said in a nervous voice as he sat down and leaned against a tree. "I overheard them."

"We're not going through with it," Molly replied firmly as she gazed at him. "We can't get to Azkaban…"

Tears came to Molly's eyes as James and Fred suddenly came down the hill with broomsticks in their hands while a nervous looking Victoire and a determined looking Teddy walked alongside them. Teddy had one hand around the handle of a broomstick and the other hand in Victoire's hand while he wore a large satchel of books on his back. Victoire looked very nervous, but also very determined to help.

"We convinced Madam Hooch to let us practice flying under Victoire's supervision," James explained in a gleeful voice. "We're gonna use the brooms to get to Azkaban and Teddy's gonna lead us there."

Teddy suddenly paled, "We are NOT flying to Azkaban," he said in an angry voice. "James, you and the others are going to practice flying and I am going to supervise from underneath this tree over here."

"We'll either do it with you or I'll stun you and we'll all go anyway," James, who was fully prepared to stun Teddy if he didn't come willingly, demanded. "I studied some advanced magic in the summer…"

Teddy's eyes widened as James pointed his wand at him, "James, put that thing away!" Molly cried anxiously, not wanting to do this if Teddy ended up hurt. "Teddy, I'm really worried about my dad."

James scowled and he and Fred quickly mounted their brooms, "If I come, will you promise not to do anything foolish and let me decide how to proceed?" Teddy asked anxiously, realizing that they were going to go to Azkaban whether or not he wanted to. "Victoire, you don't have to come if you…"

"Teddy, we are togezzer in zis," Victoire replied in a gentle voice. "I weel not abandon you."

Swallowing hard, Teddy mounted his broom, "At the first sign of trouble, you younger kids had better get out of there," he said firmly as Scorpius, Molly, Albus, Adeleina, and Rose mounted their broom.

"We promise," Scorpius, Molly, Albus, Adeleina, Rose, Fred, and James all replied in unison.

Teddy nodded and shot off into the sky, silently praying that his parents weren't looking down on him with utter disdain about the choice he had made to help rescue Percy, "Scorpius, you don't have to come and neither do you, Adeleina," James said as he prepared to fly. "You guys aren't related to us and it's not fair to ask you guys to risk your school careers and lives to help us rescue Uncle Percy."

"Nobody was nice to me before Molly was," Scorpius replied quietly. "I'm going to help my friend."

Adeleina smiled at Scorpius and then shot a look at James, "I'm going to help my friend too," she said in a determined voice as she gripped the handle of her broomstick. "We've got to at least give it a try."

As the group shot into the air and flew off into the horizon, they were unaware that Hagrid had run straight to Headmistress McGonagall to report what Teddy had confided in him about the plan. Three sets of eyes had been watching from that very window and were now trying to contact the Ministry.

* * *

The Dursley home had fallen into disrepair over the years, LeighAnn silently observed as she led Ron through the gate and up the front walk. With a sigh, she stepped on to the frayed welcome mat and knocked on the door. She expected a civil welcome, as she had once been a foster child here for a time

For a moment, there was quiet and then the door opened, "Hello Mister Dursley," LeighAnn said in a respectful tone as Vernon Dursley appeared in the doorway in a dark suit. "Do you remember me?"

"Yes, I remember you," Vernon replied in a fearful voice, immediately recognizing LeighAnn and deeply horrified that she was showing up on his stoop with a baby belly and a scraggly looking young man.

LeighAnn sighed, "I don't have a lot of time, so I'll get right to business," she replied in a tone that indicated that she wouldn't take any negative reactions from him. "Harry was injured by a dangerous criminal named Lucius Malfoy and I think it's time for you and Petunia to reconcile with him."

"I thought that Voldemort fellow was dead?" Vernon asked, his voice suddenly full of intense fear.

Ron swallowed hard, "Voldemort is dead, but some of his old followers are still alive," he explained in a quivering voice as he struggled to keep memories of Fred from overwhelming him. "It's bad again."

"W-Where is Harry?" Vernon asked in a quivering voice as he suddenly realized that something very serious had happened to Harry, as it was only in that situation that LeighAnn would show up.

LeighAnn sighed, "If you and Mrs. Dursley come with us right now, I can show you," she replied, not wanting to verbally reveal the location of her father's estate. "Ron's car can take all of us there."

"Come in and we'll be ready to go in an hour," Vernon replied anxiously. "Please come in."

Ron swallowed hard, but he followed LeighAnn into the house and Vernon quickly closed the door.

* * *

Ginny fought the urge to comment on the sheer size of the estate as she followed the quiet house elf into the foyer of the mansion. The foyer was very clean and well decorated, but very quiet.

The house elf muttered something and immediately rushed off into a back room. Ginny quickly removed her cloak and tucked it over her arm as she hurried after the elf in her simple house dress.

A cloaked figure huddled over a large table was the first thing Ginny saw as she entered what appeared to be a makeshift bedroom. She gasped when she saw a pale Harry lying unconscious in a large, four-poster bed that was in the far corner of the room. Harry was wearing pajamas and covered in blankets.

"Harry," Ginny whispered as she hurried over to Harry's bedside and knelt beside her very ill husband.

There was a cough and Ginny froze as the cloaked figure turned around and walked over to the bed holding a large vial filled to the brim with purple potion.

Ginny watched as the figure set the vial on a bedside table, carefully unbuttoned Harry's pajama shirt, picked up the vial, and poured it on Harry's badly bruised chest. Once the vial was empty, the cloaked figure tapped the area with his wand.

"Ginny," Harry suddenly moaned unconsciously as Ginny touched his cheek and found it to be cold.

Ginny was silent and tears formed in her eyes as Harry suddenly opened his eyes, "I can't see," he whispered as he struggled to breathe and relax for Ginny's sake. "Ginny…I need my glasses."

The cloaked figure carefully picked up Harry's glasses and returned them to Harry's face before turning away from the bed, "Who are you?" Harry asked, suddenly noticing the cloaked figure standing there.

For a moment, there was silence as the figure went back to the table, picked up another filled vial, and returned to Harry's bedside. He silently set the potion on the table and carefully lifted his hood, revealing a very pale and worn out looking Severus Snape who looked like he needed some sleep.

"P-Professor Snape," Harry whispered, his eyes widening in shock at the sight of his former professor whom he thought had been murdered by Voldemort in the Shrieking Shack during the last battle. Ginny paled, but fought very hard not to rush at Professor Snape with a hug, as she had been saddened by his death.

Suddenly, Harry began to shake and promptly threw up as his vision began to blur. Snape swore loudly, grabbed the vial, poured it on Harry's chest, and began to gently stroke the potion with his wand. Ginny stepped back and watched as Harry suddenly relaxed and slowly fell asleep.

"Professor, Harry's not getting any better," Ginny said in a worried voice as she stood there trembling. "Please, Professor Snape, help Harry survive."


	19. Storm of Disaster

Lightning flashed as the young group approached Azkaban on their brooms and saw that a group of cloaked figures were already circling the prison on brooms. Teddy slowly stopped in mid-air and Victoire stopped alongside him while James, Albus, Adeleina, Fred, Molly, Scorpius, and Rose lagged behind.

"Eez zat the Ministry come to stop us?" Victoire asked in a soft voice as she looked at Teddy worriedly.

Before Teddy could reply, one of the cloaked figures waved its wand and a wall of the giant prison suddenly exploded, "DAD!" Molly screamed, realizing that they intended to kidnap her father.

His heart pounding wildly, Scorpius sped off towards the cloaked figures with James and Fred close behind him and marveling over the young Slytherin boy's bravery. Suddenly realizing that it had been a mistake to come, Teddy swore and took off after them.

Victoire looked back at Albus, Adeleina, and Rose, all of whom were looking ready to fight. Letting out a sigh, Victoire nodded to join the fight.

"Aw, look at the cute little Weasley child come to save her father!" Lucius crowed, suddenly recognizing Molly among the fray who had showed up to obviously rescue Percy. "We'll have to teach her a lesson."

Trembling, Molly kept one hand on her broom as she whipped out her wand. Knowing that they were taking a dangerous chance, James and Fred suddenly dive bombed past them and into the hole created by the explosion.

Worried that the two boys were going to get hurt, Teddy shot after them, but was suddenly blasted off of his broom from behind. As he fell towards the water, Teddy saw Albus dive towards him as fast as the broom would allow and managed to catch him just before hitting the water.

"I'VE GOT HIM!" James, who had dived into Percy's blasted open cell, yelled as he flew back into the sky with a huddled, frail figure on the back of his broom. "ALBUS, COME OVER HERE AND GET HIM!"

Seeing that Albus already had a shaking Teddy on the back of his broom, Molly sped over to James and carefully eased her father on to the back of her broom. Percy stirred briefly, but didn't wake at all.

"AND I'VE GOT YOU, POTTER!" Lucius roared as he suddenly pointed his wand at James. 'STUPEFY!"

James screamed as a jet of light hit him and he suddenly slumped forward on his broom, "EXPELLIARMUS!" Teddy screamed, brandishing his wand at Lucius as he and Albus flew past Lucius, who was dragging the unconscious James on to his broom. Lucius roared as his wand fell to the water.

Goyle, who had sworn his loyalty to Lucius until death, pointed his wand at Teddy, muttered a dark curse, and promptly blasted Teddy off of the back of Albus's broom.

As Teddy fell towards the water again, several more figures on brooms arrived. Victoire was relieved to see her father, Uncle Charlie, her Grandfather Weasley, Minister Shacklebolt, and many other Ministry Aurors approaching the scene.

A loud cry of pain filled the air as Teddy slammed into the water. Several Aurors dived to retrieve him from the water while Mr. Weasley, Charlie, and Bill got in front of Victoire, Adeleina, and Rose to keep them from fighting any longer.

Minister Shacklebolt sped closer to the prison just as Goyle stunned Fred and grabbed him off his broom. Lucius then shot a spell at Percy and Molly, but barely missed them.

"THIS ISN'T OVER!" Lucius yelled as he suddenly Disapprated with James in tow. "LET'S GO!"

Even though he was surrounded by Ministry Aurors who were trying to help him out of the water, Teddy raised his wand and shot a spell at Goyle that barely missed. Goyle cackled and Disapprated with Fred.

"M-My leg," Teddy gasped as he was lifted from the water and on to a broomstick. "James…Fred…"

Mr. Weasley gazed at the shivering Molly as she turned to check on her unconscious father, "Dad, wake up," Molly whispered tearfully as she turned to face her grandfather and uncles. "My dad's really sick."

One by one, the cloaked figures Disapprated, leaving nothing but a damaged Azkaban and a group of very injured and shaken witches and wizards on brooms behind. Albus suddenly began to cry and then promptly passed out from exhaustion and pain, nearly falling off his broom.

Scorpius immediately flew over to him and helped his shaken friend slide on to his broomstick. Albus rested on Scorpius's back.

"How much trouble are we in?" Adeleina asked as she looked at Minister Shacklebolt fearfully.

Minster Shacklebolt sighed, "We'll discuss that later," he replied in a tired voice as he assessed the situation and need for help that was before him. "I want everyone to go to St. Mungo's right now."

* * *

Dark clouds loomed overhead as Ron's car pulled up in front of the large mansion, "Is your father a sort of businessman, LeighAnn?" Petunia, who was enamored by the size of the house and the grounds, asked as they got out of the car and began up the stone walkway. "I didn't think he had any money."

"My father just came into money over the past fifteen years," LeighAnn replied calmly as they reached the massive oak front door. "Now, I ask that you both be respectful while you are guests here."

Vernon nodded and gulped as LeighAnn opened the door and led them inside the massive foyer, closing the door behind them rather quickly, "I'm not sure if Harry is feeling up to visitors right now," she said.

"He's resting right now," Ginny, who had just left Harry to rest and be cared for by Snape, said in a tired voice as she came down the hall from Harry's temporary room. "Oh, hello Mister and Mrs. Dursley."

Petunia's eyes drifted to Ginny's finger and the ring on it, "Are you Harry's wife?" she asked softly.

"Yes," Ginny replied, her heart softening at the downcast expressions that the Dursleys showed.

Petunia nodded and LeighAnn cleared her throat, "I'm sure the house elves will have dinner ready soon, so why don't you all go to the dining room and I'll be along, all right?" she suggested in a firm voice.

"LeighAnn, who's your father?" Ron, who was curious as to who was taking care of Harry, asked in a curious voice as he looked at his former schoolmate. "You seem almost afraid to tell us, but why?"

LeighAnn sighed, but before she could reply, a house elf came scurrying down the stairs, "Mistress LeighAnn, an Arthur Weasley sent a Patronus message!" the house elf screeched. "He says that there was an accident at Azkaban prison involving Teddy Lupin, Victoire Weasley, James Potter, Albus Potter, Adeleina Linnis, Rose Weasley, Fred Weasley, Percy Weasley, Molly Weasley, and many others…"

Ginny suddenly looked horrified, "What on earth were those children doing at Azkaban prison when they're supposed to be at Hogwarts?" she asked in an angry voice as she looked at Ron. "Ron…"

"People from the Ministry have taken most of the children to St. Mungo's," the house elf continued in a trembling voice, very startled by Ginny's sudden anger. "They are looking for two of the children…"

Ginny suddenly looked very pale, "Harry musn't hear of this until he's well enough to handle the news," she replied in an anxious voice, knowing such news could kill him. "I don't know what to do…"

"I'll go," Ron, who knew Ginny's place was at Harry's side until Harry was better, volunteered in an anxious voice as he looked at the Dursleys, Ginny, and LeighAnn. "You need to stay here for now."

Ginny nodded and turned away so that Ron wouldn't see her cry. LeighAnn immediately wrapped Ginny into a hug and allowed the petite redhead to cry into her shoulder quietly. Vernon and Petunia looked at each other, but said nothing as Ron grabbed a spare cloak off of the coat rack that was in the foyer.

"You can take the Floo Network there," LeighAnn said in an anxious voice as she released Ginny and gestured into the living room where Ron could see a lit fireplace that had a jar on the mantle that was obviously full of Floo Powder. "Just use your Patronus if you want to send a message back to Ginny."

Ron nodded and walked off to the living room, "You must be tired after your journey, Mister and Mrs. Dursley," LeighAnn said in a warmer tone as she looked at Vernon and Petunia. "If you'll follow my father's house elf upstairs, he will show you to a room where you can rest a while and freshen up."

Even though Vernon and Petunia were scared to death that they would be turned into something and end up never allowed to leave the mansion, they nodded and silently followed the house elf upstairs.

LeighAnn sighed and carefully massaged her forehead, "Are you all right?" Ginny asked, suddenly noticing that her friend looked very exhausted and pale. "Professor Snape, LeighAnn's ill…"

Before LeighAnn could reply, Snape came out of the back room, "Ginny, go and sit with Harry for a while," he said in an unusually calm tone. "I've done absolutely everything I can for him at this point and only rest and time will determine how well Harry will recover. LeighAnn, child, take a deep breath."

"Perhaps I need some food and rest, Father," LeighAnn whispered as she moved into the living room and saw that Ron had already left. She sighed and sank into the chair closest to the entranceway.

Snape sighed, "Stay there and do not move," he replied in a firm voice as he swept into the living room and stood in front of his very stubborn daughter. "I will make you a Calming Draught so you do not stress yourself into a miscarriage and then we will have dinner together because I need to talk to you."

"Yes Father," LeighAnn replied in a tired voice as she watched Snape silently leave the living room.

* * *

Ron stepped out of the fireplace at St. Mungo's and was shocked to see the crowd of his family and friends assembled in the waiting room talking to Aurors and Minster Shacklebolt. Almost immediately, Mr. Weasley pushed his way through the crowd and hurried over to where Ron stood alone.

"Dad, what exactly happened?" Ron asked in an anxious voice as he looked at his father worriedly.

Mr. Weasley sighed, "Apparently, James and Fred came up with a plan to break Percy out of Azkaban," he explained as he led Ron through the crowd and over to a young Healer. "Hello there…"

"Hello there, Mr. Weasley," the Healer said in a less formal tone. "We're having a bit of difficulty convincing one of our young patients to accept treatment and we can't seem to get in contact with his parents, so perhaps you or your son can convince the young man to allow someone to fix his leg."

Mr. Weasley frowned, "It's not one of my stubborn grandsons, is it?" he asked in an amused tone.

The Healer shook her head, "It's a young man named Teddy Lupin and he's in a room on the ground floor with a rather bad leg injury and hypothermia," she explained softly. "Where are his parents?"

"Teddy Lupin's parents were killed at the Battle of Hogwarts nineteen years ago," Mr. Weasley, who could hardly believe this young Healer's stupidity, replied coldly. "He lives with his grandmother…"

Swallowing hard, the Healer took a step back, "I-I'm sorry, I'm new here!" she cried, running off.

"Ron, we need to talk," Kingsley, who had been in the middle of the crowd when he had spotted Ron come out of the fire, said in a somber voice as he squeezed through the crowd. "We've got search teams out looking for Fred and James, but we've not gotten any clue as to where Lucius Malfoy took them."

Ron paled, but he was interrupted by Angelina, who had overheard Kingsley's words, "Do you mean to tell me that my little Fred and James Potter were kidnapped by Lucius Malfoy?" she asked anxiously.

"Angelina, this isn't the place to be discussing this," Kingsley replied in a nervous voice. "There are Aurors out searching for them as we speak, but I will gather your family and explain what happened…"

Having overheard Angelina and Kingsley's discussion, the Weasley clan and Aurors gathered around them and Ron spotted a shaking Teddy Lupin hobbling into an open elevator out of the corner of his eye.

"Dad, Teddy's gone upstairs," Ron whispered, deeply concerned about Teddy's emotional state.

Mr. Weasley nodded and slipped off towards the elevator just as an infuriated looking Draco and a concerned looking Astoria walked into the foyer, "Where is Scorpius?" Draco asked in a sharp tone.

"All right, everyone calm down," Kingsley said in an official voice. "I want to talk to all of you _now_."

* * *

"Ginny, I didn't expect you to join us for dinner," LeighAnn said as Ginny entered the large dining room and sat on the other side of the empty head chair. "Father's just in the kitchen for a moment…"

Snape, who had been drinking an evening dose of a potion that he had been forced to take since nearly dying during the Battle of Hogwarts, suddenly cleared his throat as he entered the room and sat in the fancy chair at the head of the table.

It was then that Ginny noticed the portrait on the wall above the dining room fireplace; it was a younger looking Snape sitting in a red armchair with Amythest standing on one side and LeighAnn standing on the other. All three of them looked like a very happy family.

"You never mentioned you had children, Professor Snape," Ginny commented as she looked at Snape.

Snape sighed as a mess of food suddenly appeared on the dining table on top of silver platters, "It was better that I not make that part of my life known to many," he replied in a toneless voice. "The circumstances at the time made it difficult to raise my children, let alone perform my other duties."

"LeighAnn, don't be offended, but I have to ask," Ginny said nervously. "Were you ever a…?"

LeighAnn smiled, "No, Amythest and I were never Death Eaters, nor was Kaysar," she replied in a gentle voice as she took an apple from a nearby bowl and bit into it. "We just knew Voldemort very well."

Swallowing hard, Snape took a drink from his goblet, "I assume Harry is resting comfortably since you're out here," he said, clearly uneasy about discussing the past. "He is in no condition to be moved anywhere for the time being, but if you wish to go and spend time with your children…"

"I'll wait until Ron contacts me with information," Ginny replied anxiously as she put some food on to her plate and picked at it. "I'm worried that James talked Teddy and Albus into helping him…."

Snape raised an eyebrow, "How many children do you and Harry have?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Three," Ginny replied, feeling strangely at ease around LeighAnn and Professor Snape. "James Sirius is in his second year at Hogwarts, Albus Severus is in his first, and Lily's only nine and not old enough…"

Snape turned considerably pale at hearing that Harry had named one of his sons Albus Severus, but said nothing, as he was shocked speechless; why on earth would Harry Potter name a child Albus Severus?

"LeighAnn, you and Ginny enjoy your dinner," Snape said as he stood up. "I will go and check on Harry."

With the sound of LeighAnn and Ginny whispering quietly and enjoying the food ringing in his ears, Severus silently returned to the room where Harry was resting. Letting out a sigh, he quietly sat in the chair at Harry's bedside and stared at the very pale Harry as he slept and breathed very, very slowly.

"Why on earth would you name your child after me, Harry?" Severus asked in a faint voice even though he figured Harry would be too weak to explain. "I am not a hero who deserves a namesake…"

Harry, unfortunately, didn't wake to provide an answer, so Severus simply sat there deep in thought.

* * *

The visitors' tea shop was quiet and empty, save for a shaking form sitting at a corner table clad in pajamas and a frayed mackintosh over its shoulders. Arthur silently paused in the doorway for a moment before he walked over to the figure and silently sat down in the empty chair next to it.

"My leg is absolutely killing me," Teddy whispered in a quivering voice as he kept looking down.

Arthur nodded, "Why did you come up here instead of staying in your hospital bed?" he asked softly.

"I was visiting Hagrid at the castle and talking to him like I used to," Teddy explained in a very heavy voice as he continued to look at the floor. "I was cornered by James and Fred on my way off the grounds and James said that I could either come willingly or he'd stun me and bring me along for the ride…"

Tears filled Teddy's eyes and his hair suddenly turned a very mousey brown color, "I don't know what happened, but I was shot off my broom and into the water," he whispered somberly. "Now, because I couldn't aim my blasted wand right, Lucius Malfoy has James and Fred goodness knows where…"

Pain suddenly shot through Teddy's leg and filled the rest of his body, causing him to gasp in pain and he closed his eyes briefly to block it out, "Come on, let someone have a look at you," Arthur said in a gentle voice as he gently took hold of Teddy's arm and closed his eyes. Suddenly, there was a small _woosh._

As Teddy lifted his head, he suddenly found himself lying back in the hospital bed that he had escaped from just to have a moment alone, "Mister Weasley, on my way upstairs, I saw Percy," Teddy whispered in a faint voice just as a concerned Healer came into the room. "He's unconscious, but still alive…"

"Teddy, get some rest," Arthur, who was deeply relieved to know that Percy was safe and being taken care of, said in a gentle voice as he gazed at the young man. "I'll stay here with you for a while."

Teddy nodded and was only vaguely aware of the Healer checking his leg. Arthur smiled somberly as he watched Teddy slowly drift off underneath the blankets. Suddenly, the door burst open and Victoire, who was being unsuccessfully restrained by Fleur, shot into the room, causing Teddy to sit up in bed.

"Victoire, Teddy needs his rest," Arthur said in a worried voice, noticing the instant expression of discomfort on Teddy's face. "Fleur, why aren't you and Bill keeping her with the other kids?"

Fleur scoffed, "Bill eez helping ze Minister send people home and ze Deputy 'Eadmaster is going to take ze students back to Hogwarts when zey are let go," she replied softly. "Ze students are worried about Teddy and zey wonder where James and Fred are; zey said it was a dangerous scene at Azkaban."

"James and Fred were taken by Lucius Malfoy," Arthur quickly said. "Nobody knows where…"

Teddy swallowed hard and bit his lip, "Victoire, I think it's best we take a break," he said in an anxious voice, unable to stand seeing Victoire's reaction to James and Fred's disappearance. "It's my fault."

Victoire stared at him speechlessly for a moment, as did Fleur. Teddy fought hard to keep nausea bubbling in his stomach from expelling out of his mouth; all he wanted to do was be with his godfather and talk to him. Harry wouldn't judge him, wouldn't stare at him speechlessly, wouldn't hate him…

"Fleur, Victoire, maybe you'd better come back later," Arthur quickly said, seeing Teddy was ready to burst with all the things he must be feeling at the moment. "Healer, how's Teddy's leg doing?"

Swallowing hard, Teddy closed his eyes and wished with all of his might that he could be with his godfather and talk to him; he needed to get away from the people who were hurt because of him.

"Teddy!" Arthur shouted as Teddy suddenly Apprated from the room. "Where did he go?!"

Swearing, the Healer got up, "I haven't got time for patients who Apprate out at will," he said in an annoyed voice. "I'm going to go see if those kids are ready to go back to Hogwarts yet."

"How eez Percy doing?" Fleur asked as the Healer left the room. "Bill says he eez very sick."

Arthur sighed, "I'm going to check on him now," he replied wearily. "No doubt Molly's visiting him."

* * *

Up on the fourth floor in a small room that was isolated from the other patients, Percy lay unconscious in bed in clean pajamas with his bandaged hand resting on his chest while his other hand and the rest of his overexhausted body was covered by blankets. His glasses and wand sat on the bedside table.

The door opened and Molly, Scorpius, Adeleina, Albus, and Rose came into the room and silently gathered around Percy's bed, "We're gonna get into trouble for being up here," Adeleina said in a worried voice even though she made no effort to move. "My dad told us to wait downstairs."

"I can't believe James and Fred got captured by those cloaked freaks," Molly whispered as she sat on the edge of the bed and gazed at her unconscious father. "We shouldn't have done something so stupid."

Tears filled Scorpius's eyes as he imagined the grief his father would give him for not only hanging out with Weasleys and Potters, but for participating in this plan, "I would do it again if it would help you keep your dad in your life," he admitted shakily before he buried his face into a part of the blanket.

There was a period of somber silence before the door opened again, "What are you lot doing in here?" Arthur asked in a gentle voice as he came into the room with Kaysar and a Healer. "If you've all been seen by Healers and cleared, Professor Linnis has to get you back to school and to your routines."

"What about my dad, Grandpa Weasley?" Molly asked, not wanting to leave her father's bedside.

Arthur sighed, "He'll be well taken care of by the Healers and have plenty of other visitors, but you and the others really do need to go back to school," he explained firmly. "You'll all be kept up to date."

"Where's Teddy?" Albus, who was worried about Teddy's health, asked in a worried voice. "I want to…"

Swallowing hard, Arthur bit his lip, "Teddy Disapprated when Fleur and Victoire started bothering him for details about the attack," he replied in a somber voice. "Kaysar, take them back to Hogwarts _now_."

"I love you, Dad," Molly whispered as she tearfully kissed Percy's cheek and stood. "Get better soon."

Kaysar sighed as Albus, Adeleina, Scorpius, Rose, and finally Molly gathered around him, "We'll use Side-Along Apparition to get out of here so that you can avoid the media cesspool that's been gathering in the lobby," he said in a gentle voice. "Everyone's anxious to hear the story of your little…journey."

"Kingsley will handle it," Arthur replied as the Healer moved over to the bed. "Get going, you lot."

As Kaysar Apprated away with the children, Arthur gazed at the Healer questioningly, "You best leave so I can perform a full exam," the Healer said in a somber voice. "If you'll just wait in the tea shop, I'll come talk to you when I'm done about a course of treatment; you should notify the rest of your family…"

Nodding, Arthur quickly left the room to let the Healer work; he intended to owl his wife immediately and explain what was going on. He knew that his wife was looking after Hugo, Lily, and Lucy and couldn't come to the hospital, but he wanted to see if he could at least change Lucy's opinion on her father.

* * *

"Professor Snape?" Severus heard a gentle voice filter into his ear. "Professor Snape, are you all right?"

Severus opened his eyes and realized that he was still sitting at Harry's bedside and that Harry was still sleeping rather peacefully, "Professor, LeighAnn went to bed," Ginny explained as he looked at her.

"Good, she needs to take care of herself and the baby," Severus replied as he rose from his chair and stretched to loosen up his stiff limbs. "I am assuming you made sure the Muggles were taken care of?"

Ginny nodded, "Yes sir," she replied in a gentle voice. "They're upstairs in their room and asleep."

"Ginny, you do not need to call me sir," Severus replied gently. "I am no longer your teacher nor am I…"

Suddenly, a loud alarm filled the quiet room, "The wards have been penetrated," he said, deeply worried that Lucius or another one of Voldemort's followers had discovered that he had survived.

The alarms suddenly stopped and a house elf hurried into the room, "Master Severus, there's a young man in the garden who is unable to walk," it replied in a nervous voice. "He will not talk to me."

"Come with me, Ginny, and have your wand out," Severus said in an urgent voice. "Hurry."

Ginny nodded and followed Severus outside and across the grass, strangely comforted by the sight of the sun setting beneath a pink sky. She suddenly noticed a quivering figure sitting under an old tree.

"Who's there?" Ginny suddenly heard the shaking voice of Teddy say fearfully. "I-I've got my wand…"

Teddy gasped at the sight of Ginny and Snape hovering over him, "Teddy, what are you doing here?" Ginny asked in an alarmed voice as she knelt next to him. "Professor, Teddy is Harry's godson."

"M-My leg," Teddy whispered faintly as the effect of Apprating with hypothermia began to tire him.

As Severus, who realized that Teddy was injured, knelt down beside Ginny, Teddy passed out cold.

* * *

**Please read and review!**


	20. Eyes to See, Hearts to Feel

Nearly a week had passed since the 'Azkaban Incident', as the Ministry now called it, and both the castle and the grounds of Hogwarts were blanketed by snow. Molly found herself gazing out the window at the wintry landscape instead of paying attention one afternoon in a Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

"Molly Weasley, did you hear what I said?" Kaysar, who had caught her daydreaming, asked sharply.

Molly looked away from the window and was surprised to see the class pairing off and Kaysar standing at the front of the room amongst the pairs, "Yes sir?" she asked in a curious and apologetic voice.

"I asked the class to pair up so we could practice dueling," Kaysar explained softly, knowing full well that she had written to her grandparents that morning asking for an update as she hadn't heard from them.

Molly nodded, grabbed her wand from the desk, and stood up, "Unfortunately, as we have run out of time, the actual dueling will have to wait until next class," Kaysar said in a cheerful voice. "I'm not going to assign any homework today, as I will be rather busy this evening. However, do your readings…"

As the class got up to leave, Adeleina hurried over to her father and whispered something to him as she gave him a pleading look, "No, Adeleina, you cannot come this time," Molly heard Kaysar whisper in a gentle yet, very firm voice. "You need to stay at Hogwarts with your mother; I will be back soon."

Adeleina nodded and moved over to where Molly was standing, "Molly, do you wanna have dinner with my Mum and I tonight?" she asked in a soft voice. "She usually eats at the Slytherin table with me…"

"I haven't heard from my grandpa or grandma about my dad yet," Molly replied softly. "I'm worried…"

Adeleina smiled at Molly reassuringly as they left the classroom together and quickly found Albus, Scorpius, and Rose waiting for them, "My dad wrote to me this morning and said that if I want to hang out with you, it's okay," Scorpius said, smiling shyly at Molly. "He's really a nice guy, my dad."

"Let's go visit Hagrid before dinner," Albus, who desperately needed a distraction from thinking about his missing brother, suddenly piped up. "Today's just been such a long day and I'm very tired."

Molly's face suddenly softened, but she shook her head, "We're not allowed out of the castle without adult supervision," she replied, remembering part of the punishment that McGonagall had given them for sneaking off to Azkaban. "Maybe we can go pester Roxanne and Dominique for a little while."

"They're Prefects, so they'll appreciate being pestered," Adeleina replied slyly. "Let's go."

As the group walked off down the hallway, Adrian stepped out from behind the door and grinned evilly; his assignment to spy on the heroic little group was going well so far and he had learned much. No doubt his father would delight in hearing about all their little activities.

* * *

Exhaustion rippled across Teddy's body as he woke and quickly realized that he was lying in a plush four-poster bed with clean pajamas and blankets covering him. He slowly sat up and realized that his leg wasn't hurting, so he quietly got out of bed. A note on the bedside table suddenly caught his eye.

_Teddy,_

_I've written to your grandmother, and my parents and they know you're safe._

_Ginny._

Suddenly feeling slightly lightheaded, Teddy sat down on the bed just as the door opened and a house elf came into the room carrying a vial full of blue liquid, "Ah, Master Teddy is awake!" she said in an excited voice as it looked up at him. "Master Severus wishes you to drink that and follow me."

"I don't know if I can," Teddy whispered softly. "I'm feeling a bit shaky; maybe I'd better just sit…"

The house elf squealed and suddenly tore out of the room, leaving Teddy alone. For a moment, Teddy sat on the bed in silence and was surprised when a tall, dark-haired man in robes entered the room.

"W-Who are you?" Teddy asked in a nervous voice. "Am I a prisoner? H-Have you come to kill me?"

Severus raised an eyebrow, "You are not a prisoner here," he replied tonelessly, immediately taking a step back as he had been warned by Ginny that Teddy sometimes reacted violently if he felt threatened.

"Why'd that house elf want me to drink that potion?" Teddy asked nervously. "Was it poison?"

For a moment, Severus was silent and then sighed, "You are very much like your father," he replied in a calmer voice. "It is merely a nutritional potion to help you be able to stand up without fainting because you have been recovering from injury and emotional trauma for the past week in the form of sleep."

"I-I've been asleep for a week?" Teddy asked in a faint voice. "Why didn't anyone wake me up?!"

Before Severus could reply, Kaysar suddenly entered the room holding a small satchel, "I've checked Harry over and he seems to be doing well," Kaysar said in a tired voice. "He might wake up soon."

"What's wrong with my godfather?" Teddy asked in a fearful voice. "You said he _might_ wake up?"

Severus suddenly looked reluctant to speak, but Kaysar quickly cleared his throat, "My sister-in-law, LeighAnn, was being escorted to the Burrow by Aurors Harry Potter and Ron Weasley on Halloween so that she could spend the rest of her pregnancy taking it easy," he explained as he sat on the bed next to Teddy. "However, they were attacked on the Hogwarts grounds by Lucius Malfoy and some others…"

"Do…do Harry and Ginny know what happened at Azkaban?" Teddy asked softly. "About James?"

As Severus slipped out of the room, Kaysar nodded, "Nobody blames you," he replied softly. "Minister Shacklebolt has spoken to the families of everyone involved and none of them blame you or Victoire…"

"I broke things off with her," Teddy interrupted softly. "She needs someone more than an orphan…"

Severus quickly returned to the room with the blue potion in hand, "I assure you that this is not poisoned, Mister Lupin," he said as he uncorked the bottle and handed it to Teddy. "Drink up."

Teddy silently drank the entire bottle and immediately felt energy surge through his tired body, "Thank you," he whispered in a faint voice as he closed his eyes to relax. "How did you know my name?"

"Ginny Potter identified you as Harry's godson and the son of my former colleague, Remus Lupin," Severus replied tonelessly as he took the bottle from Teddy. "I brought you into my home and healed your injured leg, although I am at a loss as to why you didn't remain at St. Mungo's for treatment."

Kaysar sighed, "Arthur Weasley contacted me and told me what happened, but we don't need to get into that now," he replied gently as he stood up. "I've got to head out; are you sure you're all right?"

Teddy nodded, so Kaysar smiled at him and quickly left the room, "Am I a prisoner in your house, sir?" Teddy asked timidly, wondering if he was going to be given house arrest for trespassing.

"You are most certainly not a prisoner here, as I have already told you," Severus replied coolly. "If you feel like you are strong enough, you may follow me downstairs and I will see that you get some food."

Even though he had no clue whom this man was, Teddy nodded, slowly rose from the bed, and hugged himself as he followed Severus from the room and down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs, Teddy suddenly began to feel lightheaded again and immediately grabbed the banister for support.

"Easy there," Severus said, gently putting an arm around Teddy to support him just as Ron stepped out of the living room fireplace with a small bag in his hands. Ron's eyes widened at the sight of Snape.

Teddy's eyes widened at the sight of Ron, "I-I'm sorry," Teddy whispered as he quickly looked away.

"Mister Weasley, just put the letters on the table," Severus said in a voice that dared Ron to argue.

Ron did so and silently watched as Severus led the trembling Teddy over to an armchair, "Sit here," Severus gently whispered to Teddy as he helped the young man to sit. "Chommer, where are you?"

Almost immediately, a small house elf the shade of a tennis ball came hurrying into the room wearing a simple pillowcase, "Yes, Master Severus?" he asked in a squeaky voice. "What can Chommer do?"

"Prepare a bowl of stew for young Mister Lupin," Severus replied, ignoring Ron's look of shock.

Chommer nodded and hurried from the room, "Harry, Hermione, and I saw you die in the Shrieking Shack," Ron said, having finally found his voice. "It's impossible…you couldn't have survived…"

"Professor Snape!" Ginny's voice suddenly interrupted Ron. "Professor Snape; it's Harry!"

Worried that Harry had taken a turn for the worse, Severus swept out of the living room and down the hall to Harry's temporary room. Ron stood there, frozen in shock at seeing that Snape was very alive while Teddy remained sitting in the chair, his tired mind trying to process his current circumstances.

* * *

_Mum and Dad, Teddy is with Harry and I. We're all fine….Ginny._

Mrs. Weasley sighed as she placed Ginny's letter on top of the stack of letters she had already received from her children, various Aurors, and various friends of James and Fred from school. The last two weeks had been nothing short of stressful; although the children ages 11 and up were all at Hogwarts and under strict supervision, the younger children had all been sent to the Burrow with their mothers.

All except for Hermione; Hermione was at Hogwarts teaching and was helping Kaysar, Amythest, Minerva, Hagrid, and all the other staff members keep an eye on things. Ginny, Fleur, and Angelina had moved to the Burrow and spent a great deal of time tending to Lily, Hugo, and Lucy. Bill, Charlie, Ron, Mr. Weasley, and George were all engaged in the search for Fred and James, along with 100 Aurors.

The sound of crying suddenly startled Mrs. Weasley and she hurried into the living room to find Lucy in tears while sitting on the floor with Hugo and Lily. Angelina and Fleur looked confused as to why Lucy was crying, as they had all been reading some photo albums that were scattered across the floor.

"Lucy, darling, what's wrong?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she sat on the floor next to Lucy and immediately noticed a picture of Percy, Audrey, Molly, and Lucy among the many photos. "Talk to me, sweetheart."

Lucy sniffled as she unearthed a piece of parchment with scribbles on it from her robes, "I got a letter from Molly this morning and she says Dad's really sick," she replied sorrowfully. "Is Dad gonna die?"

"I'm not yet certain, Lucy," Mrs. Weasley replied truthfully. "He's at St. Mungo's right now…"

Swallowing hard, Lucy got to her feet, "Am I allowed to visit him?" she asked in a quivering voice.

"Not by yourself," Mrs. Weasley replied gently. "Perhaps when your grandfather gets home…"

Suddenly, there was a loud pop and Mr. Weasley appeared in the living room, "Arthur, could we perhaps go to St. Mungo's tomorrow?" Mrs. Weasley asked softly. "Lucy wants to see Percy."

"Perhaps," Mr. Weasley replied softly. "It's time you lot go get ready for dinner, all right?"

Realizing that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley wanted to talk alone, Fleur and Angelina helped Hugo and Lily up, and hurried them and Lucy out of the room. Arthur took a piece of parchment from his pocket.

"I came across Kaysar when I was heading home from the Ministry," Arthur explained as he unfolded the parchment and revealed that it had Kaysar's writing on it. He showed it to Molly, who gasped softly.

_James and Fred will survive, even if I have to kill to rescue them. Tell no one and trust my actions._

"Should we show this to the rest of the family?" Mrs. Weasley asked in a worried voice.

Arthur shook his head, "We've just got to trust Kaysar, as the note says," he replied softly.

* * *

"…Harry, please open your eyes," Harry heard a very soft voice filter into his ear. "Harry…"

Even though he felt exhausted and sore, Harry slowly opened his eyes and was relieved to see Ginny kneeling at his bedside with a gentle hand on his arm. Ginny smiled and gently caressed Harry's cheek.

"Ginny," Harry whispered, unable to believe that she was sitting by his bedside. "Am I dead?"

Ginny chuckled softly, "No, Professor Snape's worked very hard over the last three weeks to keep you from dying," she whispered in a gentle voice, unaware that Snape was lingering by the doorway preparing to leave the room now that Harry had actually woken up. "How are you feeling?"

Harry didn't answer, however; he slowly shifted his head so that he and Snape were staring at one another for the first time since the Shrieking Shack. Neither man spoke, but Harry found himself remembering the desperate look on Snape's face as he lay there bleeding to death from that bite.

"Get some rest, Harry," Severus whispered, suddenly overwhelmed by the memory of Lily's eyes.

As Severus left the room, Harry sighed, "Write James and Albus and tell them that I'm all right," he whispered, knowing it wouldn't be very long before he fell back asleep. "Lily also must be worried."

At the mention of James, Ginny's eyes suddenly filled with tears and she moved away from the bed closer to the wall, "Ginny, what's wrong?" Harry asked in a faint voice. "Has something happened?"

Before Ginny could figure out how to explain what had happened, a note suddenly appeared in thin air and fluttered to the bed. Ginny grabbed the note and silently read the messy cursive writing. She was shocked to read that Kaysar had taken the rescue of James and Fred into his hands, but she trusted him.

"Harry, I need you to trust me, all right?" Ginny asked softly as she looked at him. "I want to explain what's happened, but I don't want you getting upset over any of it; everything's being handled."

Harry nodded slowly and silently listened as Ginny explained about the 'Azakaban Incident' and about Lucius Malfoy capturing James and Fred while everyone else, including Percy Weasley, escaped.

"Everything's being done?" Harry asked softly even though he was deeply worried for James and Fred.

Relieved that Harry hadn't become upset, Ginny nodded and gently caressed Harry's hand, "Professor Snape says that you're going to be all right, but not for a while yet," she explained softly. "I know you want to be out there helping search for James and Fred, but you just need time and rest, all right?"

"I know," Harry whispered as he suddenly began to feel tired. "I'm starting to get tired again, Ginny."

Ginny nodded and gently kissed Harry's hand before tucking it underneath the blanket, "Have a good sleep, my darling," she whispered gently. She smiled as Harry closed his eyes and slowly relaxed.

Slowly rising from the floor, Ginny left the room and froze when she saw Snape sitting quietly on the living room couch while an exhausted looking Teddy sat in an armchair picking at a bowl of stew.

"Can you believe Snape's alive?" Ron, who had slowly edged out of the living room, whispered to her.

Ginny glared at Ron for a moment and then moved into the living room, "Teddy, stay right there and finish that food," she said, seeing that Teddy wanted to get up and run. "Harry's asleep again."

"You should go and get yourself some food, Mrs. Potter," Severus spoke in a toneless voice.

Teddy sighed, "I can't eat any more," he whispered softly. "I just want to be by myself for a bit."

"Albus, Rose, Adeleina, Scorpius, and Molly are all fine," Ron spoke up as he slowly walked into the room and saw Teddy in the armchair. "Kaysar took them all back to school nearly a week ago."

 _Victoire's probably there as well._ Teddy thought silently. _I'm the one who let them do that…_

"Healer Linnis left another nutritional potion for you, Mister Lupin," Severus, who immediately recognized that Teddy was too overwhelmed by inappropriate guilt and by exhaustion to communicate effectively any longer that day, said as he stood up. "Finish your stew, take the potion, and go to bed."

Before Ron or Ginny could reply, Severus turned his attention to them just as LeighAnn, who had been resting up in her private room and also talking to the Dursleys, came down the stairs into the foyer.

"Father, the Dursleys want to be allowed to see Harry or go home," LeighAnn said in an exasperated voice as she stepped off the bottom stair. "I've tried convincing them to just be patient, but they…"

Severus sighed, "Insufferable Muggles," he muttered under his breath. "If they wish to go back to their home, let them. I have no patience for those who choose not to love those they are responsible for."

"Shall I have them pack their things, Father?" LeighAnn asked softly as her stomach suddenly growled.

Severus shook his head, "Go and feed yourself and my grandchild, LeighAnn," he replied in an unusually fatherly voice as he gave her a look. "Mister Weasley, will accompany you. I need to talk to Ginevra."

Even though he was still reeling about the fact that Snape had somehow survived Nagini's bite, had hidden for the last several years, and had at least one child, Ron nodded and walked off with LeighAnn.

* * *

 _Astoria, my love, I wish you were here tonight._ Draco silently mused as he sat in his easy chair that had been placed in front of the fireplace years ago when they had bought the country mansion. He had abandoned Malfoy Manor years ago, as the reminders of Voldemort and everything else were too real.

Draco sighed as he flicked his wand and a roaring fire appeared in the fireplace; Astoria had gone to visit her sister, Daphne, for the weekend since Daphne was currently ill and needed help. Since Scorpius was at school and being well cared for, Draco found himself alone for the first time in many, many years.

The wind outside howled mercilessly and the flames suddenly flickered, "Who's there?" Draco asked, suddenly feeling as if someone was watching him from behind. "I-I warn you now; I-I'm armed."

There was a soft creak and Draco quickly rose, only to find a wand jammed into the back of his very thin neck, "Run or say anything negative and I'll kill you on the spot," Draco heard a dark voice hiss angrily.

"You!" Draco hissed as he whirled around and saw Kaysar standing before him in a dark suit and ragged traveling robes with a shoulderbag across his chest and his wand pointing outward. "What do you…?"

Kaysar snarled, "You DARE question my presence here knowing that two innocent children are in the hands of Voldemort's followers?" he snapped as he slowly backed Draco into a wall. "Don't think I won't kill you, Draco Malfoy, unless you are willing to sacrifice life and limb to help me rescue those children!"

"I don't even know where they are," Draco replied anxiously. "I don't keep in touch with my father!"

Kaysar sighed, but kept his wand at Draco's neck, "Your disgusting father never abandoned Malfoy Manor, did he?" he hissed, his eyes blazing with fury at Draco's cowardice. "Maybe he is there."

"My parents divorced after Voldemort's death, so I don't know where he is," Draco replied, suddenly feeling bitter that he hadn't heard anything from his father in 19 years. "He could be there…"

Kaysar closed his eyes for a moment, "We will have to do this under the cover of darkness and take as many chances as we can to get James and Fred out in one piece," he said as he removed his wand from Draco's neck and stepped back. "I just hope they don't end up in St. Mungo's like Percy Weasley."

Swallowing hard, Draco nodded, "I will do what I can," he replied anxiously. "Even if it means I die."

* * *

Adeleina and Molly entered the Head of Slytherin's quarters and saw that Amythest was already there in a black and green pantsuit and seated on a large blanket in the middle of the floor.

They had gotten an owl from their beloved Professor Linnis right before dinner asking them to come to a private dinner instead of joining the other students in the Great Hall, as they needed an evening free of stress.

"Hello girls," Amythest said in a cheerful voice, smiling at the girls as they approached. "Have a seat anywhere on the blanket and once our other guests arrive, the house elves will bring dinner to us."

Before Molly could ask who else was coming, the door swung open and Hagrid came in with a nervous looking Scorpius trailing behind him in muddy robes with a slight limp in his step. Amythest frowned at Scorpius's appearance and quickly got to her feet. Scorpius looked up at her, revealing a black eye.

"Blasted gits," Albus, who had slipped into the room behind Hagrid and Scorpius, hissed. "Scorpius and I were coming back from visiting Hagrid in our free period and we got jumped by some older kids,"

Scorpius scoffed, "I got jumped," he replied coldly. "Albus started swearing and trying to beat them…"

Albus, however, wasn't paying attention to what Scorpius was saying. His eyes were fixed upon a portrait that hung above the fireplace that was in front of the blanket. A dark haired man with sorrowful eyes stared down at him and Albus couldn't help but think he knew the man somehow, as if they'd met.

"Who's the man in the picture?" Albus asked as he gazed at Amythest, who was carefully examining Scorpius to see how severe his injuries were. "He looks so sad, but he also looks very determined."

Amythest smiled, but Hagrid sighed, "That man is Professor Severus Snape," he explained in a somber voice as he remembered the former Potions Master. "He was killed during the Battle of Hogwarts 19 years ago and he was also a former Headmaster, so there's a picture of him up in the Head's Office."

"Severus," Albus replied, suddenly realizing the connection. "My dad said I was named after him."

Scorpius groaned as Amythest gently touched his face, "I'll get Madam Pomfrey to come up and treat those injuries," she said in a gentle voice. "Just make yourselves comfortable and I'll be right…."

Suddenly, a face appeared in the fire, "Molly dear, are you in here?" the gentle voice asked.

"Grandmother Weasley?" Molly asked, gazing at the fire. "How did you know I'd be here?"

Mrs. Weasley smiled, "Amythest mentioned something about a picnic tonight," she replied gently as she smiled at her granddaughter. "Anyway, Lucy and I are going to St. Mungo's tomorrow with Charlie and your grandfather so Lucy can visit your father. I was wondering if you had a message to send your Dad?"

"Just tell Daddy I love him," Molly replied softly, smiling at the fact Lucy was going to go see him.

Nodding, Mrs. Weasley blew a kiss to Molly and disappeared, "Can I please lie down?" Scorpius, who was beginning to hurt, asked softly. "I promise I won't move a muscle until Madame Pomfrey comes."

"I'll just go and get Madame Pomfrey on foot," Amythest, who intended to see if she could run into McGonagall on the way and tell her of Mrs. Weasley's plan to set up Charlie and LeighAnn, said in a gentle voice as she helped Scorpius to sit on the blanket. "Hagrid will watch you while I'm gone."

As Amythest left the room, Scorpius lay down on the blanket and sighed while Albus continued to stare up at the portrait of Snape. Molly gently patted Scorpius's arm while Adeleina watched the fire. Hagrid sighed and carefully sat on the floor next to the blanket just as the food began to appear on the blanket.

Ron silently gazed up at the portrait of Snape, Amythest, and LeighAnn in shock as he sat down at the carefully decorated dining room table. LeighAnn had gone into the kitchen to assist the house elves make the food, as she liked cooking. Snape was nowhere to be seen, nor was Ginny.

* * *

"Easy, easy, one step at a time," Ron suddenly heard Ginny say in a gentle voice. "Deep breaths…"

Ron looked away from the portrait just in time to see Ginny lead a trembling Teddy into into the room and carefully help him sit at the table, "I didn't mean to throw up the stew," Teddy whispered softly.

"I know," Ginny replied gently as she carefully tied a cloth napkin around Teddy's neck. "I'll be back."

As Ginny hurried into the kitchen, Ron gazed at Teddy, "Not feeling well?" he asked worriedly.

Teddy shook his head and was relieved when Severus came into the room carrying two bottles filled with potion in his hand, "This other potion is a Calming Draught," the former Potions Master explained in a firm, yet very gentle voice. "I want you to drink that after you've had your dinner and before bed, but I want you to drink the nutritional supplement now; a hunger strike will not help your friends."

"Yes sir," Teddy replied as he took the potions and downed the nutritional supplement in one gulp before setting the other potion on the table. "I threw up the stew on your living room carpet…"

Severus nodded just as LeighAnn and Ginny came into the room, "The house elves will clean it up," he replied as he slowly moved to the head of the table and sat down, carefully keeping a hand on his chest.

"Are you all right, Professor Snape?" Ron, who noticed how pale Severus looked and how carefully he was holding his chest. Severus said nothing, closed his eyes, and slowly took several deep breaths.

LeighAnn swore, whipped out her wand, and pointed towards the kitchen, "Accio Father's Healing Potion," she said in a clear voice, smiling as a bottle holding a red potion floated into the room.

"Thank you, LeighAnn," Severus whispered as he grabbed the potion and drank it in one gulp. "Mister Weasley, I may have survived death, but there are after effects of Nagini's venomous bite even now…"

Suddenly remembering how sickly Snape looked 19 years earlier in the Shrieking Shack, Ron nodded and went very quiet, "Father, I have to go to St. Mungo's tomorrow," LeighAnn said in a dry voice as she took a seat next to Teddy. "It seems that Mrs. Weasley and Amythest have taken it upon themselves to try and set me up with Charlie Weasley in hopes that we marry. Ginny happened to mention it to me…"

"Mum said you weren't supposed to tell LeighAnn!" Ron exclaimed, shooting a glare at Ginny.

Ginny scoffed, but said nothing, "I believe Mister Weasley can accompany you tomorrow, LeighAnn," Severus said in a cool tone, knowing LeighAnn hated the idea of yet another arranged marriage.

"I can visit Percy while we're there," Ron replied softly. "I'm not sure if he's woken up yet…"

Severus sighed as food suddenly appeared on the table, "Professor, do you think Harry is strong enough to try eating something yet?" Ginny cut in, abruptly changing the subject. "Food will help him recover."

"At this point in Harry's recovery, food would be a bit much for his system," Severus replied as he took a good swig of juice from his goblet to wash down the potion. "I may give him some water later tonight."

Ron frowned, "Harry's sick, so wouldn't giving him sick food help him?" he asked in a confused voice.

"The damage done to Harry was very serious and forcing his body to engage in activities such as digestion and unnecessary movement too quickly would do more harm than good," Severus replied in a calm voice as he piled some food on to his plate. "It took three weeks before I was even sure if…"

The unsaid words caused everyone to fall silent. Ron was embarrassed and silently began filling his face while LeighAnn and Ginny ate daintily while keeping an eye on Teddy as he slowly ate. Severus remained silent as he consumed his carefully balanced meal and thought about all that could possibly happen.

* * *

_**Please read and review!** _


	21. Scars and Sudden Sorrow

_Remus John Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks Lupin; may they rest in peace always and forever._

A shaking hand touched the tombstone and brushed away a thin layer of dust that had collected there before falling limply against the tombstone. Teddy Lupin sighed and knelt in the dirt in front of the tombstone, not caring that he was dirtying the clothes he had found in his 'bedroom' dresser.

James and Fred were still missing and it seemed like they would never be found. The guilt weighed on Teddy's mind and he belittled himself every day for allowing young children to go to Azkaban. Even though they did get Percy out and into St. Mungo's where he was safe, a terrible price had been paid.

The time at Snape Mansion had begun to relax him, Teddy thought as he stared at the names etched into the tombstone, but he had unwittingly been wandering the mansion around one that morning and had come across Harry's temporary bedroom and his godfather fast asleep as if he were a corpse.

That had made Teddy realize that Harry was badly injured and faced never seeing his oldest son again because of carelessness. George Weasley, who had lost his twin in the Battle of Hogwarts, also faced never seeing his eldest child again. Teddy knew he should have just said no to James from the start.

Teddy had quickly retreated to his room, rummaged through his drawers for anything decent to wear, and had fled the grounds. He had wanted to be with his parents and had often visited their graves with his grandmother or godfather, but never by himself. He had left Snape Mansion in silence.

"I let you down, Mum and Dad," Teddy whispered, tears forming in his eyes. "I'm so, so sorry."

For several minutes, Teddy huddled against the tombstone crying his heart out to the parents he had never known because others made a stupid decision 19 years ago. Now, James and Fred might never see their parents again because he, Teddy Remus Lupin, had allowed such a careless plan to be carried out.

Swallowing hard, Teddy slowly got to his feet and Apprated out of the lonely cemetery. He had snuck out and Apprated once he was past Snape's wards and it would only be right to go gather his things.

* * *

Draco shivered anxiously as he and Kaysar appeared just outside the steel gate that encompassed Malfoy Manor, "Lucius must have wards on the place," Kaysar hissed angrily as he gazed up at the dilapidated mansion with a look of pure disgust on his face. "Draco, stop shivering like a coward."

"I-I just feel sick at being back," Draco replied anxiously. "V-Voldemort had his base here…"

Kaysar sighed as a light suddenly appeared in a window on the third floor, "People are here," he growled, his memories of suffering brutal torture at Voldemort's hands suddenly resurfacing.

A loud cackle suddenly filled the night as the lit window opened, "Wands at the ready," Kaysar whispered in a sharp voice as he stepped forward. "We need to pass the wards on foot."

Swallowing hard, Draco whipped out his wand and followed Kaysar on to the Manor property as the sun began to peek over the bluish gray horizon. Today was the day that James and Fred would be saved.

* * *

The foyer of St. Mungo's was quiet when Mrs. Weasley, Charlie, and Lucy entered the hospital and walked over to the Welcome Witch's desk. Out of the corner of her eye, Charlie noticed Ron at the far end of the foyer standing outside of a closed door with his wand out. Mrs. Weasley nudged him.

"Ron's probably waiting for LeighAnn to be done with her prenatal examination," Mrs. Weasley whispered in an encouraging voice as he looked at her. "Go and talk to him until she's finished. I'm going to take Lucy upstairs for a visit with Percy. We'll meet up in the tea shop in a little while, all right?"

Even though he hated the idea of being set up, Charlie nodded and obediently walked over to where Ron was standing. Mrs. Weasley smiled and led Lucy off to the elevators that would take them upstairs.

"Ginny told LeighAnn about Mum's plan," Ron commented in an amused voice. "Anyway, I heard LeighAnn talking to her father about it last night at dinner; I've been assigned to stay there a while…"

Charlie nodded, "I dunno why Mum's so keen on me getting a wife," he replied, slightly annoyed.

"I'm not sure LeighAnn wants this any more than you do, but Mum and LeighAnn's sister keep pressing her to stay at home with the baby," Ron replied quietly. "LeighAnn's so set on going back to teaching…"

The door suddenly opened and a female Healer came out of the room, "Mister Weasley, Miss Jenner's just getting dressed and then she'll be free to go," she explained in a gentle voice as she looked at the two of them. "Her baby's doing quite well, as is she; as long as she keeps on her regimen, she'll be fine."

Ron nodded and the Healer walked off, "Where exactly are you and her staying, Ron?" Charlie asked in a whisper as they stared at the curtain that separated them from LeighAnn. "Does Hermione know…?"

"Hermione knows that I'm LeighAnn's personal guard," Ron replied, quickly cutting Charlie off.

The curtain suddenly slid open and LeighAnn stood there in a long shirt, oversized overalls, and a long coat with a furious expression on her face, "So you think I'm some sort of temptress who seduces Aurors for pleasure?" she snapped, her eyes burning with fury as she glared at Charlie. "You have no right!"

"Miss Jenner, I apologize," Charlie replied in a remorseful voice. "I made a very poor judgment…"

LeighAnn nodded and sighed, "Yes, you did," she replied somberly. "Ron, can we please go?"

"Miss Jenner, I'd like to introduce myself if I may," Charlie said hastily, imagining the angry reaction he'd get from his mother if he managed to screw this up. "My name is Charlie Weasley and it's nice to…"

LeighAnn sighed, "Ginny told me about you last night," she replied in a more patient voice. "I suppose we ought to find some time to get to know one another seeing as your mother is encouraging it…"

"How about some tea up in the hospital tea shop?" Ron, who knew that LeighAnn was on the verge of unleashing her temper on Charlie, suggested. "Mum's up on the fourth floor with Lucy and she's going to meet us in the tea shop for lunch when they're done visiting Percy; I was actually hoping to visit him."

Charlie sighed, "You should go visit him, Ron," he replied. "Miss Jenner and I will be fine by ourselves."

LeighAnn muttered something under her breath and walked off towards the elevators, "If you want any chance of even a friendship with LeighAnn, you'd do best to call her by her first name," Ron muttered darkly as he watched Charlie hurry after LeighAnn. Letting out a sigh, Ron went to another elevator.

* * *

"You stubborn, headstrong girl," Severus muttered softly as he gazed away from the Tracking Globe where he had just been watching LeighAnn's interaction with Charlie and Ron. "I _swear_ , LeighAnn…"

A creaking sound suddenly filtered into Severus's ear and he turned away from his lab table only to find that Harry was sound asleep in bed. The creak sounded again and Severus quickly moved towards the door, curious as to who would be up and moving around so early. A sudden crash could be heard.

"Ouch," Severus suddenly heard a pained voice whisper as glass tinkled. "Oh, that was the _best_ one…"

Severus raised an eyebrow and opened the door only to find Teddy kneeling in the foyer in dirty clothes with an oversized traveling cloak under one arm and a fraying shoulder bag in the other. A broken picture was on the floor and glass was scattered all over the polished floor. Teddy was gathering the glass with his bare hands, but his hands and fingers were getting cut up and he didn't seem to care.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," Teddy muttered anxiously. "Nice going, Teddy; you screwed another thing up."

Teddy silently took out his wand and pointed it at his chest with his trembling hand, "I'll cause myself the same amount of pain I've caused everyone else," he whispered anxiously. "Cruci…"

"Expelliarmus," Severus, who whipped out his wand upon realizing what spell Teddy was planning to cast on himself, said in an angry voice as he stepped into the foyer. "You _will_ explain yourself. What are you doing in my house preparing to...?"

As his wand shot out of his hand and into Severus's hand, Teddy grabbed a large piece of glass from the floor, but before he could do anything with it, Severus hurried over and grabbed it out of his hand.

"What do you think you are doing?" Severus hissed. "Are you trying to off yourself somehow?"

Teddy went silent and looked at the floor, "How did you get to be such a mess?" Severus asked.

"I-I went and visited Mum and Dad's graves," Teddy whispered faintly. "I'm leaving your house."

Severus quickly pocketed Teddy's wand, "Teddy, what on earth are you doing?" Ginny, who had been in the process of waking up when she heard noise downstairs, asked as she came down the stairs in jeans, a long shirt, and slippers. She gasped when she saw the mess and Severus standing over Teddy.

"You are clearly not fit to be in possession of a wand at the moment, nor are you fit to be without supervision for the time being," Severus said in a firm voice. "Your godfather would be appalled beyond words if he saw you do what I stopped you from doing just now, Mister Lupin. Your parents would…"

Teddy swallowed hard and softly began to cry, "What exactly happened?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"I will talk to you about it later, Mrs. Potter," Severus replied tonelessly as he knelt down in the glass, gently put his arms around Teddy, and slowly lifted the young man to his feet. "I daresay your husband would like some comforting company even if he is still asleep. I am not good company for many."

Before Ginny could reply, Severus whispered in Teddy's ear and then led the clearly broken young man up the stairs and out of sight. Fighting back tears, Ginny quietly walked down the hall into Harry's room.

Harry's eyes, unfortunately, were open and a crestfallen expression was on his face, "Does Teddy blame himself for James and Fred being captured?" he asked softly, having heard the entire confrontation.

"Yes," Ginny replied softly as she sat on the edge of the bed and took his hand. "Snape is helping him."

Nodding weakly, Harry sighed and silently stared at the ceiling, hoping that Teddy would be all right and that James and Fred would be found soon so that healing could begin. Goodness knows it was needed.

* * *

"Ugh, this cellar is cold," Draco whispered as he dropped into the cellar and landed next to Kaysar, who had quietly opened the doors with his hands and had dropped into the cellar without hesitation. "It's gotten colder since I was last down here; I didn't think they'd use something so easy as a prison…"

Kaysar sighed, "Lumos," he whispered softly, smiling as a small light appeared at the tip of his wand.

"I wonder if the kids were tortured like Lucius used to torture me." Draco muttered without thinking, slapping his mouth firmly when he realized what he said. "I wasn't the most obedient child…"

Suddenly, a faint moan could be heard coming from the far end of the cellar, "James, Fred?" Kaysar asked in a very quiet voice as he continued across the cellar. "Draco, I need light from your wand."

"Lumos," Draco whispered as he raised his wand in front of them and saw two small figures huddled against the far wall close to bits of straw. Neither figure was moving much and it concerned him.

Swallowing hard, Kaysar walked over to the figures and knelt down, "James, Fred, it's Kaysar," he whispered, praying nobody would hear him. "Draco and I have come to get you out of here."

"How touching," a deep voice suddenly said from behind them. "Linnis and Malfoy; two _traitors_."

Kaysar frowned as Goyle suddenly came into view with his wand drawn, "Lucius will most certainly be interested in seeing both of you again. It's a pity that Voldemort's torture didn't kill you both."

"The only one dying tonight will be you, Goyle," Kaysar replied sharply. "Torturing children…"

Goyle cackled and raised his wand, but Kaysar was quicker, "Avada Kedavra!" Kaysar yelled.

As a jet of green light flew out of Kaysar's wand, Goyle flicked his wand, "CRUCIO!" Goyle yelled.

A red light flew out of Goyle's wand, but missed as Goyle collapsed to the ground dead. Shaking madly, Kaysar reached down and gently picked up one of the small figures while Draco picked up the other.

"No doubt more will be waiting for us when we get out," Draco hissed as he and Draco carried James and Fred across the cellar to the open cellar door. "How are we to get over to Hogwarts safely?"

Gritting his teeth, Kaysar passed the figure in his arms to Draco, "You take them back and I'll follow," he said, knowing that Draco wouldn't stand a chance against his own father. "I'm a better fighter."

Draco snarled at that comment, but remained silent as he and Kaysar got James and Fred out of the cellar and carried them over to the open gate, "This is too easy," Kaysar muttered softly, suddenly realizing that the Manor had gone completely dark. "What did they all do; just turn in for the night?"

"Consider it a lucky break and let's go," Draco hissed anxiously. "I just want to get out of here."

As soon as they were past the gate, the two men Apprated with James and Fred in their arms. Little did they know that Lucius had been watching from his window and was now formulating a special plan. He would go after the innocent until he could reach the more powerful.

* * *

Trying not to stare at the curtained off areas in the Fourth Floor wing, Mrs. Weasley gently held Lucy's hand as they followed the Healer into the small private room that Percy had been given. Percy was lying in bed unconscious with fresh pajamas and blankets covering his body and a pillow under his hair. His glasses, wand, and cane were on the table beside the bed and his right hand was covered in fresh bandages while his left hand had a small needle in it that was attached to a tube and floating bag.

Mrs. Weasley, who had been told of Percy's condition by Mr. Weasley, who had visited every day after his work at the Ministry was completed, sighed and silently led Lucy closer to the bed. Lucy sat on the edge of the bed, slowly took Percy's left hand in her own, and quietly sat there next to her father.

"There's a Muggle feeding tube in his stomach that we inject nutritional supplements into every three hours," the Healer softly explained, noticing that Mrs. Weasley was frowning at how pale Percy was.

Mrs. Weasley nodded, "Arthur says that Percy hasn't woken up yet?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Mrs. Weasley, you have to understand that Percy's been through a great deal of physical, mental, and emotional trauma in a very short span of time," the Healer explained somberly. "It's almost impossible to use magic to treat his condition because he's so weak right now, it would most likely kill him."

Again, Mrs. Weasley nodded and a small piece of parchment appeared in her hand, "Arthur and I had a talk and the family's made up a schedule of when they can come and sit with Percy," she explained as she showed the Healer the schedule. "Fleur and Angelina will come by later on after I've taken Lucy back home. They're with Hugo and Lily right now. If it's all right, I've actually brought Percy some things…"

The Healer nodded and Mrs. Weasley waved her wand at Percy's bed, immediately causing a magically sewn quilt to appear over the light blanket that covered Percy's body. A picture of the family from 20 years ago appeared on the wall and a large book appeared on the end of the small hospital bed.

"Percy's always enjoyed books and maybe someone reading to him will help his recovery," Mrs. Weasley explained gently as she sat on the bed next to Lucy and picked the book up. "I hope he wakes up soon."

Suddenly, Lucy's stomach growled and she sighed, "Grandma Weasley, I'm hungry," she whispered.

Before Mrs. Weasley could reply, the door opened and Charlie came into the room, "LeighAnn got tired and asked Ron to take her home, but we did have a spot of tea, though," Charlie said in a gentle voice as he entered the room and saw the different décor. "I can sit with Percy for a while if you'd like."

"How'd it go?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she set the book on the bed and got to her feet. "Any progress?"

Charlie shrugged and Lucy kissed her father's hand before standing up and resting it on the bed, "Let's go have some tea and then go home, all right?" Mrs. Weasley said in a gentle voice. "See you later."

As Mrs. Weasley led Molly from the room, Charlie looked at the Healer quizzically, "Do you think Percy will be able to hear people talking to him?" he asked softly. "I came and talked to him a bit yesterday."

"You never know," the Healer replied honestly as he walked towards the door. "Try it and see."

Nodding, Charlie sat on the edge of the bed and gently took Percy's hand, "Percy, it's Charlie," he said in a very soft voice as he gazed down at his unconscious brother. "You're very courageous, you know..."

* * *

"… _As you can see, I have_ _done nothing but tend his injuries with sealing salve and bandages…"_

" _You also gave him a bath and changed him into some clean paja_ _mas, Professor, which is more than I could have done. I can't believe Teddy tried to perform the Cruciatus Curse on himself. Oh, Merlin…"_

A faint groan escaped Teddy's lips, but he couldn't open his eyes for some reason, "You best go and talk with Harry while he's strong enough to be awake," he heard Severus say. "I will talk with the boy."

There was muttering and the door opened and closed. Teddy heard Severus let out a deep sigh.

A loud pop suddenly filled Teddy's ear and his eyes popped open; he found himself staring at a roaring fire and quickly realized that he was sitting upright in a padded chair and covered with a blanket.

"Nice of you to rejoin the world, Mister Lupin," Severus said as he came into view holding the ragged shoulder bag in his hand. "I took the liberty of searching this after I cleaned you up and I found some very interesting things inside; a full bottle of Firewhisky, a picture, some pills, and a large knife…"

Teddy sighed and said nothing, "Just so you know, your precious godfather and Mrs. Potter heard our entire conversation earlier," Severus continued in a sharp voice. "They were rightfully appalled."

Again, Teddy said nothing and it was then that he realized his hands were pricking, "My hands…" he whispered in a faint voice as he shrugged the blanket off his hands and saw that both of his hands were covered in small bandages from his fingertips to his wrists. He then noticed the small scars on his wrists that he had created by slicing himself with various objects during his time at school to block out pain.

"Self-mutilation is dangerous," Severus said in an angry voice. "How long have you been doing it for?"

Swallowing hard, Teddy looked up at Severus, "I was in Hogsmeade near the Halloween of my seventh year and I was waiting for Victoire so that we could have some quiet time together," he whispered, unaware that Ginny had returned to share some news and was lingering quietly in the doorway. "Suddenly, as I was thinking about my parents, I was hit from behind with a curse and I blacked out."

Severus nodded, but said nothing, so Teddy continued, "I woke up in a dilapidated shack and found that I was tied to a chair in the middle of the room," he whispered softly. "Two cloaked figures were standing before me with their wands drawn and they called me 'son of the werewolf' and a useless orphan. They used Cruciatus and several other torture curses on me until I finally passed out from all the pain."

"Death Eaters," Severus whispered in an angry voice, suddenly noticing Ginny. "Yes, Mrs. Weasley?"

Teddy flinched as Ginny came into the room holding a note, "This note came from Kaysar," she said, still reeling from what she had just heard come from Teddy's mouth. "He's back at Hogwarts…"

"I'm tired," Teddy whispered, unable to keep talking about that horrific day in his seventh year.

Severus nodded, "Professor, Kaysar said in the note that he and another have rescued James and Fred," Ginny whispered as Teddy's eyes began to droop. "There's going to be a meeting at Hogwarts…"

"James and Fred are okay?" Teddy asked in a sleepy voice. "I-I have to go and say I'm sorry…"

Seeing that Teddy was ready to fall back asleep, Ginny shook her head, "Stay here and let Professor Snape take care of you, Teddy," she replied in a gentle voice. "I'll go and find out everything."

Teddy nodded and sighed tiredly as Ginny leaned down and kissed his cheek, "I saw Harry this morning," he whispered softly as he fought to stay awake. "I was walking around and saw him just lying there…"

"Drink this," Severus, who was deeply disturbed by the fact that Teddy so much as admitted his inability to sleep at night as well as continued suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder, said tonelessly as he took a small vial containing a potion out of his pocket. He uncorked the bottle and handed it to Teddy.

Swallowing hard, Teddy took the potion, slowly drank it, and immediately began to relax. As his eyes began to close, he was vaguely aware of Ginny leaving the room, "Sleep," he heard Severus whisper.

* * *

"Blimey, LeighAnn, why did you tell Charlie that we were going back to your father's instead of to a teashop in Diagon Alley?" Ron asked as he followed LeighAnn into the unusually quiet shop and saw that Andromeda Tonks was seated at the table in the corner holding a satchel that looked very full.

LeighAnn sighed and walked over to the table, "Andromeda, I trust you got my letter?" she asked as she sat down next to Andromeda. "I was going to be in the area today anyway, so I figured it was a good time to meet. I know you've been very busy these past few weeks, but…"

"Actually, I wanted to ask you to tell Teddy that he's to remain where ever he is for the time being," Andromeda interrupted in an anxious voice as she slid the satchel over to LeighAnn and Ron. "My house has been watched for weeks and I don't want him in any danger from whoever's been doing it."

Ron frowned as he sat at the table, "Does Teddy know about this?" he asked in a worried voice.

"No and please don't worry him," Andromeda replied softly. "It's good that he stayed at school his last Christmas at Hogwarts, as I got some rather threatening Howlers and unwelcome packages…"

Ron's eyes widened, "Did you report any of this to the Ministry?" he asked in a worried voice.

"You know that the Ministry turns a deaf ear to those things because they think Voldemort's death means that everything's fine," LeighAnn replied bitterly. "Garrett was murdered by the surviving Death Eaters and the Daily Prophet did a piece on it, but nothing's been heard about it since it happened…"

Ron snarled, "What about Percy?" he replied, deeply annoyed. "He was made to be a villain…"

"That's why I don't read it very often," LeighAnn replied, cutting him off. "A lot of it is rubbish."

Andromeda cleared her throat, "LeighAnn, could you perhaps make sure Teddy gets the satchel and my love?" she asked, suddenly feeling very uneasy as she stood. "They may have followed me from home."

"Who?" Ron asked in a concerned voice as he got to his feet. "Andromeda, if you're in trouble…"

Suddenly, a dark cackle rang out and several cloaked figures swept into the tea shop, "Oh, Andromeda is in trouble, all right," one of the cloaked figures hissed as a wand was drawn. "She's a blood traitor…"

"Mister Weasley, take the satchel and get LeighAnn out of here," Andromeda hissed as she drew her wand and moved in front of Ron and LeighAnn. "Tell Teddy I'll always love him; no matter what."

Ron didn't hesitate; he grabbed the satchel with one hand and grabbed LeighAnn's hand with the other, making sure she had her wand out. He dragged her through the back door just as an explosion rocked the small tea shop, sending debris flying everywhere. Screams filled the air as people fled for their lives.

"Let's go to George's shop," Ron hissed as he dragged LeighAnn down the sidewalk past fleeing people.

Nodding, LeighAnn hardly had a chance to catch her breath as Ron dragged her into the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes and shut the door, "George, some Death Eaters are attacking Diagon Alley!" Ron yelled, letting out a sigh of relief when George appeared at the top of the stairs. "We've got to go!"

As George thundered down the stairs, another explosion could be heard nearby, "Ron, there's something you ought to know," LeighAnn said as she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her abdomen as well as some water on her overalls. "During my examination, the Healer said that I'd underestimated how pregnant I was and said that I'd been pregnant for longer than I thought."

"What are you talking about?" Ron, who suddenly noticed water dripping on the floor. "Are, are you okay, LeighAnn?

Suddenly realizing where the water was coming from, George paled, "Ron, George, I think I'm in labor," LeighAnn said in a worried voice, hissing as a hard contraction suddenly hit and caused her to crouch. "I-I'm having a contraction…"

* * *

_**Please read and review!** _


	22. Openings of Terror and Hope

"The sky seems so much darker from up here," Kaysar said in a toneless voice as he gazed out the Astronomy Tower window at the darkening sky. "There's no need to tiptoe, Adeleina…"

Adeleina, who had already been by the Hospital Wing to see James, but had been turned away, pushed opened the door, "Madam Pomfrey's not letting me see James," she replied in a pouty voice.

"Sweetheart, just let Madam Pomfrey do her job," Kaysar replied tonelessly. "There's a reason…"

Suddenly, the door opened further, "Kaysar, you've not been checked out yet," Amythest, who had been sent by Madam Pomfrey to fetch Kaysar. "Madam Pomfrey says you need to come down…"

"I'll come when I'm ready," Kaysar said in a dark voice as he continued to stare out the window so that Amythest and Adeleina wouldn't see the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. "Tell Draco to wait in my office and I'll come talk with him in a few minutes. Adeleina, go to the Great Hall for breakfast…"

Adeleina nodded and hurried from the room, but Amythest walked over to Kaysar and gently placed her hands on his back, "What's going on, Kaysar?" she asked softly. "You've not acted like this in years."

"I-I had to kill Gregory Goyle at Malfoy Manor," Kaysar replied softly. "I-I feel so sick about it."

Amythest swallowed hard as Kaysar turned around to face her, revealing the tears as well as dark burns on his face, "A Cruciatus Curse rebounded off the wall and got me good," he whispered softly. "It hurts."

"I can imagine," Amythest replied softly as she let go of him. "Are you sure you want to talk to Draco?"

Kaysar nodded, "I have to remind him of his place," he replied gruffly as a sharp pain suddenly hit him, causing him to hunch over slightly. "Just give me a minute, Amythest; I've just got a tense nerve."

"Right then, you're going to the Hospital Wing first," Amythest said in a gentle, but very firm voice.

Letting out a sigh, Kaysar nodded and silently allowed Amythest to lead him out of the Tower. He had just damaged his soul and that hurt more than any wound.

* * *

"What do you mean you're in labor?" Ron whimpered as another explosion rocked the building.

LeighAnn nodded and winced as another contraction hit, "I'm sure of it," she replied through gritted teeth as she slowly pulled herself into a standing position gripping the nearby wall. "Ron, take the store's fireplace back to the mansion and tell my father about the attack; he needs to prepare…"

"I'm your bodyguard!" Ron cried anxiously. "I can't leave you to go and get Snape's attention!"

George's eyes widened, "Ron, Snape was killed 19 years ago!" he shouted anxiously. "He's not…"

Swearing under her breath, LeighAnn grabbed George by the collar and dragged him through the shop to the lit fireplace. She grabbed a handful of Floo Powder from the jar on the floor and threw it in.

"Go straight to the front door," LeighAnn hissed as she pushed him forward. "Yell Snape Manor."

George whimpered, but stepped forward as the flames turned green, "Snape Manor!" he yelled as he stepped into the fire and promptly vanished from view. LeighAnn groaned and doubled over again.

"Your dad's gonna be mad," Ron said, wondering why LeighAnn had sent George to Snape alone.

LeighAnn scoffed as another explosion rocked the building, causing the window glass to shatter, "I suggest we go to St. Mungo's," she said in a pained voice. "I'll stay there and you can come back…"

Ron shook his head and grabbed another handful of Floo Powder from the jar, "Not by myself," he replied firmly as the flames turned green and he gently brought LeighAnn to the fire. "Gently now."

"St. Mungo's Hospital!" Ron and LeighAnn yelled together as they held tight to each other.

As the two disappeared in the flames, the shop door was blasted open by a large ball of fire.

* * *

"…Charlie, Charlie, wake up," Mrs. Weasley, who had left Lucy at the Burrow with Fleur and Angelina so that she could come back and visit Percy alone for a while, said as she came into the small hospital room and saw Charlie sleeping in a sitting up position next to Percy's unconscious form. "Charlie, it's Mum."

Charlie groaned and opened his eyes, "Mum, what time is it?" he asked in a groggy voice as he sat up and looked up at his mother, who was giving him a gentle smile. "I was talking and I just got tired…"

"I came to spell you off for a while," Mrs. Weasley explained gently. "Has Percy woken up yet?"

Shaking his head, Charlie slowly stood up, "Nope," he replied somberly. "Hasn't moved a muscle."

A loud scream suddenly filled the air and Ron burst into the room, "Mum, LeighAnn's in labor and she's at the fireplace that's in the tea shop," he blubbered anxiously. "We were in Diagon Alley with Andromeda Tonks talking about Teddy and some Death Eaters attacked, but LeighAnn and I fled…"

"PUSH!" a voice screamed from upstairs. "MISS JENNER, YOU'VE GOT TO PUSH HARD NOW!"

There was another loud scream and a loud baby's cry suddenly echoed through the aged pipes in the ceiling. Still shaking madly from what happened in Diagon Alley, Ron moved closer to Percy's bed and immediately noticed that small tears were streaming down Percy's face even though he didn't wake.

"Mum, Percy's crying," Ron commented just as an anxious looking Bill and Mr. Weasley came into the room to alert everyone to what was happening in Diagon Alley. "Do you think he can hear us?"

Frowning, Mrs. Weasley turned to Percy and Mr. Weasley walked over to the bed just as Percy's eyes slowly fluttered open. Mrs. Weasley gasped softly and Mr. Weasley gave Percy a worried look.

"Dad, we've got to get going to lock down Diagon Alley," Bill hissed. "There's quite a panic there…"

Swallowing hard, Mr. Weasley nodded and gently patted Percy's hand, "I'll be back, son," he whispered before moving away from the bed over to where Bill was standing. "Molly, Bill, Charlie, Ron, stay here."

"I've got to go guard LeighAnn," Ron replied anxiously. "I think she just had her baby…"

Percy blinked, "I'm so sorry," he whispered in a very faint voice. "For Fred's death; for all of it…"

"Hush, Percy, save your strength," Mrs. Weasley said in a gentle voice as she gently touched his cheek and stroked it to keep him calm. "Charlie, go and get a Healer and Ron, go sit with LeighAnn."

Nodding, Charlie and Ron left the room, "Molly, stay here," Mr. Weasley hissed before leaving with Bill.

"Mum, I'm cold," Percy whispered as he suddenly began to tremble. "I-It feels as cold as my cell in here…"

Her eyes widening, Mrs. Weasley waved her wand and another blanket quickly appeared over Percy's very frail body, "Is that better, Percy?" she asked softly as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Yes," Percy replied in a faint voice, sighing as he felt his mother's hand on his cheek. "Thank you."

Mrs. Weasley nodded just as a Healer came into the room, "Oh, excellent, Mr. Weasley's awake!" she said in a cheerful voice as she hurried over to the bed and began looking him over. "I'm supposed to be off duty, but there's loads of people being brought in from Diagon Alley; many were hurt in the attack…"

Even though he felt troubled at the mention of yet another attack, Percy remained silent and listened to the Healer chatter on about how peaky and thin he looked, but that he would get better with time.

"..Now, Mister Weasley, Minister Shacklebolt informed St. Mungo's that when you woke and recovered enough, you'd be free to go home with your family," the Healer, who was making mental notes of what potions and food Percy would now need, said in a gentle voice. "The murder charge was dropped."

Mrs. Weasley smiled and gently brushed the tears from Percy's face, but Percy promptly let out a very soft yawn, "I'm sorry, Mum, but I'm really tired," he said softly. "Could…could you stay while I sleep?"

"Of course, dear," Mrs. Weasley replied in a gentle voice as she gently stroked his hair. "Go to sleep."

As Percy allowed his eyes to close, the Healer quickly left the room to check on other patients. Mrs. Weasley gently wrapped her arms around Percy and held him tenderly.

* * *

"Ron, stop lingering by the door and come in here," LeighAnn, who had been given a room and a bed by the Healers, said in a tired voice. "I guess I've been in labor for a couple of days, but I was so busy…"

Swallowing hard, Ron pushed open the door and entered the hospital room. LeighAnn was lying in bed dressed in pale green pajamas and her legs were covered by a blanket. Her wand and a small satchel were on the bedside table while a small baby that was swaddled in a blue blanket was in her arms.

"It's a boy," LeighAnn explained as Ron pulled the blanket back and saw a mess of dark hair and dark eyes that were very similar to Snape's. "I've decided to name him Michael Severus Snape-Garrett."

Ron grinned, "Congratulations," he replied as he sat on the bed. "Is there anyone you want me to call?"

"Floo my sister's office at Hogwarts and tell her she's got a nephew," LeighAnn replied softly as she gently stroked Michael's pale face. "I don't know how I'm going to tell Father and I want to…"

* * *

"I already know, sweet daughter of mine," Severus, who had been watching the small globe while he worked on more potions to send to St. Mungo's, whispered as he watched LeighAnn and her son. Now I have two grandchildren; one of each."

A sharp hiss suddenly filled the quiet air and Severus quickly looked at Harry, who had been awake earlier, but was now asleep because Ginny had gone to Hogwarts. Frowning, he set his mixing spoon down and strode out into the hallway. He immediately saw someone in front of the fireplace.

"Weasley, I thought you were supposed to be guarding my daughter?" Severus asked snappishly.

George quickly turned around and Severus immediately winced at seeing that the young man was missing an ear, "Oy, it's true!" he said in an awed voice. "Ron said you were here, but I…."

"What are you doing here, George?" Severus asked, hating the fact that he had to look at the very person who he cursed an ear off of years ago. "My house is known to very few people…"

George nodded, but didn't move, "Some Death Eaters attacked Diagon Alley while Ron and LeighAnn were at one of the tea shops," he explained anxiously. "Ron and LeighAnn escaped, but I'm not sure…"

 _Did Andromeda Tonks?_ Severus, who knew that LeighAnn had been keeping Andromeda Tonks up to date on Teddy's whereabouts and activities, thought worriedly, "Was anyone else with them?" he asked in a worried voice, knowing Teddy would have a clear fit if something happened to his grandmother.

"Sir, how…how exactly did you survive?" George asked nervously. "I heard a snake bit you…"

Severus sighed, "I will explain things later," he replied tonelessly. "Your sister is at Hogwarts to check on her son and Harry is resting comfortably in the back lab; is there a reason why you are here?"

"LeighAnn ordered it," George replied anxiously, deeply afraid of what Snape would do to him.

Severus, however, said nothing as he strode over to the fire, grabbed some Floo Powder out of a jar on the mantle, and threw it in, "Your son is safe at Hogwarts," he said tonelessly. "I suggest you go to him."

George's eyes widened, but he stepped into the fire, "Hogwarts!" he shouted in a very tired voice.

As George vanished, Severus turned away from the fireplace, slowly knelt down, and quietly cried. Everything was suddenly getting worse 19 years later, not better.

* * *

"… _I don't CARE if Draco is afraid of me, GET HIM DOWN HERE!"_

" _Kaysar, watch your temper and let Madam Pomfrey look at your chest, all right?"_

James had never felt so tired in his life, but he moaned and forced his eyes open, "Fred?" he asked, surprised at how weak his voice sounded as he stared up at a stone ceiling. "Fred, where are you?"

Kaysar, who was sitting on the bed across from where James lay, suddenly froze at seeing the small Potter boy awake, "Poppy, young Mister Potter is awake," he said in a shocked voice. "Oh, ouch…"

"Kaysar, lie down," Amythest, who hadn't left her stubborn husband's bedside while he had discarded his traveling robes and changed into hospital pajamas, said in a gentle voice. "You need to rest."

Before Kaysar, who wanted nothing more than to yell at Draco for his cowardice at Malfoy Manor, could reply, an exhausted looking George and Ginny stepped out of the fireplace, "We found each other in the Floo Network and decided to come together," Ginny explained, seeing that George was too tired to talk.

"Mum?" James, who was still very tired even though he was awake, asked weakly as he saw his mother.

Ginny's eyes widened and she hurried over to her eldest son's bedside, "James!" she cried in an anxious voice as she sat down on the edge of the bed and gently pulled him into a hug. "Oh, my James…"

"Mum," James whispered, so relieved to be back in his mother's warm embrace. "Where's dad at?"

At the mention of Harry, Ginny froze and Kaysar winced, "James, honey, your father was injured in his work as a Ministry Auror," she explained, not wanting to reveal the whole story then. "He's resting…"

"Where's Fred, Adeleina, Albus, Rose, Victoire, and Teddy?" James asked in a very nervous voice.

Ginny sighed, "James, you need to be taking it easy," she replied gently, deeply concerned about how pale and thin James looked even though he was awake and talking. "You've been through a lot, son."

"DAD!" Fred's voice suddenly echoed through the Hospital Wing. "DAD, DAD! HELP ME!"

Alarmed, George bolted across the Hospital Wing just as Fred, who had been struggling to break himself out of a semi-conscious dream, leapt from his bed with his wand drawn. George quickly disarmed Fred and then held the boy close to him as he sat down on the bed. Fred whimpered and hugged George.

"Some weird curses were used on Fred and I," James said as he looked at Ginny. "I'm feeling sleepy."

Ginny nodded and suddenly, the Hospital Wing doors burst open, "You wished to see me, Deputy Headmaster Linnis?" Draco, who was very tired and shaken from the rescue, asked as he strode into the Hospital Wing still wearing his cloak over his travelling clothes. "Headmistress McGonagall sent me."

"Draco, YOU helped Kaysar save my James?" Ginny asked as James silently fell asleep in her arms.

Draco nodded and ignored the shocked look George was shooting his way from the other end of the Hospital Wing, "Linnis, might we be able to talk later in private?" Draco asked, clearly uncomfortable.

"I will Floo you from my office this evening, Draco," Kaysar replied calmly as he lay down. "I must rest now."

Swallowing hard, Draco quickly left the Hospital Wing and Ginny looked down at the sleeping James.

"Will James and Fred be all right, Madam Pomfrey?" Ginny asked in a worried voice. "They look so ill."

Madam Pomfrey, who had been unsuccessfully trying to examine Kaysar, came over to Ginny and James with a concerned expression on her face, "They both took a lot of spell damage, Ginny," she replied as she sat down next to Ginny and gazed at James's pale face. "I want to move them to St. Mungo's…"

"No, Dad, I don't wanna go to St. Mungo's!" Fred immediately whimpered. "I-I'll miss school…"

George sighed as he continued to hold Fred close, "Son, you don't have a choice in this matter, I'm afraid," he replied, his heart silently breaking for his son having to be at the hospital. "I'll come with you and I'll send word to your mother and Roxanne once you're admitted. You need a lot of help."

Fred's sobs filled the Hospital Wing as the door opened and Adeleina came into the room with a stack of toast in one hand and a small parchment in the other, "Mum, an owl just came into the Great Hall with a paper for you from Ron Weasley," she said in a concerned voice as she suddenly saw James. "Oh…"

"Adeleina, James is all right," Ginny said as she gently tucked James back into bed. "He's sleeping."

Adeleina nodded and walked over to her father's bed holding out the parchment, "Ron says that Auntie LeighAnn had her baby at St. Mungo's," she reported softly as she gazed down at her father. "Daddy?"

"I'm all right, Adeleina," Kaysar replied softly as he looked up at his daughter. "I just need a little nap."

Amythest nodded and took the parchment from Adeleina, "I thought you were going to stay in the Great Hall and eat breakfast with Albus and Scorpius?" she asked in a motherly tone. "James and Fred are…"

"We've got to go to St. Mungo's til we're better!" Fred sobbed before burying himself in George's robes.

Madam Pomfrey sighed and gazed at Adeleina, "Miss Linnis, I have to prepare these two young men for transfer," she said in a gentle, yet firm voice. "You should return to the Great Hall and eat breakfast…"

Swallowing hard, Adeleina nodded, blew a kiss at the sleeping James, and bolted from the room in tears.

"Amythest, go and comfort our daughter," Kaysar whispered as his eyes began to close. "I love you."

George sighed as Amythest left the room, "Fred, shh," he whispered to his sobbing son. "Just relax."

* * *

" _You mudblood lover and son of a werewolf! I hope you die after this third attempt! CRUCIO!"_

" _Mister Lupin, WAKE UP!"_

A firm hand came down on Teddy's shoulder and he quickly popped open his eyes to find that he was lying in a small bed that had been raised up right so its occupant could be level with the door, "Mister Lupin, your screams could be heard from the foyer," a deep voice spoke. "Luckily, your godfather didn't wake up and wonder if the place was being attacked. Why on earth were you screaming loudly?"

Realizing that he had suffered yet another nightmare about the final time that the Death Eaters had captured and tortured him, Teddy paled; nobody could know about the other two times that he had been ambushed and tortured into unconsciousness. It was hard enough to talk about the first time, Teddy thought to himself; others would scorn him for being so weak.

"It was nothing," Teddy lied anxiously, not wanting to discuss the nightmare. "I'm fine, sir…"

Severus frowned, "You make a terrible liar just as your father did whenever he wanted to keep a secret," he replied tonelessly, clearly not believing Teddy's story. "When I was cleaning you up after your little jaunt to the cemetery, I came across some rather alarming internal and external scars that can only be caused by excessive magical torture. You say that you were only tortured once, but is that an accurate statement?"

"No," Teddy replied in a defeated voice as he stared at his blanket. "You should ask my grandmother about that, though; I wrote her each time it happened and I made her swear to keep it a secret."

At the mention of Andromeda, Severus frowned, "Your grandmother was in Diagon Alley today meeting with LeighAnn about your health and safety," he said as he sank down on the edge of the bed, for he knew that he would faint from shock and pain if he stayed on his feet. "There was an attack…"

"Is my grandmother dead, sir?" Teddy asked tonelessly as he continued to gaze at the blanket.

Severus sighed as he looked at the forlorn young man, "I do not know, Mister Lupin," he replied in a tone that told Teddy that he could sympathize with his current sorrow. "How are you feeling now?"

"I'm not sure yet," Teddy replied tonelessly as he struggled to keep from crying again. "I'm tired."

Nodding, as even feeling tired was better than not feeling anything at all, Severus stood up, "I will, of course, keep you informed as I receive information," he promised in a soft voice. "Just rest for now and I will return later so we can talk."

As Teddy nodded and closed his eyes, Severus left the room to put his long awaited plans into motion.

* * *

"Minerva," Minerva, who was seated at her desk writing out the authorization for James and Fred to be transferred to St. Mungo's for further treatment, heard the portrait of Snape behind her suddenly say in an unusually somber voice.

Frowning, Minerva set her quill down on the desk, stood up, and walked around to face the portrait of Snape that she had not heard from since she had been given news of his survival and a brief conversation that had been supervised by his rescuer, "Severus?" she asked in a worried voice, immediately noticing the look of grave concern on Snape's face. "What is it?"

"Recent events have made me decide to come out of hiding," Severus spoke, well aware that the portrait of Dumbledore was giving him an approving glance. "I will also be contacting Arthur and Kingsley, as they have also been in on the secret. Please keep this quiet until it is revealed publicly, as certain students would no doubt run to their families and start terrible rumors."

Minerva gasped, "Are you sure it's safe to reveal that?" she asked worriedly. "Your life could be at risk; you could die for real."

"It will be no more at risk than it was 19 years ago," Severus replied tonelessly. "Fortunately, Voldemort is now dead and hence, my job will be much easier."

Without warning, Severus left his portrait and Minerva sighed deeply as she looked at Dumbledore's portrait, "Albus, you must stop this," she said in an anxious voice even though she knew it was pointless. "Severus is taking an awful risk…"

"Minerva, Severus is taking steps to help those he cares about," Albus replied thoughtfully. "He knows what he is doing."

Even though she didn't agree with Snape taking such a risk, Minerva nodded, "I will help him how I can," she replied softly.

* * *

**_Please leave reviews!_ **


	23. Acts of Redemption and Protection

_**Two Days Later** _

**DIAGON ALLEY IN LOCKDOWN AFTER DEATH EATER ATTACK!**

Hermione winced as she read the article that described the horrific attack on Diagon Alley that had destroyed numerous shops and ended the lives of many people, including Andromeda Tonks.

Pain suddenly shot up Hermione's arm and she quickly rolled up her sleeve. The word that Bellatrix had carved there 19 years ago had never fully healed and it pained her sometimes, yet she kept it quiet.

"Professor Weasley?" Hermione suddenly heard a quiet voice ask as she heard a knock on the door.

Hermione sighed and set the paper on her desk, "Come in," she said in a very gentle voice.

The door opened and Albus was standing there with Scorpius, whose robes were torn, dirty, and whose face was bruised, "Professor Weasley, some Gryffindors jumped him because they think he's the one responsible for James and Fred going to St. Mungo's," Albus said in a worried voice. "He's scared…"

Swallowing hard, Hermione rose from her chair and walked around the desk, "I heard my dad helped Deputy Headmaster Linnis rescue James and Fred," Scorpius said quietly as Hermione knelt in front of him and began checking his face. "My mum wrote this morning and said that my dad's gone missing…"

"Draco's gone missing?" Kaysar, who had quietly followed Albus and Scorpius from the Great Hall, asked as he entered the office in a forest green suit and boots, asked in a concerned voice. "When did this…?"

Scorpius sighed, "My mum said that they were at home two days ago and that they were suddenly attacked, but my mum was stunned straight away," he explained in a worried voice. "I'm not sure…"

" _Attention all staff members, please report to the Head Office for a very important meeting. All Prefects please escort all the students back to their Common Rooms immediately and remain there for the day."_

Kaysar sighed, "You two kids best get back to the Great Hall and meet up with your Prefects," he said in a dark tone, knowing what the meeting would be about. "Hermione, let's go see the Headmistress."

* * *

"TRAITOR!" Lucius roared as he flung another curse at Draco, who was shirtless and strapped to a stone torture table. "MY OWN SON WORKED TO RESCUE BLOOD TRAITORS AND HELPED KILL GOYLE!"

Draco said nothing, however; he merely allowed his body to be ravaged by the Cruciatus Curse for the fifth time in the two days he had been captured from his home. Lucius growled at Draco's resistance.

"You're just as stubborn as Kaysar Linnis and Teddy Lupin were when I tortured them," Lucius hissed as he lazily flicked his wand and Draco stopped twitching. "Your wife and son are blood traitors as well."

Again, Draco remained silent; he had given his word to Kaysar that he would do whatever it took.

"Foolish boy," Lucius spat as he moved up to Draco's face. "I suppose some time here will help you."

Lucius grinned as Draco quickly passed out on the table, "Lucius, perhaps you are being a bit hard on the boy," Alecto, who had been watching the torture from a darker part of the room. "Give him time."

"I visited Teddy Lupin three different times in his seventh year of school to get him to crack, but he didn't," Lucius replied in an angry voice. "There is not a lot of time to waste, Alecto. I know someone took the Elder Wand from Dumbledore's tomb and destroyed it, but I do not know who did it!"

Without another word, Lucius stormed out of the cellar and Alecto quickly hurried after him. They travelled up the stairs into the living room where a copy of the Daily Prophet sat on the table. Lucius picked it up and thumbed through it; a grin appeared on his face as he found a specific article.

"Ah, so Miss Jenner had her baby, did she?" Lucius said in an amused voice as he studied the small announcement in the middle of the paper. "Alecto, perhaps you should pay a visit to St. Mungo's…"

Alecto nodded, "What shall I do with the brat when I get there?" she hissed. "I will kill LeighAnn…"

"Bring him to me," Lucius replied softly. "Take some reinforcements and go to St. Mungo's _now_."

* * *

"…I don't know how I can face all those people," Severus heard a soft voice say as he came down the stairs from his private chamber after an unusually restful sleep. "I know I can't hide here forever, as Professor Snape would never permit it because of who my father was; he hated my father, it seems…"

Severus frowned and he quickly moved towards the source of the talking, quickly finding himself in the large kitchen. Teddy was standing there in pajamas, a mackintosh, and slippers and was using his bandaged hands to hold a mop in a bucket filled with water. The floor looked suspiciously clean.

"Professor Snape, sir," Teddy gasped, suddenly seeing that Severus was standing in the kitchen.

Severus sighed, "I do have house elves to do this sort of work, Mister Lupin," he stated as he took out his wand and quickly zapped the bucket and mop away. "Perhaps you need Dreamless Sleep potion and I also think I need to get you eating proper meals again. You're getting far too skinny not eating."

"I don't fancy sleeping," Teddy replied as he looked down at his bandaged hands. "There's not much I can do with my hands right now, anyway. You confiscated my wand and bandaged my hands up."

Severus remained silent as he looked around the kitchen and noticed the Daily Prophet on the wooden table, "My grandmother's been dead two days and nobody thought to tell me until now," Teddy said in an unusually angry voice as he looked up at Severus. "I did not want to find out from the newspaper."

"Have you shared this news with your godfather?" Severus asked tonelessly. "He would want to know."

Teddy shook his head, "I don't want Harry seeing my hands and asking about them," he replied in a tone that dared Severus to tell on him. "He already knows that I tried to kill myself with the Cruciatus Curse."

"Sit down," Severus ordered in a sharp voice. "I want to look at your hands and see if they are healing."

Even though he could still barely move without lots of effort, Teddy managed to sit down on a kitchen chair and held his shaking hands out to Severus. Severus waved his wand and the bandages promptly fell off, revealing drying Sealing Salve all over Teddy's scarred hands. Severus eyed the scars, waved his wand, and sighed as clean bandages wrapped themselves around Teddy's fingers and hands.

"How many times were you subjected to magical torture by the Death Eaters?" Severus, who knew that Teddy had obviously been tortured more than once, asked. "When was the most recent encounter?"

Swallowing hard, Teddy started to open his mouth, but quickly shook his head as tears came to his eyes and streamed down his face. There was a long silence and suddenly, a very frail and tired looking Harry, who was wearing fresh pajamas and slippers, slowly entered the kitchen and came up behind Teddy.

"Teddy, if you don't talk about it, you'll never be able to heal," Harry, who had spent most of his time awake listening to what was going on around him and reading the Prophet. "Don't be afraid to…"

Severus frowned as Harry winced, "Mister Potter, do sit down if you insist on being out of bed," he said in a gentle yet very commanding voice. "Stay here with Mister Lupin; I've got a meeting to arrange."

Harry nodded and carefully took a seat next to Teddy at the table, "Please don't touch me or ask me questions, Harry," Teddy said in a toneless voice as he looked at the table. "I-I'm not ready for that."

"All right; we'll just sit here," Harry replied gently as he made himself comfortable in the chair.

* * *

The hospital tea shop was thankfully quiet, LeighAnn observed, as she slowly walked over to a corner table and sat down. Ron had taken an hour off of guard duty to go visit his parents and brother on the Fourth Floor and the Healers had taken Michael for a checkup in the neonatal area of the hospital.

Even though the green pajamas and mackintosh didn't offer much warmth, LeighAnn was glad to be out of bed and allowed up to the teashop for privacy. She needed time to herself to think about what she would do once she and Michael were released; it wasn't like she wanted to burden her father…

Squeaky wheels and a flurry of talking suddenly interrupted LeighAnn's thoughts, "…This Muggle contraption is fascinating, dear," she heard Arthur Weasley say in an intrigued voice. "I didn't think St. Mungo's had any of these sitting around; usually they levitate patients who can't walk on their own…"

"…Mum, Dad, stop bickering," LeighAnn heard Ron say. "Percy needs peace and quiet right now…"

There was silence and LeighAnn quickly rose from the table; she didn't want to intrude on the Weasley family's private moment, so she would just return to her room and rest until Michael was returned. She swallowed hard and quietly made her way to the small exit elevator that would take her downstairs.

"Oy LeighAnn, aren't you supposed to be down in your room?" Ron, who had come into the tea shop to make sure it was quiet, asked as he saw her standing there. "You look really tired; have you eaten?"

LeighAnn nodded, "I ate breakfast this morning after I fed Michael some formula," she replied in a tired voice as she placed her hand on the down button. "They want to keep us here for a few more days just to make sure everything's all right with the both of us; the labor went faster than is really normal…"

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley suddenly entered the tea shop with Percy, who was in pajamas, a large housecoat-like robe, a mackintosh, and his glasses on his face, sitting in a Muggle wheelchair. Percy was very much awake, but he looked very peaky and tired; he didn't look up at LeighAnn or Ron either.

"LeighAnn, dear, I hear congratulations are in order," Mrs. Weasley said cheerfully as she wheeled Percy over to a table and set the brake. "I heard you had your baby two days ago; what did you name it?"

LeighAnn sighed, but smiled politely at Mrs. Weasley, "Michael Severus," she replied softly.

"Are you Professor Snape's daughter?" Percy asked in a faint voice as he looked up at LeighAnn.

Swallowing hard, LeighAnn nodded, "Yes, I am," she replied tiredly. "If you'll excuse me…"

"You should join us for tea, dear," Mrs. Weasley said in an insistent voice as she pulled out a chair and gestured to LeighAnn. "You've just barely had a baby and you need to keep your strength up. Come on."

Realizing that she had no choice in the matter, LeighAnn nodded and slowly walked over to the chair, where she quietly sat. Suddenly, a small paper airplane flew into the room and into Mr. Weasley's hand.

"Molly, I've got to go," Mr. Weasley said anxiously as he unfolded the paper and silently read it.

Mrs. Weasley frowned, but nodded, "Should I come as well, Dad?" Ron asked in a worried voice.

"Kingsley gave you a job to do," Mr. Weasley replied firmly. "I'll send for you if I need you."

Ron nodded and Mr. Weasley quickly Apprated from the room, "Just sit there, you two, and I'll get some chicken soup and biscuits from the kitchen staff," Mrs. Weasley said in a gentle voice. "I'll be back."

"Mum insists that I try to eat something," Percy spoke in a faint voice. "I've only been here two days."

As Mrs. Weasley hurried off to the canteen, LeighAnn sighed, "I'm not sure if this is an appropriate comment, Percy, but you are a very brave young man," she said in a somber voice. "I-I'm sorry…"

"There are others braver than I," Percy replied softly, suddenly shivering. "I can't remember much…"

Before LeighAnn could comment on that, a Healer rushed into the room carrying Michael with a tired looking James and Fred, both of whom were dressed in pajamas, at her heels, "You've got to take your son, Miss Jenner, and leave immediately!" she said in an anxious voice. "Death Eaters are downstairs!"

There was the sound of breaking glass as Mrs. Weasley came hurrying back into the eating area, "Molly, good, you're here," the Healer said anxiously. "You need to take your grandsons and Percy and leave!"

"Mum, I-I can't Apprate," Percy whispered anxiously as he looked up at his mother. "L-Leave me…"

Mrs. Weasley shook her head and LeighAnn quickly got to her feet, "Mrs. Weasley, take Michael with you and Percy,"LeighAnn said as she took Michael and handed him to Molly. "You know where to go."

"Your father's?" Mrs. Weasley whispered as she held Michael in one arm and grabbed to Percy with the other arm, forcing her very weak son to his feet. "Are you sure your father will welcome us?"

LeighAnn nodded and quickly took out her wand, "Yes," she replied. "James and Fred, take my arms."

The Healer gasped as James and Fred reached out with their shaking hands and clumsily grasped the sleeves of LeighAnn's pajamas, "Molly, take Percy and Michael," LeighAnn whispered. "Go now!"

Nodding, Molly whispered something and quickly Disapprated with Michael and Percy in tow.

"James and Fred, you two must be very brave and follow me into the kitchen," LeighAnn whispered in a trembling voice as she struggled to keep from crying. "I'm going to send you somewhere safe…"

Suddenly, the door burst open and Alecto Carrow stood there with her wand drawn, "RUN!" LeighAnn yelled, shoving James and Fred towards the kitchen. "The fire will take you someplace safe!"

As James and Fred ran off, Alecto quickly flicked her wand at the Healer, "Avada Kedavra," she hissed, grinning maliciously as a jet of green light hit and killed the Healer. "LeighAnn; you poor little Snape…"

* * *

A loud bang prompted Harry to look up from the table, "SOMEBODY HELP!" a faint voice yelled.

Before Harry or Teddy could react, Severus thundered down the stairs and into the living room with his robes billowing behind him. Harry frowned at seeing Mrs. Weasley holding a baby and a pale, badly shaken looking Percy clinging to her robes, "Death Eaters at St. Mungo's," she whispered in an anxious voice as Michael began to whimper. "LeighAnn gave me Michael Severus and told me to bring Percy."

Percy suddenly turned pale and threw up before sinking to the floor, "Percy!" Mr. Weasley, who had been in the upper office talking with Kingsley and Severus, yelled as he thundered down the stairs and into the living room. He hurried over to his third eldest son and quickly knelt down next to him.

"Arthur, take Percy upstairs and put him straight into bed," Molly whispered as she began to gently bounce Michael. "We were up in the tea shop with LeighAnn and a Healer brought Michael, James, and Fred up and said that Death Eaters were there. Severus, I don't know what's happened to LeighAnn…"

Severus opened his mouth to reply, but Fred and James suddenly came tumbling out of the fireplace and landed in a heap at Mrs. Weasley's feet, "Some scary lady's dueling with Professor Jenner!" James howled as he struggled to sit up. "Fred and me ran like mad and we just barely got out in the Floo…"

Despite all the chaos in the room, Severus silently picked some Floo Powder out of the jar, "Arthur, gather your family from their respective hiding places and bring them here," he said in a commanding voice. "The other children will be safe at the castle for the time being; Arthur, Floo Hogwarts…"

Suddenly, the fire roared up and a shaking LeighAnn appeared with blood on her pajamas with her wand in her right hand. Her pajamas were also ripped and her long blonde hair was trailing down her back.

"Alecto Carrow is dead," LeighAnn whispered anxiously as she suddenly collapsed on the floor.

Shock washed over Severus at seeing his youngest daughter on the floor, but he hid it well as he gently scooped LeighAnn up in his arms and carried her up the stairs, "Molly, explore the mansion and see if there are places for Fred, James, and Percy to rest," Arthur said anxiously. "Kingsley, go to the Burrow."

"Let me show you where they can rest," Teddy, who had left Harry to rest at the kitchen table, said in an anxious voice as he walked slowly into the sitting room. "I've been here a while and I know the place."

Mrs. Weasley's eyes widened, "Teddy?" she asked in a shocked voice, stunned to see Teddy there and in such a frail state. "How long have you been here?"

* * *

"Mother is dead," Adrian saw the fire laden face of his father say. "LeighAnn Snape killed her."

As the face faded from the fire, Adrian swallowed hard and rose from the padded chair that sat in the Slytherin Common Room. He saw Molly, Scorpius, Adeleina, and Albus all gathered together on a small couch near the window while other packs of Slytherins were gathered at tables and other couches and he cursed; how dare they all be so happy when his mother had been killed that very day?

Shooting a glare at the trio, Adrian silently walked up the stairs to the boy's dormitory and promptly lay on his bed to think about things; all he had was his father now and it was all Professor Jenner's fault. He would someday have his revenge; if only for his dead mother.

* * *

Minerva struggled to maintain her composure as Kaysar, Hermione, Neville, Slughorn, Amythest, Ginny, Hagrid, Professor Binns, Madam Hooch, Poppy, Septima, Sinistra, and Pince gathered in her office.

The portrait of Dumbledore smiled down at the gathered staff, but the portrait next to it remained strangely empty, "I trust that all the students are safe in their Common Rooms, Deputy Headmaster Linnis?" Minerva asked in a concerned voice. "It is better for them to all be in a safe place for now."

"Yes Headmistress," Kaysar replied in an unusually toneless voice. "I personally have spoken to Victoire Weasley and she and the Head Boy are patrolling the castle with the Prefects as you ordered them to."

Even though she was disturbed by Kaysar's formalness, Minerva nodded, "Before we discuss the true purpose of this meeting, I have decided to make an administrative change at the request of those involved," she said in an official tone. "Professor Linnis has asked to step down as head of Gryffindor and is now going to serve as a sort of counselor and liaison to all four Houses, as that is now needed."

Kaysar's eyes widened as he gazed at his wife, but Amythest gently took his hand, "It's for the best, Kaysar," she replied as she gazed back at him, silently telling him that she wanted to be there for him.

"That now said, I have decided to appoint Professor Longbottom as Head of Gryffindor House," Minerva said in an official voice as Neville's eyes suddenly widened. "Now, as for the purpose of this meeting…"

Severus suddenly walked into his portrait, "Minerva, I have little time for pleasantries today," he said in a commanding, yet very tired voice. "St. Mungo's was attacked and I have several people in my care."

Several soft gasps filled the room, "Am I needed to assist in any way, Severus?" Kaysar asked as he moved away from Amythest and over to the fireplace below the portraits. "I am a trained Healer."

"Yes, several people are in need of medical attention," Severus replied. "Amythest, I trust you can take your husband's place as Head of Slytherin house while he is away and watch over all the students?"

Amythest nodded, "Yes Father, I will," she replied in a determined voice. "With all of my heart."

"Your father is Professor Snape?" Neville asked in a shocked voice. "I-I never knew that…"

Severus hissed, "Neville, it is irrelevant to the present situation," he replied darkly. "I must go."

Kaysar sighed, grabbed a handful of Floo Powder from the jar on the floor, and threw it into the fire with a flourish, "Snape Mansion," he said in a clear voice as he stepped into the emerald green flames.

As he disappeared, Neville turned to Amythest, "Now what do we do?" he asked in a nervous voice.

"We all go back to our duties for now," Minerva spoke up. "Nobody else must know about today."

* * *

"…Severus, thank you," Percy heard a soft feminine voice say. "This should help him relax a bit."

Percy trembled as he suddenly felt a warm hand touch his forehead and he forced his tired eyes open, only to find himself staring into the faces of his mother and Professor Snape, who he thought long dead.

"W-What?" Percy stammered, surprised at how weak he sounded. "M-Mum, w-where a-am I-I?"

Mrs. Weasley sighed, "In a guest room at Professor Snape's home, Percy," she explained in a gentle voice as she pulled the blanket further up his chest. "I Apprated you here from St. Mungo's…"

"I feel so sick and weak," Percy whispered, suddenly feeling very faint. "I-I just want to sleep…"

Severus nodded and uncorked a bottle of potion he had in his hand, "I am going to feed you this potion and it will help you rest for a while," he explained in a toneless voice. "Healer Linnis will come…"

"Where's Molly, Lucy, and everyone else?" Percy asked as Severus came closer to him with the potion.

Severus and Mrs. Weasley exchanged a glance, "We'll discuss everything later, Percy," Mrs. Weasley promised, as she wanted time to gather the family before she talked to him. "Take the potion."

Percy was silent as the potion was poured down his throat and quickly fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

_**Please read and review!** _


	24. Times of Horror and Mercy

Snow fell to the earth from the puce colored sky as Neville unlocked Greenhouse One and strode inside to check his plants for the day's lesson. Even though it was freezing outside, his winter cloak kept him warm, as did his dragon hide gloves and earmuffs as he walked over to the table where his small shrubs had sat in their planting boxes, covered with a blanket to keep them from freezing before class.

Allowing himself a small smile for the first time in many days, Neville lifted the blanket and carefully scanned each of the plants to make sure that his special enchanted heating blanket had done its job and kept the plants warm enough to grow. Fortunately, it seemed that all the plants were in good health.

Letting out a sigh, Neville recovered the plants, reached into his pocket, and pulled out a rolled up copy of the Daily Prophet that he had grabbed from the Great Hall before coming outside. He spread it out on the table and was immediately horrified to see the image of Draco Malfoy on the front cover.

_**DRACO MALFOY LEGALLY DECLARED MISSING! COULD THIS BE A REUNION OF THE DEATH EATERS?** _

Neville didn't bother to read the article, as it had been written by Rita Skeeter and he knew that she was a reporter who was never up to any good. However, he couldn't help but think he'd been a bit hard on Scorpius Malfoy, as the boy was clearly nothing like his father or grandfather; he was the exact opposite.

A pained howl suddenly rang out across the grounds and Neville raised an eyebrow, "…STUPID DEATH EATER BRAT!" he heard someone holler across the grounds. "…LEVICORPUS!"

Silently swearing under his breath, Nevill quickly ran out of the greenhouse and down the hill just in time to see Scorpius Malfoy, who didn't have his winter cloak or gloves on, be pulled into the air by his left leg and all of his books fall out of his satchel. Alison had her wand pointed towards him while Molly, Albus, and Adeleina had their wands all pointed at Alison. Neville scowled and cleared his throat.

"Let him down now, Alison," Neville said in sharp voice, shocked that his daughter was misbehaving.

Alison scoffed, sighed, and lazily flicked her wand. Scorpius screamed as he crashed to the ground hard.

"Miss Longbottom, go up to your dormitory and stay up there for the rest of the day," Neville said in a voice that warned Alison not to argue. "I will talk to you later and will be writing to your mother."

Without waiting to see if Alison actually listened to him, Neville knelt down in the snow, "Mister Malfoy, are you all right?" he asked in a concerned voice, seeing a look of pain on Scorpius's very pale face.

"My leg's hurting, Professor," Scorpius whispered in a pained voice. "I heard something crack…"

Frowning, Neville nodded, "Miss Weasley, be a good girl and run and tell Madame Pomfrey, will you?"

"Yes, Professor Longbottom," Molly obediently replied before running off towards the castle.

Swallowing hard, Neville quickly removed his cloak and covered the shaking young man with it, "Albus, can you run up to Greenhouse One and close the door, please?" he asked, gazing at the terrified young Potter boy. "I've got plants in there that I don't think will do very well in this horrible cold."

"Yes Professor," Albus replied softly, letting out a nervous whimper as he ran off to the greenhouses.

Watching the two of them, Alison scoffed, "Daddy, he's faking," she hissed in a bitter voice. "He's a…"

"It's Professor Longbottom to you right now," Neville replied sharply, cutting her off. "Go upstairs now!"

Scoffing, Alison hurried off back towards the castle, "P-Professor, it's c-cold out here," Scorpius, who was trying to ignore the pain in his leg and the pain from being cold, whispered in a shaking voice.

Neville nodded and gently picked up Scorpius in his arms, "Mister Potter, why don't you come with us to the Hospital Wing?" he suggested as Albus came back down the hill. "It's awfully chilly out here."

Albus nodded and, being unsure as to why Professor Longbottom was suddenly being so nice to him, Scorpius, and Molly after treating them like dirt, was silent as he followed the professor up the hill.

* * *

"… _Severus, I'm so sorry, but I had no choice…"_

The first thing LeighAnn saw when she opened her eyes was that she was in an upright bed in a rarely used room of her father's mansion. Her father and Kaysar were standing near the door looking ashen.

"LeighAnn, it's good that you're awake," Kaysar said in a very nervous voice. "I've got some bad news…"

LeighAnn frowned, "Father, where is Michael?" she asked in a tired voice. "Is my Michael safe?"

"Michael is being cared for by Fleur Weasley," Severus replied softly. "Please listen to Kaysar, LeighAnn."

Nodding, LeighAnn gazed at Kaysar and immediately noticed the ashen expression on her tired looking brother-in-law's dark face, "The Sectumsempra did some damage, didn't it?" she asked softly.

"I'm afraid so," Kaysar replied somberly as he came closer to the bed. "It hit the part of your abdomen that your reproductive organs reside in and it caused some very heavy internal bleeding…"

LeighAnn sighed, "I'll not be able to have any more children, right?" she asked, cutting Kaysar off.

"No, I had to remove your reproductive organs with very special wizarding surgery to stop you from bleeding to death," Kaysar replied in a somber voice as he sat on the edge of the bed. "I gave you some potions before, after, and during surgery to help with healing. You've been asleep for three days."

LeighAnn was quiet for a moment and then looked at her father, "Father, is anyone else in need of help at this time?" she asked in a very soft voice, not wanting to lie there. "Could…could I come downstairs?"

"That is up to Healer Linnis," Severus replied in a fatherly tone. "I must go see to other things."

There was silence as Severus left the room, unwilling to let LeighAnn and Kaysar see him show any emotion about this saddening news, "You can come downstairs on two conditions," Kaysar said, knowing how much LeighAnn hated resting more than necessary. "You sit down immediately and don't lift anything heavier than a teacup and be honest about how you're feeling. There are quite a few people downstairs and none of them are in any mood to pretend; I'll help you downstairs if you agree."

"Fine," LeighAnn replied softly as she slowly sat up in bed. "Can you pass me my housecoat, please?"

* * *

The door opened and closed, but Percy paid no mind to it and continued to stare blankly up at the ceiling, thoughts of how much he couldn't get the images of Azkaban from his mind and heart.

"Go away," Percy finally said in a toneless voice. "I'm tainted from Azkaban and I'm poison."

There was a gasp, "Percival Ignatius Weasley, don't you ever say that again!" Percy heard the angry, shocked voice of his mother say. "Ronald and I've come to give you food and talk to you."

Flashes of Dermott interrogating him at the Ministry and Harry interrogating him at Azkaban suddenly shot through Percy's mind and he promptly threw up on the bed, "I can't handle anyone else poking around in my mind!" Percy found himself shouting as tears streamed down his face uncontrollably.

"Blimey, Percy, I were just gonna see how you were feeling and Mum was gonna give you some soup," Ron, who hadn't seen an outburst from Percy since St. Mungo's, said in a shocked voice as he stood there gaping at his third eldest brother's emotional breakdown. "Can I take your blanket off the bed?"

Trembling, Percy nodded and was surprised when Ron quickly grabbed the blanket off the bed and their mother waved her wand at it, "Scourgify," Mrs. Weasley whispered, smiling gently at Percy.

Percy silently gazed down at his body and was horrified to see that his pajamas were too big for him and that his feet were swollen, "What's happened to me?" he whispered. "I'm a horrid, useless mess…"

Shaking her head, Mrs. Weasley placed the blanket back over her trembling son, "Ron, give me the bowl of soup so I can get some food into your brother," she said in a gentle voice. "Then go and check on the children downstairs; I told James and Fred that they had better be resting, but goodness knows what…"

"Is Lucy here?" Percy asked as Ron handed their mother a large bowl of soup with a spoon in it.

Mrs. Weasley sighed, sat on the edge of the bed, and filled the spoon with some soup, "Lucy's downstairs with Lily, Hugo, James, and Fred," she replied softly as she carefully extended the spoonful of soup to his mouth. "Fleur and Angelina are watching them and Michael for a while."

"Mum, I don't know if I can eat," Percy whispered as Ron suddenly left the room. "I'm scared…"

* * *

Letting out a tired sigh, Teddy carefully tucked the exhausted Harry back into the bed in Snape's portable potions lab and caressed the empty cup that held cocoa that Harry had just ingested.

"I trust your godfather is resting comfortably, Mister Lupin?" Severus, who had come downstairs to finally get to the bottom of the mystery that was Teddy Lupin, asked as he entered the room.

Teddy nodded, but he didn't speak for fear of waking Harry, "I take it he's doing better, then, if he's able to drink a full cup of hot chocolate and eat a full bowl of soup?" Severus asked, wanting Teddy to speak.

"Yes sir," Teddy finally replied in a soft voice. "He and Ginny were talking about going home soon…"

Severus nodded, as, according to Kingsley, the Potter residence had been heavily warded and was safe enough for Harry, Ginny, Lily, and James to return to whenever Harry was well enough. Although it would be after Christmas before Harry was well enough to travel, Snape knew that it gave Harry hope to talk about returning home and to as much as a normal life as possible; he had had enough hardships.

"I'm just wondering where I'm going to go when they do leave," Teddy whispered. "I-I don't know…"

Letting out a sigh, Severus bit his lip, "Mister Lupin, would you please follow me into the kitchen?" he asked, determined to help the boy before he lost his sanity. "I think it's time we have a discussion."

Teddy nodded and silently followed Severus out of the lab and into the kitchen. Severus took a small vial out of his pocket and set it on the table and then he took out Teddy's wand and handed it to Teddy.

"I assume you know how to extract memories?" Severus asked softly. "I want you to take your memories of the times you were tortured by Death Eaters and put them into this vial for me."

Teddy frowned, "Why sir?" he asked in a nervous voice. "I don't want them given to the Ministry."

"I won't give your private memories to the Ministry," Severus replied tonelessly. "In the Head office at Hogwarts, there is a Pensieve and I want to have a look at your memories of the events myself."

Swallowing hard, Teddy placed his wand against his temple and slowly withdrew three silver strings from it with his wand. He carefully put the strings of memories into the vial and then set the wand down on the kitchen table, fully expecting it to be taken away again. Severus, however, didn't take the wand.

"C-Can I come with you, sir?" Teddy, who suddenly felt worried about the man's safety, asked softly.

Severus paused for a moment and was about to tell him 'no' when Ginny, who had been taking a nap in one of the spare rooms because she had spent the last few days tending to James and made herself tired, came into the kitchen and saw the two of them at the table, "Hello," she said in a gentle voice.

"If you're going to come, I suggest you put on some decent clothes," Severus replied tonelessly.

Even though he was perfectly comfortable in pajamas, Teddy sighed, waved his wand, and bit his lip as his pajamas and slippers were replaced by old sneakers, worn jeans, and a knitted gray sweater.

"Come," Severus said softly, figuring that Andromeda had made Teddy the sweater for school.

Ginny silently watched as Teddy and Severus left the room and waited a moment before following them into the living room. James and Fred were each resting on a couch while Lily, Hugo, and Lucy were on the floor looking at Chocolate Frog Cards and sorting colored beans into piles. Teddy immediately froze.

Footsteps on the stairs brought Teddy back to reality and he immediately took a step back; he hadn't expected to see James and Fred so soon after the 'Azkaban Incident' and the sight of them looking peaky and thin and not able to be in school made him dizzy. The sight of them made him want to faint.

"…I'm going to rest in the living room and maybe read the children some books on the History of Magic," Teddy heard LeighAnn say in a tired voice. "Maybe I can help James and Fred stay caught up…"

 _I can't do this._ Teddy thought as his world began to spin, "…I'm sorry," he whispered as he swallowed hard and suddenly came face to face with Mr. Weasley and Ron, who had been upstairs talking with Kingsley's portrait and also checking in on Percy. "Mister Weasley, Ron, I'm so sorry…."

Without warning, Teddy's eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed backwards on to the floor.

"Arthur, you need to come to Hogwarts with me right now," Severus said in a commanding voice as he looked at the two of them. "The rest of you stay here and look after each other…"

Ginny, who had heard the noise, came hurrying into the room and was horrified to see Teddy lying unconscious on the floor, "What happened?" she asked as she knelt down next to Harry's godson.

"Why are you going to Hogwarts, Dad?" Ron asked in a curious voice. "I'd like to come and see…"

Arthur gave Ron a sharp look, "Ron, not now," he said in an unusually sharp voice. "It's not safe."

There was a moment of silence and then Harry suddenly came out of the back lab, "If something is wrong with Teddy, I want to know what it is," he said as he slowly walked towards the crowd. "I know I'm not fully recovered, but I'm Teddy's godfather and I want to help him however I can…"

Harry's voice suddenly wavered as he saw Teddy lying on the floor unconscious, "I think I'm strong enough to travel by Floo Powder if someone holds on to me," he said in a tired voice. "Please."

* * *

Madame Pomfrey smiled at Scorpius as she rested his casted leg on a pillow, "There you are, Mister Malfoy," she said in a calming voice. "Your leg should be mended in the next couple of hours."

"Thank you," Scorpius whispered as he rested his head on the pillow of his cot. "Can I sleep?"

Madame Pomfrey nodded and moved away from the bed to give the boy some privacy. As Scorpius closed his eyes, the doors to the hospital wing opened and Neville walked in with Molly, Adeleina, and Albus behind him. Albus let out a deep sigh of relief at seeing Scorpius asleep, but Molly frowned.

"What was that sigh of relief for, Mister Potter?" Neville asked in a curious, yet gentle voice.

Albus shrugged, "Scorpius doesn't sleep a lot at night, sir," he replied softly. "He comes up to the dorm sometimes, but he just lies in bed and reads. Most times, though, he sits in front of the fire all night."

"Hmm," Neville replied softly, deeply disturbed that Scorpius had been treating himself so badly.

Suddenly, Kaysar stepped out of the fireplace in clean teaching robes and Scorpius stirred, but didn't wake up, "Why is Mister Malfoy in the hospital wing and why are there three students following you around like a flock of ducklings instead of being in class?" Kaysar asked as he looked at the group.

"It seems my daughter took it upon herself to use Levicorpus on young Mister Malfoy without any provocation and while his back was turned," Neville explained in a somber voice. "He broke his leg when he fell and Madam Pomfrey put it in a mending cast. I don't wish to wake him, so I'll just be going…"

The fire suddenly flared up and Mrs. Weasley poked her head through, "Healer Linnis?" she asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley?" Kaysar replied as he moved back towards the fire. "Is something wrong?"

Mrs. Weasley sighed, "Actually, Teddy Lupin's staying with us as well and he fainted," she replied in a concerned voice. "I got George to help me move him to a bed and put a compress on his forehead…"

"Make some of the soup you made Percy and give it to Teddy when he wakes up," Kaysar replied, quickly realizing that Teddy was reacting to the death of his grandmother by starving himself or subsisting on very little food. "Also make him have a mug of hot chocolate before he sleeps again."

Mrs. Weasley nodded, but said nothing, "I've got some things to do in my office, but I'll try and check back in a day or two," Kaysar said in a tired voice. "Give everyone there my best, Molly."

As Mrs. Weasley's face disappeared, Kaysar turned back to Neville, "Molly, Scorpius, Albus, you best hurry to your next class," he said in a very firm voice. "I need to talk to Professor Longbottom."

Understanding themselves to be dismissed, Molly, Albus, and Adeleina left the room. Neville swallowed hard as Kaysar gave him a sharp look. Madam Pomfrey gazed at Scorpius and then went into her office.

* * *

The Pensieve glowed as Severus, Arthur, Harry, Ginny, and Ron stepped out of the fireplace in the Head office and walked over to it. Severus reached into his pocket, pulled out the vial filled with Teddy's memories, and quickly poured them into the now empty Pensieve. Harry took a sharp breath.

Suddenly, the fireplace sprang to life and Kaysar and a somber looking Neville came out, "Is there something you need, Neville?" Harry, who was desperate to help Teddy, asked nervously.

"Did Mister Lupin give you his memories of the attacks?" Neville asked in a shaky voice.

Harry frowned, but nodded, "Kaysar and I want to see the memories as well," Neville stated nervously.

Severus narrowed his eyes suspiciously as Neville and Kaysar approached the Pensieve, but kept very quiet. Since Neville had been a Professor for many years, it was possible he had some insight…

"Right then, if everyone knows how to use a Pensieve," Arthur said in a nervous voice. "In we go."

Everyone quickly plunged their faces into the Pensieve and the scene quickly shifted to Hogsmeade.

_A bright-eyed Teddy was lingering outside of the entrance to Hogsmeade in his Gryffindor uniform, robes, and Head Boy pin pinned to his chest. His shoes were shined and he held a small bouquet of flowers in one hand while he ran the other hand nervously through his chestnut brown hair._

" _I'm gonna tell Victoire today that I like her," Teddy was muttering to himself as he stood there, ignoring the curious looks that other students were giving him as they went into the village. "I'm so nervous…"_

_Suddenly, the sky darkened and swearing under his breath, Teddy ran into the village and hid in a small gazebo to keep himself from getting soaked. He let out an embarrassed chuckle, quickly checked the flowers, and then sighed happily to himself, "She'll come soon," he whispered in an eager voice._

_Without warning, darkness surrounded Teddy and he gasped, immediately pulling his wand from the pocket of his robes, "You won't be needing that, lad," a familiar voice hissed. "EXPELLIARMUS!"_

_Before Teddy could react, a spell hit him in the back and he fell to the ground unconscious._

"I thought Fred and George got rid of all their darkness powder!" Ron exclaimed, instantly recognizing the substance that had surrounded Teddy right before he had been Stunned. "I've got to tell George…"

Ginny glared at Ron, "Shut up and let's finish seeing the memories before you do anything," she snapped in a voice that dared Ron to argue as she glared at her older brother. "Teddy needs…"

"We won't know what Mister Lupin needs unless both of you be silent and continue watching the memories until they play themselves out," Severus interrupted, tired of Ron and Ginny's fighting.

_The blackness lifted and Teddy was slumped forward with thick ropes binding him to a chair with his hands behind his back. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around at the dilapidated building that seemed to have no visible doors or windows nearby. Ruined furniture and scratched walls were…_

"The Shrieking Shack," Harry whispered, his eyes widening in horror. "The place where…"

Severus sighed; it was the place where Harry had seen him 'die' 19 years ago, but why would anyone take Teddy Lupin there, of all places? The boy was a Metamorph, but he didn't have Lycanthropy…

_Teddy's eyes slowly opened, "Ah, finally awake," a dark voice said in a tone of pure amusement._

_Swallowing hard, Teddy remained silent as three Death Eaters came into view and stood before him with their wands drawn, "Ah, the son of the werewolf and blood traitor!" the voice of Alecto Carrow sneered as she poked her wand at Teddy's chin and cackled. "What fun we can have with this little one, Lucius!"_

" _Who are you?" Teddy asked as he struggled to break free from the robes. "Where am I?"_

_There was a deep cackle and one of the Death Eaters removed its mask, revealing an amused looking Lucius Malfoy, "Forgive me, brat, where are my manners?" he asked in an amused voice. "My name is Lucius Malfoy and I am going to do to you what I could not do to your father before he was killed…"_

" _My father was a hero!" Teddy snapped as he spat in Lucius's face. "You're obviously not one…"_

_The other Death Eaters suddenly raised their wands, "CRUCIO!" they both yelled, cackling loudly as jets of red light struck Teddy and he began to twitch and convulse uncontrollably whilst still tied to the chair._

_A loud peal of laughter broke out as everything suddenly went dark again. Several seconds later, a form could be seen lying under a dimly lit lamp post in mud and filth with blood on its robes and pale face._

_The clock that had been installed in the middle of Hogsmeade suddenly chimed twelve times and the figure slowly sat up, showing that it was Teddy. Teddy's uniform was ripped and covered in blood and his face looked as if it had gone seven rounds with a heavyweight boxer and lost; his forehead had a deep gash across it and blood was matted into his hair; a deep cut was underneath one eye and the other eye was badly swollen. His scarf was ripped and his neck was decorated with multicolored bruises, as was his face and his hands, one of which held his wand. Letting out a painful gasp, Teddy slowly got to his feet._

" _Oh Merlin, its midnight," Teddy whispered in a shaky voice, keeping one hand on his chest as he walked unsteadily out of the village and up the path towards Hogwarts. "McGonagall's gonna have my head."_

Harry had to fight hard to keep from crying as he watched the Teddy in the memory slow down to a limp as he got nearer to the castle. Arthur, Ron, and Ginny were appalled, but Severus continued to watch.

" _Well, well, we are in trouble, aren't we?" Teddy heard as he slipped through the front doors of the castle and turned around to see Flich staring at him with an amused look on his face. "Come with me."_

_Swallowing hard, Teddy took a step towards Flich and his left leg immediately crumpled underneath him and he found himself on the floor. Without thinking, Teddy let out a cry of pain and closed his eyes._

" _What is going on here?" a concerned voice asked in a worried voice. "Is…is that Mister Lupin, Argus?"_

_Fighting the urge to throw up, Teddy opened his eyes and was shocked to see Professor Longbottom standing over him covered in a large cloak with dragon hide gloves covering his hands, "P-Professor," he whispered, fighting the urge to pass out from the intense agony he was feeling. "I-I don't know…."_

" _Flich, get Madame Pomfrey down here NOW!" was the last thing Teddy heard before he passed out._

Silence filled the Pensieve as the scene shifted to the Hospital Wing. _Teddy had been cleaned up, changed into clean pajamas, and was lying unconscious in bed. His left arm was in a shoulder sling and his right wrist was bandaged and resting on a pillow while a large blanket covered him from the chest down, although it was obvious that he had been injured elsewhere, as his chest was bandaged. A bandage was wrapped around his forehead and small bandages covered his face and swollen eye._

"Merlin, Teddy," Harry whispered, shocked to see his godson in such a state _._ "If I had known…"

_A faint coughing sound brought Madam Pomfrey over to the bed just as Teddy slowly opened his one eye and immediately winced from the effort, "Easy now, Mister Lupin, you've been unconscious for nearly a week," Madam Pomfrey said in a gentle voice as she gently offered him a small straw that was attached to a vial full of clear liquid. "This will help you with that dry throat and it'll give you some nourishment."_

_Teddy quietly drank all the liquid and sighed, "I hear you have a patient for me?" a brisk voice suddenly asked as the Hospital Wing doors opened and a younger looking Kaysar, who was wearing Healer robes instead of his Slytherin suit and cloak, came into the Hospital Wing and over to Teddy's bed. "Oh, my…"_

" _W-Who are you?" Teddy asked in a shaking, very faint voice, squinting at the man. "C-Can't see…"_

_Kaysar suddenly looked thoughtful as a bag appeared in one hand and a wand appeared in the other hand, "My name is Healer Linnis," he said in a gentle voice. "I'm a Specialized Healer from St. Mungo's."_

_Too overwhelmed by pain and shock, Teddy silently nodded, "Right then, why don't you rest and I'll just get to work on seeing what I can do for you," Kaysar, who could see that Teddy was struggling between sheer terror and the need for more sleep, said in a gentle voice. "It'll be easier if you sleep anyway."_

" _Headmistress McGonagall…upset?" Teddy whispered groggily, suddenly feeling extremely tired._

_Kaysar shook his head, "No, your Headmistress is not angry with you," he replied gently. "Go to sleep."_

As the memory faded, Harry gazed at Neville, "How long was Teddy in the Hospital Wing for?" he asked in a concerned voice. Severus shot a look at Neville, but Neville remained surprisingly calm.

"Three weeks," Neville replied softly. "Kaysar did his best, but a lot of the injuries took time to heal enough so that Teddy was able to resume his normal routine. Teddy couldn't use his hands until after Christmas, so I charmed a quill that would record whatever he said; I also tutored him here and there…"

Severus was shocked at how well Neville had developed his magic, but kept it well hidden, "Oh, I'm not sure how I'm going to bring this up with Teddy without upsetting him," Harry said in a faint voice as he sat in the chair closest to him because he was starting to feel tired. "I'm not sure if I want to see the other two memories right now or not, just because the first was so horrific. Merlin, I'm tired now…"

"Maybe we ought to go back so you can sleep for a while," Ginny said in a gentle voice. "Okay dear?"

Nodding, Harry allowed himself to be helped up and over to the fire. Ginny took some powder out of a jar on the floor and threw it into the fire. She carefully helped Harry into the flames and they vanished.

"Inform Minerva that I am borrowing this Pensieve for the time being," Severus stated, not wanting to come back to Hogwarts for fear of being discovered by the wrong people. "Ron, Arthur…"

Arthur nodded at Neville and stepped towards the fire. Severus, however, vanished through the fire first with the Pensieve, "Neville, keep an eye on the kids, will you?" Ron asked as he moved over to the fire.

"I will," Neville promised in a sincere voice as he watched Arthur disappear into the Floo. "Be safe."

Ron nodded and quickly disappeared through the Floo, leaving Neville alone. Neville sighed wearily, left the Head office, and didn't stop walking until he had reached the Hospital Wing. He slipped inside and smiled sadly when he saw that Scorpius was still in a deep sleep; the boy had been through too much.

"Do you need something, Professor Longbottom?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she came out of her office.

Neville shook his head and quietly pulled a chair over to Scorpius's bedside. He sat down and quickly conjured up a stack of Herbology essays that needed grading as well as a feather quill. As he silently began looking over the essays, Madame Pomfrey sighed patiently and went back into her office.

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Come in," Percy whispered nervously as he forced his eyes to open and rest on the closed door.

The door opened and George lingered in the doorway, "Mum sent me up to see if you're keeping the soup down all right," he said, concerned by how pale and tired Percy still looked despite eating.

"Every time I close my eyes, I think I'm back in my cell," Percy whispered in a hollow voice, wincing as he forced himself into a sitting position and immediately slouched forward. "I feel sick at remembering…"

Alarmed by the fact that Percy was visibly uncomfortable sitting up, George hurried into the room, gently took his brother's shoulders, and eased him backwards until his messy red hair was on the pillow.

"Mum said that Lucy actually visited me while I was unconscious," Percy whispered softly as he took slow, deep breaths to relax his frail body. "She said that I had lots of visitors; why would you all…?"

George sighed, "We already lost Fred 19 years ago, Perce," he said in a gentle voice as he tucked Percy back into bed and smoothed the blankets down. "We were all so worried that you were going to die."

Percy nodded weakly, but didn't reply right away, "Lucy's being looked after, if that's what you're worried about," George continued softly. "Professor Snape's daughter is very good with children…"

"I feel so tainted from being in Azkaban," Percy whispered as tears streamed down his pale face.

Swallowing hard, George gently patted Percy's arm, "Do you think having an ear blasted off by accident makes me tainted?" he asked softly. "It made me look different from Fred, but I was still a person."

"They took my cane and wand, so all I did was lie on my cot and stare at the ceiling," Percy whispered, unaware that the door had opened and Mr. Weasley was lingering in the hallway with a large Muggle housecoat in his hands. "I hardly slept a full night while I was there and I thought about Audrey…"

Mr. Weasley carefully cleared his throat and Percy looked up at him, but George looked at the floor because he was deep in thought about what Percy had said, "I chatted with Healer Linnis and with your mother and Healer Linnis thinks you should do some sort of physical therapy to build up some stamina."

"What's physical therapy, Dad?" George asked in a confused voice since Percy didn't reply at all.

Taking that as a cue to move further into the room, Mr. Weasley walked over to the bed, "Healer Linnis wants me to help you walk down the stairs and spend some time sitting upright," he explained, deeply concerned by the tears in Percy's eyes. "I can go find someone else, Percy, if you don't want me to…"

"I don't think I'm ready," Percy whispered in a pained voice. "I-I'm too afraid that I'll scare Lucy again…"

George grunted and gently forced Percy to sit back up, "Snape's daughter and Fleur took the kids into the other sitting room, so the one with the fireplace is completely empty," he said in a soft voice.

"A walk will be good for you, Percy," Mr. Weasley added in a gentle voice as he carefully put the housecoat on over Percy's oversized pajamas. "This will keep you warm; it's called a housecoat…"

Mr. Weasley fell silent at the dead expression on Percy's face and focused his energy on helping his third eldest son into a standing position. George immediately grabbed Percy's cane off the bedside table and slipped it into Percy's uninjured hand, "Kingsley brought it by," he whispered in a supportive voice.

"Take slow steps," Arthur said in a gentle voice as he put an arm around Percy's waist. "Here we go."

* * *

Percy remained silent as he allowed himself to be gently guided from the room and down the stairs by his very concerned father. He could hear George trailing behind them, but he remained deathly silent.

"Here we are, Percy," Arthur said in a gentle voice as they entered Snape's main sitting room and walked over to a chair close to the fireplace. "Just sit here for a bit and take it easy, all right son?"

Swallowing hard to keep his tiredness hidden from his father and brother, Percy slowly sank into the chair and promptly closed his eyes, "George, stay here and watch your brother," Arthur whispered.

George nodded and watched Percy sleep as Severus, who had just checked on Teddy, came into the doorway of the sitting room, "Your wife says that Teddy will probably sleep for days yet," Severus said in a low voice as his eyes caught sight of Percy and George in the sitting room. "How is young Percy?"

"I'm not sure yet," Arthur replied softly. "Molly and I are trying to give Percy time to get stronger first…"

Severus nodded and gestured for Arthur to follow him, which he did. They walked in silence until they reached the doorway of the other sitting room. LeighAnn, who was now wearing slippers, sweatpants, a long sweatshirt, and a jacket, was sitting in a chair with a large book open in her lap.

While she read from the book, which seemed to be about Hogwarts, James and Fred were asleep on the couches, but Lucy, Hugo, and Lily were sitting on the floor in front of LeighAnn, eagerly listening to her talk. Mrs. Weasley and Ron were lingering at the back of the room with Michael in her arms; Ron was making faces at Michael while Mrs. Weasley listened intently to LeighAnn's talking.

"Bill and Charlie are helping repair Diagon Alley," Arthur whispered to Severus. "Otherwise, Charlie would be here since Molly's been telling him to try and spend more time with LeighAnn; Molly's just trying to help her out a bit…"

Severus said nothing; obviously LeighAnn hadn't told anyone about the extent of her injuries and he wasn't surprised at that, as she had always been a rather private person. He hoped she would trust someone enough other than him to confide in them about what sacrifice she had made to save Fred and James at St. Mungo's.

However, Severus also knew that if he interfered before he was asked to, things would only get worse. His daughters were very stubborn, even more so than him.

* * *

**_Please read and leave detailed reviews!_ **


	25. Revisiting - December 2017

The sight of Christmas trees being decorated by Headmistress McGonagall and Hagrid made Scorpius sick inside and he quickly looked at his empty plate. Everyone would soon be going home and he…

"Scorpius, there you are!" Molly said in an eager voice as she came through the doors to the Great Hall and over to the Slytherin Table wearing a cloak over her school uniform. "Everyone's getting ready to go off for the holidays, but my Grandfather Weasley will be picking us up. I just wanted to come see you."

Scorpius shrugged, "I'm all right," he lied in a soft voice as he looked at Molly. "I've got lots of schoolwork and stuff to keep me busy over the holidays. Mum's off visiting her parents…"

Molly suddenly noticed the small piece of parchment that Scorpius was holding and frowned, "You're lying," she replied in a concerned voice as she sat down next to him. "What's happened, Scorpius?"

Scorpius was silent for several minutes and then he held out the note, "Mum told me not to come home for Christmas because she's gone into hiding," he replied in a somber voice as he looked at one of his few friends with a sullen expression on his pale face. "You can't tell anyone, Molly, I mean it…"

"Scorpius, you have to tell someone," Molly whispered in a concerned voice. "I can't leave you here…"

Scorpius suddenly gasped and stuffed the note into his bag as Professor Longbottom entered the Great Hall in boots, dress pants, and a dark sweater that had red, gold, and green trim on the collar with a very handsome vest on top of it. He gazed at all the sparsely occupied tables and then strode to the front of the head table where Hagrid and Professor McGonagall were working. Scorpius let out a sigh of relief.

Before Molly could reply, Albus came hurrying into the Great Hall wearing his uniform and robes, "Molly, Victoire and Dominique are looking for us," he said as he hurried over to the table. "We're supposed to have our stuff ready by nine; Grandfather's supposed to meet us around then…"

"You guys better go," Scorpius said in a quiet voice. "You wouldn't want to get into trouble…"

Even though she didn't want to, Molly reluctantly nodded and left the Great Hall, "Excited for the holidays, Scorp?" Albus asked softly, sensing that something was very wrong with Scorpius.

"No," Scorpius replied, unable to lie to his closest friend. "Just don't tell anyone, okay Albus?"

Albus suddenly looked annoyed, "I may be your friend, but I'm not gonna keep a secret if you're sad and need help, Scorp," he replied in a concerned voice. "If you're sad, you can tell me why."

"Not here," Scorpius replied, casting a weary glance at the Head Table. "Let's go somewhere else."

As Scorpius and Albus left the Great Hall, they failed to notice that Adrian was watching them from the other end of the table. Professor McGonagall and Professor Longbottom were also watching, but unlike Adrian, they were concerned as to why Scorpius seemed so sullen about the upcoming holidays.

* * *

"Time," LeighAnn said in a firm voice as a grain of sand dropped from the top of the hourglass into the bottom of the glass that was already filled with sand. "James and Fred, please pass your parchments in."

Letting out a tired sigh, James rolled up the parchment that contained his History of Magic exam on it and placed it on the table next to the chair LeighAnn was sitting in, holding Michael on her knee.

Fred sighed, got up from the carpet, and handed in his exam. LeighAnn sighed at the two rolled up scrolls, but before she could say anything, Mrs. Weasley came into the room with a tray of bowls of porridge.

"Breakfast," Mrs. Weasley said in a gentle voice, smiling as James and Fred got up off their spots on the carpet and returned to the couches. "How did James and Fred do during the exam, LeighAnn?"

LeighAnn sighed as she carefully cuddled Michael, "I'll send their exams to Hogwarts just as soon as I feed Michael some applesauce," she replied in a tired voice. "I think they have a Potions exam later…"

"Do we get to work in Professor Snape's lab?" James asked in an eager voice. "His lab is really cool!"

Mrs. Weasley chuckled as she handed the bowls to James and Fred, "I'm not sure, but you both best eat all of that porridge unless you want to spend the rest of the day in bed," she said in a stern voice.

As Fred and James began to eat, LeighAnn slowly rose from her chair, lifted Michael to her shoulder, and picked up the rolls of parchment, "If you'll excuse me, Mrs. Weasley, I'll be in the kitchen," she stated.

Mrs. Weasley frowned, but said nothing as LeighAnn carried Michael from the room, "Grandma, why was Professor Jenner looking so sad during our test?" Fred asked softly, his mouth full of oatmeal.

"Fred, Professor Jenner's tired cause she just had a baby," James interrupted. "Eat your porridge."

Before Fred could argue, Lucy came running into the den, "Grandmother Weasley, my dad's trying to get himself down the stairs without help," she said in a worried voice. "He's looking ready to throw up…"

"Oh dear," Mrs. Weasley whispered as she hurried out of the room and saw Percy clinging to the banister and trying to make his way down the steps in pajamas and a housecoat with his wand in hand.

Percy took no notice of his mother or youngest daughter, "I-I have to get to w-work," he whispered.

"Oh, Percy, no," Mrs. Weasley said in a soothing voice as she hurried up the steps and carefully put an arm around Percy's waist to hold him up. "You shouldn't even be out of bed yet, sweetheart."

Percy whimpered, but slowly relaxed as his mother led him to the bottom of the stairs, "Let's go into the kitchen and get you some breakfast," Mrs. Weasley said softly. "You're much too thin…"

"Professor Snape let me have breakfast when I got up earlier," Lucy replied softly as she gazed up at her very ill father's pale skin. "He took me up to see Daddy this morning, but Daddy was sound asleep."

Mrs. Weasley nodded, "Lily's upstairs with her mum and dad, so I decided to sit quietly in the other room and read," Lucy continued softly. "Can you please take care of my dad? I gotta write to Molly…"

"Molly will be here later today," Mrs. Weasley replied gently, cutting her off. "Maybe you and her could talk later about what you want to get people for Christmas. Now that Diagon Alley's open again…"

Percy suddenly looked very uncomfortable at the mention of Christmas, but said nothing, "Do you think Grandfather Weasley and Uncle Bill can take us shopping there later?" Lucy asked in an excited voice.

"Lucy, let's go eat breakfast!" Lily suddenly exclaimed as she came down the stairs in her pajamas. "I asked my mum if she and Grandpa Weasley could take us to Diagon Alley later and she said maybe!"

Lucy grinned and quickly followed Lily into the kitchen, "Percy, sweetie, what's wrong?" Mrs. Weasley asked, noticing the pained expression on Percy's face. "If you don't want Lucy going to Diagon Alley…"

"It's not that," Percy replied softly as he suddenly collected himself. "Things there can be expensive and Audrey and I always tried our best to stretch the money so that Christmas could be pleasant, and…"

A look of compassion and understanding suddenly appeared on Mrs. Weasley's face as she watched Percy sit down on the step, "I've not worked a day since Audrey was killed and there's simply no money for anything," he said in a nervous voice. "Molly and Lucy did little odd jobs for George at the shop…"

"We'll help you, Percy, of course," Mrs. Weasley replied gently. "The girls need a good Christmas…"

Percy nodded and let out a tired sigh, causing Mrs. Weasley to sit down next to him, "Mum, I'm exhausted," he whispered softly as he leaned his head against her shoulder. "I just want to rest."

Mrs. Weasley nodded and gently stroked Percy's hair as Mr. Weasley came down the stairs wearing a sweater vest, jeans, boots, and a large jacket, "Percy, are you sure you should be out of bed?" Mr. Weasley asked in a concerned voice as he came down the stairs and stood in front of Percy.

Not feeling up to long conversations at that moment, Percy silently closed his eyes to make it like he was sleeping, "Arthur, I'm just going to get Percy into the kitchen so he can eat with Lily and Lucy," Mrs. Weasley replied in a gentle voice as she smiled at her husband. "Are you off to Hogwarts then, dear?"

"Yes," Mr. Weasley replied in a cheerful voice. "Ginny's having a bit of a lie-in this morning since LeighAnn offered to keep an eye on James and Fred this morning. Harry's sitting with Teddy…"

Mrs. Weasley nodded, "James and Fred are eating porridge in the other sitting room and LeighAnn's in the kitchen feeding Michael," she explained. "James and Fred did one of their exams this morning…"

"Ah," Mr. Weasley replied in an amused voice. "I haven't seen Severus yet this morning, but he's run himself ragged trying to help all of us feel welcome in his home, so I suspect he's having a rest."

Percy suddenly let out a tired sigh, "Come on, Percy, let's get you into the kitchen," Mrs. Weasley said in a gentle voice as she carefully stood up and helped Percy to his feet. "See you later, Arthur dear."

* * *

"Mum, I can't find Albus," Rose said in an annoyed voice as she entered her mother's school office.

Hermione sighed and picked up the small bag that she had magically expanded and had packed all her things in for the holidays, "Arthur's going to be here any minute," she muttered as she walked around the desk and was relieved to see that Rose had her trunk with her. "Where are Molly, Victoire, and Domi at? We were all given strict instructions to meet in here at nine o clock sharp…"

"Sorry we're late," Dominique said as she suddenly burst into the room dragging her trunk behind her as Victoire followed. "Victoire was writing a leetle love letter to Teddy even zo zey broke up…"

Victoire scoffed, "I am just worried about him," she replied softly. "Teddy has not been himself…"

"Why don't you three stay in here and I'll go see where Molly and Albus got to?" Hermione suggested.

Before Victoire, Domi, or Rose could reply, Hermione quickly left the office and walked down the hallway towards the Great Hall. She spotted Albus, Molly, and to her surprise, Scorpius Malfoy, sitting on the steps talking in hushed voices. Albus and Molly were wearing their uniforms and cloaks and had trunks behind them, but Scorpius was only wearing his uniform and held a ratty book bag in his lap.

"…Have a fun holiday," Hermione heard Scorpius say softly. "I think someone's watching us."

Albus turned his head and blushed, "Hi Auntie Hermione," he said in an embarrassed voice.

"Everyone's gathering in my office now, Albus and Molly," Hermione said in a gentle voice, wondering why Scorpius wouldn't look at her at all. "Our escort's supposed to be here very, very shortly…"

Molly nodded and slowly got to her feet, "Are you gonna be okay, Scorp?" Albus whispered as he stood up and put a hand on the handle of his Hogwarts trunk. "I could always ask Dad if you can come…"

"Nobody wants me there, Al," Scorpius whispered. "Thanks anyway, though; it's better if I stay…"

Albus frowned, but nodded and walked over to Hermione and Molly, "Come on, you lot, your grandfather's waiting to get going," Ron, who had Flooed into Hermione's office straight from Diagon Alley, said as he came down the corridor. "I figured I'd come and see how you were all doing."

"Ron, you sneaky bloke!" Hermione said in an amused voice as she threw her arms around Ron.

Unable to bear the sight of happiness at the upcoming holiday, Scorpius stood up and walked quickly down the stairs to hide in the Slytherin Common Room; he would come out later when it was quiet.

* * *

Teddy moaned softly as he felt a cold, calloused hand on his forehead, "Who's there?" he whispered.

"Teddy, it's Harry," Teddy heard a very tired, yet very concerned voice reply. "Can you open your eyes?"

Teddy slowly opened his eyes and was surprised to find that he was lying in a soft bed that resembled beds that were used at Muggle Hospitals. He was even more surprised to find that Harry was dressed in Muggle clothes and sitting in a plush armchair at his bedside. Harry frowned at how pale Teddy was.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked in a gentle voice as he took Teddy's hand and gently rubbed it.

Teddy sighed, "Am…am I at St. Mungo's?" he asked in a faint voice, realizing that he was in pajamas and covered by a very warm blanket. He could also feel a pillow underneath his head and socks on his feet.

"No," Harry replied gently. "You're in a private room at Professor Snape's house so you can rest…"

The door suddenly opened and closed, "I did recommend that Mister Potter take you to St. Mungo's, Mister Lupin," a stern voice spoke. "However, Harry wanted you kept safe from prying eyes…"

"Because of my hands and wrists, right?" Teddy asked groggily. "Because I tried to hurt myself?"

Harry nodded, "You fainted when you saw James and Fred," he replied softly. "They're not mad at you and neither are Ginny and I. George was shocked when he heard that you made yourself sick…"

"I'm sorry," Teddy replied softly as he looked up at his godfather. "Professor, I'm also sorry…"

Severus sighed, "I am not going to turn you out of doors when you have nowhere to go right now, Mister Lupin," he said in a tired voice. "I would stay and join in the chat that your godfather plans to have with you, but I must prepare for the large influx of company that will be arriving at my home."

As Severus left, Harry sighed, "Teddy, I saw your memory of being attacked in Hogsmeade last Halloween," he stated in a soft voice. "Something terrible happened to you and I can understand why that would make you withdraw from everything, but Teddy, you aren't alone in knowing agony…"

* * *

Michael cooed happily from his highchair as LeighAnn fed him another spoonful of applesauce that was in a small bowl that sat on the chair's tray. At the other end of the long kitchen table, Lily and Lucy were eating large bowls of porridge that had been seasoned with raisins and cinnamon by Mrs. Weasley.

At the other end of the table, Percy had been sat down in a padded chair with arm rests and was allowing his mother to feed him spoonfuls of seasoned oatmeal from a large bowl since he was currently too weak to feed himself without making a mess, "Thank you, Mum," he said in a very soft voice.

"You're welcome, Percy," Mrs. Weasley gently replied, feeding him another spoonful as James and Fred came into the kitchen holding their empty bowls. "Did you eat all of your oatmeal, James and Fred?"

James and Fred both nodded, "Yes Grandmother Weasley," they replied in an obedient voice.

"You two should be studying for your Potions exam," LeighAnn spoke up softly. "It's this afternoon."

James grinned, "We always did all right in Professor Slughorn's class," he replied impishly.

"My father has graciously offered to supervise your Potions exam this afternoon, boys," LeighAnn said as she fed the last of the applesauce to Michael. "I wasn't the best at Potions in school, I'm afraid…"

There was a small chuckle as the door opened and closed, "You certainly gave your all at everything, LeighAnn," Severus said in an unusually gentle voice. "If you're feeling well enough to get around, I need you to go to Diagon Alley for me and pick up a few things at the apocathery. Do you mind doing so?"

"Not at all, Father," LeighAnn replied softly, slowly getting to her feet. "Can I leave Michael here?"

Michael cooed and immediately reached out to Severus with his small hands, "I suppose you want to be held by your grandfather, do you?" Severus asked in a toneless voice as he walked over to the highchair.

Again, Michael cooed and reached out, "Very well," Severus replied as he gently lifted Michael out of the high chair and held him against the shoulder of his black robes. "You're persistent like your mother."

"Mum, I'm feeling a bit tired," Percy said as he swallowed the last of the oatmeal. "And my hand hurts."

Mrs. Weasley nodded, "Daddy, can I give you a hug and kiss?" Lucy piped up as she looked at Percy.

Percy looked very surprised at that question, but nodded, "Of course you can, my Lucy," he replied in a very tired voice, deeply relieved that Lucy was no longer afraid of him. "Come over here, okay?"

Nodding, Lucy got up from her chair and walked over to Percy. She carefully hugged him around the waist and got up on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek. Percy sighed and gently returned the hug.

"…We're here!" a cheerful voice suddenly called out from the sitting room. "Where is everyone?"

Severus froze at hearing the voice of Hermione Granger, a student whom he used to act rather insufferable towards, "Father, I wouldn't worry about anything," LeighAnn said in a soft voice, catching the uncomfortable expression on her father's face. "If anyone says a bad thing about you, I'll hex them."

"Aunt Hermione!" James and Fred said excitedly as they dropped their empty bowls on the table and hurried out of the kitchen. "Wow, Uncle Ron brought Rose, Molly, Domi, Vicki, and a TON of trunks!"

Percy cringed at the noise and placed his undamaged hand on his forehead, "I think Percy could use a bit of a rest now," Mrs. Weasley said in a concerned voice as she stood up. "The noise is a bit much…"

Slowly, the noise level went down and Severus could hear Lucy asking Mr. Weasley if they could go to Diagon Alley to do some Christmas shopping, "…Well, if everyone gets settled in their rooms fairly quickly, I don't see why not," Mr. Weasley's voice replied gently. "Let me talk to Severus and…"

Severus paled as a loud gasp filled the living room, "Professor Snape died 19 years ago, Mister Weasley," he could hear Hermione say in a concerned voice. "You don't mean to say we're at Snape's house?"

Swallowing hard, Severus set Michael in his highchair, swept out of the kitchen, and saw that Mr. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, James, Fred, Rose, Albus, Dominique, and Victoire were all standing in front of the fireplace with several Hogwarts trunks at their feet. Hermione gasped at seeing Severus alive.

"P-Professor Snape," Hermione spoke nervously. "I thought you died 19 years ago from a snake bite…"

Severus sighed, "I almost did," he replied in an unusually soft voice. "However, this is not the time…"

"Severus is right," Mr. Weasley cut in in a commanding voice. "Take your things upstairs, kids, and take any of the rooms that have open doors. We'll discuss Diagon Alley when you all come back down."

Severus didn't wait to watch the children go upstairs; he swept back into the kitchen so that he could prepare a list of things for LeighAnn to get from Diagon Alley and also be near his only grandson. To him, spending time around Michael helped him to calm the anxiety that came from hosting many guests, although Adeleina also calmed his nerves quite a bit. However, Adeleina wasn't due for a few more days because Kaysar and Amythest were dropping by Diagon Alley to do their Christmas shopping first.

* * *

"…Have a pleasant holiday, Deputy Headmaster Linnis," a gentle voice said.

Scorpius froze as he heard Deputy Headmaster Linnis chuckle, "Please, Neville, call me Kaysar since school's on winter break," he replied in an amused voice. "…What about your holiday, then? I'm going to be spending time with family, but do you have something planned with your wife and two children?"

"We're just going to have a quiet dinner in our flat above the Three Broomsticks this year since the Leaky Cauldron's still not taking guests," Scorpius heard Neville reply in a pleasant voice. "Hannah's in Hogsmeade with Frank right now and I'll be taking Hannah there later this evening…"

The chatter slowly died away as Kaysar and Neville walked off into the Great Hall, "Why are you hiding down here, Scorpius?" Adeleina's voice filtered out from behind where Scorpius was standing.

"I'm waiting until the train leaves," Scorpius replied as he turned to face Adeleina. "You?"

Adeleina, who was wearing her travelling robes over her uniform, smiled, "Mum and Dad are taking me to Diagon Alley for some shopping and then we're going to see family," she replied happily. "What time is your mum coming to get you from the castle, anyway? Since you didn't go on the train, she must be…"

"I'm staying here," Scorpius replied softly. "Mum's tied up with work and such; there's no time…"

The doors to the Great Hall suddenly opened, "…If that's a legitimate note, I have reason to be concerned about young Mister Malfoy," Scorpius and Adeleina heard Headmistress McGonagall say in a worried voice. "Obviously, he didn't take the train with the rest of the students going home…"

Scorpius's eyes widened in horror; he had left his mother's note at the Slytherin Table and the professors had obviously found it and were now looking for him. What was he going to do now?

"Adeleina, you never saw me," Scorpius whispered. "I'm going to run outside and hide somewhere."

Before Adeleina could reply, Scorpius took off at a run across the Entrance Hall and burst through the front doors as if he were on fire. The air was frigid and the steps were icy, but Scorpius kept running as fast as he could. He was unaware that Professor McGonagall, Kaysar, and Neville were chasing him.

It took every bit of strength Scorpius possessed to force his body to keep moving, but as he was about at the bottom of the stairs, his foot came in contact with a patch of ice. He screamed as he quickly toppled down the rest of the stairs and hit the stone walk.

A faint moan escaped his cold lips as he passed out.

* * *

"Father, are you all right?" Severus heard a concerned voice say as his study door opened and closed.

Severus sighed and continued staring up at the family portrait that hung above the cupboard where he kept his most prized Potions ingredients; he was in the middle, Amythest was on the left, and LeighAnn was on the right. Kaysar and Adeleina stood next to Amythest, but LeighAnn stood alone holding a baby.

"The portrait updated itself already," Severus replied tonelessly. "I just needed a moment alone."

LeighAnn nodded, "I'm dressed and ready to go to Diagon Alley," she stated. "I came to get the list and I was also thinking of stopping by St. Mungo's and visiting Mum since I won't be able to at Christmas."

Swallowing hard, Severus turned his chair around to face her, "A visit might be a good idea, especially since your mother stopped talking because of the attack that killed the Longbottoms," he replied in a more emotion filled voice. "She never recognized us after her torture anyway, but at least she spoke."

For a moment, Severus was silent as he reminisced about the mother of his daughters; she had been a fair woman to associate with, but he had never fully forgotten his love for Lily.

Amy-Leigh Adeleina had been in his year and they had struck up a friendship that had blossomed into a platonic attraction; they had eventually lost their relationship because of Voldemort kidnapping and torturing Amy to insanity.

Even though Snape shuddered every time he remembered witnessing Amy's torture, he always forced himself to remember that Voldemort had shown mercy; he had allowed the girls to be brought up by their father, both carry the surname 'Snape', and live when all else was being taken away from others.

"I wish you to be careful," Severus finally said in a concerned voice. "Take the Floo Network."

LeighAnn nodded obediently, "Michael's resting in a playpen in the den where Mrs. Weasley can keep an eye on him since she offered to," she replied softly. "Father, would you like some time alone?"

"Yes," Severus replied in a hollow voice as he turned his chair away from the door. "Get the usual."

Letting out a sigh, LeighAnn silently left the study and Severus swallowed hard before silently weeping. He had lost so much and could regain much.

* * *

Horror filled Hermione's soul as she stood before the mirror in the room that her and Ron were allowed to stay in during their holiday visit; the scar on her arm had never faded and seeing that Snape had lived in hiding for the last 19 years had made her feel pain from the past. Luckily for her, she was alone.

"Hermione?" a soft masculine voice asked as the door suddenly opened. "Are you coming with us?"

Hermione turned and saw Ron standing in the doorway with a large travelling cloak covering his dress pants, shoes, and sweater, "It's just strange, Ron," she whispered softly. "Seeing that Snape's alive."

"I know, but he's been good to us," Ron replied gently as he came into the room. "James and Fred are staying home today so that they can take their Potions exam and I think Snape's gonna supervise it."

Hermione sighed, "I wish Rose didn't want to go to Diagon Alley so badly today," she whispered.

"You, me, Charlie, Dad, George, Ginny, and I are all going with Lily, Rose, Albus, Molly,Hugo, Domi, Victoire, and Lucy today," Ron replied in a soothing voice as he wrapped his arms around her. "Kaysar, Amythest, and Adeleina are supposed to be there too, so we'll be fine…"

Nodding, Hermione sighed; she thought it best not to mention Scorpius Malfoy at the moment, as Ron might get upset and leave without her. Even 19 years later, Ron wasn't a fan of the name 'Malfoy.'

"Anyway, we're about ready to go," Ron spoke in a soothing voice. "We're all downstairs."

Allowing herself a smile, Hermione nodded and allowed Ron to lead her for the room to the stairs.

* * *

Hannah Longbottom frowned as she entered the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts and saw Neville talking quietly to Madam Pomfrey at the foot of a bed that had a curtain around it, "Neville?" Hannah asked.

"Hannah, I'm so sorry to pull you away from work," Neville said in an apologetic voice. "Where's…?"

Hannah sighed, "Frank is watched by Headmistress McGonagall in the Great Hall," she replied as she gently embraced him. "I was so worried that you had been hurt that I actually closed the pub…"

"I've not been hurt, but a student has," Neville replied as he pulled open the curtain, revealing an unconscious Scorpius lying in bed with a large bandage around his head and one arm in a sling. "I had the misfortune of witnessing young Scorpius Malfoy here slip on some ice just outside the castle…"

Frowning, Hannah gave Neville a look, "Why would you call me to the school just because a Malfoy fell down some stairs, Neville?" she asked in a slightly confused voice. "You should call his parents and they can come and take him home."

"If you've kept up with the Daily Prophet, Hannah, you know that Draco's missing," Neville replied in a somber voice as he gazed at his wife. "Apparently, Scorpius just found out that his mother's gone into hiding, so he's got nowhere to go for Christmas. Minerva reported this to the Ministry and they say if nobody agrees to take Scorpius for the holidays, he'll have to be sent to a Muggle orphanage until after the holidays and also during the summer holidays…"

Hannah gasped, "Neville, he's just a child and a small one at that!" she replied anxiously. "Can't the Ministry do any better than a Muggle orphanage for a child in need? I know he's a Malfoy, but surely there's a home even for him!"

"Even 19 years later, the Malfoy name is still treated rather poorly," Neville explained softly. "The Ministry tried to find a placement for him, but nobody that had the room wanted to take a Malfoy into their home for Christmas."

Tears filled Hannah's eyes, "Now, Scorpius has to be here for a few days because he cracked his skull and dislocated a shoulder when he fell, so you can have time to think about it," Neville said softly. "If you can keep an eye on Alison too, I can stay here."

"You're a good man, Neville," Hannah replied gently as she kissed Neville's cheek. "Let me know when Scorpius wakes up."

Neville nodded, "I'll take Frank and Alison back to Hogsmeade with me," Hannah continued softly. "I'll prepare a bed in Frank's room that Scorpius can sleep in while he's staying with us. We don't have a lot of room, but we should be kind to Scorpius…"

 _Considering his parents are both missing without a trace._ Hannah thought as she looked down at the pale boy in bed.

"Thank you," Neville whispered as he embraced his wife and then released her so she could get on with the rest of her day.

Hannah quietly wept as Neville sat in a chair at Scorpius's bedside; nobody should have to be alone at Christmas or suffer at all.

* * *

_**Please read and review!** _


	26. Restless Demons and Grudges

The sun shone down on the Leaky Cauldron's parlor and Tom smiled at Amythest as she settled Kaysar and Adeleina at a table and then walked over to the bar herself, "Hello Tom, I need a cup of tea right at the bar, please," she said in a gentle, yet very quiet voice. "I'm just waiting for my sister to get here."

"One cup of tea coming right up, Mrs. Linnis," Tom replied cheerfully. "Your sister's sitting by the fire."

Nodding, Amythest swiftly moved across the parlor over to the sitting area and saw LeighAnn sitting in the fire in a pair of boots, dress pants, a long sweater, and gloves with her long blonde hair trailing down her back in a carefully crafted braid. A large winter cloak was hung over the back of the plush chair.

"Even after all this time, you still have Dad's eyes," Amythest said in a compassionate voice as she sat in the chair across from LeighAnn and saw that LeighAnn's dark eyes were focused on the flames.

LeighAnn sighed and looked at Amythest, "As I was leaving, Mrs. Weasley pulled me aside and hinted that Charlie would be coming with their group to Diagon Alley," she said in an annoyed voice.

Amythest chuckled, but quickly quieted down, "You've not even been widowed a year, but I do understand Mrs. Weasley's concern about how you are going to support yourself and Michael on your own," she replied in a concerned voice. "I hear Charlie works with dragons and he gets paid well…"

"I taught school in the Muggle world for many years and I've always lived cheap, so I've got quite a bit of money even without relying on Dad," LeighAnn stated softly. "I only came to Diagon Alley today because Dad needs some things from the apocathery; otherwise, I would have gone straight to St. Mungo's."

Amythest's eyes widened at the mention of St. Mungo's, "Mum?" she quietly mouthed to her sister.

"I won't be able to get away at Christmas to visit her," LeighAnn whispered as she stood up and quickly put her cloak back on. "Michael's back at the house being watched by Mrs. Weasley, but I shouldn't take longer than I absolutely need to today. After I'm done here, I'll go to St. Mungo's and then maybe do a little house hunting. I want to move once the term's started again, as I can avoid goodbyes then."

Amythest sighed just as the front door to the Leaky Cauldron opened, "See you," LeighAnn said in a hushed voice, turning around and leaving the parlor just as Mr. Weasley, Charlie, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Lily, Rose, Albus, Molly, Hugo, Dominique, Victoire, and Lucy, all of whom were heavily bundled up, came into the pub and began stamping their boots off. Adeleina looked up from her tea, but frowned when she didn't see James with the group. She whispered to her father and Kaysar replied softly.

"Mummy, it's Professor Linnis!" Rose spoke up in an excited voice, suddenly spotting Kaysar.

Hermione smiled at Kaysar, "Here to do some Christmas shopping are you?" she asked in a cheerful voice as she smiled at her colleague. "Some of the kids wanted to come and also do some shopping."

"Auntie Hermione, I'm hungry," Albus spoke up in a soft voice. "Can we eat before we go shopping?"

Hermione looked at Mr. Weasley, who chuckled, "Grandpa, I'm not hungry," Lucy spoke up. "Can Molly and I just go to Diagon Alley by ourselves? Mummy and Daddy taught us where everything is."

"How about I go with you two since I'm not hungry either?" Mr. Weasley suggested, not wanting Percy's daughters to go alone and possibly get into trouble. "I've got some rather private shopping to do."

Lucy nodded and quickly grabbed Mr. Weasley's hand and Molly grabbed his free hand, "Can you help us find something special for our daddy?" Molly asked in a soft voice as the three of them left the pub.

"Oy Tom, can we get some service over here please?" Ron shouted in a casual voice. "We're starving!"

* * *

"NO!" Mrs. Weasley heard a panic-filled voice shout from the room Percy was staying in. "NOOOOO!"

There was a crash and Mrs. Weasley hurried into the room and saw Percy still asleep and on the floor with sweat pouring down his hair, face, and pajamas. He was shivering violently and quietly sobbing.

"Percy!" Mrs. Weasley shouted as she quickly hurried to his side and knelt down next to him.

Percy, however, didn't wake up and continued to sob, "Percy, wake up," Mrs. Weasley said in a gentle, yet very firm voice as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. "Percy, it's Mum."

"Mum," Percy moaned softly as he swallowed hard and opened his eyes. "W-Where am I?"

Mrs. Weasley sighed and gently stroked Percy's messy hair, "You fell asleep at Professor Snape's kitchen table and he helped me get you up here to bed," she replied in a soothing voice. "Can you stand at all?"

Swallowing hard, Percy nodded and slowly pulled himself on to the edge of the bed using his left hand and immediately trembled, "I was dreaming about how I met Audrey," he said in a trembling voice.

Mrs. Weasley froze, but silently sat on the edge of the bed and was unsurprised when Percy put his head in her lap, almost as if he needed that security, "Audrey was on a list of Muggleborns that were going to be questioned by Umbridge and I was part of the guard detail who was to escort them to their questioning," Percy explained in a faint voice as he recalled those memories. "She was so beautiful…"

The door suddenly creaked open and Harry stood there with a nervous looking Chommer, "Oh, sorry," Harry said in an apologetic voice as Chommer entered the room holding a tray containing a bowl filled with stew and a few biscuits that sat on a plate along with a mug and a few clean utensils. "Professor Snape is running James and Fred's Potions exam and Teddy's resting, but Chommer and I can go..."

"It's all right, Harry," Percy spoke softly. "You should hear this, considering events of the past."

Harry nodded, but remained by the door, "Audrey was already slated to be imprisoned because she was a Muggleborn and she told me so as we waited for the rest of the guard detail," Percy explained in a slightly quivering voice as Mrs. Weasley gently stroked his hair. "I couldn't let someone that beautiful end up suffering the wrath of Umbridge so I told Audrey to pretend to faint and she promptly did."

Harry's eyes widened, but he said nothing so that Percy could speak freely, "Such a commotion was caused by her fainting and I used the distraction to sneak Audrey out one of the fireplaces," Percy explained softly. "I think someone saw me, but we got away. I contacted an old friend of mine named Garrett Corvallis and he arranged for Audrey to flee to America. Audrey escaped, but I was turned into Pius Thicknesse and charged with aiding the escape of a Muggleborn; I was punished and sentenced…"

"Is…is that why you got so sick in Azkaban?" Harry asked, wondering if Percy had been a prisoner before.

Mrs. Weasley gasped as Percy slowly sat up and lifted the sleeve of his pajamas, revealing a small collection of scars carved into his arm that read 'Mudblood Lover.' Mrs. Weasley gasped softly.

"Who did this to your arm?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she gently touched the scars. "Oh Merlin."

Percy trembled, but didn't pull his arm away and Harry moved in for a look, "Was that from Umbridge's quill too, Percy?" Harry asked in a soft, concerned voice. "The scars look too deep to be from a quill…"

"It was from Bellatrix Lestrange's knife," Percy replied in a hollow voice. "Thicknesse sent her to the prison to ensure that I would be ready to come back at the end of my month sentence. Bellatrix told me that she had carved things into many people's arms as a way of getting them to be more submissive…"

Harry cringed, suddenly remembering that Hermione had undergone the exact same torture, "When I returned to the Ministry, my time in Azkaban was never spoken of and I was assigned to work in a small office where they could keep a better eye on me," Percy whispered. "I left soon after Christmas and lived wherever I could find food and stay connected to a radio; I heard a bit of Potterwatch as well…"

"Do you have other scars?" Mrs. Weasley asked in a concerned voice as she stroked Percy's hair.

Percy nodded, but promptly leaned against Mrs. Weasley, "Harry, why don't you go see if James and Fred are getting along with Professor Snape?" she suggested. "Chommer, bring that food here."

Harry nodded and silently left the room as the timid house elf approached the bed with tray of food.

"What's Dad going to say when he finds out what I did?" Percy asked anxiously as Mrs. Weasley picked up the spoon and filled it with stew from the bowl. "Everyone else has already written me off…"

Mrs. Weasley sighed, "Hush; we'll discuss it later," she replied softly as she offered him the spoon. "Eat."

* * *

"Do you think Daddy will like this, Grandpa Weasley?" Molly asked as she and Lucy stared up at a mannequin that held a dark red cloak and matching set of professional robes. "It's brand new."

Arthur, who had been looking at the price of new robes for James at Harry's request, came over to where his two young granddaughters were standing, "That's a lovely outfit, girls," he replied softly, wondering if Molly and Lucy had any idea how much the robes really cost. "Do you want to get it?"

"Dad might like it," Molly replied in an uncertain voice. "Lucy, what do you think of it?"

The door to the shop opened and closed as Lucy continued studying the robes, "Excuse me, do you have navy blue baby's outfits?" a gentle voice suddenly spoke. "I can just size them myself later on…"

"Excuse me, you blonde little serpent, I was here first!" a fierce voice hissed. "Get out of here!"

Arthur turned just in time to see Pansy Parkinson pull out her wand and point it at LeighAnn, "You act so high and mighty now that the war is done and your serpent blood can stay hidden," Pansy hissed, her eyes blazing with fury so much that she was unaware that more people had entered the shop. "It's bad enough that you and your sister were Snape's offspring, but you defied the Dark Lord…"

"Voldemort did enough to my sister and I," LeighAnn replied coldly. "Being in Slytherin means nothing!"

Pansy chuckled and put her wand back in her robes, "Why don't you offer to trade yourself for Draco?" she asked in a malicious voice. "You'll never be anything more than a serpent and child of a traitor."

"LeighAnn was in Slytherin?" Ron, who was disturbed by the scene before him, asked nervously.

Pansy smirked and LeighAnn suddenly became aware of the crowd in the shoppe, "Yes, I was," LeighAnn whispered, suddenly feeling angry, sad, scared, and overwhelmed. "If you will all excuse me, please."

There was total silence as LeighAnn pushed through the crowd and left the shop with tears streaming down her pale face, "Honestly, Ron, you prat!" Hermione snapped as she glared at her husband.

"Snakes never change their stripes," Pansy hissed right before she stormed out of the robes shoppe.

Ron paled at Hermione's glare, "Charlie, Victoire, Fleur, Angelina, please help the kids with their shopping and we'll meet you back at the Leaky Cauldron, all right?" Hermione asked softly as she gazed at Charlie, who was beet red and shocked that LeighAnn was a Slytherin. "Ronald and I need to talk."

When Charlie nodded, Hermione grabbed Ron's ear and dragged him out of the shop in a hurry.

* * *

"Professor Longbottom?"

Neville looked up from the parchment he was marking and was surprised to see Scorpius awake, but looking slightly nervous and confused, "Scorpius, how are you feeling?" he asked in a gentle voice.

"What happened?" Scorpius whispered in a trembling voice. "I remember running down the steps…"

Nodding, Neville set the parchment aside, "You slipped on some ice and fell down the steps on to the Entrance walk," he explained in a gentle voice. "Madam Pomfrey says you cracked your skull, dislocated your left shoulder, and cracked some ribs, but you'll be all right. You'll need to stay here a few days…"

"I'd rather just stay in the dungeon by myself," Scorpius replied softly. "I don't want to trouble you."

Neville sighed, "Madam Pomfrey did some healing spells, but they weren't very effective, so you'll have to rely on rest, time, and some potions to recover," he explained gently. "Being on your own right now is entirely out of the question even if you weren't injured; you're a minor and it's the holiday season."

"I'm used to it," Scorpius muttered, remembering all the times he had spent time alone at his family home because his parents had both been out earning enough of a living so they could at least eat.

Neville raised an eyebrow at that statement and Scorpius immediately cringed, "We're not well off," Scorpius explained in a nervous voice. "It's hard for my mum and dad to find work in our world…"

"Ah," Neville replied softly, realizing that even now, the Malfoy name was seen as less than desirable.

Scorpius sighed, "Do I really have to be in here for a few days, Professor?" he asked softly.

"If you've got someone to observe you and make sure you take your needed potions, you don't," Madame Pomfrey said in a firm voice as she came out of her office with a vial full of potion in hand.

Scorpius cringed and promptly closed his eyes; he knew that nobody would willingly take him in.

"Poppy, might I have a word with you in your office?" Neville asked softly, suspecting that Scorpius had closed his eyes to ward off unwanted attention. It was fine anyway, as the young boy needed rest.

Madam Pomfrey nodded and moved back into her office. Neville sighed and silently followed after her.

* * *

"…Father, I have had it," Harry heard LeighAnn's distressed voice say. "I am leaving with Michael today."

Harry frowned , pausing on the steps as the door to the lab opened and James and Fred came out looking slightly tired, "Hi Dad," James said in a soft voice, seeing his father standing on the stairs.

"James, how was your exam?" Harry asked as he came down the stairs. "Fred, how did you do?"

James shrugged, "Professor Snape's a better teacher than Professor Slughorn," he replied softly. "We were about done when Professor Jenner came in and asked to talk to Professor Snape. Professor Snape asked us to leave and he said that we should hang out with Teddy; where is Teddy, anyway?"

"Who called me?" Teddy, who had come downstairs to try and force himself to eat only to be asked to babysit Michael by LeighAnn for a few moments, asked as he came out of the kitchen with Michael cooing happily in his arms. Harry raised an eyebrow at seeing Teddy's hands no longer bandaged.

Fred and James smiled and hurried over to Teddy, immediately engulfing him in gentle hugs. Teddy froze for a brief moment and then relaxed. Michael cooed at James and Fred before huddling against Teddy.

"…I will be talking to Mister Weasley upon his return from Diagon Alley," Harry heard Professor Snape say in an unusually angry voice. "I am sorry that you had to endure such treatment, daughter; I am…"

There was silence and then LeighAnn came down the hallway, "Thank you for watching Michael, Teddy," she said in a gentle voice as she took Michael into her arms. "I'll be leaving very soon for London."

"You're leaving?" Harry asked in a shocked voice as he gazed at LeighAnn. "What happened?"

LeighAnn sighed, "Apparently, my past as a Slytherin student and one who suffered torture at the hands of Voldemort has made me unappealing to the magical folk of today," she replied in a very Snape-like voice as she cuddled Michael close. "Enough of a scene was made in Diagon Alley this morning…"

"Professor Jenner, are you gonna come back and teach at Hogwarts?" James asked in a worried voice.

LeighAnn smiled sadly, "I'm not sure yet, James," she replied gently. "However, you, Fred, and the other students need to do your very best in your classes even if I do not come back; you must promise this."

"We promise," James and Fred said in unison just as Professor Snape came down the hallway.

Professor Snape cleared his throat and handed LeighAnn a small scroll, "Here is a deed to some property of mine in London where you and Michael can stay until you sort things out," he said in a fatherly tone as he gazed at Harry. "I am not going to force you to stay here where you are judged by your past."

"Thank you, Father," LeighAnn replied gently. "I'm taking Michael upstairs and I will pack my things."

As LeighAnn carried Michael upstairs, Harry frowned at Snape, "Professor, I don't understand why she's leaving," Harry said in a confused voice. "We all seemed to be getting along so well before today…"

"It is quite simple, Potter," Severus stated in a firm voice. "Your friends cannot seem to let the past go."

* * *

Amythest's eyes widened in anger as Ron recanted the incident in Madam Malkin's that had caused LeighAnn to flee Diagon Alley. While Amythest, Ron, and Hermione sat at a table near the fire, Mr. Weasley stood at the bar with Molly and Lucy, both of whom were holding a large gift bag containing the outfit they had picked for their father's Christmas present with the intent of cheering him up.

After LeighAnn had fled, Hermione had dragged Ron back to the Leaky Cauldron where Kaysar, Amythest, Adeleina, and Ginny were finishing lunch; the situation had been immediately revealed and Hermione had slapped Ron hard. Kaysar had taken Adeleina off to do some shopping so that Amythest could talk to Ron and Hermione alone; Kaysar had no desire to get into a discussion about the past.

"…I must say I'm surprised that you have such distaste for Slytherins even though it's been 19 years since the Battle of Hogwarts," Amythest replied softly as she gazed at Ron. "I understand that Draco and his cronies were prats, but now Draco's missing; LeighAnn and I didn't associate with them anyway."

Ron nodded, suddenly feeling very ashamed, "Yes, LeighAnn and I were both in Slytherin House and no, we are not ashamed of being Sorted there," Amythest explained firmly. "Our father worked very hard to raise us and, although he wasn't perfect, we had a pleasant enough life; even when Voldemort…"

"LeighAnn mentioned that Voldemort did enough to you and her, Amythest," Ron interrupted, suddenly recalling something LeighAnn had said in Madam Malkin's. "What exactly did Voldemort do?"

Amythest sighed, "LeighAnn and I were two among many who suffered from Voldemort's wrath," she replied in a very somber voice. "People both inside and outside of the Ministry suffered greatly…"

"Like Percy's ever suffered a day in his life working for the Ministry," Ron scoffed, unable to believe that Percy was seen as anything but royalty by the Ministry. "Percy sold his soul just for a little power…"

Hermione scoffed and smacked Ron on the forehead, "You PRAT!" she snapped, getting to her feet. "I can't believe you're digging up old memories just because you're upset. You're better than this, Ron!"

Swallowing hard, Ron drummed his fingers on the table, "No wonder Percy's not getting any better," Hermione continued, remembering a scene she had witnessed the day before. "Ron, Percy's so afraid to get better and move on because you and George can't trust him; he's making himself sick over it…"

There was a long silence and then Ron's eyes widened, "Audrey was Muggleborn," he spoke in a voice filled with shock as he looked at Amythest. "How on earth did Audrey escape the…?"

"Percy must have done something," Hermione interrupted in a somber voice. "It's the only way…"

* * *

"…There we go," Mrs. Weasley said in a gentle voice as she gently dabbed at Percy's face and then set the napkin down next to the empty dishes. "Do you feel better now that you've eaten a full meal?"

Percy nodded, "Thanks Mum," he replied gently. "I feel better after explaining how I met Audrey…"

"Audrey was a lovely woman, dear," Mrs. Weasley said gently. "I'm only saddened by the fact that you couldn't have told any of us about what you actually went through a lot sooner; we could have helped."

Shaking his head, Percy gazed at his bandaged hand, "Even if I had been able to contact any of you in that year before the battle, I wouldn't have wanted any of you involved in that," he replied softly. "I said that I listened to Potterwatch and I also got news about Harry, Ron, and Hermione's actions."

"Stubborn child," Mrs. Weasley said in a gentle voice as she gently placed a hand on Percy's forehead to see how he was feeling. "Do you think you might be up for a little walk before everyone gets back?"

Percy slowly nodded, "Maybe a short one," he replied as he grabbed his cane off the edge of his bed.

Smiling, Mrs. Weasley waved her wand and a pair of dark red and very fluffy slippers appeared on her lap, "I was saving these for Christmas, but I think they'd suit you better now," she said in a gentle voice as she picked them up and carefully slipped them over his bare feet. "Do you want to try standing up?"

Swallowing hard, Percy planted his cane into the carpet and slowly stood up, "How about just from one end of the hallway to the other?" he suggested in a nervous voice. "The upstairs hallway is quite long."

Mrs. Weasley nodded, stood up, and slowly walked alongside Percy as they left the room and moved towards the other end of the hallway. A tired sigh filtered out one of the open bedroom doors.

"Oh, my darling Michael," Mrs. Weasley and Percy heard LeighAnn say. "We'll soon be gone."

Percy suddenly went very quiet and he looked at the carpet, but Mrs. Weasley frowned, "I wonder, did something happen at Diagon Alley that caused her to want to leave?" she whispered softly as she suddenly noticed Percy staring at the carpet. "Oh Percy, I'm sorry; let's continue with our walk."

As they began to move forward, LeighAnn came out of the room with one hand holding a small suitcase and her other hand on a carrier that held a tired looking Michael. She was dressed in Muggle boots, pants, and a loose sweater with a greatcoat over it while her hair was done up in a tight ponytail.

"Oh, Mrs. Weasley, Percy, I didn't realize anyone else was up here," LeighAnn said in a tired voice as she forced a calm, polite expression on her tired face. "As you may have guessed, Michael and I are moving."

Mrs. Weasley remained silent, but Percy looked genuinely confused, "Why before the holidays?" he asked in a tone that he hadn't used since before Audrey was killed. "It seems like a lot of work…"

"There was an unpleasant encounter at Diagon Alley that has made me uncomfortable with remaining here with specific company," LeighAnn replied softly, not wanting to implicate Ron or Pansy.

LeighAnn suddenly winced and quickly released the suitcase and set the carrier on the ground, "It's not been an easy recovery from that fight at St. Mungo's," she said in a strained voice. "I've been helping James and Fred with their work so that they don't have to repeat their first year and I'm so tired…"

"Oh, my dear, women need lots of rest after they've had a baby," Mrs. Weasley said in a concerned voice as she released Percy and picked up the suitcase. "Could you perhaps take a day to rest?"

LeighAnn sighed, "Why would you want to help someone like me?" she asked in an upset voice.

"Percy, would you mind staying with LeighAnn for a moment?" Mrs. Weasley asked in a concerned voice, fully intending on going downstairs and asking Professor Snape how she could help LeighAnn.

Nodding, Percy silently watched as his mother also picked up Michael's carrier and hurried down the stairs without a word, "Oh no, I bet he's hungry," LeighAnn whispered in a frustrated voice. "When I was packing, Michael was making faces and whimpering; I just wanted to pack and get it done…"

Swallowing hard, LeighAnn moved back into her bedroom, sat at the foot of the bed, and hunched over with her face in her hands. Even though he had never been one to serve as a good comforter for anyone, Percy followed her into the room and made himself comfortable on the front section.

"I guess we have something in common," Percy spoke softly. "We're both overwhelmed by life."

LeighAnn was silent for a moment and then sat up, "You have many people who support and will always love you for who you are, no matter what you've done," she replied in a confused voice. "I don't think…"

"My ego almost lost me my entire family," Percy interrupted, cutting her off as he looked at her. "I was a rather pompous prat when I was a little younger and I didn't come to my senses until right before my brother, Fred, was killed at the Battle of Hogwarts. You seem like a beautiful and intelligent woman…"

Tears pooled in LeighAnn's eyes, "I'm a Slytherin and nobody forgets that!" she cried as she looked at him trying, but failing, to keep her composure. "I'm not ashamed of my heritage, but others are afraid."

"You rescued James and Fred at a great personal cost, so you're a very noble person," Percy replied gently, hoping that she wouldn't cry, slap him, or hex him into silence for attempting to help her.

Suddenly, a jolt of pain shot through Percy's right hand and he winced as he flexed it, "What's wrong with your hand?" LeighAnn asked, suddenly noticing the fresh bandages covering his right hand.

"It was injured when Audrey was killed," Percy replied in a solemn tone. "I don't remember how…"

LeighAnn frowned, "May I touch it?" she asked in a curious voice, wondering if she could help somehow.

"If you must," Percy replied self-consciously as he extended his hand towards her. "Please be gentle."

Nodding, LeighAnn gently took hold of Percy's bandaged hand and began to gently massage it. Percy was silent and sighed as he suddenly felt the pain leave his hand; it had been paining him ever since he had first been in St. Mungo's after the attack and to have the pain suddenly disappear was strange.

"Percy, why don't you lean against the wall so you can rest your eyes a bit?" LeighAnn suggested gently, seeing that Percy looked a bit tired. Percy silently nodded and positioned himself right against the wall.

Not wanting Percy to overexert himself by stretching too far, LeighAnn shuffled closer to Percy and continued to gently massage his hand. Percy sighed, gradually relaxed, and slowly closed his eyes.

* * *

"…You're a right foul git and you need to apologize," Hermione hissed angrily as she and Ron stepped out of the fireplace into Snape's sitting room with their arms filled with bags that contained Christmas presents for their family and close friends. "I can handle wrapping these; go find LeighAnn…"

Ron sighed, but before he could reply, Kingsley's head appeared in the fire, "Ah, Auror Weasley!" he said in a relieved voice, noticing that Ron was there. "I hate to bother you, Ron, but I need Auror assistance."

"What for, Minister?" Ron asked, his mind immediately focused on undertaking some hard mission.

Kingsley sighed, "Professor Longbottom needs an Auror escort from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade and you'd also serve as a witness to a temporary guardianship assignment ceremony," he explained. "Professor Longbottom and his wife are temporarily taking custody of an injured Hogwarts student whose parents are incapable of caring for their child at this point in time and nobody else will provide an escort…"

"Why, who's the student in question?" Ron asked, wondering if he should leave the room right then.

Kingsley was silent for several minutes, "Scorpius Malfoy," he replied. "I know it's unusual…"

"Ron, you're serious about wanting to change your attitude, right?" Hermione spoke anxiously as she turned Ron's head towards hers. "I'm not sure if Scorpius is the same as Draco was at school…"

Ron sighed, "Anyway, Ron, with Draco still missing and Astoria gone into hiding goodness knows where, the Ministry was faced with either finding temporary guardians for Scorpius or sending the boy to a Muggle orphanage for the Christmas holidays," Kingsley explained somberly. "Hopefully by summer…"

"Ron, get out and don't come back until you've done the job!" Hermione, who realized that hate for Malfoys ran deep inside of Ron even after 19 years, snapped in a forceful tone. "Goodbye for now."

Without another word, Hermione stormed off towards the den. Ron sighed and stared at the floor.

"…Well, why don't we both go talk to LeighAnn and see if she will stay on the condition that Mister Weasley and any others who may have offended her apologize?" Ron suddenly heard Professor Snape say in an unusually concerned tone. "I too agree that LeighAnn needs more rest and time…"

Ron and Kingsley were silent as Severus and Mrs. Weasley, who was cudding Michael, came out of the kitchen, "Ah, Mister Weasley, we were just discussing your conduct in Diagon Alley," Severus, who was less than impressed with LeighAnn being treated in a terrible way, said in a stern voice. "Chommer!"

There was silence and Chommer suddenly appeared before Severus with a 'pop', "Master Severus wishes Chommer's help?" Chommer asked in an eager voice. "Chommer was cleaning upstairs…"

"Oh my, I left Percy upstairs and he's still got to do a bit of exercise," Mrs. Weasley suddenly gasped.

Chommer gasped, "Master Percy and Mistress LeighAnn are asleep," he spoke in a nervous voice.

"Are you joking?" Ron asked in a shocked voice before he could stop himself. "Percy's doing WHAT?!"

Severus quickly turned away so that nobody would see the amused smirk on his face, but Mrs. Weasley looked at Chommer, "Chommer, how exactly are they sleeping?" she asked in a nervous voice.

"They are cuddled against the wall, Mistress Molly," Chommer replied nervously. "It is very quiet…"

Ron scowled, "Enough!" he said in an anxious voice. "Kingsley, let's get out of here already!"

As Ron took the Floo out of the living room, Mrs. Weasley gasped, hurried up the stairs with Micahel in her arms, and walked down the hallway; she was very determined to see what kind of mischief her third oldest son and LeighAnn were up to. She stopped at the open doorway to LeighAnn's room and let out a quiet sigh of relief when she saw Percy lying back against the wall asleep while LeighAnn, who had fallen asleep whist massaging his bandaged hand and talking, was resting her head on his chest. Her hands were carefully cradling Percy's bandaged hand while Percy's other hand lay limply on the bed sheets.

Both were fully clothed and just appeared to be cuddling, Mrs. Weasley silently observed, and she was also very grateful that both Percy and LeighAnn had found a way to temporarily dispel their grief.

Downstairs, Severus had moved into his lab and shut the door for privacy so he could process what the house elf had just told them. He was more than amused by the situation, but everyone assumed him to be a nasty, heartless git who didn't feel emotion. Therefore, he would express his amusement alone.

* * *

"There we are," Neville said in a gentle voice as he gently secured Scorpius's arm back in its sling after helping Scorpius change from pajamas into a clean school uniform and robes. "Is that better?"

Scorpius nodded silently, "Thank you," he said in a quiet voice. "Can I go back to the common room?"

Silently reminding himself that Madam Pomfrey had told him that temporary memory problems most often accompanied head injuries, Neville shook his head, "I'll be taking you to my family's flat in Hogsmeade and you'll be spending at least the holidays with us; maybe the summer as well, if…"

"…If my mum stays in hiding and my dad isn't found," Scorpius finished in a somber voice.

Neville nodded and got to his feet just as Hagrid came into the Hospital Wing, "Neville, the carriage you asked for is at the gate," he said in a cheerful voice. "The Auror escort is waiting there for you both."

"Thank you, Hagrid," Neville replied as he got to his feet. "Well, Scorpius, are you ready to go?"

Swallowing hard, Scorpius slowly got to his feet and immediately sank back on to the bed, "I'll be along," he said nervously, trying to shake off the dizziness he felt from standing up. "I…I just need a minute."

For a moment, Neville was quiet and then he looked at Hagrid, "Hagrid, would you mind carrying Scorpius to the carriage?" he asked, concerned by how unwell Scorpius seemed. "Scorpius?"

Hagrid nodded, walked over to the bed, and gently scooped the young Slytherin boy into his arms, smiling at Madam Pomfrey as he followed Neville from the Hospital Wing. The walk through the castle corridors was quiet and it wasn't long before they got outside, only to see an agitated looking Ron standing beside a horseless carriage on the path. Hagrid gently set Scorpius on the ground.

"Hagrid will send your trunk in a day or two," Neville explained as he took off his cloak and covered Scorpius with it so the boy would stay warm. "Auror Weasley will be accompanying us to Hogsmeade."

Scorpius nodded and kept silent as Neville opened the carriage door, "In you get, Scorpius," Neville said in a gentle voice. "It's awfully chilly out here and the last thing I want to happen is you to catch a chill."

Ron silently watched as Scorpius slowly climbed into the carriage and huddled against the far window, almost as if he were afraid of everything, "Thanks so much for helping out with this, Ron," Neville whispered to his old school chum. "I know it's the holidays, but I couldn't sit by and do nothing…"

 _You're brave and noble like a Gryffindor, Neville._ Ron silently thought as Neville got into the carriage.

Knowing that Kingsley and Hermione would have his head if he said or did anything inappropriate, Ron sighed, silently climbed into the carriage, and shut the door.

As the carriage pulled forward and began to make its way off the grounds towards Hogsmeade, he silently watched as Scorpius slouched in his seat and quietly fell asleep under Neville's cloak.

Neville chuckled sadly and looked out the window, but Ron's mind was reeling; had he been wrong to think Scorpius was just like Draco?

* * *

_**Please read and review!** _


	27. Holiday Torment and Reflections

Darkness surrounded Draco as he lay on a pile of straw in the basement of Malfoy Manor with his robes in tatters and more blood and bruises on his face than hair. From what he had been told by his captors, the Ministry had searched for him thoroughly, but the Manor was heavily warded and Unplottable.

The basement door suddenly opened and Lucius came into the room with a rolled up newspaper in one hand and a large bowl in the other, "I thought you might be interested to know that your wife thinks you dead and has gone into hiding," he said in an amused voice as he threw the paper at Draco. "I have other prisoners in the Manor, but you have earned this lovely basement as your very own cell."

Draco said nothing, however, as he was sick of doing things just because his father expected him to.

"Alecto may have been killed, but I still have influence among your former classmates," Lucius hissed as he drew his wand and pointed it at Draco. "Millicent Bulstrode, Marcus Flint, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Adrian Pucey, Dolores Umbridge, and several other of your old schoolmates and children of Death Eaters have expressed a need to avenge Voldemort. It's a shame that Fenrir was killed…"

Smirking, Lucius gazed down at his helpless son, "My gift to you, Draco," he hissed. "Crucio."

As Draco screamed and writhed in agony, the rolled up newspaper fell off of him, rolled down the hay, and opened on the cold stone floor. The front pages showed the repairs currently being done at Azkaban and below it, an article was written that stated all prisoners would soon be sent to Nurmengard by a team of Elite Aurors who were trained to kill at any sign of trouble.

* * *

The Three Broomsticks was quiet as the carriage pulled up in front of it and stopped. Ron quickly got out and silently waited by the door as Neville helped a sleepy looking Scorpius out of the carriage. Scorpius muttered a quiet 'thank you' and then gazed at the ground, waiting for someone to tell him what to do.

"Minister Kingsley should be waiting inside," Ron commented. "He'll have the papers with him."

Neville nodded and looked at Scorpius, "Come on, Scorpius, let's go inside where it's warm," he said, trying to coax the boy out of his shell. "We've got to talk to the Minister and then I think Mrs. Longbottom has some food for you, Alison, and Frank; you've got to keep your strength up."

Scorpius nodded and slowly moved over to the door, too afraid to look up at Ron. Ron sighed and opened the door so that the boy could go inside, which he did. Neville and Ron followed after him.

The entire pub was empty except for Hannah, who was behind the bar, and Minister Shacklebolt, who was seated at a corner table with a large sheaf of papers in front of him. Hannah came around the bar and smiled at Scorpius, Neville, and Ron. Ron nodded and silently walked over to Kingsley, but Neville and Scorpius stayed where they were. Neville and Hannah embraced warmly, but Scorpius was quiet.

"Alison's locked herself in her room and Frank's playing in the sitting area," Hannah explained in a gentle voice as she gently patted Neville's cheek and then looked down at Scorpius. "Hello there, Scorpius."

Scorpius looked up at Hannah, "Hello ma'am," he replied in an almost robotic polite voice.

Hannah and Neville exchanged a glance; Scorpius seemed very afraid despite having good manners.

"Neville, if you would?" Kingsley spoke up, breaking the awkward tension. "Let's get this done."

Smiling, Neville nodded, "Scorpius, why don't you and Mrs. Longbottom join us?" he suggested.

Swallowing hard, Scorpius slowly walked over to the table, sat in an empty chair near the window, and promptly slouched, "You're looking terribly peaky, young man," Kingsley said in a worried voice as he studied Scorpius's pale face and tired eyes. "This won't take very long; it's just a matter of signing…"

"Right, okay," Neville replied hastily as he and Hannah walked over to the table. "Do you have a quill?"

Kingsley nodded and produced a quill from underneath the papers, "Scorpius, by signing this document, Mrs. Longbottom and I are agreeing to become your legal guardians until your parents are found and able to care for you on their own," Neville explained gently, concerned by how tired Scorpius looked.

"Alison hates me," Scorpius whispered softly as he looked at Neville. "She tried to beat me up."

Neville sighed, "I have already warned Alison about her behavior," he replied gently. "Okay?"

Even though he didn't look entirely convinced, Scorpius nodded and watched as Neville scrawled out his signature on the bottom of each page before handing the quill to Hannah. Hannah smiled and quickly signed her name under Neville's signature. She then handed the quill back to Kingsley and smiled.

"Auror Weasley, you need to sign as a witness," Kingsley said gently, handing the quill to Ron.

Ron took the quill and Hannah gently came up behind Scorpius, "Neville, he's a bit warm," she said in a concerned voice as she gently pulled the cloak off of him and her hand brushed against his forehead.

Ron frowned as Neville moved over to Scorpius and touched the boy's forehead, "Scorpius, how are you feeling?" Neville asked in a concerned voice noticing that Scorpius had become terribly quiet.

"Tired, hot, and sore," Scorpius mumbled sleepily as he fought to keep his eyes from closing.

Hannah frowned and hurried over to the fireplace, "Best not to take any chances with a child," she said in an anxious voice as she took a handful of Floo Powder out of a jar on the mantle. "Neville, you and Ron had better take Scorpius to St. Mungo's; I can stay here with Alison and Frank, all right darling?"

Without warning, Scorpius turned his head and threw up all over the floor, "Come on," Neville said gently as he carefully lifted Scorpius up into his arms. "I'm taking you to St. Mungo's for an exam."

"I'll file these papers at the Ministry," Kingsley said as he gathered the papers. "Auror Weasley…"

Ron nodded, "I'll report back," he promised as Neville carried Scorpius over to the fireplace.

"St. Mungo's!" Neville yelled as Hannah threw the Floo Powder in the fire and it turned green.

Kingsley sighed as Neville stepped into the fire and vanished, "Weasley, any idea when Potter will be back to work?" he asked in a concerned voice. "We could really use Harry's tracking skills…"

"Any idea where Astoria and Daphne got to?" Ron asked in a concerned voice. "What about Draco?"

Kingsley shook his head as Hannah set the jar on the mantle, "It seems like Draco is being held in an Unplottable location," he replied somberly. "Daphne has refused to help the Ministry at all…"

"Do you think Daphne is working with Lucius Malfoy and the others in his circle?" Ron asked quietly.

Kingsley shrugged, "The Ministry can't even locate Astoria right now and last we checked, Draco's house had been abandoned," he explained somberly. "Anyway, you'd better get to St. Mungo's, Weasley."

Suddenly thoroughly disgusted with himself for hanging on to his prejudices, Ron nodded and grabbed some Floo Powder out of the jar on the mantle, "Have you tried talking to Narcissa Malfoy about…?"

Shaking his head, Kingsley reached into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of parchment, "The Aurors searched Narcissa's last known place of residence and found that along with destroyed furniture and damaged household items," he explained, offering the parchment to Ron. "We suspect she is either being held somewhere or has been killed by the same person who killed Andromeda Tonks…"

His eyes widening, Ron threw the powder in the fire, "St. Mungo's!" he yelled in an anxious voice.

* * *

The house was unusually quiet as Teddy placed blankets over Fred and James, both of whom were resting on couches in Professor Snape's den. He then silently sat in the chair that faced the fireplace and the large picture over the fireplace; it was of a younger Snape with two little girls in school uniforms.

"Children in uniforms," Teddy mumbled softly. "That brings back memories of when I was in school."

Suddenly, Harry entered the room with two mugs of steaming liquid, "Mrs. Weasley said to find you and give you one of these," he said in a gentle voice as he handed Teddy a mug. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Teddy replied softly as Harry sat in a chair next to him. "Like I should be doing something."

Harry nodded and sighed, "I've been feeling a bit guilty about something, Teddy," he explained in a somber voice as he looked at his godson. "We haven't been able to go to your house or anything…"

"I know it's not safe right now, Harry," Teddy replied as he took a sip from the cup. "I understand…"

Shaking his head, Harry looked at the sleeping James and Fred, "I notice you've lost your fear of being around James and Fred," he commented in a gentle voice. "What happened wasn't your fault."

"Do you think there will be any fallout from it?" Teddy asked in a concerned voice. "My grandmother told me my parents died as members of a group called Order of the Phoenix in the battle…"

There was a momentary silence and Harry nodded, "I'm not sure if the Order of the Phoenix will need to be resurrected again or not, Teddy," he replied in a truthful voice. "From what I've been reading in the papers that Professor Snape gets, Draco Malfoy's been missing for a while now and all of the Death Eaters being held in Azkaban will soon be sent to Nurmengard until Azkaban is fully repaired."

"I'm not sure I want to be involved in a battle since my parents died fighting in one," Teddy replied in a voice filled with embarrassment as he looked down at the floor. "Is there any way to avoid a battle?"

Harry shrugged, but sighed, "Teddy, you've still got your own battle to fight," he gently stated.

"Did you give the other two memories to Professor Snape then?" Teddy asked softly. "I didn't think…"

Just then, Severus came into the room, "Mister Potter, Mister Lupin, please wake James and Fred," he said in a voice that told Harry and Teddy that something was wrong. "I need to speak with them."

"What's happened, Professor?" Harry asked, not moving from his chair. "Did someone die?"

For a moment, Severus was quiet and then he sighed irritably, "It appears that Scorpius Malfoy has taken ill and has been taken to St. Mungo's by Professor Longbottom and Auror Weasley," he explained in a voice that caused James and Fred to quickly wake. "Longbottom is Scorpius's temporary guardian."

"Has anyone told Al, Lina, or Molly?" James asked groggily, still processing what he had just heard.

Fred coughed, "Where's Scorpius's parents at?" he asked in a groggy voice. "Why is Professor…?"

"You two best go into the kitchen and get Mrs. Weasley to make you something to eat before Professor Snape tells you any more," Teddy quickly spoke up. "She's already in there taking care of Michael."

Even though they were both still tired, James and Fred quietly got up and hurried into the kitchen.

At the mention of Michael, Severus smirked, but said nothing, "Speaking of Michael, where's LeighAnn?" Harry asked in a concerned voice. "Last I heard, she was packing to leave, but that was an hour ago."

"LeighAnn is otherwise occupied," Severus said in a firm voice. "She is resting from overexhaustion."

Harry nodded, "Speaking of rest, Potter, you are looking a bit peaky yourself," Severus continued in a less icy tone. "Perhaps it would be prudent for you to rest until your family returns from shopping and I could use Mister Lupin's help in my lab; I need to make some potions to send to St. Mungo's."

Grateful to finally be given something useful to do, Teddy nodded and stood up. As Teddy and Severus left the room, Harry downed the rest of his tea, set the cup on the floor, and slowly fell into a slumber.

* * *

The door opened and closed, but Narcissa didn't bother to look up from the chair where she had sat shackled for the past several weeks, "Lucius," she said in a toneless voice. "I will give you nothing."

"Draco has already given me plenty," Lucius replied smoothly. "I came out of concern for you."

Narcissa scoffed, "Concern for me?" she hissed in a voice of disbelief. "While you traipsed around with that Carrow woman, I made a meager living as a Muggle bank teller and lived in a Muggle flat just so I could stay close to Draco, Astoria, and Scorpius. You have been mad with power since Voldemort…"

"Narcissa, darling, be reasonable," Lucius replied nastily. "Alecto was killed by LeighAnn Snape…"

Narcissa's eyes widened, "LeighAnn was never as efficient at spellwork as much as Amythest or Kaysar were," she replied in a disbelieving tone. "Besides, didn't she run off to America and marry there?"

"LeighAnn Snape has returned and taught at Hogwarts for a brief spell before leaving," Lucius replied smoothly as a key appeared in his hand. "She most likely took possession of Severus's old estate…"

Suddenly realizing how close Lucius was to her, Narcissa flinched and fell silent, "Well, my dear, it seems you don't wish to talk anymore, so I believe I will go back to torturing Draco," Lucius said in an amused voice as he moved away from his wife. "Draco's death would make quite the impact, wouldn't it?"

As Lucius swept from the room and slammed the door loudly, Narcissa let out an anxious sob.

* * *

"Healer Linnis, I'm sorry to bother you, but St. Mungo's has been calling every fireplace looking for you to help with a patient," Tom said as Kaysar, Amythest, and Adeleina re-entered the Leaky Cauldron.

Kaysar sighed wearily, but nodded, "I'll head there straightaway," he replied as he turned to look at Amythest and Adeleina, both of whom were carrying several shopping bags each. "I'm sorry to have to go, but St. Mungo's wouldn't call for my services over the holidays unless it was an emergency…"

"I understand, Daddy," Adeleina replied, smiling at him. "I can wrap your gifts while you're gone."

Smiling, Kaysar looked at Amythest, "Be careful, darling," she said affectionately, kissing his cheek.

"Always," Kaysar replied as he walked over to the front door. "It's just down the street from here."

As Kaysar left the Leaky Cauldron, the back door opened and Ginny came in with an excited looking Lily and a large amount of shopping bags in their hands, "George and Charlie are getting everyone else out of the shops, so they'll be along in a minute. Did you two get all of your shopping done, Amythest?"

"Adeleina and I did, but Kaysar was called to St, Mungo's for work," Amythest replied tiredly. "I suppose he'll come back and finish later when he has the time. He is a very specialized Healer, you know."

Ginny nodded and smiled as she saw George come up the walk with Roxanne and Albus, both of whom were laden down with shopping bags, in tow. She could also see the others trailing closely behind them.

* * *

"My arm hurts," Scorpius whispered in a soft voice, wincing as he was carefully dressed in a clean pajama shirt to help him feel more comfortable. "I just want to sleep; why did I have to change?"

Neville sighed, "You wouldn't let the Healers near you," he replied gently as he quickly buttoned up Scorpius's pajama shirt and gently eased Scorpius back on to the pillow. "The fever you have caused you to sweat through your clothes and you would have caught hyperthermia if you had stayed in them."

"I'm wrecking your Christmas," Scorpius replied in a quiet voice as he lay in the large hospital bed, staring up at Neville, who had elected to sit on the edge of the bed until another Healer arrived.

Neville sighed and shook his head, "What would wreck my Christmas is if you had to stay here alone with nobody caring about you," he replied gently. "Mrs. Longbottom is fine with looking after Alison and Frank and they at least have their mother; you don't have anyone right now and that's not really fair."

"Neville?" a concerned voice asked from the doorway of the small hospital room. "I came right away."

Neville smiled as Kaysar came into the room in med-robes with his wand drawn, "Is this the patient who's been too scared to let any of the other Healers near him?" Kaysar asked, seeing that Scorpius was lying quite still in the large hospital bed. "I thought you were staying in Hogsmeade for the holidays?"

"When I arrived with Scorpius in my arms, a Healer escorted us in here, handed me a pair of kid-sized pajamas, and then left," Neville replied in a disgusted voice. "I helped Scorpius out of his school clothes and into the pajamas so he'd be more comfortable in bed and for the examination you're giving him."

Kaysar nodded, "Okay, Scorpius, can you explain how you're feeling?" he asked in a gentle voice.

"Tired, sore, and really warm," Scorpius replied softly. "I broke some bones and threw up."

Neville frowned, "Madam Pomfrey told me that Scorpius is allergic to Skele Gro," he stated in a concerned voice as he looked at Kaysar. "Also, Hagrid had to carry him out of the school earlier…"

"I'll need to examine you with my wand now, okay Scorpius?" Kaysar asked in a gentle voice as he walked around the bed and sat on the edge of it. "If something hurts, just let me know, all right?"

Scorpius nodded, "Okay," he whispered in a tired voice, just happy to be able to rest in a bed.

* * *

Severus heard chattering as he came out of the lab and saw Mr. Weasley, Victoire, Fleur, Angelina, Rose, Lily, Molly, Lucy, Ginny, Hugo, Albus, Charlie, Roxanne, Amythest, Adeleina, and Dominique standing in the sitting room holding what appeared to be several groups of shopping bags in their hands.

For several minutes, Severus was silent, as he was unsure how to handle this large of a crowd, but then Albus pushed through the crowd with a small box in his hands. He looked solemnly up at Severus.

"Professor Snape?" Albus asked in a soft voice as he held out the box. "This is for you."

Raising an eyebrow, Severus took the box, but before he could reply, James came into the sitting room and saw Albus was there, "Al, did you hear about Scorpius?" he asked in a worried voice. "He's sick…"

"Mister Potter, I had intended on telling Albus about Scorpius in PRIVATE," Severus hissed.

The entire room fell silent as tears pooled in Albus's eyes and he promptly bolted up the stairs, "I'm sorry, I thought someone would have told him in Diagon Alley," James said in an embarrassed voice.

"Albus and Scorpius are like best friends," Molly said in a frightened whisper. "What if Scorpius…?"

Ginny frowned, "Don't think like that," she said in a hasty voice as she moved to the stairs and began walking up the stairs. "I'll go talk to Albus; Dad, please get everyone organized down there…"

* * *

"Whoa," Albus whispered in a shocked tone as he stood in the doorway of Professor Jenner's room.

A soft chuckle came down the hallway, "Albus, are you okay?" Ginny asked as she came over to him.

"Mum, why are Uncle Percy and Professor Jenner sitting like that?" Albus whispered in a shocked voice, confused as to why the two were huddled against the wall and sleeping sitting up. "Aren't they sore?"

Ginny was momentarily at a loss for words, as she had not seen her third eldest brother look so peaceful since Audrey had been killed, nor had she seen such a calmness in LeighAnn's unconscious disposition.

"Percy?" Ginny asked in a quiet voice as she crept into the room and gently shook Percy's shoulder.

Percy sighed and slowly opened his eyes, "Oh, hi Ginny," he said in an unusually calm voice, suddenly realizing that LeighAnn was still in his arms and was now slowly waking. "LeighAnn and I were talking."

"I was massaging Percy's hand," LeighAnn spoke groggily as she opened her eyes. "Oh, hello Albus."

Still shocked to see that Percy had opened himself up emotionally so much to someone he barely knew, Ginny nodded, "Uncle Percy, can I talk to you?" Albus asked in a quiet voice. "About my best friend?"

"Should I leave?" LeighAnn asked nervously. "This seems like it would be a family discussion."

Albus shrugged as more tears pooled in his eyes, "What good is talking if Scorpius is gonna die?" he asked as he looked at the floor. "James said Scorpius is sick and sick people eventually die, right?"

"Oh, Albus, no," Ginny replied in a gentle voice as she knelt down beside Albus. "That's not…"

Percy suddenly coughed and sighed, "I didn't die and I've been sick for nearly a year, Albus," he replied in an unusually heavy voice. "I first got sick when I was in Azkaban the first time and I haven't died…"

"The first time?" Ginny asked in a worried voice. "Percy, you were only in Azkaban once…"

Shaking his head, Percy swallowed hard, "I'm not talking about this now, Ginny," he replied in an anxious voice, afraid of what LeighAnn would think of him for being in prison. "Excuse me."

Even though standing up made him dizzy, Percy managed to do so and quickly left the room without his cane to support his frail body, "What happened?" LeighAnn asked worriedly. "Is Percy all right?"

"No," Ginny replied in a concerned voice as she heard footsteps go down the stairs. "He's not."

* * *

The front doors slammed, causing Mr. Weasley to look up from the small artificial tree he and Hermione were putting together in the sitting room since there were no pine trees on the property. He watched as a figure in robes, pajamas, and socks walked across the dead grass and sat under a large dead tree.

"What on earth is Percy doing outside without proper clothes on?" Arthur asked in a worried voice.

Hermione frowned as she looked up from the tree and out the window, "Mister Weasley, he looks very upset about something," she said in a worried voice. "Should I go get Mrs. Weasley or someone?"

"No, Percy's mother would go mad if she saw him outside like that," Mr. Weasley replied as he stood up and set the tree parts down on the rug. "Let her stay in the kitchen with the brood; I'll go outside."

Not wanting to bring attention to whatever was bothering Percy, Mr. Weasley quietly left the sitting room and quietly made his way outside without slamming the door. He walked over to the tree and was appalled to see that Percy was shaking with both anger and sorrow as tears streamed down his face.

"I cuddled with a woman for the first time since Audrey died and it made me feel better," Percy spoke in a quivering voice without bothering to take a breath. "I was cuddling with LeighAnn and I slept for the first time since Audrey died without dreaming and then when I woke up, I suddenly remembered that I am an ex-convict…"

Arthur paled, but before he could open his mouth, Percy pulled up his sleeve and showed the scar that Bellatrix had left on his arm, "This is NEVER going to go away!" Percy yelled angrily. "I spent a month in Azkaban for rescuing Audrey from a horrible fate and it amounted to NOTHING because she's dead!"

"Percy, what on earth are you talking about?" Arthur asked in a confused voice. "Who did that?"

Before Percy, who was on the verge of an emotional breakdown, could speak, the front doors opened and Ginny, George, and Charlie stared at Percy in shock, "Hermione said that Percy was out here and I thought she was kidding until I looked out the window," George said in a worried voice as he watched Percy sob uncontrollably all over the dead grass. "Dad, what's wrong with him? Why's he so upset?"

"Are you talking about back in Ron's seventh year?" Arthur asked Percy softly. "Is that when…?"

Percy nodded, hiccoughed, and continued to sob uncontrollably. Realizing that Percy had obviously been suffering from keeping such a terrible secret for the past 19 years, Arthur knelt down beside Percy and gently pulled his upset son into his arms. Ginny, Charlie, and George watched them, all of them deeply horrified at what they were hearing coming from Percy's tired lips.

* * *

"Mister Lupin, would you deliver this for me?" Severus asked as he corked a large bottle full of potion.

Teddy, who had helped Severus make several Potions to be sent to St. Mungo's for patient care, nodded and carefully put all the bottles filled with potions into a small box, "Should I take the Floo Network, sir?" he asked in a nervous voice, not sure how far London was from where they were. "It might…"

"Please do," Severus replied as he handed the bottle over to Teddy. "Deliver this to Healer Linnis directly and do not talk to anyone else about where you came from. Professor Longbottom may be with him…"

Swallowing hard, Teddy set the box on the table and waved his wand, promptly changing from his pajamas into a smart looking pair of boots, dress pants, and a dark blue sweater that had a blue tie and white dress shirt underneath it that was covered by a dark blue cloak. He then picked up the box.

"Very appropriate, Mister Lupin," Severus commented softly. "Take the fireplace in the sitting room."

Teddy nodded and left the lab, "…I can't promise you that Scorpius will get better, but you shouldn't lose hope that he will," he heard Harry say as he saw Harry and an upset looking Albus sitting on the couch in the sitting room. "Maybe in a day or two, we can go to St. Mungo's to see…"

"What is it you need from St. Mungo's, Harry?" Teddy asked as he carried the box into the sitting room.

Albus sniffled, "Scorpius is really sick," he replied in a sad voice. "I think he might be there…"

"I can ask around for you, if you'd like," Teddy offered in a gentle voice. "I'm sure he's okay."

Albus nodded and silently watched as Teddy walked over to the fireplace, took some Floo Powder out of the jar on the mantle, and threw it into the fire, "St. Mungo's!" Teddy yelled as he stepped into the fire.

As Teddy disappeared, Harry smiled at Albus, "Now, how about you and I go help Mrs. Weasley and the others in the kitchen get ready for Christmas?" he suggested in a cheerful voice. "It could be fun."

"Dad, why's it so cold in here?" Albus asked as he got off the couch. "It's supposed to be warm."

Harry frowned, but before he could reply, Mr. Weasley and George came into the house half-carrying, half-escorting Percy, who was semi-conscious and trembling uncontrollably, in his arms. The two helped Percy upstairs without speaking to Harry or Albus. Ginny and Charlie came inside a moment later.

"What happened?" Harry asked in a concerned voice as Charlie closed the doors. "Is Percy okay?"

Ginny shook her head, "I think Percy suffered more 19 years ago than any of us knew," she replied.

"Dad, why was there a scar on Uncle Percy's arm?" Albus asked quietly. "It looked a bit scary."

Harry sighed and silently shepherded Albus into the kitchen while Ginny went to help Hermione with the tree. Charlie was silent for a moment and then decided to help the girls with putting together the tree.

* * *

 _You're not the only one who's been to prison, Percy._ LeighAnn thought sadly as she sat on her bed, staring at an old photo of herself who had dirty blonde hair, ragged robes, and a sign in her hands. She had been just a teenager when she had refused the Dark Mark and Voldemort had sent her to prison for the summer before her seventh year as punishment. Amythest and Kaysar had also spent time there because they had also refused the Dark Mark despite death threats.

"Oh Michael, I pray you will never know of the horrors I suffered despite your grandfather doing all he could to protect me," LeighAnn whispered as she put the photo down on the bedside table.

A door suddenly closed down the hall, "…Percy will talk about his scars when he's ready," LeighAnn heard George say in a concerned voice. "Dad will probably stay with him until he calms down…"

"I can't believe Percy said he and LeighAnn were cuddling up here," Charlie's voice echoed down the hallway as footsteps passed her closed door. "Mum was so keen on me courting her, but I was scared off because of her mannerisms; I didn't exactly make a good first impression."

 _Things never change, do they?_ LeighAnn thought bitterly; she had always been feared by many people because of her wound up personality and would not have had any friends except her sister if it weren't for Professor Lupin's intervention in her third year.

Letting out a sigh, LeighAnn lay down and began to think of how she could be a good mother to Michael despite her troubled past and horrific present; she was all alone and had to just do her absolute best.

* * *

"Neville, Teddy's out here wanting to deliver a potion to Healer Linnis," Ron's voice filtered into the small hospital room. Neville, who hadn't moved from Scorpius's bedside at all, nodded silently.

Teddy entered the room with the potion in hand and sighed when he saw that Scorpius was asleep in bed with Neville sitting on one side of the bed and Kaysar standing at the other, "Professor Snape told me to bring this directly to you," Teddy explained quietly as he walked over to Kaysar. "It will help."

"Ah, I hate to wake Scorpius up after he just got comfortable," Kaysar replied as he took the bottle and gazed down at Scorpius, who was completely covered up. "Along with the broken bones and head injury, Scorpius is suffering from a stress induced illness that's been bothering him all term…"

Neville sighed, "I bet being tormented at school by students who hate Slytherins and the Malfoy name didn't help his health," he replied darkly. "I really need to talk to Alison about being nicer to him."

"You'll have plenty of time to do that since I'm admitting Scorpius for a week," Kaysar replied in a professional voice as he gently nudged Scorpius. "Scorpius, I need to give you a potion, okay?"

Neville slowly stood up and motioned for Ron to come into the room, which he did, "Can you Floo Hannah for me and explain to her what's going on?" he asked in a concerned voice. "I don't want to leave until another adult can come because Scorpius might get scared if he woke up here alone."

"Ugh, that's gross," Scorpius whispered as Kaysar fed him a bit of the potion. "I'm so sleepy."

As Ron left the room, he failed to notice a fat beetle with peculiar facial markings perched on the slightly open window in the small hospital room. Kaysar and Neville didn't notice the beetle either, as they were too focused on helping Scorpius drink the potion and fall back asleep. The beetle remained on the sill for several moments before flying off into the winter sky.

A moment later, Teddy, who figured that an open window couldn't be good for Scorpius's health, walked over and shut the window. He then walked back to where Scorpius was resting.

* * *

Please read and leave detailed reviews!


	28. Tis the Season of Love and Secrets

It was dawn when a rolled up copy of the Daily Prophet appeared in the fireplace of Snape's front sitting room. Teddy, who had spent yesterday after getting back from St. Mungo's cleaning up Snape's lab, resting, and trying to avoid any conversation with Victoire, noticed it and walked over to the fire still dressed in the clothes he had worn the day before. Everyone else, including Severus, was still asleep.

 **' _DID A TRAITOR SURVIVE THE WAR? SEVERUS SNAPE IS RUMORED TO HAVE SURVIVED'_** greeted Teddy as he knelt down and unrolled the paper. A picture of Snape as Headmaster of Hogwarts was under the title along with a very lengthy article written by Rita Skeeter about Severus and his lengthy career.

All of the color drained from Teddy's face as he skimmed through the article and, throwing the paper aside, he grabbed some Floo Powder from the jar on the mantle and threw it in the fire, "The Three Broomsticks," he said in a shaky voice as he got to his feet and pocketed his wand. "I've got to go."

As the fire turned green, Teddy closed his eyes and swallowed hard; how could have news of Professor Snape's survival gotten out so quickly? Only Professor Longbottom, Kaysar, himself, and Scorpius were in the room when Snape was even mentioned. The window had been open, but voices didn't carry.

"Teddy?" a concerned voice suddenly asked. "Teddy Lupin, where on earth are you going at this hour?"

Swallowing hard, Teddy turned and saw Mrs. Weasley standing there in a dressing gown and slippers with her wand in hand, "Mrs. Weasley, I wasn't expecting anyone to be up," he replied in a nervous voice as he picked up the paper. "Somehow, news about Professor Snape got out and I only talked about him with Healer Linnis and Professor Longbottom yesterday at St. Mungo's; nobody else was around…"

"Ah, the article was written by Rita Skeeter, was it?" Mrs. Weasley spoke as she skimmed the front page and gave Teddy a look. "My dear Teddy, I found out a small secret long ago about Rita from Hermione, so I know that this article isn't your fault. Besides, they have no evidence that Severus is even alive."

Teddy nodded, "Now, instead of running off, why don't you join me in the kitchen for a cup of tea?" Mrs. Weasley gently suggested, determined to keep Teddy calm. "Come on, let's go."

When Teddy didn't reply, Mrs. Weasley quickly extinguished the fire with her wand and led him away.

* * *

"What do you mean I'm grounded?" Alison whined as she gazed up at her mother, who was behind the bar eating a bowl of cereal while reading the Daily Prophet. "Daddy said I could go shopping today!"

Hannah sighed and looked up from her paper, "I talked with your father last night via the Floo Network and he said that you've been very naughty at school this term," she replied crossly. "Alison Hannah Longbottom, your father and I did not raise you or Frank to treat others as you've treated Scorpius."

"Scorpius is a Slytherin and a spoiled baby, Mum," Alison replied haughtily. "He's so bad at flying and he'd fail everything else if Albus wasn't there to help him. He spends all his free time helping Hagrid."

While Hannah tried to think of what to say to her stubborn daughter, Frank, who was the spitting image of Neville, came down the stairs in socks, jeans, and a large sweater, "Mummy, I got an owl from Daddy this morning and he's still at St. Mungo's," he said in a quiet voice. "Is Daddy really, really sick?"

"Frank, Daddy is not sick nor is he hurt," Hannah replied gently. "Remember yesterday when the Minister of Magic and an Auror were in the pub? They were here about a guardianship…"

Frank frowned, "Mummy, what does the word 'guardianship' mean?" he asked, frowning up at her.

"Basically, your father and I decided to take responsibility for a young man at Hogwarts whose parents aren't around right now," Hannah explained as Frank climbed on to a bar stool. "Unfortunately, the young man became really sick yesterday and your father took him to St. Mungo's to be cared for."

Frank nodded, "What's his name, Mummy?" he asked in a curious voice. "It's sad that he's sick."

"His name is Scorpius Malfoy, honey," Hannah replied gently. "And, yes it is sad that he's sick."

Alison scoffed, "I hope he stays in St. Mungo's forever," she replied nastily. "I hate that snake."

"Alison, go" Hannah replied firmly as she pointed up the stairs. "Go and sit in your bedroom."

Making a nasty face, Alison hopped off the stool and ran up the stairs to the family flat. Hannah sighed and set the paper aside; first the news about Snape possibly surviving the war and now, Alison was acting like a spoiled brat even though she had been terribly naughty and was now being punished.

"Mummy, there's a big man outside holding a trunk," Frank spoke up as he looked at the door.

Hannah's eyes widened as she turned her head and saw Hagrid outside, "Oh, for goodness sakes," she said in a worried voice as she ran around the bar, across the floor, and opened the door. "Hagrid!"

"I know it's a bit early, but I decided to bring Scorpius his trunk," Hagrid said in a cheerful voice as he held out the small Hogwarts trunk. "Scorpius is probably still asleep, so I'll have a bit of a cuppa…"

Hannah sighed, "Scorpius got sick yesterday and Neville took him to St. Mungo's," she explained as she stepped back to let Hagrid inside. "Ron contacted me last night and Scorpius is going to be there for a week to regain his health. Neville is trying to figure out how to keep Scorpius entertained for that long."

"Scorpius is gonna be in the hospital for Christmas?" Frank interrupted with wide eyes, horrified that a kid had to be sick in the hospital over Christmas. "Mummy, can we buy Scorpius a present?"

Hannah nodded, "After you eat and get dressed, you and Hagrid can go to the shops down the street," she replied in a gentle voice. "Hagrid, why don't I grab you something as well? You must be famished."

* * *

The bedroom door opened, but Harry took no notice of it and continued to rest; he was still very much exhausted from the attack and needed time. Ginny was currently up and getting ready for the day.

"Dad?" a quiet voice suddenly asked as Harry felt a gentle tug on his arm. "Dad, are you awake?"

Harry opened his eyes and was surprised to see James and Albus standing at his bedside in socks, jeans, and their school sweaters, "Yes, James and Albus, what is it?" he asked in a soft, but groggy, voice.

"Dad, I want to go to St. Mungo's and visit Scorpius," Albus said in a quiet voice. "Can we?"

Harry sighed; he had been told by Kaysar last night that Scorpius was to be in hospital for a week and shouldn't have too much stress while he was there. Would James and Al visiting him count as stress?

"Boys, it's early," Harry replied tiredly as he slowly sat up in bed. "Scorpius is probably still asleep."

James nodded and moved towards the door, but Albus remained beside the bed, "Dad, do you hate me for being in Slytherin and being best friends with Scorpius?" he asked in a quiet voice. "James said a swear word the night I was Sorted into Slytherin, but I felt that it was the right house for me…"

"Remember what I told you at the train?" Harry replied gently. "I don't hate you nor will I ever."

Albus nodded just as there was a knock at the door, "Harry, mate, are you awake yet?" Ron's concerned voice came from the other side of the door. "I just got back from St. Mungo's and we need to talk."

"Yeah, Ron, I'm awake," Harry replied tiredly. Ron pushed open the door and froze at seeing the boys.

Ron sighed, but came into the room, "James and Albus, sit on the bed and don't say a word until I'm done telling you what I found out about Scorpius, all right?" he said in a somber, yet gentle voice.

Having never seen their Uncle Ron so serious looking, James and Albus immediately sat on the bed and quietly waited for an explanation, "Professor Linnis was a Healer before he decided to teach at Hogwarts and he's taking care of Scorpius right now at St. Mungo's," Ron quietly explained. "Anyway, Scorpius seems to have some sort of illness that was brought on by extreme stress from the start of term…"

"Is Scorpius going to die, Uncle Ron?" Albus asked in a worried voice. "I don't want to lose a friend."

Ron quickly shook his head, "No, Scorpius is not going to die," he replied gently. "But he'll need time."

"Is Professor Longbottom staying with him, Uncle Ron?" Albus asked softly. "To make sure he's okay?"

Ron nodded, "I just got back from keeping an eye on things and yes, Professor Longbottom's been with Scorpius all night," he replied gently, touched at how worried Albus seemed to be about Scorpius.

"Can we write letters to Scorpius?" Albus asked softly. "Just to let him know that we care…"

Harry sighed, "I'll help you do that after breakfast, all right?" he replied gently. "I'll be along…"

Albus nodded, hopped off the bed, and silently left the room with James trailing behind him, "You all right this morning, mate?" Ron asked, seeing nothing but exhaustion in Harry's eyes. "Should I…?"

"You don't need to wake Professor Snape," Harry replied tiredly. "I just need a little more sleep."

Ron sighed, "Kingsley gave me the day off since I helped Neville yesterday, but the search for Draco isn't going well at all," he explained as he sat on the edge of the bed. "The Aurors have exhausted themselves with no success and are having to turn their attention to the prisoner transfer that's happening soon."

"What about Draco's son?" Harry asked in a concerned voice. "Albus wrote me about him…"

Ron shrugged, "Neville's looking after Scorpius," he replied somberly. "Dunno where Astoria is."

The door suddenly opened and Ginny came into the room wearing dress pants, a sweater, and fluffy socks with her hair pulled back by a headband, "I just came out of the bathroom and George was standing guard outside Percy's room. I think Dad's still trying to keep Percy calm after yesterday."

"What happened yesterday?" Ron asked, suddenly concerned that something had gone wrong.

Ginny frowned, but didn't explain further, "Harry love, are you all right?" she asked, gazing at Harry.

"I'm fine, Ginny," Harry replied tiredly. "I just need a few minutes to wake up properly."

Ginny, however, didn't look convinced and Ron quickly left the room, closing the door behind him so that Harry and Ginny could have privacy. George immediately spotted him and offered a wave.

"Ginny said you were guarding Percy's room?" Ron asked tiredly as he walked over to George.

George nodded somberly, "Molly and Lucy had a bit of a sleepover in Domi and Victoire's room last night and Dad stayed with Percy all night," he replied tiredly. "Mum's got no idea what happened…"

"What exactly did happen?" Ron asked, cutting George off. "I was doing Auror work all night."

For a moment, George was quiet and then he smirked, "Albus and Ginny walked in on Percy and LeighAnn cuddling on LeighAnn's bed yesterday," he replied in a slightly amused voice. "I don't know the finer details of it, but Percy started saying that he's been in Azkaban more than once and he ran off…"

A soft cry suddenly filled the quiet hallway, "Okay, sweetie, we'll go get some milk from the kitchen," LeighAnn's gentle voice suddenly filtered out of a room down the hall. "Come on, my Michael."

Another door opened and LeighAnn came out wearing slippers, leggings, and a long sweater and holding a sleepy looking Michael, who was wearing a red sleeper, in her arms, "Oh, good morning," she said in a tired voice, barely looking at Ron or George before she carried Michael down the stairs in silence.

Ron sighed, "I ought to apologize to her," he replied somberly. "I think I really hurt her feelings."

"If I were you, I'd wait til later," George replied softly. "She's probably got a lot on her mind."

* * *

Silence filled the office as Severus sat behind his desk with the paper and Kingsley sat on the other side looking nervous. With a sigh, Severus set the paper down and looked at the guest across from him.

"There is no doubt that the Daily Prophet has figured out some way to send their reporters into St. Mungo's for stories that would no doubt create a stir," Severus commented darkly. "I do not believe that Mister Longbottom, Kaysar, or Mister Lupin willingly gave up information of my survival."

Kingsley sighed, "There is no actual physical proof that you are alive, so the story will most likely blow over in a day or two and you can continue to live in peace," he replied worriedly. "If you're worried…"

"I am not concerned about my own welfare, Minister," Severus replied darkly. "I am merely concerned about how the rumors will negatively affect my daughters, their families, and the large assortment of houseguests that I have accumulated. People will wonder where they and their families all are."

Even though he could see dark circles under Severus's eyes, Kingsley nodded, "I have taken the liberty of checking the Burrow as well as all the homes belonging to the Weasley and Potter families," he replied in a professional voice. "However, our main focus is on safety measures and on the prisoner transfer…"

"Yes, I read about the latest disappearances," Severus replied coldly. "Astoria and Narcissa Malfoy…"

Kingsley nodded, "The list consists of those who were either relatives of former Death Eaters or those who were in Slytherin House at Hogwarts," he explained as he flipped through the newspaper to the page where the list of missing people had been published. "Even though most of the surviving Death Eaters are in Azkaban, I worry that Lucius Malfoy could orchestrate an uprising with his influence…"

"Lucius Malfoy is nothing but a man succumbing to madness," Severus replied softly even though he was very well aware that Lucius would do whatever he had to in order to avenge Voldemort.

Kingsley looked alarmed at how calmly Severus was reacting, but didn't comment on it, "I have a meeting with Minerva at the school to discuss increased security measures for the new term," he said as he stood up and smoothed down his robes. "The wards here should keep Lucius and his cronies out."

"The Potter and Weasley families plan to return to their residences after the holidays," Severus stated as he stood up and picked up the paper. "Perhaps such action would be unwise, considering things."

* * *

"…It's not that I don't care about Victoire, Mrs. Weasley," Teddy said in an anxious voice as he sipped his tea and picked at his porridge. "I just think I need time to figure out what I want and need right now."

LeighAnn froze as she entered the kitchen with Michael in her arms, "Oh, I didn't realize anyone was in here," she said nervously, wondering if she was about to be reamed out by Mrs. Weasley for showing affection towards Percy in such an unusual manner. "I just need milk for Michael and then I can go."

"Nonsense, LeighAnn, join us for some tea," Mrs. Weasley replied in a gentle voice, immediately noticing how nervous and tired LeighAnn looked as she hurried over to the thin woman. "Come on, now."

Even though she was slightly uncomfortable with Mrs. Weasley's arm around her, LeighAnn allowed herself to be led to the table and helped into a chair. LeighAnn then cuddled Michael in silence.

"Chommer's around here somewhere," Mrs. Weasley muttered softly. "Anyway, dear, what…?"

LeighAnn shook her head and continued to cuddle Michael as James and Albus came into the kitchen each holding a small piece of parchment, "Grandma Weasley, can you help us send these to St. Mungo's?" Albus asked in a quiet voice. "I wanted us to write letters before we ate breakfast."

"You two are up awfully early this morning," Mrs. Weasley replied gently. "Take your seats."

James quickly took his seat, eager to eat as much breakfast as he could to muster up the courage to ask Professor Snape if he and Fred could fly around the property later that day. Albus, however, quietly left the room with the pieces of parchment in his hand and nearly barreled into Severus and Kingsley.

"Watch where you're going, young Potter boy!" Kingsley commented cheerfully as he walked off.

Severus, however, gazed silently down at Albus, "You look determined to do something," he said in a calculated voice as he saw the glimmer in Albus's eyes. "What are those papers in your hands?"

"I want to go to St. Mungo's, sir," Albus replied softly. "James and I wrote letters for Scorpius."

For a moment, Severus was silent, "After your little trek to Azkaban, I expected you to become afraid of travelling away from home or school," he replied, a smirk on his face. "Obviously, you are very brave and stubborn like your father; I am at a loss, therefore, as to why you were sorted into Slytherin."

"Not all Slytherins are evil, sir," Albus replied thoughtfully. "Some are or can be very brave."

For once in a very long time, Severus was speechless and took several seconds to collect himself, "I suggest you return to the kitchen for a proper breakfast," he replied in a stern fatherly tone.

Swallowing hard, Albus nodded and quietly returned to the kitchen. Severus was very quiet for several minutes and then decided he had better brief Arthur on the meeting with Kingsley; they had the rest of the holidays to come up with plans that would keep everyone safe, but the holidays were winding down.

* * *

Warmth was the first thing that Percy felt as he slowly came back into awareness, "Dad, I think he's waking up," Percy heard George say in a very concerned voice. "Should I call for Chommer?"

"George?" Percy asked in a groggy voice as he struggled to open his eyes. "Dad, are you there?"

There was silence and Percy forced his eyes open, "Hey Perce, how are you feeling?" George, who was leaning against the dresser, asked in a concerned voice as he saw how bewildered Percy looked.

"Where am I?" Percy asked softly, surprised at how weak and frail he sounded. "I feel so tired…"

Mr. Weasley came into view and slowly sat on the edge of the bed, "You had a bit of a breakdown yesterday in Professor Snape's yard," he replied gently as he took Percy's left hand in his own.

"About…about my arm," Percy replied in a faint voice, suddenly remembering everything. "Oh…"

George sighed, "We all have scars," he commented as he gestured to his missing ear. "You know?"

"Audrey kept trying to encourage me to tell you all about it, but I couldn't bring myself to," Percy spoke in a hollow, quivering voice as he sat up in bed. "That's what we were talking about that day as we were taking the girls to Diagon Alley; she was trying to tell me that you'd all love me no matter what…"

Mr. Weasley sighed, "Your mum and I knew something was amiss with you, but we were so distracted by everything else going on that we thought you'd work it out and gave you space to do so," he replied in an apologetic voice. "I feel like such an idiot now, son; can you please let yourself forgive us?"

"Yes," Percy whispered softly as he leaned against his father's chest, desperately needing a hug.

Arthur gently wrapped his arms around Percy and quietly held him as the door quietly opened, "Arthur," Severus's voice spoke in a soft tone so not to frighten Percy. "Kingsley just left; we need to speak."

"Percy, I've got to talk with Severus for a bit, but George is going to walk you downstairs so you can get something to eat," Arthur said as he gently pulled away and looked at Percy. "Take things slow, okay?"

Percy nodded and was silent as Arthur got up and left the room with Severus, "I've got to get it together for my Molly and my Lucy," he said in a soft voice. "George, can you give me my cane, please?"

George nodded, grabbed the cane off the top of the dresser, and handed it to Percy. Percy took it in his hand, and swallowed hard as he pushed the covers back with it. George looked worried, but was quiet.

"I'm a feeling bit shaky," Percy whispered as he slowly stood up and quickly leaned on his cane.

His eyes widening, George hurried around the bed and quickly put one arm around Percy's shoulder, "You're getting really too thin, Perce," he commented softly. "Mum needs to fatten you up some."

For the first time in many months, Percy let out a noise that was somewhere between a chuckle and a sob. George gently patted his shoulder and carefully led his very unsteady brother from the room.

* * *

It was fortunate that Professor Snape's kitchen table was so large, Mrs. Weasley observed as she sat down in the seat next to Teddy so that Chommer could serve her breakfast. Teddy, James, Fred, LeighAnn, Michael, Ron, Hermione, Amythest, Lily, Hugo, Angelina, Roxanne, Fleur, Louis, and Rose were all seated around the table with plates of various breakfast foods in front of them. Chommer, although only one house elf, had worked very hard to ensure that his Master's guests were treated very well.

Idle chatter filled the table, as everyone was focused on eating. LeighAnn, however, was focused more on feeding Michael milk and wizard baby food than caring for herself. Michael, whose hair was growing in dark like his grandfather's, quietly accepted the food and drink so to please his exhausted mother.

The kitchen door opened and Molly and Lucy, both of whom were dressed in jeans, socks, and pink sweaters, came into the kitchen, "Domi and Victoire are sleeping in," Molly said in a tired voice as she wandered over to the counter and grabbed an apple out of a fruit bowl. "Lucy slept like a log."

"Uncle Bill snores," Lucy commented as she sat down at the table next to Lily and turned her attention to watching LeighAnn feeding Michael. "Does Michael's daddy work like Uncle Bill and Uncle Charlie do, Miss LeighAnn?"

The room went silent and LeighAnn sighed, "Michael's daddy died before Michael was born," she replied gently, reminding herself that Lucy too had lost a parent and meant no harm in asking.

"Oh," Lucy replied softly as she got out of her chair and walked over to where Michael's highchair sat with Michael in it. "Michael, your dad was really brave like my mum was; they both died heroes."

Michael tilted his head at Lucy and gave her a curious look, as if he could understand what she was telling him, "If you want, Michael, you can borrow my and Molly's daddy if you need one," she said in a soft voice as she reached out and gently patted Michael's fingers. "Nobody should be without a dad."

"My mum always taught us to love," Molly said as she walked over to Lucy and handed her an apple.

LeighAnn nodded, "Molly, would you and Lucy like to spend some time with Michael this morning?" she asked softly, suddenly thinking of her own mother in St. Mungo's. "I've got an errand to run alone."

Amythest frowned, but said nothing as LeighAnn stood up. The kitchen door suddenly opened and George helped Percy walk into the kitchen and motioned for others not to focus on Percy's tiredness.

"You can have my seat, Percy," LeighAnn said in a quiet voice as she passed them. "I'm going out."

Percy was quiet as LeighAnn left the kitchen, but George smirked mischeviously and barely managed to contain his amusement as he led Percy to the vacant chair, "Daddy, Professor Jenner said that Lucy and I can spend time with Michael this morning," Lucy piped up as she gently hugged her father.

"Oh, that's fine," Percy replied softly as he slowly sat down. "Maybe I'll read you three a story later."

Molly nodded and gave Percy a peck on the cheek, "What would Master Percy like for breakfast?" Chommer asked, quickly noticing the new arrival to the table. "Chommer can cook anything."

Percy suddenly looked unsure of what to ask for, as he didn't know what his stomach would be able to handle, "Percy'll have some peaches and cream porridge, a bit of toast, and some sugar free juice," George suddenly spoke up as he sat down in an empty chair next to Percy. "And he'll eat all of it."

Even though he wanted to protest and tell George he was being an overprotective prat, Percy didn't say a word; his times in Azkaban and all of his recent experiences had made him nervous in his own family.

"Dad, Albus and I want to visit Scorpius at St. Mungo's today," Molly piped up, hoping to get her father to start talking. "We were talking about it with James last night and Scorpius is pretty lonely there…"

George flinched, "I bet Fred was in on the discussion too," he commented softly, gazing at his son.

"We only talked a bit about it and Uncle Harry's still sleeping, so he can't take us," Fred replied before stuffing a spoonful of porridge in his mouth to avoid any further discussion about their desire.

Percy sighed as Chommer placed three dishes and cutlery that were filled with the porridge, toast, and juice that George had ordered, "George, I can't," he whispered, his stomach churning at all the food.

George said nothing, however, and merely picked up the spoon filled with some porridge, "Open wide," he said, earning looks of shock from his mother, Angelina, and Fleur. "You're not wasting away."

Percy scoffed and made a face, but opened his mouth, "There we go," George said in a mock nurturing voice as he fed Percy the oatmeal. Mrs. Weasley smiled as she watched George feed Percy.

"Grandmother Weasley, it's Christmas Eve day today and Fred and I were wondering if we could go flying around Professor Snape's yard later?" James piped up in an eager voice. "We need to practice."

Adeleina scoffed, "You guys aren't going flying without me," she replied in a mock nasty voice.

"You best ask Professor Snape," Mrs. Weasley replied gently. "It's his house and his property."

 _Christmas Eve._ The words hit Percy like a sledgehammer; it was his first holiday without Audrey and Molly and Lucy's first Christmas without their mother. He closed his eyes to keep tears from falling.

"Percy, it's bad manners to fall asleep at the breakfast table," George's voice filtered into his ear.

Percy opened his eyes and immediately blushed when he realized that everyone had gone quiet and was staring at him, "Sorry," he whispered softly. "I didn't realize that it was so close to Christmas…"

"Oh, I've still got to get some things from my bedroom," Mrs. Weasley said anxiously as she stood up and picked up Michael from the highchair, determined to babysit the little one while LeighAnn was gone. "Molly, why don't you and Lucy help me with that right now? It'll go faster if I have help."

Molly and Lucy both nodded and quickly left the kitchen with Mrs. Weasley, "George, I need a favor," Percy whispered, leaning in close to George so nobody else would hear him. "Can we talk alone?"

"Finish your food and then we'll talk," George replied softly as he grabbed the spoon. "Deal?"

Letting out a tired sigh, Percy nodded and remained quiet as George helped him to finish breakfast.

* * *

Dermott was quiet as Lucius paced back and forth in front of the fireplace with a copy of the Daily Prophet in hand, "I knew that Severus was alive," Lucius hissed angrily. "Nagini was a weakling!"

"There is no proof that Severus is alive, Lucius," Dermott replied nervously. "It could be a lie orchestrated by the Prophet or by the Ministry to draw you and the rest of us out of hiding."

Lucius was quiet for a moment and then smirked, "Follow me," he said in a stern voice.

Dermott nodded and silently followed Lucius out of the sitting room, down the stairs, and into the old ballroom where several tortured prisoners, including Astoria Malfoy, were huddled against walls and pieces of dusty furniture, "Some of them are nearly dead and some of them are still fighting strong," Lucius explained as he pulled out his wand. "Daphne, dear, would you mind making an appearance?"

A dark haired witch who was dressed in blood red robes suddenly came out of a darker corner of the room and walked over to them, "Of course," she replied, gazing at Dermott. "I'm Daphne Greengrass."

"Did Parkinson already start off to Azkaban, then?" Lucius asked in a commanding voice.

Daphne nodded and smirked, "She's Polyjuiced to look like Rita Skeeter and is on 'assignment' to cover the story on the prisoner transfer," she explained in an amused voice. "I've already welcomed…"

"F-Foolish brat!" Rita's shaky voice suddenly spoke. "D-Do you really think you can get away with this?"

Lucius smirked, "Even though she's got a mouth on her, Rita Skeeter's death would not be enough to create panic," he replied in an amused voice. "There is another who could die that would, however…"

The door suddenly opened and two Death Eaters came in carrying a badly beaten Draco, "What do you want, Lucius?" Draco hissed in an angry voice even though he was beaten to a pulp. "More torture?"

"No, Draco," Lucius replied smoothly. "I want you to witness someone being made an example of."

Even though one of his eyes was swollen shut, Draco was horrified to see Daphne walk over to Astoria and pick her up by the collar, "Blood filth," she hissed as she threw Astoria to the floor hard. "Trash."

"Consider your days numbered, Draco," Lucius hissed angrily. "There will soon be a great reunion."

As Lucius cackled, Draco suddenly felt dizzy, threw up, and promptly collapsed to the floor unconscious.

* * *

"Right, so why'd you want to come back up here?" George asked as they entered Percy's bedroom and Percy walked over to an old pair of boots that sat in the corner of the room next to the large bed.

Percy sighed, slowly reached into one of the boots, and pulled out a shrunken sack, "I gathered some old things of mine when we were at home," he explained as he offered the sack to George. "I need some help to get some clothes on and go to London; I can sell some things and get money for presents…"

"You're not strong enough to go off to London even if I came with you, Perce," George replied in a concerned voice as he took the sack and peered inside of it. "Blimey, these are your school things!"

Percy nodded, "I don't have anything else of monetary value," he replied softly as he sat on the bed.

"I'm not sure what shops are open in Diagon Alley right now," George stated. "Because of the attack."

Shrugging, Percy slowly removed his housecoat, "Just help me do this one thing, George," he replied in a semi-exasperated voice as he set the housecoat on the bed. "I need to make Christmas special…"

"I can open my shop, but are you sure you're up to going?" George asked in a nervous voice. "Mum…"

Percy scoffed, "Mum won't have to know," he replied irritably. "Just please help me get dressed?"

George sighed, waved his wand, and smiled as jeans, a grey sweater, socks, a large winter coat, gloves, boots, and a large scarf replaced Percy's weathered pajamas and slippers. "We'll travel by Floo," he said as he pocketed his wand and helped Percy to his feet. "If Mum catches us, I'm blaming you, okay?"

Percy nodded and was quiet as George helped him from the room and down the stairs, "Dad," George whispered as they saw Severus and Mr. Weasley lingering in the sitting room right by the fireplace.

"What on earth are you boys up to?" Arthur asked, noticing that Percy and George were both dressed to go out and do something with the sack George was holding. "I'm not sure your mother would approve."

Percy sighed, "Dad, I'm going to get something for the girls from George's shop," he replied softly.

"If you absolutely insist on going, do not wander around Diagon Alley," Mr. Weasley whispered in an anxious voice. "Your mother would have an absolute fit if she knew Percy was going out. It's bad enough that LeighAnn decided to go off on her own and run errands; it's worrying Severus a great deal."

Severus sighed, "Along with a great many other things," he replied tonelessly. "Do be careful."

George nodded and grabbed a handful of Floo Powder from the jar on the mantle, "Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes!" he shouted as he threw the powder into the fire, turning it green. "Let's go get this done before we're caught."

* * *

Letting out a tired sigh, LeighAnn stepped out of the fireplace and gazed around at the unusually empty waiting area. She had left Michael back at her father's place and had no intention of bringing him back to the hospital for this purpose until he at least knew enough magic to properly defend himself.

In silence, she walked past the Welcome Desk and trudged up the stairs, not stopping until she reached the door that led to the Fourth Floor's Spell Damage Ward. Swallowing hard, LeighAnn quietly opened the door and strode into the large ward, well aware that her emerald gown and silver jacket would attract the attention of other patients on the ward. However, it was appropriate attire for today.

The door to the room she wanted was closed, but unlocked, so LeighAnn opened the door and lingered in the doorway. A frail looking woman with salt and pepper hair cascading down her shoulders lay in a comfortable looking hospital bed with a pink dressing gown and homemade quilt to cover her frail body.

Pictures of LeighAnn, Amythest, and their father at various ages littered the hospital room walls, as did homemade items such as drawings, crafts, and pages from school books. LeighAnn gazed briefly at the items littering the wall before she walked over to the woman's bedside and sat in a hard wooden chair that had been placed beside the bed for the select few who were allowed to visit this very ill woman.

There was a long silence and the woman suddenly opened her eyes and gazed up at LeighAnn with dark green eyes that had obviously seen better days and a blank expression that was pale and nearly dead.

"Hello Mum," LeighAnn said in a gentle, yet very clear voice. "It's Christmas Eve and I've come to visit you."

* * *

_**Please read and review!** _


	29. A Troublesome Christmas Eve

"Neville?"

Neville opened his eyes and was surprised to see that he had spent the night sitting on the edge of Scorpius's hospital bed with his head against the wall. After quickly checking to make sure that Scorpius was still resting comfortably, Neville looked towards the door and saw Kaysar standing there.

"Neville, I have someone out here who wants to visit Scorpius," Kaysar, who had managed to get a few hours of sleep, a shower, and a change of robes, said in a cheerful voice. "Is Scorpius up to a visitor?"

Neville yawned and looked at Scorpius, "Scorpius, do you want a visitor?" he asked in a gentle voice.

"Sure," Scorpius replied sleepily as his eyes slowly opened and he looked up at Neville. "Is it okay?"

Neville nodded and looked back at Kaysar, "As long as it's not a reporter," he replied softly. "Is it?"

Kaysar smiled, moved into the room, and nodded out into the hallway. A moment later, Hagrid came into the room with a small rucksack over one arm and a small tree in the other. He smiled at Scorpius.

"I heard you're gonna be in here over Christmas, so I thought I'd come and visit yeh," Hagrid said in a cheerful voice as he walked over to the bed and set the small tree on the bedside table. "I brought yeh a tree, some little baubles for it, and a few presents to cheer you up; how are you feeling, Scorpius?"

Scorpius blinked, "Professor Linnis healed my shoulder with his wand, but my ribs and my head are sore," he replied in a groggy voice as he looked up at Hagrid. "Can I help you in the new term?"

Hagrid didn't reply; he took a few colorfully wrapped packages out of the rucksack and put them under the small tree and then took out a small box that jingled, "A few baubles so that you can decorate the tree later if you're feeling up to it," he said in a cheerful voice as he sat in a chair near the bed.

"If you wanna go have a break, Professors, I'll be okay," Scorpius spoke nervously. "Hagrid's here."

Neville sighed and stood up, "Professor Linnis and I will be out in the corridor," he replied gently.

Scorpius was quiet as Neville and Kaysar left the room, "Hagrid, what will happen if my mum and dad are killed?" he asked in a quiet voice as he looked over at Hagrid. "Am I gonna be abandoned?"

Even though he knew that Neville would never do that, Hagrid was at a loss for how to respond and silently reached into his rucksack, "Here, I brought you food from Hogsmeade," he said in a gentle voice as he handed Scorpius a small breakfast sandwich that Hannah had made especially for Scorpius.

Scorpius held the sandwich for a moment and then sighing, he slowly began to nibble away at it.

* * *

Even though he was slightly tired from traveling via the Floo Network, Percy gazed around the fully stocked joke shop with an expression of wonder on his face, "How on earth did you and Fred manage to put together a place like this?" he asked in a faint voice as he carefully moved out of the fireplace.

"Harry gave us his Triwizard winnings," George replied as he turned and saw that Percy was leaning very heavily on his cane for support and looking rather pale. "Are you sure you're really feeling up to this?"

Percy nodded and coughed, "Just got a little smoke in my lungs," he replied tiredly as he slowly stepped forward to get a better view of the joke shop. "Molly and Lucy have always liked books, but I don't…"

"I actually do sell a book in here, believe it or not," George replied in a semi-amused voice. "Not long after I married Angelina, I wrote a book about the minds behind the joke shop; about both Fred and I. It talks about how we grew up, started the shop, and everything..."

When Percy didn't speak, George waved his wand and a chair appeared, "Sit down there and I'll go get the book for you to look at," he said in a firm voice. "I might see if we have any other things…"

Letting out a tired sigh, Percy quietly sat in the chair and closed his eyes; a brief nap wouldn't hurt. He could hear George's footsteps moving around the shop and quite suddenly, there were small 'pops'.

"Oy you, don't move!" a sharp voice suddenly hissed in his ear as a wand touched his temple.

Percy trembled, but he didn't open his eyes to see who was ambushing him, "The Ministry had a feeling that people would be poking around here when it was quiet," a sharp voice hissed.

"OY!" George's angry voice suddenly filled the shop. "SEAMUS, GET YOUR WAND AWAY FROM PERCY!"

Wondering why on earth Seamus Finnegan would point a wand at him in a threatening manner, Percy swallowed hard and pulled out his wand with his left hand, "How do I know it's really him?!" he heard Seamus ask in a threatening voice. "The Ministry ordered a full sweep of Diagon Alley and I think I should bring this one in for questioning as a precaution."

"WHO ELSE WOULD I BRING IN HERE OTHER THAN MY FAMILY WHEN IT'S CLOSED?!" George's angry voice filled the entire shop as there was a loud BANG. "YOU GO BACK TO THE MINISTRY AND TELL THEM TO STAY OUT…!"

Percy heard footsteps and then swallowed hard, "Percy, it's all right, Seamus left after I blasted him with my wand," George's voice said. "Percy, I've got two copies here..."

Unfortunately, shock was quickly settling in and Percy let out a faint moan before toppling forward and convulsing violently several times before going completely still and unresponsive.

The door suddenly was thrown open, "Seamus Finnegan accused us of being Polyjuiced Death Eaters and just tried to blast us before he Apprated away," Charlie said in an anxious voice as he and Bill entered the store. "Bill and I were talking…"

"Oy, why is Percy here and on the floor?" Bill asked as he suddenly noticed Percy on the floor.

George scoffed, "I'll tell you later," he hissed angrily. "Help me get Percy upstairs for now."

* * *

"YOU IDIOT BOY!" Lucius roared as he paced back and forth in front of Seamus, who had been attacked at his country home and placed under the Imperius Curse for the sole purpose of causing serious harm to Percy Weasley. "I ASK YOU TO DO ONE THING AND YOU CAN'T EVEN DO IT QUIETLY! It was good that you stated you were from the Ministry, but then you fouled up!"

Seamus, who was still under the Curse, said nothing, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Lucius hissed as he flicked his wand at Seamus, smiling as a jet of green lit hit Seamus and sent him to the floor in a heap.

"This is what I get for kidnapping Gryffindors," Lucius hissed in a disgusted voice as he stormed out of the room and into another room where Daphne Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode, Marcus Flint, Theodore Nott, and Adrian Pucey were all gathered and dressed in heavy black cloaks.

Several kidnapped and tortured Muggleborns and other valuable witches and wizards, including Astoria, were shackled to the far wall and had been listening to bits and pieces of the discussions ever since they had been ambushed at their homes and taken prisoner.

Daphne smiled evilly when she saw Lucius, "Is the time at hand, Master?" she asked in a cunning voice.

"When we receive the signal," Lucius replied darkly. "Pansy will send a signal when the job is done."

Daphne nodded, "Is Narcissa still tending that idiot, Draco?" she asked haughtily with a sneer.

"There's no harm in allowing Narcissa out of that chair, as she can't get out of the Manor," Lucius replied smoothly as he walked around the small circle his followers stood in. "Now, we wait."

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LET GEORGE TAKE PERCY OFF TO DIAGON ALLEY?!" Ginny heard her mother's angry voice echo through the mansion as she and Harry came out of their bedroom.

Ginny looked at Harry worriedly, "Why would Percy want to go off to Diagon Alley?" she asked in a worried voice as they slowly walked down the hallway and down the stairs. "He's not well…"

The scene at the bottom of the stairs startled Harry and Ginny; Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were standing near the tree and while Mr. Weasley was looking nervous, Mrs. Weasley looked absolutely furious.

"Molly, I was out here talking with Severus and Percy and George came downstairs all ready to go," Arthur replied nervously. "I couldn't very well deprive Percy of his desire to get presents…"

Mrs. Weasley suddenly froze and turned to Harry and Ginny, "Hello, you two," she said nervously.

"We were thinking of taking Albus and James to St. Mungo's to visit Scorpius," Harry said in a slightly nervous voice, not wanting Mrs. Weasley to know that they had heard bits of the argument.

Mrs. Weasley frowned, "I know that Adeleina and Molly are also his friends, but Scorpius might be very overwhelmed if he has too many visitors at once," Harry explained quietly. "Ron's kept in touch with Neville and Neville said that too many visitors might stress Scorpius out too much…"

"Are you sure it's wise for you to travel publicly before Christmas, Mister Potter?" Severus, who had left Teddy working on some potions in the lab, asked as he came into the sitting room holding a rolled up copy of the Daily Prophet in hand. "I've read in the Prophet that there could be some trouble…"

Harry sighed, "I won't deprive Albus of knowing that his best friend will be all right," he replied softly.

"Perhaps take your Cloak with you just as a precaution," Severus replied tonelessly. "Excuse me."

As Severus left the room, Harry looked at Ginny, "Go and get Albus and James ready," he said in a gentle voice. "I'll wait here and we'll not take very long when we get to St. Mungo's; all right, Ginny?"

"All right," Ginny replied softly as she kissed Harry's cheek. "I'll have the boys get their cloaks."

When Ginny left the room, Harry sighed, "The paper reported that the prisoner transfer is supposed to be today, but it's not going to happen," he explained quietly to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "It's going to happen in January, after all the kids have gone back to school and both Ron and I will be involved."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley said nothing, however; they merely gave Harry frantic looks of deep concern.

* * *

'Rita' stood before Lucius looking rather nervous; she had arrived at the Ministry all ready to accompany the Aurors to Azkaban for the transfer of prisoners to Nurmenguard. However, she had been surprised when Minister Shacklebolt had stated that the transfer had been postponed until further notice.

"It's almost as if they had a feeling that we were going to hijack it," Pansy said as her 'Rita disguise' began to fade. "I cannot do any more than I have already done; I went through with my orders…"

Lucius snarled, "And you have failed!" he snapped as he strode away from her and faced the rest of the group that had gathered in the large room. "Everyone return to your current situations; due to unforeseen circumstances, I have no use for any of you for the time being. You are all dismissed."

Without waiting for the group to disembark, Lucius turned and stormed out of the room, not stopping until he reached Draco's old room. He threw open the door and saw Narcissa sitting in a chair beside the bed where Draco lay badly beaten and unconscious. Narcissa looked up at him, but said nothing.

"Consider this a Christmas present for you and Draco," Lucius hissed. "You will both live for now. Do nothing but remain in this room. If you will excuse me, I must take my REAL son on an errand."

Narcissa gave a nod and turned her attention back to watching Draco as Lucius left the room, slamming the door behind him. Letting out a quiet sob, Narcissa stroked Draco's hair with her shaking hand.

"I have a plan to get you out of here, Draco," Narcissa whispered tearfully. "It will just take time."

* * *

"…I've told Kingsley and he's going to shut down Diagon Alley for the next two days to make sure that nothing else like this is going to happen," Bill's voice spoke as a door opened and closed.

Percy suddenly heard a faint moan escape his lips, "George is just getting some stuff from downstairs and then I think it's best we take Percy to St. Mungo's just for a bit of a checkup from Healer Linnis," he heard Charlie say in an anxious voice. "I know Percy just wanted Christmas gifts for his girls, but…"

"Yeah," Percy replied groggily as he forced his eyes open, quickly realized that he was lying on a soft bed and that Bill and Charlie were hovering over him. "I asked George to bring me here to get some gifts…"

Bill looked genuinely shocked as Percy slowly sat up, "George was getting a book from downstairs and I sat in a chair he had conjured up to rest my eyes," Percy explained in an unsteady voice. "I don't…"

"George thinks Seamus was under the Imperius Curse, as do Bill and I," Charlie explained in a worried voice as he sat down on the bed next to Percy. "Before we go back to Professor Snape's, Bill, George, and I are going to take you to St. Mungo's for a bit of a look over; you went into a deep shock…"

Percy sighed and carefully massaged his forehead with his left hand, "I've got a bit of a headache," he said in a faint voice as he suddenly shuddered. "I thought Seamus was going to kill me for a…"

As tears filled his eyes, Percy looked down at the bed and was surprised when Charlie gently pulled him into a warm hug, "Charlie, Bill, Kingsley wants Percy to come to the Ministry and talk about what happened," George's voice filtered into the room. "I told him that Percy's in shock and can't…"

The mention of going to the Ministry for another round of questioning made Percy shudder, "Right, let's get out of here," Charlie said in an anxious voice as he gently hauled Percy to his feet and immediately noticed that Percy's eyes were strangely unfocused. "Hold on to me tight, Percy; we're Apprating."

* * *

LeighAnn sighed and quietly closed the door so that she wouldn't wake her now sleeping mother; the visit had been a quiet one, with her doing most of the talking because her mother couldn't talk.

Letting out a tired sigh, LeighAnn walked out into the foyer and was shocked to see Kaysar and Neville huddled in a corner, talking quietly. It was then that she remembered that Neville was looking after Scorpius Malfoy and that Scorpius Malfoy was currently a patient there. Perhaps she should visit him.

"…Oh hello, LeighAnn," Kaysar said, suddenly noticing his sister-in-law standing in the lobby.

Neville turned and smiled at the friend he had made in third year at Professor Lupin's request, "I was thinking of visiting Scorpius before heading home," LeighAnn stated in a gentle voice. "How is he?"

"Hagrid's visiting him, so I think-," Kaysar said, suddenly stopping as Hagrid came out of the small room.

Hagrid sighed, "Scorpius got tired, so I told him to rest," he explained in a somber voice. "I did get him to eat about half a sandwich that Mrs. Longbottom made him and he asked if he could help me at school…"

"Did Scorpius ask about Astoria or Draco at all?" Kaysar asked in a low voice. "Because if he did…"

Neville shook his head, "No, I think he wants to, but he's afraid of the answer," he replied somberly.

"It's good for Scorpius to sleep," Kaysar spoke up in a calmer voice. "He shouldn't be alone, however."

Neville nodded, "I wasn't planning on leaving," he replied softly. "I Flooed Hannah last night and we discussed having a bit of a Christmas dinner here tomorrow so that Scorpius wouldn't be alone, but Alison's still in a funk; she thinks very badly of Scorpius. We'll see how tomorrow plays out, I guess."

"Perhaps anyone else who wants to visit Scorpius would be better off coming tomorrow," Kaysar said in a professional voice, concerned that too many visitors would be trouble. "I don't think…"

Suddenly, there was a faint cough as Bill and George came out of the fireplace that was in the waiting room for easier travel to and from the hospital. A moment later, Charlie came out of the fireplace with his arm around a very pale Percy, who was trembling violently as if he had just been massively sick.

"Seamus Finnegan attacked Percy at my shop!" George snapped before anyone could speak. "He was probably under the Imperius Curse and broke in when I was getting something for Percy to see. Percy fell on the floor and went into some sort of violent convulsions..."

At the mention of Seamus attacking Percy while under the Imperius Curse, LeighAnn quietly slipped off down the hallway and vanished into the ladies' toilets for a moment of privacy to reflect on the past.

Neville paled, but said nothing as Kaysar moved over to Percy, "Percy, can you hear me?" Kaysar asked, noting how pale and out of it Percy seemed, especially after having what George was describing as a seizure. "Percy, I want you to give me some sort of response…"

When Percy didn't reply, Kaysar frowned at Bill and Charlie, "Get Percy into that room over there and on to the bed," he said in a commanding voice as he pointed to an unoccupied patient room. "I'll just…"

"No," Percy spoke in a whispery voice, dreading another day in the hospital. "I just want to go back…"

Kaysar looked concerned, but Percy let out a deep sigh, "I'm really tired and just need a sleep," Percy said in a resigned voice as he leaned against Charlie for support. "I don't want to stay in hospital…"

"All right, Perce, we'll go," Charlie said in a soothing voice, hoping to get his brother to calm down.

Neville sighed, "Hagrid, would you mind going to Hogsmeade and making sure Hannah, Alison, and Frank are all right on your way back to the castle?" he asked, suddenly worried about his family.

"Of course," Hagrid replied, seeing that it was time to get going. "Happy Christmas to all of yeh."

As Hagrid left, Neville quietly slipped back into Scorpius's hospital room and Kaysar turned his attention to Percy, "Your Mum will have a right fit if you don't let me look at you," he said in a gentle voice, hoping that gentle guilt would push Percy to get looked at. "A seizure isn't something to really mess around with, you know. Molly and Lucy will freak out at…"

"Fine," Percy replied in a defeated voice. "Charlie, can you help me in there and help me sit down?"

Charlie nodded and silently led Percy into the patient room. Kaysar sighed and hurried in after them, well aware that Bill and George were at his heels. Percy slowly pulled away from Charlie and sank down on to the rickety bed with a sigh, too exhausted to even say anything. Kaysar sighed and quickly drew his wand, ready to work as a Healer.

* * *

For Christmas Eve, the Three Broomsticks was rather quiet; Hannah was behind the bar watching Frank, who was seated at a table near the fireplace tending a small garden plant that he was going to give his father for Christmas. The door suddenly opened and a peaky looking Slughorn came into the pub with a young boy in a large cloak and a Slytherin uniform trailing behind him. Hannah gave them both a smile.

"Afternoon, Mrs. Longbottom!" Slughorn said in a cheerful voice. "I'm just helping a family friend of mine with some shopping he's got to do for his parents and I thought we'd stop in for lunch!"

Hannah smiled, "I've got some soup cooking in my cauldron back here," she replied cheerfully. "How are you doing, Professor Slughorn?" she asked in a gentle voice as she grabbed two bowls off the rack and filled them up with some warm soup. "I don't believe I know your friend, Professor; who is he?"

"My name is Adrian Carrow, ma'am," Adrian replied as he looked up at her with a forced smile.

Hannah nodded and Adrian quickly looked at Professor Slughorn, "Sir, my parents will worry if I'm not back within the timeframe you promised," he said in a worried voice. "May we take the soup with us?"

"Of course we may, dear boy!" Slughorn replied cheerfully. "Mrs. Longbottom, if you please…"

Figuring that Slughorn and Adrian were on their way to a family function, Hannah quickly waved her wand and put the soup into travel containers, "Thank you," Slughorn said in a cheerful voice as he took out a small sack filled with coins and set it on the bar. "This should be enough; Happy Christmas."

Hannah's eyes widened as Slughorn picked up the containers and left with Adrian in tow. She picked up the sack and quickly hid it under the bar to show Neville later, after Frank had gone to bed that night.

"Mummy, come and look at the plant!" Frank crowed in an excited voice. "Daddy will love it!"

As Hannah hurried over to Frank, she failed to notice Slughorn and Adrian walk off of the village path and into a grove of trees that was just below a large cliff.

* * *

There was a loud 'POP' as Slughorn and Adrian Apprated into a small cave just outside of Hogsmeade that towered menacingly over the small village. Slughorn grinned menacingly as he gazed down at an unconscious form that was covered by a grass colored cloak.

Suddenly, Slughorn's face began to fade into that of Lucius Malfoy, "Excellent thinking, Adrian," Lucius hissed, realizing that had Adrian not got them out of the pub when they had left, the Polyjuice Potion would have worn off and they would have been in trouble. "The pub seems relatively unguarded…"

"You should see Scorpius at school, Father," Adrian hissed as he glared down at the body. "He's such a little weakling and is always hanging around Professor Longbottom, the Weasleys, or the Potters…"

Lucius scoffed, "I do not care about Scorpius, nor do I care about Draco," he hissed menacingly, suddenly becoming quiet as Hagrid came into view. "Now is not the time to focus on them."

"Alison, maybe some time in the garden will do you good," an upset voice spoke as the door to the pub opened and a small girl dressed in Gryffindor robes walked outside and into a small garden that was in a fence on the side of the pub. Hagrid waved to Alison and then entered the pub, closing the door.

Adrian's eyes widened, "That's Professor Longbottom's daughter, Alison," he explained in a whispered voice as he removed the grass colored cloak, revealing an unconscious Slughorn on the cave floor.

"Hmm," Lucius replied in an intrigued voice, a plan suddenly forming in his mind. "Adrian, come."

Adrian nodded, "This old fool will wake up back in his home with no memory of what has transpired today," Lucius stated as he took Adrian's hand. "You have done well; now it is time to go home."

"Yes Father," Adrian replied softly. "The holidays will be very different, though, with Mother gone…"

Lucius was quiet for a moment, "It is an injustice that you lost your mother as you did and I will ensure that justice will be served on that," he replied in a determined voice. "Now, Adrian, it is time to leave."

Swallowing hard, Adrian remained silent and deep in thought as he Apprated away with his father.

* * *

_**Please read and review!** _


	30. A Day of Understanding and Honesty

The sound of James, Adeleina, Molly, and Fred whooping with excitement as they flew around the warded yard filled Severus's ears as he walked towards the edge of the yard and ducked behind a grove of aged trees. He moved through the grove and saw a tired looking LeighAnn outside of the wards.

Noting the forlorn expression on her face, Severus silently lifted the ward just enough for LeighAnn to get into the yard and quickly lowered it so that nobody else could get in, "How was your visit with your mother?" he asked quietly, not wanting to be overheard. "I take it she still cannot speak at all?"

"The visit was fine," LeighAnn replied, still deeply troubled by hearing that an Imperiused Seamus Finnegan had tried to attack Percy in Diagon Alley. "I'm just tired from the visit and need a rest…"

Severus narrowed his eyes and said nothing; a moment later, LeighAnn found herself and her father in her father's very private office that was closed to all but blood members of the Snape family unless her father invited others inside. There were two desks; one in the middle of the room in front of several large bookshelves containing special books and the other desk was smaller and in the corner.

"Go sit at the corner desk and write out what's happened on the parchment since you find yourself unable to verbalize the truth," Severus stated in a firm voice as he sat down behind his desk. "I am not angry with you, but I do expect honesty. When you are done, I hope you will take it easy tonight."

Nodding, LeighAnn sighed and walked over to the desk that she and her sister had often sat at growing up when they were unable to verbalize thoughts or problems. She silently sat down, picked up the family quill, and began to write out her experience at St. Mungo's, silently hoping that the Weasley and Potter families would forgive her for her past and not telling them the entire truth about herself.

As LeighAnn wrote, Severus took out his wand and waved it; almost immediately, a doe Patronus flew out of his wand and quickly vanished from the office. LeighAnn said nothing and continued to write.

* * *

" _Your mother is going to go mad when she hears what happened."_

" _Arthur, he's all right; I assure you. Why don't we just step outside of the room for a moment?"_

Footsteps and movement of the door filled Percy's ears and he shuddered when a warm hand gently touched his face, "George, did Mum or any of you bother to notice how pasty white and skinny Percy's gotten?" Bill's voice spoke in a sharp tone. "Charlie, if you hadn't been so busy pursuing LeighAnn…"

"Come off it, Bill," Charlie's irritated voice spoke up. "LeighAnn and Percy have a bit of a thing…"

There was a loud slapping sound, "Stop it, both of you!" George's voice snapped. "Settle down."

Percy moaned and suddenly opened his eyes, "Charlie, go wait in the hall with Dad," Bill snapped, giving Charlie a shove away from the bed, seeing how out of it and groggy Percy still looked despite resting.

"Dad's here?" Percy asked in a groggy voice, suddenly realizing that he was lying on the hospital bed.

Bill nodded as the door slammed, "Apparently, Professor Snape sent a Patronus message to Dad that told him to come to St. Mungo's," he explained softly. "When Dad got here, George told him…"

Percy sighed tiredly, but didn't make any effort to get up and was very surprised when Bill sat on the edge of the bed and offered him a large mug of hot chocolate, "Healer Linnis told me that when you woke up, I was supposed to make you drink all of this," Bill explained in a gentle voice. "You had a bit of a seizure at the shop."

"Can you help me drink whatever is in the mug?" Percy asked quietly, ready to fall back asleep. "I don't think I can move…"

George quickly moved closer and, gently grabbing hold of Percy, he helped him to sit up for just a few moments. As Percy lay back, he was surprised to feel several more pillows under his very thin body; he was now in a semi-sitting position and could see Bill, George, the closed door, and a satchel…

"Did you get the books?" Percy asked in a faint voice, suddenly remembering about the history book.

George nodded, "Yeah," he replied gently. "You best calm down or Dad's gonna have a fit too."

Percy went very quiet and remained so as Bill fed him the entire mug of hot chocolate. He then sighed and closed his eyes again; even with the hot chocolate, he felt tired, shaky, and horrified with himself.

"Percy?"

Even though he was very tired, Percy forced his eyes open, "Dad?" he asked in a groggy voice, seeing that his father had come back into the room and that Kaysar was gone. "I'm really sorry about…"

"Percy, none of this is your fault," Arthur replied in a concerned voice. "Healer Linnis says you can leave anytime you wish and that you're supposed to take it easy. Professor Snape also wants to talk to you."

Nodding, Percy forced himself to get up off the bed and he was relieved when both his father and Bill grabbed hold of his frail body to keep him upright, "Let's take the Floo back," he heard his father say as he was led from the hospital room. "George, when we get there, tell Severus to make a potion…"

"Mum is going to want to fuss over him," George said as they reached the fireplace. "You just watch…"

Arthur sighed, but kept quiet as George grabbed some Floo Powder out of a bin on the floor and threw it into the fire. As he, Bill, and George helped Percy Floo out of the hospital, nobody noticed that Kaysar had been watching them from a distance with a concerned expression on his face. Charlie had Apprated out not long before, most likely to go back to Snape Mansion. However, was anywhere really safe?

* * *

"What do you mean we can't go visit Scorpius today?" Albus asked in an upset voice as he looked at Harry and Ginny, both of whom were sitting on the stairwell. "I had his presents all ready for him."

Harry sighed; he had been told by Professor Snape's Patronus that none of them were to go near St. Mungo's that day because of trouble in Diagon Alley, "I promise that tomorrow we'll talk again about going to visit Scorpius," Harry said in a somber voice. "For now, maybe you should go flying…"

There was a faint cough and Mr. Weasley and Bill suddenly came out of the fireplace with a very pale looking Percy between them, "Uncle Percy?" Albus asked in a concerned voice. "Dad, is he sick?"

"I just need a bit of a nap," Percy spoke softly, not noticing the tree and presents as he pulled away from his father and Bill and moved over to the couch. "I just want to be down here where it's open and safe."

Arthur nodded and silently watched as Percy sat on the couch and promptly lay back, "Oh no, I promised to read Molly and Lucy a story," Percy said in a tired voice. "Where are my daughters, anyway?"

"Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione are outside watching James, Fred, Adeleina, and Molly fly around the yard," Albus spoke up anxiously. "I was in the kitchen with Lucy, Rose Hugo, Lily, Teddy, and Michael working on Christmas presents, but I finished all of mine; I kinda want to go flying now…"

Harry smiled, "If you want to go flying, you can, but don't go past the wards," he replied gently.

As Albus ran off to grab his broom from the temporary storage room, Arthur waved his wand at the couch and two pillows appeared under Percy's head and a blanket appeared over Percy's frail body.

"What happened in Diagon Alley?" Harry asked worriedly as he stood and walked into the living room.

Percy shook his head and gripped the blanket in his pale fingers, "Harry, I'll talk to you, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny about it in private later," Arthur spoke up firmly, having been told of Percy's seizure at the shop by George. "George, help Percy lie down right now; Bill, go tell your mother that we must speak."

"C'mon Perce, have a lie down," George said in a gentle voice, smiling somberly as Percy lay down on the couch and rested his head on the pillow. "Let me take your shoes off, okay? You'll be more comfy."

Muttering a quiet 'thank you', Percy promptly closed his eyes, "George, keep an eye on him, all right?" Arthur asked in a concerned voice. "Bill, while you're in the kitchen, tell the children to be quiet…"

"What on earth is going on in here?" Severus, who had left LeighAnn alone in his office so that she could express all of her thoughts on paper privately, asked as he saw the crowd in the living room and Percy sound asleep on the couch. "Arthur, I see you got my Patronus; was something amiss at St. Mungo's?"

Arthur nodded, but was silent as Bill speedwalked off into the kitchen, "Percy was accosted at the joke shop and he had a seizure after a wand was pointed at him by Seamus Finnegan," George explained anxiously as he tore off Percy's shoes and set them on the floor beside the couch. "Seamus didn't actually attack him, but the shock was enough to cause this; I think the mere memory of it…"

"I need to talk to Ron, Ginny, and Hermione," Harry said in a grave voice. "Ginny, let's go outside."

As Harry and Ginny hurried outside, Severus walked over to the couch, "Why didn't Healer Linnis admit Percy to St. Mungo's for observation?" he asked, glaring at Arthur and George. "Even though I am not a medical expert, I do know that when Muggles have seizures, they are often hospitalized for observation."

"Severus, Kaysar insisted that I talk to you in private about that," Arthur spoke up nervously.

For a moment, Severus looked both concerned and exceptionally angry at being bossed about in his own home, but then he nodded and quickly composed himself, "I am sure Kaysar has his reasons," he finally said in a tone that warned George not to say anything. "I will Floo him later this evening and ask…"

"For now, I think the best thing to do would be to spend the rest of the day doing quiet activities," Arthur spoke up in a firmer voice. "Everyone seems preoccupied with activities already, seeing that it's Christmas Eve afternoon. We should have a quiet meal tonight and everyone can turn in early."

Severus nodded but took out his wand, "I insist on moving Percy to the bed in my lab where he can be away from prying eyes until he is feeling better," he stated firmly, not wanting Percy to be the subject of family gossip or ridicule. "I can also make sure he gets any potions he may need upon waking up again."

Before Arthur or George could reply, Severus waved his wand and Percy vanished from the cough along with the pillow and blanket, "Arthur, I trust you will be responsible when deciding who visits Percy and when such visits are appropriate?" Severus asked in a sharp voice. "He is your son, after all."

Muttering something about 'Muggle cabin fever', George quickly hurried off into the lab to sit with Percy while his father and Severus talked, "LeighAnn is in my office, so let us go to my upstairs study and talk about what Kaysar told you," Severus stated in a firm voice. "I wish to know what is concerning him."

Nodding, Arthur followed Severus up the stairs for a discussion that would most likely take a while.

* * *

A moment later, Mrs. Weasley and Bill came out of the kitchen. Bill had gone into the kitchen and had whispered in her ear all that had happened in Diagon Alley and Mrs. Weasley had immediately insisted on talking in private even though Michael would soon need someone to put him down for a nap.

"After the holidays, I'm going to be talking with your father and Severus about warding the Burrow so we can take Percy and Lucy back there," Mrs. Weasley said in a soft voice, gazing at the living room that was now empty except for the large, heavily decorated tree that had an assortment of gifts under it.

Bill nodded and frowned when he heard soft talking coming from Professor Snape's private lab. He silently moved over to the door, found it slightly ajar, and quietly pushed it open all the way.

Percy was lying in bed asleep with blankets covering him up to his neck and his jumper and shoes were on the bedside table while George was sitting in a nearby chair, "Hi Mum," George spoke quietly without looking up from Percy's sleeping form. "I took his jumper off him cause he'd be too warm."

"He'll get a new one tomorrow morning anyway," Mrs. Weasley replied softy, taking no notice of the fully stocked cupboard, many cauldrons, and work stations as she walked over to Percy's bedside. "I can stay for a bit, George, if you and Bill need a bit of a break; Michael needs to go down for a nap soon…"

Bill nodded, "I can put Michael down for a nap if LeighAnn is still busy," he gently offered. "I've had plenty of practice helping Fleur with Victoire, Domi, and Louis; they're around here somewhere…"

"I think Victoire's been trying to talk to Teddy, but he doesn't want to get back into a relationship so fast," George spoke up softly, having seen several instances in the last few days where Victoire would try to talk to Teddy, but Teddy would only make polite talk until he used a diversion to get away from her.

Suddenly, Percy let out a groggy moan, but didn't wake up. Mrs. Weasley quickly sat on the edge of the bed and gently stroked Percy's cheek to calm him. Percy immediately relaxed and sighed sleepily.

"I'll go take care of Michael," Bill whispered softly right before he left the room to collect himself.

As he watched their mother gently stroke Percy's cheek, George was floored; he didn't expect Percy to become so sick from all the recent events.

* * *

It was well after dinner when Mr. Weasley gathered Bill, Charlie, George, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Angelina, and Fleur into the living room after ensuring that all the children were upstairs and occupied with pleasant, but very quiet Christmas Eve activities. Mrs. Weasley was still sitting with Percy and he hadn't woken for the rest of the day, which was apparently normal for people who had seizures.

"Dad, where's Mum?" Ron asked in a concerned voice. "If this is a family meeting for adults…"

Mr. Weasley sighed, "You might as well hear it from me before it comes out in the Daily Prophet," he replied in a somber voice. "George and Percy went to Diagon Alley today and something happened…"

"Seamus Finnegan broke into the shop and claimed that he was helping the Ministry check the shops in Diagon Alley," George spoke up nervously. "Seamus put a wand at Percy's temple and threatened to take him in for questioning. Anyway, I blasted Seamus from the shop and Percy fell to the floor."

There was a pause and George suddenly swallowed hard, "Percy convulsed for a bit right before Bill and Charlie came in and said that Seamus was gone," he continued softly. "Bill, Charlie, and I took him to St. Mungo's and Kaysar had him rest a bit. Before we left, Kaysar made Percy have some hot chocolate."

"Is that why you wouldn't let Molly or Lucy see Percy at dinnertime when they asked?" Hermione, who had spent the day outside with Ron watching some of the children fly around the yard, asked worriedly.

Mr. Weasley nodded, "Severus thought it best that Percy have a place to rest away from prying eyes," he explained in a somber voice. "Your mother is sitting with Percy in Professor Snape's private lab.

"Do you think we might be able to visit Percy while he's resting, Dad?" Ron asked in an anxious voice.

Mr. Weasley was quiet for a very long time and then he slowly nodded, "If you all do it one at a time and not for very long at a time," he replied firmly. "Also, none of the children can visit him tonight…"

"If Percy's sleeping, should we leave the room?" Ginny asked, very unfamiliar with seizures.

Harry shook his head, "Even if a person whose had a seizure isn't awake, they may still be aware of what's going on around them," he explained in a quiet voice. "We could always talk to him…"

Swallowing hard, Harry went quiet and sighed, not wanting to elaborate on how he knew about the nature of seizures, as it would include talking about abuse he had suffered at the hands of his uncle and cousin many years ago, "Anyway, if any of the kids come down from their little celebration and ask about Percy, just do like I did and tell them that he's overtired; Molly and Lucy seemed to believe that."

"Why would Seamus attack Percy?" Ron spoke up nervously. "Seamus was a Gryffindor, he wouldn't…"

Charlie sighed, "Anyone under the Imperius Curse would do anything that their captor told them to even if it was against their own personal moral code," he explained somberly. "I suspect that Seamus was somehow captured and placed under the Imperius…"

"When you all take your turn visiting Percy, don't mention anything about what happened today," Mr. Weasley cut in anxiously. "It'll be hard enough for him to recover from this, but he'll get worse if any of you mention anything about what happened. Severus is working in the lab, so everything's all right…"

Harry sighed, "I think we should turn in," he said, overwhelmed by hearing all the events of that day.

"I'll go check on the kids upstairs if you want to sit with your brother," Hermione said in a soft voice.

Ron nodded, but frowned, "If Snape and Mum are in with Percy and the kids are all upstairs, where are Amythest, LeighAnn, Teddy, and Kaysar?" he asked softly, suddenly concerned about Snape's family.

"Teddy and Victoire are in the kitchen talking," Angelina spoke up softly. "Teddy wanted to see her…"

Mr. Weasley sighed, "Kaysar's still at the hospital and Amythest most likely went to see him after she kissed Adeleina good night and left her with the other children," I'm not sure where LeighAnn is…"

"Most likely with Michael," Charlie snapped bitterly. "She only seems to care about her little one…"

Ginny glared at Charlie, "You're just mad because she's not snogging you," she hissed softly.

Charlie scoffed, but didn't offer a reply. Instead, he walked off and immediately climbed the stairs.

* * *

"Kaysar?"

Letting out a weary sigh, Kaysar looked up from the book he was reading and was surprised to see Amythest, who was wearing boots, a long green skirt, and a sweater, step out of the fireplace holding a bag and walk over to the small row of chairs where he had been sitting keeping watch over things.

"Dinner was hours ago and I brought you leftovers," Amythest explained gently. "It's nearly midnight and everyone's in bed; my father asked where you were, but I told him you were working late. Why?"

Kaysar sighed as he stood up and tucked his book inside his robes, "A lot of the Healers wanted to go home to their families for the night in light of what happened this morning at Diagon Alley, but several of us also decided to stay," he explained gently as he embraced his wife. "Neville's also still here; he's scared that Scorpius will have nightmares if left alone for too long. I put my presents under the tree…"

"Are you staying because my Mum?" Amythest asked softly, seeing right through his story.

Kaysar nodded, "That and to protect any patients, like Scorpius, from anything that could happen tonight," he replied in a very serious tone as he led Amythest over to the fireplace. "How come you're really here, anyway? Adeleina must have wondered where you were going and wanted to come."

"Since it's Christmas Eve, I let Adeleina share a room with Albus, James, Fred, Rose, Hugo, Molly, and Lily," Amythest said in a cheerful voice. "Hermione made Dominique and Louis sit in with them."

Kaysar nodded, "Do you get tomorrow off at least?" Amythest asked softly. "Can you just hold me?"

Smiling, Kaysar sighed, gently put his arms around Amythest, and they stood together in silence.

* * *

Even though a steaming mug of liquid was in front of her, Victoire quietly waited until Teddy had filled his own mug and was sitting in the chair next to her. She was anxious to hear what he was going to say after making quite the effort to avoid her during their entire stay under Professor Snape's roof.

"I've been trying to think of the best way to handle this and I've also talked with Harry a lot," Teddy spoke in a calm, yet very quiet voice as he looked at Victoire. "Some stuff happened in my seventh year before and while we were in the beginning stages of our relationship that almost destroyed me."

Victoire's eyes widened, but she said nothing and instead gripped her mug tightly, "Now, I don't want to talk about what happened, as I'm not ready to do that just yet," Teddy said in a soft voice as he looked at the table. "I just want to see if you'd be all right if I just wanted us to be good friends for now…"

Shock filled Victoire and her eyes narrowed in confusion at Teddy's words, "Why would you want to break up with me?" she asked, her voice sounding more English than French. "If you've had trouble, you should want support and love; you shouldn't cut yourself off from people, Teddy. It's not healthy…"

"I just need time," Teddy spoke quietly, fully intending on sharing the other two memories with Professor Snape and anyone else who wanted to see them after Christmas was done. "Please…"

Victoire scowled and, dropping the mug, she stood up, "I understand perfectly," she replied in an angry voice as she moved towards the door. "I would have thought with your grandmother being killed in Diagon Alley, you would have wanted to be less selfish with your feelings. Anyway, goodbye."

As Victoire left the room, Teddy groaned, stood up, and walked over to a small cupboard he knew contained several bottles of Butterbeer, Firewhisky, and several types of Muggle liquor. He had never been one to drink, but he suddenly felt as if his head and heart were about to explode from pain.

"I only promised Professor Snape I wouldn't hurt my wrists or use Crucio on myself," Teddy muttered as he opened the cupboard and took out a dusty bottle of Firewhisky. "I just need to take the edge off…"

As he popped open the bottle and began to drink, Teddy reached into his robes, took his wand out, and set it on the counter so that nobody would think he was trying to kill himself again. It didn't take long to finish off the bottle, as Firewhisky bottles were quite small and it didn't take him long to finish the rest of the stock of them that were in the cupboard. The pain inside of him, unfortunately, was still there.

Trembling violently, Teddy took a large bottle of crimson liquid from the cupboard and stared at it for a moment before unscrewing the lid. He was feeling every bit of the pain inflicted upon him by Lucius and the other Death Eaters now and even sleep wouldn't help him, as the Firewhisky had done nothing.

A clock chimed somewhere in the house, but Teddy ignored it as he put the open bottle to his lips and promptly winced as the foul tasting liquid began coursing into his body. Muggle liquor did taste rather foul, he thought to himself as he finished off the bottle and set it down on the kitchen floor.

Teddy's hands suddenly trembled and he suddenly felt pain in his chest, as if he was being tortured by Lucius with the Cruciatus Curse again, "I c-can't breathe," he whispered, letting the open bottle slip through his fingers as his body suddenly went numb. "I-I can't b-breathe…I have to f-fight it…"

The kitchen door suddenly opened and Severus, who was going to have a bit of nightcap before turning in for the night, froze at the sight of Teddy on the floor and surrounded by liquor bottles, "P-Professor S-Snape," Teddy whispered in an anxious voice. "I-I can hear Lucius in my head; I-I'm selfish and useless…"

Severus raised an eyebrow, as Teddy was talking as if he were sober despite downing six bottles of Firewhisky and half a bottle of Muggle liquor, "AH!" Teddy whimpered as he suddenly placed a hand on his chest as if someone had hit him. "Professor Snape, please make it stop…I can't take this pain."

Wondering if Lucius had some sort of hold on Teddy through magic, Severus moved closer to Teddy and whipped out his wand, "…I just need a bit of tea," Kaysar's voice filtered into the kitchen as the door suddenly opened and Kaysar and Amythest came into the kitchen. "Severus, Teddy, what's wrong?"

"NO!" Teddy yelled anxiously as he gagged and lurched forward as if he were going to be violently ill.

Severus swore, kicked the bottles aside, and got on the floor, "Amythest, put a silencing charm on the kitchen and then go check to make sure everyone is still sleeping," he hissed anxiously. "Go."

Nodding, Amythest silently waved her wand and hurried from the room, "I just got another Healer to relieve me so I could come home and get a few hours sleep," Kaysar hissed angrily as Teddy began to throw up and wince. "There's not much I can do for him here, Severus. Help me get him into the lab."

Severus nodded and swiftly scooped Teddy up into his arms, "It would be too much of a risk to move him to St. Mungo's tonight, as your life would be in danger if people saw you," Kaysar explained in an anxious voice, pointedly ignoring the mess on the floor. "He needs the hospital rather badly…"

"We shall take Mister Lupin to St. Mungo's if that's what is needed to help him," Severus spoke coolly, cutting Kaysar off in mid-sentence. "Do you honestly think I care about myself if the life of another under my care is at risk, Kaysar? Mister Lupin has been through quite enough agony in the last year…"

Kaysar nodded and swallowed hard, "The Spell Damage Ward might be the best place for him," he said, following quickly behind Severus as Severus carried Teddy over to the fireplace. "Mister Lupin, breathe."

"I-It's like he doesn't want me to," Teddy whispered, shivering madly from whatever was happening.

His eyes wide, Kaysar reached into the jar and pulled out some Floo Powder, "Amythest, I will contact you with a list of what Mister Lupin will need once he is medically stable," Severus stated, gazing at Amythest as the flames turned green. "For now, go to bed and rest; I know how to reach you."

Amythest was silent as Severus stepped into the fire, "St. Mungo's, Fourth Floor back storeroom fireplace!" he shouted in an angry voice right before he vanished in the flames. "Hurry up, Kaysar!"

Nodding, Kaysar grabbed some Floo Powder and threw it in, "See you," he whispered as he stepped into the flames, "St. Mungo's, Fourth Floor back storeroom fireplace! Love you, my darling Amythest."

"Love you," Amythest whispered as Kaysar vanished in the flames to yet again serve as a Healer.

* * *

Footsteps descending the stairs filtered into Percy's ears and caused him to open his eyes. The first thing he saw was Ron sitting on the floor beside the bed with his head against the wall and his eyes closed.

A brief wave of dizziness caused Percy to sigh and close his eyes to relax just as a door opened, "Ron, I've come to spell you off so you can get some breakfast before the children come down to open presents," he heard his mother say in a cheerful voice. "I also brought yours and Percy's jumpers…"

Percy sighed again as the dizziness faded and he opened his eyes, only to find everything blurry, "Mum?" he asked in a quiet voice, surprised by how faint his voice sounded. "My glasses…"

Mrs. Weasley made a shocked noise and Percy closed his eyes again to relax. He suddenly felt something being placed on his face and a warm hand brush against it. Percy sighed and then opened his eyes again.

"There we go, dear," Mrs. Weasley said in a gentle voice as she set down a package at the side of his bed and smiled at him. "I wasn't expecting you to wake up until later, but I brought your jumper for you."

Percy looked down at the package and clumsily tugged at the wrapping with his fingers for several minutes before letting his hand go limp, "Oh, let me unwrap it for you," Mrs. Weasley said in a gentle voice as she picked up the package and quickly removed the paper, revealing a scarlet jumper with a gold 'P' on the front of it. "Would you like some help putting your new jumper on, dear?"

Swallowing hard, Percy forced himself into an upright position and immediately felt dizzy, but hid it as his mother put the jumper on him over the plain t-shirt he was wearing. He then sank back down and Mrs. Weasley immediately knew that Percy, although awake, was still feeling the effects of the seizure.

"Mum, what time is it?" Ron's groggy voice suddenly asked. "Is it morning already?"

Percy was quiet as Ron sat up and looked up at Mrs. Weasley, "Yes, it's early in the morning," she replied gently as she looked down at Percy. "Percy decided to wake up early this morning too."

"Hey Perce, how are you feeling?" Ron asked softly even though he could see that Percy looked tired and was very pale. Percy didn't reply and Ron didn't react, as he had been told what to expect.

Mrs. Weasley clicked her tongue, "Ron, go to Professor Snape's kitchen and see if Chommer can get Percy something to eat and drink," she said gently, seeing that Percy seemed rather disoriented.

Ron nodded and quickly left the lab, "Mum, where am I?" Percy asked in a faint voice. "I feel…"

"You're in the bed that's in Professor Snape's lab," Mrs. Weasley gently explained. "It's perfectly normal if you're feeling tired and a little dizzy; you've been in a deep sleep since yesterday afternoon."

The sound of doors opening suddenly filled the mansion, "IT'S CHRISTMAS!" James's excited voice filled the entire house, followed by a flurry of loud, excited chatter. Suddenly, everything went quiet.

"I'm guessing your father is upstairs telling the children not to make so much noise," Mrs. Weasley said in a gentle voice as she sat on the edge of the bed. "If you'd like, Percy, you can go back to sleep."

Percy sighed, "I'm so tired, but I want to watch Molly and Lucy open their gifts," he said in a faint voice as he forced himself to sit up and promptly placed a hand on his forehead. "I just keep feeling dizzy."

"Just lie back down and once your father comes downstairs, we'll figure something out," Mrs. Weasley gently replied just as Ron came into the room carrying a large mug of steaming liquid. "Ah, Ron…"

Ron sighed as he brought the mug over to the bed, "Chommer's cooking breakfast for everyone," he explained as he handed the mug to Mrs. Weasley. "He said that Professor Snape's not here; that he and Kaysar took Teddy off to St. Mungo's through the Floo last night. Apparently, Teddy became ill…"

"Ron, perhaps you'd better go let Harry know straight away," Mrs. Weasley replied as she put the mug to Percy's lips and helped him to drink from the mug. "Teddy's his godson and he should know."

Ron nodded and quickly left the room, "…Dad, Percy's awake, but he's really tired," Percy and Mrs. Weasley heard Ron say in a worried voice. "He wants to watch Molly and Lucy open their gifts…"

"Mum, I need to lie down," Percy said in a tired voice. "The tea helped, but I'm just so weak…"

Mrs. Weasley nodded and helped Percy lie back down just as the door opened and Mr. Weasley came into the room, "Percy, I was wondering if you'd object to some company even though it's early?" he asked in a gentle voice. "Molly and Lucy just came down and they know that you're at least ill…"

"I can't get up to watch them open their presents, Dad," Percy replied softly. "I can't even sit up."

Mr. Weasley was quiet and somber looking for a moment and then smiled as Molly and Lucy came into the bedroom wearing oversized pajamas and carrying a large badly wrapped package, "Daddy, Molly and I bought you something cool in Diagon Alley," Lucy said in a gentle voice as they walked over to the bed and set the package down. "It took all the money we got helping Uncle George, but…"

"Oh, girls, this is lovely," Percy replied tiredly as he touched the package. "Come and give me a hug."

Molly and Lucy quickly climbed on the bed and each gave Percy a gentle hug before getting off, "I don't have a lot of strength right now because I'm ill, so can you open my present for me, girls?" he asked in a soft voice, well aware that both of his parents were watching the scene with pride. "I love you both."

Encouraged by their father's gentle words, Molly and Lucy quickly unwrapped the package and showed the red suit to Percy, "It matches your hair, Daddy," Molly said in an eager voice. "Do you like it?"

"It…it's nice, Molly," Percy replied, full of shock that Molly and Lucy spent all their money on him.

Lucy sighed and looked at Percy, "Dad, are you really quiet today because you're sad about Mummy?" she asked in a quiet voice, seeing sadness in her father's eyes. "It's weird having Christmas…"

"Without your mother, I know," Percy whispered softly, gently patting Lucy and Molly's hands. "I want you both to know that you still have your father; I'm going to do my best to be a good parent…"

Molly quickly hugged Percy, "Happy Christmas, Daddy," she spoke gently. "Love you loads."

"H-Happy Christmas, my girls," Percy whispered, taken aback when Lucy joined in on the hug.

There was silence when Molly and Lucy pulled away, "I'm sorry I won't be able to see you girls open your gifts, but I'm not feeling well this morning," Percy whispered. "I want you two to have fun…"

"Right now, let's go see if Chommer's done with breakfast," Mrs. Weasley said, hurrying over to the bed because she could see that Percy was starting to look overwhelmed. "Come on, Molly and Lucy."

Percy sighed tiredly as Mrs. Weasley escorted Molly and Lucy from the room, "All I want to do is go back to sleep," Percy said in a tired voice as he looked up at his father. "I'm not supposed to be sick now…"

"You've been through some terrible agony, son," Arthur gently, cutting him off as he sat on the bed and gently patted Percy's cheek. "I'm surprised that you're doing as well as you are, considering everything."

As his father's hand gently began to stroke his hair, Percy allowed himself to relax and also allowed his tired eyes to close.

* * *

"…I've done everything I possibly can for Teddy," Harry and Ron, who had snuck out of Snape's property and Apprated to St. Mungo's, heard Kaysar say as they approached the entrance to the Spell Damage Ward at St. Mungo's. "You helped delay the effects a bit when you took care of him, but even so…"

Harry and Ron pushed the doors open and were surprised to see Severus and Kaysar standing at the foot of a bed where Teddy lay unconscious and covered by blankets. Kaysar didn't look surprised to see Harry and Ron, whereas Severus looked rather somber. Harry's eyes quickly travelled to Teddy's pale face.

"Don't worry, Harry, Teddy is still alive," Kaysar spoke softly, seeing the worry in Harry's eyes. "He's just recovering from some rather nasty after effects of some torture he underwent recently."

Harry frowned, "Recently?" he asked softly. "The last torture he underwent was last Halloween…"

There was a faint cough and Teddy's eyes slowly opened, "That was the first time," he spoke in a faint voice, wincing as he took deep breaths so he could speak. "I was tortured twice after that, Harry; remember?"

"I will be viewing those memories when I return to my home and have ample time to do so, Mister Lupin," Severus said in a voice that warned Harry and Ron not to interrupt. "Healer Linnis says you'll be fine with rest, time, and potions…"

Teddy nodded, coughed, and closed his eyes again, "I've been working on Teddy all night," Kaysar said in a tired voice. "Perhaps when he's a little stronger, you should ask him about the other two times…"

Harry looked at Severus, "Thank you for helping him," he said in an anxious voice. "If it weren't for…"

"No thanks are necessary," Severus replied tonelessly. "I merely did for Teddy what Kaysar did for me…"

Ron's eyes widened, "Did Kaysar save your life in the Shrieking Shack, Professor?" he asked softly.

"It is a complicated story, Mister Weasley," Severus replied softly. "Now, let us turn our attention back to Mister Lupin; he won't need to stay in the hospital for very long, but he'll need good after care…"

Kaysar sighed, "Teddy's had considerable physical and mental damage inflicted on him," he explained in a somber voice. "Not as bad as Mister Weasley, mind you, but bad enough that he'll need time…"

"Is Percy going to have any more seizures?" Ron asked, suddenly thinking of Percy's poor health.

Kaysar shook his head, "If he gets help for his post-traumatic stress, he won't," he replied softly.

"Mister Potter, I trust that you and Mister Weasley can remain with Mister Lupin for the time being?" Severus asked, fully intending to go back to his home and check on Percy. "Goodbye, Healer Linnis."

Severus swept off to the storage room without another word, "First Scorpius Malfoy, now Teddy," Harry whispered in an anxious voice as he sat down on a stool beside the bed. "This isn't a great holiday."

* * *

The tall, heavily decorated tree did little to cheer Alison up as he sat in the chair in front of the roaring fire at the Three Broomsticks with a book in her lap, "Come on, Alison, we've got to get to St. Mungo's," she heard her mother say in a cheerful voice. "Your father and Scorpius will be expecting us…"

"I'm not going," Alison replied tonelessly. "Scorpius is nothing more than a spoiled little baby."

Hannah, who was at the bar waiting for Frank to come downstairs, gasped, "You will not be staying here by yourself and nobody is available to look after you," she replied in an annoyed voice. "Frank!"

"Why not just send me back to school, then?" Alison asked in a dark voice. "I hate being here."

Hannah was silent for a long time and then sighed, "I know you're used to simple Christmases with your father, Frank, and I, Alison," she said softly as she walked over to the chair. "However, Scorpius doesn't have either of his parents right now and your father can identify with that, so we've got to help…"

"I don't care," Alison replied in an upset voice. "Either stay here or I'm going back to school."

Hannah sighed and was silent for a long time, "I will not spend Christmas dealing with your attitude," she replied in a firm voice. "You'll come to St. Mungo's with us and you'll be pleasant about it."

Before Alison could reply, Hannah marched upstairs to check on Frank, leaving Alison alone to sulk.

* * *

Piles of wrapping paper were scattered all over the floor and James, Albus, Molly, Adeleina, Fred, Roxanne, Hugo, Rose, Dominique, Louis, Lucy, Victoire, Louis, and Lily were sitting in front of the fireplace with Weasley jumpers, new books, new clothes, new toys, and treats in front of them.

Hermione and Ginny were sitting on one side of the couch next to Mrs. Weasley while Fleur and Angelina sat on the other side. Bill sat in an armchair and George sat on the arm of it. Charlie lingered silently in the corner while Ron stood behind the couch. Amythest sat in another armchair and LeighAnn was silently sitting on the other couch with Michael, who was wearing a green sleeper, on her lap.

Since Harry had left a note for Ginny that Lily had inadvertently found while getting up, everyone knew about Teddy being at St. Mungo's, but nobody knew exactly why. However, during the unopening of presents, James and Fred had started a discussion about possibly going to St. Mungo's and visiting both Teddy and Scorpius since nobody should ever have to spend Christmas in the hospital.

Severus suddenly strode into the room with Mr. Weasley, "I assume since all of you have heard of Mister Lupin being in the hospital, I will assure that he will be fine," he said in a toneless voice. "I also have talked with Arthur and it might be a good idea for you all to visit Mister Lupin and Scorpius."

"Arthur, who'll stay with Percy?" Mrs. Weasley asked in a worried voice. "He needs to eat…"

Arthur nodded, "I'll stay and Severus will also be here," he replied gently. "I also think maybe just Scorpius's schoolmmates should go to visit, just for safety."

* * *

Scorpius sighed as he opened his eyes and realized that he was still in St. Mungo's, "Good morning," Neville said in a gentle voice, seeing that Scorpius was awake. "How are you feeling today?"

"Tired and sore, Professor," Scorpius replied in a quiet voice as he gazed up at the professor who had perched himself on the edge of the bed for the last two days. "I'm guessing it's Christmas; right, sir?"

Neville nodded, "There are a couple of things under the tree for you," he replied gently. "Do you…?"

"Yes please," Scorpius replied politely, desperate to be pleasant despite all that had happened to him.

Neville nodded, grabbed the wrapped parcels off the bedside table, and set them on the bed where Scorpius could reach them. Scorpius slowly unwrapped the first package and was shocked to find a brand new set of robes that included gloves and shoes and a new bookbag. Neville smiled.

"I know that the Gryffindors have been stealing your things and destroying them at Alison's direction," Neville gently explained. "In the new term, Headmistress McGonagall is going to start giving out harsh punishments to anyone who destroys the property of others and I will also hand out detentions…"

Scorpius blinked, "Thank you, Professor," he replied in a tired voice. "It really means a lot that…"

"It's not a problem," Neville replied gently. "Now, I believe this other gift came from Hagrid."

Scorpius quietly unwrapped the paper and was surprised to see a small, blood red, stuffed dragon with a small sack around its neck along with a note. _Happy Christmas, Scorpius. I thought you might like this as sort of a safety at night when you might feel scared and alone. The sack has knuts in it. Hagrid._

"This'll remind me of my parents and to keep hope that they're still alive," Scorpius whispered as he hugged the dragon close. "Thank you."

Neville nodded and was relieved that Hagrid had sent such an inspiring gift, "Neville?" a gentle voice spoke as Hannah, Frank, and a surly Alison suddenly entered the room. "I hope we're not too early…"

"No, come in," Neville replied in a gentle voice. "Scorpius, Mrs. Longbottom's brought dinner."

Scorpius nodded and was quiet as Hannah began setting up things they would need for dinner.

* * *

"Teddy, are you awake?" a gentle voice whispered in his ear. "You've got some visitors…"

Teddy opened his eyes and was shocked to see Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, James, Albus, Fred, Rose, Adeleina, and Molly standing at the foot of his bed, "Hi," Teddy spoke in a tired voice. "How are all of you?"

"That's exactly what we should be asking you, Teddy Lupin," Mrs. Weasley replied as she waved her wand and a quilt appeared on the bed. "Severus and Kaysar said that you got really sick earlier…"

Teddy sighed, "I tried using Firewhisky and Muggle liquor to make it stop hurting, but it didn't," he replied softly, wondering if Severus had told anyone about the alcohol. "Liquor's nasty, by the way."

"It's not something we really need to talk about right now, is it?" Harry piped up, worried that Teddy would become upset at being forced to reflect on his memories of torture before he was ready. "Let's have a quiet visit."

James and Fred hurried over to Teddy's bedside and tossed a couple boxes of Bertie Botts' Every Flavor Beans on the bed, "For when you're feeling better," James whispered. "I think Mum has something…"

"Teddy, when they let you out of here, I hope you'll think about coming to stay with Harry and I until you're better," Ginny spoke up as she came to stand beside Harry. "Harry and I talked about it…"

Harry nodded and smiled, "That's right; we did," he continued. "It'll give you some time to think…"

"Thank you," Teddy replied in a tired voice, forcing himself to smile at his visitors even though he was beginning to feel like he should go back to sleep for a while. "How was everyone's Christmas?"

For several minutes, Teddy quietly listened to James, Fred, Albus, Rose, Adeleina, and Molly talk about all the presents that they had gotten and given for Christmas, "Along with the quilt, Teddy, I also brought you some special soup," Mrs. Weasley said as she held out a small container of soup.

"Guys, why don't you go downstairs and visit Scorpius?" Teddy suggested, suddenly getting a small headache from all the chattering even though he loved them all to bits. "I bet he misses you all a lot."

James, Fred, Albus, Rose, Adeleina, and Molly all looked to Mrs. Weasley, "I'll take them," she offered, wondering if Teddy wanted to talk to Harry and Ginny alone. "Come on you lot; this way."

The room was instantly quiet as soon as they were gone, "Let's get some of that soup into you," Ginny said in a gentle voice as she sat on the edge of the bed. "You're really getting too thin, Teddy."

* * *

"Percy?"

Percy opened his eyes and saw that his father sitting on a stool beside the bed holding a large bowl of stew and a spoon in his hands, "Severus insists that you eat something to build up some strength." Arthur gently explained. "Your mother and I were talking last night and we want to take you and Lucy back to the Burrow after all the kids have gone back to school; it's going to be heavily warded…"

"Are you sure you want to take care of a scruffy ex-con who's tarnished with the filth of Azkaban?" Percy asked tiredly before he could stop himself. "Or am I just a pompous, selfish prat to you all?"

Mr. Weasley was speechless at Percy's words and he was trying to figure out how to respond when the door opened and Severus stood there holding a large, worn looking book in his hand with a very concerned expression on his face, "I couldn't help but overhear your little rant, Mister Weasley, and I have something that will help you," he said in a toneless voice as he marched over to the bed and set the book on the bed. "This is a very special journal in which you should write in whenever you need to."

Percy picked up the journal and looked at it for a moment before setting it down on the bed because he lacked the strength to grip it, "I suggest you eat something so you have the strength to undertake ordinary tasks, like recording whatever you feel the need to record," Severus stated firmly. "Before you eat, however, I am going to give you a nutritional potion so that you don't throw up your meal."

Arthur swallowed hard as Severus strode over to the lab table, "Percival Ignatius Weasley, I will only say this once," Arthur said in an unusually sharp voice, suddenly feeling angry for all the unsettled pain in the family. "You are not tarnished, nor are you a pompous, selfish prat. You may have spent some time in Azkaban, but you shouldn't have had to do it; you are my son and I will always, _always_ love you."

Percy looked absolutely dumbfounded that his father had spoken to him so sternly, but he was saved from responding when Severus returned with a bottle of potion in hand, "I don't want to hear such disparaging words come out of your mouth ever again, Mister Weasley," Severus snapped as he handed the bottle to Arthur and moved to the door. "Use the journal if you wish to be so self-deprecating."

"Right then, you drink that and then I'll give you this stew," Arthur said as Severus quickly left the room.

Percy was so shocked by his father's words that he didn't respond right away, "Percy, are you all right?" Arthur asked, noticing the faraway expression on Percy's face. "I honestly didn't mean to scold you…"

"I know," Percy replied softly as he looked up at his father. "I don't suppose I could have the potion?"

Arthur nodded and silently helped Percy to drink the potion, knowing their discussion was not yet done.

Meanwhile, in the corridor, Severus stepped away from the door and swept off to his office to think.

* * *

"…Teddy needed some quiet time, so I thought Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, and I would bring the children to see Scorpius for just a minute before heading back for Christmas dinner," Scorpius heard Harry say in a cheerful voice. "Albus has written home about how he and Scorpius are the very best of friends…"

A poke caused Scorpius to open his eyes, "Hey Scorp," Albus said as he lingered at Scorpius's bedside.

"Hey Al," Scorpius replied softly as he held his stuffed dragon close to him. "I'd give you a hug, but I can't move really well because I've got some broken ribs and Skele-Gro makes me a little sick…"

Albus nodded as James, Fred, Adeleina, Molly, and Rose came over to the bed, "Hi Professor Longbottom," James said in a cheerful voice as Neville came over to the bed with Harry and Ginny.

Harry and Ginny's eyes travelled to Hannah, who was standing in the corner of the room making plates of Christmas dinner up with her wand while Frank watched eagerly. Alison was sitting in the corner with a book in her lap and a sour expression on her face, pointedly ignoring everyone else in the room.

"Dad, Mum, have you met Scorpius?" Albus asked softly. "Scorpius is my very best friend and we share the first year dormitory…."

Harry and Ginny looked down at Scorpius, who suddenly looked afraid, "Scorpius, I remember you from Halloween," Harry commented gently, smiling at him. "You were helping Hagrid with some pumpkins."

"Yes sir," Scorpius replied, wincing as he suddenly took a deep breath to relax himself. "Sorry sir, I've got some broken ribs and…"

Harry nodded, but Ginny smiled, "Thank you for being such a good friend to Albus, Scorpius," she spoke softly, hoping to ease his nerves.

"You're welcome, Mrs. Potter," Scorpius replied, still clutching tightly to his stuffed dragon. "Do you like my dragon? He's from Hagrid."

Ginny nodded and James looked intrigued, "I've named him Dracoria," Scorpius whispered. "So I can remember my parents."

Neville frowned, but said nothing, "I hope your mum and dad are found soon," Harry spoke up, suddenly feeling very saddened about Draco and Astoria's disappearance because it reminded him of the past he'd rather forget and it left Scorpius parentless and feeling vulnerable.

"Thank you, Mister Potter," Scorpius replied softly as tears filled his eyes and he quickly brushed them away. "Professor Longbottom gave me some new school robes for Christmas too, so I'd look like everyone else at school. What did all of you guys get for Christmas, anyway?"

Harry, Ginny, and Neville smiled as James, Albus, Adeleina, Molly, and Rose launched into a very detailed discussion of everything that they had gotten for Christmas and also everything they gave to people as gifts. Alison, however, got up and disappeared into the nearby lavatory with her book. She didn't want to come out until dinner was ready and when school started again, she would continue to torment Scorpius.

Alison sighed and locked the door so that she could continue reading her book about wizarding history; she had read the part about the Malfoys being nothing more than Death Eaters and overconfident pure-blooded wizards. In her eyes, Scorpius was no different and should be dealt with according to wizarding justice.


End file.
